El sabor del amor
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado por primera vez el sabor del amor.
1. Nunca

**El Sabor del Amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Nunca_

En los medios de comunicación, los Higurashi ocupaban lo más alto en el ranking de la Industria del Cine. Akira Higurashi, un hombre alto de pelo blanco recogido en la nuca, era el mejor director que hubiera visto Asia. Había dirigido importantes películas como _El Vuelo de los Cerezos en Flor_ así como _Los Verdaderos Colores de una Geisha_. Era un hombre de cuarenta y muchos, pero seguía estando tan activo como hace más de veinte años.

Su esposa, Korari Higurashi, una mujer de cuarenta y pocos de corto y rizado pelo marrón, era una diseñadora de renombre. Ella había elegido muchos trajes para vendedores de taquilla, como para la película de su marido, _Los Verdaderos Colores de una Geisha _así como para el éxito de ciencia ficción, _Androides: Cielo Versus Infierno._ Su estilo y su sentido de la moda hacían hablar a la crítica.

Y luego estaba su hijo de quince años, Souta Higurashi, quien ya había alcanzado lo que a la gente le gustaba llamar Sensación Adolescente y se había hecho un buen sitio en su carrera como actor juvenil. Él también había pasado por muchos directores fantásticos, habiendo incluso actuado en algunas de las películas de su padre. Akira y Korari estaban orgullosos de su hijo.

Su hija, sin embargo, era otra historia…

A la joven edad de 20 años, con el cuerpo de un ángel, la sonrisa de un hada, la actitud de una diablesa y el brillo de una mujer, en vez de trabajar en el ámbito familiar, había decidido realizar un pintoresco trabajo en la… heladería local…

_-x-_

—¡MARCHANDO! —Una joven camarera sonrió mientras sostenía una bandeja llena de postres lácteos y pasaba entre muchos de sus clientes para buscar la mesa más lejana de una familia joven, un hombre, una mujer y su, al parecer, hijo de tres años.

—Aquí tienen. —Kagome Higurashi se rió mientras bajaba la bandeja y hacía una reverencia—. ¡Disfruten de su postre!

La mujer sonrió y le dio las gracias a Kagome.

—Gracias, —sonrió—, ¿sabes? Te pareces mucho a esa modelo, ¿se llamaba Miko?

Kagome ocultó su mirada de sorpresa mientras sonreía.

—Muchas gracias —dijo mientras se retiraba, rezando silenciosamente y agradeciéndole a Dios que no supieran quién era. Kagome Higurashi, tras la insistencia de su madre y su padre, había hecho algunas sesiones de modelaje como Miko, ya que tenía un legado de Doncellas de Templos Sintoístas. Kagome fue hacia la parte de atrás, se quitó su delantal y reveló su uniforme, pantalones negros, zapatillas negras, una camiseta azul marino y una gorra blanca que decía _El Dilema del Helado de Ari y Yoshi_.

—¡Hola, Kagome! —dijo su encargada, Ari Yamato mientras entraba, y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en una silla y se cruzaba de piernas.

—¿Has leído el periódico? —dijo Ari tendiéndole un pequeño fragmento de un artículo. Kagome alzó una ceja al bajar la mirada y leer el titular.

_Takahashi Inuyasha, hombre de palabra, inaugura el Hospital._

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, no puede ser…

Ari se rió.

—¡Sí, lo sé! Kazu —Kazu es el marido de Ari—, dijo que a lo mejor no lo hacía. Es decir, para un hombre de su estatus y con su grupo de amigos, me pregunto por qué ha inaugurado un hospital.

Kagome se rió mientras leía el artículo. Takahashi Inuyasha era el hombre del que más se hablaba en el día a día y estaba segura de que incluso tenía más fama que su familia. Fijó la mirada en la foto y vio a un hombre que parecía realmente alto de pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos dorados que parecían severos e insensibles. Inuyasha llevaba puesto un traje negro, pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca que no llevaba por dentro de los pantalones, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados. Él, a quien Kagome encontraba impresionantemente guapo, no llevaba corbata y en vez de la chaqueta de su traje, vestía una americana negra.

Estaba estrechándole la mano a quien, pensaba Kagome, era el Ministro de Sanidad mientras estaban de pie en una plataforma.

—Es bastante guapo. —Ari sonrió mientras Kagome se reía.

—¡Espera a que Kazu te oiga!

—Oh, él sabe que adulo a hombres guapos y famosos —bromeó Ari y Kagome soltó una risita. A ella no le gustaba todo eso de ser famoso. Según su familia, ser famoso significaba ir a grandes banquetes, vestirse con ropa lujosa e ir a muchos bailes.

A Kagome no le divertía nada de eso. Así que, en contra de los deseos de sus padres, había conseguido un trabajo en la localidad el cual, tenía que admitir, adoraba. Debido a las insistencias de su madre, había hecho tres sesiones de fotos con el nombre de Miko, para que no se descubriera su tapadera en el mundo real.

—Bueno —Ari le tendió un sobre a Kagome—, hoy es día de paga, ¿raro eh?

Kagome se rió mientras se metía el sobre en el bolsillo de atrás y dejaba el artículo del periódico sobre la mesa del café que estaba en la sala del personal, en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

—Tu turno se acaba en media hora —reflexionó Ari—, y no estamos muy ocupados, ¿quieres irte a casa antes?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, Ari-chan.

Ari le sonrió a la hermosa joven que estaba delante de ella. Higurashi Kagome, para Ari, tenía que ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera pisado la tierra. Tenía pelo negro que bajaba en cascada por su espalda y terminaba en su cintura. Era pelo liso que se curvaba abajo, haciendo parecer que lo había hecho un profesional. Kagome tenía unos profundos ojos chocolate, una nariz diminuta y unos labios bastante llenos. Ari había adoptado a Kagome como su hermana pequeña y el marido de Ari, Kazu, también era protector con Kagome.

—Ve a casa, cariño, —Ari sonrió, tenía treinta y pocos años, y Kagome tenía poco más de veinte—, deja que los mayores nos encarguemos de esta tienda.

Kagome se rió.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segura. Ahora ve a casa y haz lo que hacéis las mujeres de hoy en día. Las uñas, peinado —Ari le guiñó un ojo a Kagome—, ¡aumento de pecho!

Kagome sofocó una sonrisa horrorizada mientras Ari se desplomaba en la silla en la que Kagome había estado sentada hace un segundo.

—Ve a casa y duerme o algo. —Ari puso los ojos en blanco—. Tú fuiste la que cerró la tienda anoche y la abrió hoy. ¡Me sorprende que puedas mantener los ojos abiertos!

Kagome sonrió ligeramente mientras cogía su jersey, era principios de junio y el tiempo se estaba volviendo agradable. Se puso su jersey marrón con cremallera y se despidió con la mano de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras abandonaba el edificio. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y su coche volvió a la vida al pulsar el botón de encendido automático. Kagome se metió en su Lexus GS 430 negro. Se había asegurado de que fuera un coche de marchas, ya que decía que el sistema de marchas automático era una lata.

Kagome salió del aparcamiento maniobrando de forma experta y cambió de marcha mientras empezaba a conducir hacia su _mansión_.

_-x-_

Kagome condujo por el largo camino de entrada y marcó el código de la puerta para que se abriera. Pasó por el asfalto, aparcando con soltura su coche en la plaza designada entre los muchos sitios que estaban disponibles. El coche de su padre estaba allí, al igual que el de su madre y la limusina también estaba allí, lo que significaba que Souta estaba en casa.

Sin embargo, también había otro coche y Kagome frunció el ceño. _Hoy no esperábamos tener compañía… Por lo menos yo no… No creo que…_

Kagome se sacó el sombrero y lo dejó en su coche antes de ir hacia la casa. El hombre de la puerta principal sonrió mientras se la abría, ella murmuró un "gracias" en voz baja y le sonrió antes de entrar.

Las voces del salón le llegaron a la vez. Alzó una ceja mientras apretaba las llaves de su coche, caminando hacia donde provenían las voces. Oyó la risa de su madre, la risita de su padre, la carcajada de su hermano y tres voces más que Kagome no pudo distinguir.

—Ahh —Akira sonrió—, la princesa está en casa.

Kagome hizo una reverencia respetuosa antes de mirar a Souta quien se encogió de hombros, lo que quería decir que él tampoco tenía ni idea de quiénes eran estas personas. Kagome se sentó al lado de su hermano en el sofá de dos plazas mientras su madre le sonreía, haciendo que Kagome se sintiera todavía más confundida.

—Buenas tardes —bramó una mujer bastante pequeña y regordeta, sonando como un sapo con helio. Tenía el pelo gris recogido en una coleta alta. La mujer tenía una cara rechoncha, redonda y cubierta de maquillaje, haciéndole tener el rostro de un payaso.

—Buenas tardes. —Kagome sonrió mientras la mujer se movía en su sitio, inclinándose hacia el borde.

—Vaya, eres una belleza.

Kagome sonrió.

—Gracias.

El anciano, que tenía pelo corto grasiento y el rostro de un jerbo, sonrió, mostrando sus horribles dientes negros.

—Miko está a la altura de las expectativas por lo que veo. Soy Hiroshi Onigumo y ésta es mi esposa, Setsuna Onigumo. Él —El hombre señaló a un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de su madre, inclinándose hacia los demás, examinando vagamente a Kagome—, es nuestro hijo, Naraku.

Kagome sonrió educadamente mientras le daba un codazo a Souta. Souta se encogió de hombros y Kagome frunció el ceño, mirando a su madre. Korari parecía estar adorando a Naraku, lo cual asqueaba a Kagome ya que era un híbrido del sapo payaso y del jerbo. Kagome se levantó de repente e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho. Acabo de llegar a casa y me gustaría refrescarme. Bajaré en seguida.

Souta saltó como si le cayera un rayo y miró apresuradamente a su hermana.

—¡Iré contigo!

Kagome asintió y los hermanos se dirigieron hacia la escalera de caracol. Akira se rió entre dientes.

—A Kagome a veces le gusta vivir como una plebeya. Tiene un trabajo a media jornada además de su carrera de modelo.

Hiroshi sonrió.

—No hay problema. Los niños tienen sus etapas…

_-x-_

—¿Quiénes son? —gruñó Kagome mientras cogía una pieza de ropa de su habitación y se dirigía a su cuarto de baño, que también estaba en su habitación. Souta se tumbó sobre su cama y fijó la mirada en el techo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni idea, pero huelen a pescado.

Kagome se rió mientras abría la cortina y entraba en la ducha con la ropa puesta. Quería seguir manteniendo una conversación con su hermano, así que no había cerrado la puerta. En cuanto estuvo detrás de la cortina, se sacó la ropa y la lanzó sobre la barra.

—¿Malas vibraciones? —dijo Kagome mientras abría el agua.

—Definitivamente.

—¿Y cómo te fue hoy en el rodaje? —le preguntó Kagome a su hermano cuando empezó a empaparse bajo el agua—. He oído rumores en la heladería de Ari de que _Souta_ va a hacer de estudiante de intercambio de Latinoamérica.

Souta bufó.

—¡No! ¡Se supone que voy a _ayudar_ a una chica latinoamericana a vivir en Japón y que voy a enamorarme de ella!

—Eso fue lo que pensé. Leí tus manuscritos. En serio, internet apesta hoy en día.

—Tú lo has dicho —masculló Souta.

—Dime, ¿quién va a ser la protagonista?

—Amelia Cortez —dijo Souta instantáneamente, nombrando a una famosa actriz latina. Kagome silbó en voz baja, bueno, lo mejor que pudo al estar mojada.

—¿De verdad? Es muy guapa.

—¿He dicho que hay una escena de un beso?

—¿Tu director va a dejar que dos chicos de quince años se besen?

—¿Y? Hoy en día veo a gente de diez años liándose en el cajón de arena —bufó Souta y Kagome se rió mientras cerraba la ducha. Su brazo salió del borde de la cortina y cogió una toalla.

—¿Souta? ¿Kagome? —resonó la voz de Korari al entrar en la habitación de Kagome.

—¿Sí? —dijo Souta mientras se incorporaba. Kagome cogió su ropa del estante al lado de la ducha y la metió dentro de ella para poder vestirse.

—Habéis estado aquí arriba casi una hora… ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Los Onigumo están esperando.

—Estamos hablando —gruñó Souta.

—¡Y yo me estoy duchando!

—Souta sal, tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

Souta frunció el ceño pero se levantó y se fue de todos modos, yendo abajo para entretener a sus grasientos invitados junto con su padre. Tan pronto como Souta abandonó la habitación de su hermana, Kagome salió de la ducha con una falda blanca que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y con una camiseta de lacitos negra.

—Kagome, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —dijo Korari cuando Kagome se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sobre?

—Naraku…

Kagome arqueó una ceja mientras se recogía el pelo con la toalla.

—¿Qué pasa con Naraku?

—Bueno, verás —empezó Korari, sujetando el brazo de Kagome—, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que Naraku y tú hacéis muy buena pareja. Una señal divina. Su familia es de la industria de los negocios y nuestra familia es de la industria cinematográfica y si os casáis… no, _cuando_ os caséis, se producirá un alboroto en nuestro grupo social.

Kagome no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Qu-Qué?

Korari sonrió.

—Sé que estás sorprendida, nosotros también lo estábamos cuando los Onigumo hicieron la proposición, pero tienes que admitir que es un gran oportunidad. Ya les hemos prometido tu mano en matrimonio, sabemos que él te gustará —rió Korari—. Incluso hemos fijado el día del compromiso mientras te duchabas.

—¿Y si quiero decir que no? —dijo Kagome tensamente.

Korari frunció el ceño.

—¿No? ¿Por qué ibas a querer decir que no? Además, está decidido, vosotros dos os **vais **a casar.

—¿Y si no quiero? —susurró Kagome peligrosamente, su mal humor estaba creciendo.

—Tu opinión ya no cuenta —susurró Korari—, ya les hemos dicho que sí. No te preocupes, es un hombre encantador.

Kagome sintió como si su mundo se hubiera roto y hecho añicos cuando su madre se levantó y la besó en la frente.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti —dijo Korari—, por hacer esto… por casarte con Naraku. Sabíamos que dirías que sí.

Kagome sintió que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas cuando su madre abandonó su habitación…

_¿Cuándo he dicho que sí?_

_-x-_

Kagome se arrastró silenciosamente hacia las escaleras para que nadie pudiera oírla. Sus ojos le ardían con las lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba detrás de la barandilla para que nadie pudiera ver que estaba allí. Le alegraba ver que todos estaban sentados con sus espaldas o costados hacia ella y sólo Souta estaba sentado de forma que tenía una clara visión de ella.

Kagome se levantó y movió la mano para captar la atención de su hermano. Él la miró un momento antes de levantarse.

—Disculpadme, tengo que ir… al baño… —dijo cuando salió apresuradamente de la habitación y subió corriendo las escaleras, siguiendo a su hermana cuando saltó y corrió a su habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Souta.

—¿Te gustó la charla con tu futuro cuñado? —dijo Kagome con voz peligrosa y los ojos de Souta se abrieron como platos.

—No juegues conmigo, Nee-chan…

—Ésa fue la charla que tuvo mamá conmigo hace cinco minutos —susurró Kagome mientras se tumbaba en su cama, el recogido de su toalla se había deshecho y su pelo estaba esparcido por toda la superficie. Pero a ella no le importaba, su vida acababa de terminar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Voy a _tener_ que casarme con él. Mamá no me dejó elección. Aparentemente papá y mamá ya dijeron que sí antes de que siquiera llegara a casa del trabajo.

—Puedes —Souta meneó la cabeza—, no importa…

—¿Qué? —dijo Kagome incorporándose…

—Iba a decir que te escaparas pero…

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos mientras salía disparada de la cama y cogía un pequeño bolso de viaje de su armario. Sacó un poco de ropa, zapatos, calcetines, ropa interior, champú, pasta de dientes, jabón y tres de sus exquisitos vestidos, por si los necesitaba. Lanzó unos cuantos zapatos dentro y luego cogió su cepillo, primero lo pasó por su pelo y luego lo tiró en el bolso.

Todo eso en diez minutos. Kagome abrió un cajón y sacó su pasaporte y agarró su móvil.

—¡No voy a casarme con él! —dijo con firmeza—. Esto es sólo una treta para hacer que nuestros nombres crezcan en estatus social. No voy a arruinar mi vida por ellos.

Souta frunció el ceño.

—Te vas, ¿adónde?

—Hong Kong —dijo Kagome y Souta supo exactamente adónde iba.

—Llámame al móvil cuando llegues —dijo Souta—, ¿quieres que los mantenga ocupados mientras te vas?

Kagome asintió y abrazó a su hermano.

—Gracias Souta.

Souta sonrió.

—De nada. Tienes 20 años, tienes tu propia vida. Ve a divertirte y mantente en contacto, ¿vale?

Kagome asintió mientras lanzaba el bolso sobre su hombro y se dirigía hacia su ventana. Souta abandonó la habitación con una última mirada y Kagome esperó cinco minutos antes de lanzarse al árbol que estaba al lado de su ventana. El árbol estaba en el lado opuesto de la casa, así que tuvo que correr un poco para llegar al frente. Apretó con fuerza las llaves de su coche mientras bajaba del árbol, sudó un poco, pero no le importó.

Kagome tocó la base y empezó a arrastrase lentamente, asegurándose de que ninguno de los trabajadores la viera. Al fin llegó al frente, miró a la ventana y agradeció a Dios que Souta los hubiera sacado a todos de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia su coche, lo encendió y aceleró por el camino de entrada antes de que alguien pudiera notar su ausencia…

_-x-_

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó Korari.

—En el baño —dijo Souta rápidamente y Korari asintió. Setsuna y Hiroshi se levantaron y proclamaron que tenían que irse. Akira estaba enfadado porque su hija decidiera no despedir a sus invitados, pero no importaba.

Akira y Korari acompañaron a los invitados a la puerta y Souta se quedó atrás.

—Bueno —Korari sonrió—, ha sido un placer. Me alegro mucho de que hayamos hecho este acuerdo…

—Sí —Setsuna se rió—, ¡ídem! Oh, ¡me encantaría ver a Kagome antes de irme!

—Sí, iré a llamarla —dijo Akira. Cuando estaba a punto de girarse, sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

—¿Dónde está el coche de Kagome? —dijo y Souta se paralizó.

_Oh, oh…_

Akira se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Souta respiró hondo. Esto era por su hermana.

—¡No lo sé! Todo lo que sé es que estaba en el baño cuando bajé.

Akira gruñó.

—Korari, la policía… llámala… ¡_**ahora**_!

_-x-_

Kagome entró corriendo en el aeropuerto y depositó bruscamente un fajo de billetes.

—Cualquier asiento que tenga para Hong Kong —dijo y la mujer de detrás del mostrador tecleó algunos botones. Kagome sacó su teléfono, llamó a su encargada y le dijo que no podría ir a trabajar en un tiempo.

Ari dijo que no pasaba nada.

La mujer del mostrador le dio a Kagome una tarjeta de embarque y Kagome vio que el vuelo despegaba en media hora y que el embarque empezaría pronto. Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta de embarque, con el móvil apretado en su mano.

Entonces marcó el número de su mejor amiga, aunque fuera de larga distancia.

Sonó siete veces y no cogió nadie.

Kagome gruñó mientras se sentaba, su corazón latía con rapidez y las lágrimas volvían a empezar a aparecer. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, deseando no llorar. Un interfono sonó y dijo que su avión iba a despegar. Se puso rápidamente a la cola, le comprobaron su tarjeta de embarque y entró en el avión, sentándose tras poner su bolso en el compartimento que estaba encima de su cabeza.

Justo cuando se sentó, sonó su móvil. Era Souta.

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—Mamá y papa lo descubrieron y fliparon. Enviaron a la policía de Japón por el país adelante. No creo que lleguen a Hong Kong hasta dentro de unos meses, después de que hayan registrado todo Japón.

—Vale —susurró Kagome—. Estaré fuera todo lo que haga falta para que no me hagan casarme con Naraku.

—Cuídate —dijo Souta en voz baja y colgó. Justo cuando Kagome cerró los ojos, volvió a sonar su móvil.

Esta vez, era su mejor amiga devolviendo su llamada perdida.

—¡Hola! —dijo su voz dulcemente y Kagome contuvo las lágrimas.

—Sango —dijo con voz quebrada.

Sango, su mejor amiga que estaba al otro lado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasó?

—Te lo contaré más tarde —Kagome cerró los ojos—, todo lo que necesitas saber es que voy hacia Hong Kong. Te llamaré desde el aeropuerto cuando aterrice.

—Vale —dijo Sango con seriedad—, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que lleve algo cuando vaya?

—Sí —murmuró Kagome—, sólo tráete contigo a Miroku y a Ai —dijo Kagome, nombrando al marido y a la hija de su mejor amiga—, los echo de menos.

Sango ahora sabía que algo iba definitivamente mal. Kagome nunca pedía que Miroku y Ai fueran con ella cuando iba a Hong Kong. La mente de Sango comenzó a funcionar, pensando en todo lo que podría haber disgustado a su mejor amiga.

—De acuerdo, duerme durante el vuelo. Llámame cuando aterrices e iré, ¿vale?

—Gracias —susurró Kagome—. Te quiero, Sango.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño. Ahora cuídate. —Y colgaron.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento. _Nunca me casaré con Naraku,_ pensó, _¡nunca!_

_-x-_

**Comenzamos este fic después de mucho tiempo de prometerlo, sólo aviso que las actualizaciones no van a ir demasiado rápidas. En un principio intentaré hacerlas semanalmente, pero no puedo prometer demasiado.**

**Espero que os guste, besos.**


	2. El rey en persona, Inuyasha

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_El rey en persona, Inuyasha_

Tras un movido pero, según Kagome, corto viaje, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, el piloto dijo sus bien ensayadas frases sobre la temperatura en Hong Kong, que esperaba que hubieran disfrutado del vuelo y las demás cosas que tenía que decir el piloto. Kagome parpadeó un par de veces, despertándose de su corta siesta, las lágrimas ya se habían secado y habían desaparecido. Se levantó, sacó su bolso de viaje del compartimento superior y salió del avión, siguiendo una fila de a uno.

En cuanto Kagome salió del avión, sacó su móvil y se encontró con que no tenía cobertura. Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia un teléfono público y metía una moneda en la ranura, luego marcó apresuradamente el teléfono de Sango.

Su mejor amiga descolgó tras un solo tono.

—¿Hola?

—Sango-chan —dijo Kagome en tono exhausto.

—¿Cuándo aterrizaste? —preguntó Sango urgentemente, esperando saber cuánto tiempo iba a esperar Kagome en el aeropuerto.

—Ahora mismo, conseguí localizar un teléfono público y ahora tengo que pasar por las aduanas y demás antes de salir del aeropuerto.

—Bien, estaremos ahí en media hora. Si me necesitas, llama al móvil de Miroku, tienes su número, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está guardado en mi móvil… oh, por cierto, mi móvil no tiene cobertura.

—Vale… ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí?

—_Mucho_ tiempo —murmuró Kagome, rascándose la cabeza, sintiendo que se acercaba una lejana migraña.

—Entonces tendremos que cambiarte de operador a uno chino para que tu teléfono pueda funcionar. Pero eso después, ya vamos ahora, ¿vale?

—Gracias —susurró Kagome y colgó. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el aeropuerto, preguntándose cómo estaba Japón en ese momento pero sin arrepentirse por haberse marchado.

Kagome no iba, nunca, nunca, no en su vida, a volver a cederle su vida a una _cosa_ híbrida de sapo y jerbo como el tal Naraku.

_Nuestros hijos parecerían retrasados… _Kagome se estremeció mientras le enseñaba su pasaporte a un hombre alto y anciano que pasó las hojas, lo selló y, básicamente, hizo su trabajo.

Tras diez minutos de caminata por el aeropuerto y después de alimentarse, Kagome salió de allí y se sorprendió al descubir que estaba lloviznando en Hong Kong. Sin embargo, Kagome le daría quinientas veces antes la bienvenida a la lluvia que a Naraku.

Kagome se giró y estaba a punto de volver a entrar en el aeropuerto cuando la detuvo un bocinazo. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a sus dos mejores amigos, Miroku y Sango, dentro de un Mercedes Benz azul marino con una niña de brillantes ojos marrones y pelo rizado y corto en el asiento trasero, saludándola. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos mientras corría hacia el coche, Sango saltó de él al mismo tiempo.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Sango y Kagome envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, su cuerpo se estremecía. Sango frotó la espalda de Kagome de arriba abajo, intentando tranquilizarla mientras Miroku salía también del coche para coger el bolso de viaje de Kagome.

Miroku Lin era un médico considerado como uno de los mejores de Hong Kong, había sido amigo de la familia de Sango Lin, su esposa (anteriormente Sango Yue), y de la de Kagome Higurashi. El hecho de que fuera cinco años mayor que Kagome y tres años mayor que su mujer no les había importado a ninguno, ya que todos se llevaban muy bien.

Sango era ama de casa, con lo que estaba conforme ya que el sueldo de Miroku era más que suficiente para llevar la familia, sin embargo, Sango había acabado derecho y, si quisiera, bien podría hacer prácticas en una pequeña firma.

Su hija, Ai Lin, tenía cinco años e iba al colegio. Ai había nacido cuando Sango tenía 17 años porque Miroku y ella habían decidido ponerse traviesos. Miroku se había desmayado de la felicidad cuando su novia de 17 años le había dicho que estaba embarazada y, en lugar de tener un largo compromiso, como habían planeado previamente, habían tenido una temprana boda (con Kagome como dama de honor). Miroku y Sango se casaron tan pronto ella cumplió los 18, que fue cuando estaba embarazada de 5 meses de Ai.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? —preguntó Sango mientras Kagome se secaba los ojos.

—Deja que lo explique en casa —dijo Miroku mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome—, parece cansada y no creo que pueda con las explicaciones.

—Doctor Lin, si le acaricias el trasero, te pondré una demanda —bramó Sango mientras se dirigían al coche. Kagome se puso al lado de Ai, quien le sonrió y la abrazó.

—¡Tía Kagome! —chilló Ai y Kagome no pudo contener la sonrisa que adornó sus labios.

—¡Te he echado de menos!

Kagome se rió mientras ponía a Ai en su regazo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño.

_-x-_

Llegaron a la casa de los Lin y Kagome estalló en carcajadas al ver su casa. Aunque eran una familia de la más alta clase de abogados y médicos (aunque Sango había dejado de ejercer, todavía era muy conocida), vivían en una pequeña casa de cuatro habitaciones. Pero era una casa bastante mona, en opinión de Kagome, y no se sentiría tan vacía como su mansión, que tenía más de siete habitaciones.

El camino de entrada era largo, Kagome sabía que a Sango le gustaban las entradas largas, sin embargo la casa era perfecta. De ladrillo gris y contraventanas negras, un garaje de dos puertas negras que estaba pintado de blanco y una puerta principal negra. Kagome salió del coche y Ai corrió tras ella, cogiendo la mano de su tía. Kagome siempre había estado ahí para Ai, cuando Ai había estado enferma en el hospital el año pasado, Kagome lo había dejado todo y había volado a Hong Kong para quedarse con Sango y Miroku por Ai.

Cuando llegó el quinto cumpleaños de Ai, Ai había llamado personalmente a Kagome, rogándole que fuera. Kagome le había dicho, para darle una sorpresa, que no y Ai había parecido triste. Pero Kagome estaba planeando ir tres días antes para quedarse hasta el día después de la fiesta de Ai. Cuando hizo eso, Ai le había dado un fuerte abrazo y le había dicho que se habría enfadado si Kagome no hubiera ido.

Para Ai, aparte de su madre y su padre, Kagome era lo siguiente mejor del mundo.

Y por ello, Sango y Miroku habían elegido a Kagome como madrina de Ai.

—¿Quieres enseñarme la casa? —Kagome arqueó una ceja hacia su ahijada. A decir verdad, Kagome sabía cómo era exactamente la casa por las muchas veces que había ido, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el médico y la abogada habían cambiado su mobiliario o la habían renovado de modo que los interiores eran completamente diferentes y Kagome _necesitaba_ un tour cada vez debido a sus locos amigos.

—¡Vale! —chilló Ai—. ¿Podemos ir primero a mi habitación? ¡Es la mejorcísima de toda la casa!

Kagome sonrió.

—¡Vale! Doctor Lin —Giró la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo—, sería genial que pusieras mis cosas en mi habitación. —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco mientras Sango se reía. Kagome estiró la mano y Sango la cogió, haciendo que Kagome estuviera en el medio y que las Lin estuvieran a cada lado de ella.

—Vamos señoritas. —Kagome sonrió mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal, dejando a un estupefacto Miroku junto a su coche.

_Oh sí_, pensó mientras cerraba el coche, _definitivamente necesito un hijo y más amigos…_

_-x-_

Ai arrastró a Kagome a su habitación, Kagome ya había llegado a atisbar un poco del salón y le divirtió encontrar un estilo contemporáneo. Había conseguido ver sofás de color blanco crema delante de una gran televisión de plasma de alta definición y una mesita de café de roble. Había un jarrón con dos rosas sobre la mesita de café. Debajo del televisor estaba una alfombra beige con tonos abstractos más oscuros que contrastaban con la habitación. La pared estaba pintada de un color beige cremoso y había una lámpara alta en la zona más a la izquierda de la habitación, delante de las ventanas gemelas que se ocultaban detrás de unas cortinas de color dorado pálido.

—Bonito salón —le susurró Kagome a Sango, que sonrió.

—Gracias, esta vez lo elegí yo.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación de Ai y Kagome se desmayó literalmente al ver la habitación de su ahijada. La cama de Ai era de estilo victoriano con cuatro postes y un gran dosel blanco de volantes. El dosel se extendía hacia abajo, creando un efecto de cortina alrededor de su cama. Estaba situada en una abertura de la habitación, creando un cuarto perfectamente cuadrado, en lugar de un cuadrado con un hueco. Había una gran alfombra circular en medio de la habitación situada encima de auténtica madera noble. Enfrente de la cama estaba un pequeño tocador, también de estilo victoriano. La pared contigua al tocador de Ai era una gran ventana que se ocultaba detrás de unas cortinas blancas decoradas con pétalos de cerezo. En medio de la habitación, justo encima de la alfombra, había una lámpara baja de araña.

—Qué habitación tan adulta. —Kagome asintió mientras entraba—. Me gusta. Éste es, de lejos, mi estilo favorito.

Ai chilló:

—¡YUPI!

—¿Tú crees? —Sango arqueó una ceja—. Miroku y yo tuvimos una discusión sobre el dormitorio, así que elegimos el que le gustaba a ella.

—Excelente —Kagome tocó la nariz de Ai—, muy moderna, cariño.

Ai soltó una risita mientras Kagome volvía a darle la mano.

—¿Dónde están todos sus juguetes? —Kagome arqueó una ceja cuando Sango señaló lo que solía ser el antiguo armario. Kagome abrió la puerta, que estaba al lado de la cama, y encontró estantes con todos los juguetes de Ai.

—Bien… entonces, ¿dónde está su ropa? —Kagome se volvió hacia Sango, quien asintió en dirección a un gran armario que estaba al lado de la ventana. También era de estilo victoriano. En la parte de arriba del armario estaban colgados todos los vestidos de Ai, los dos cajones de abajo eran para sus camisetas y pantalones.

—Estás malcriando a tu hija. —Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras Sango reía, las dos se dirigieron hacia la cama de Ai, que era lo suficientemente grande para que se sentaran, pero sólo lo suficientemente grande para que una persona durmiera en ella.

—¡Es mi única hija! —se defendió Sango—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Kagome simplemente se rió entre dientes mientras Sango miraba a su hija.

—Cariño, ¿puedes ir con tu padre? Tu tía Kagome y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas de mayores.

Ai asintió y abrazó a su madre, luego a Kagome, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, con bastante facilidad, ya que llevaba puestos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca.

Entonces, Sango se giró hacia Kagome y frunció el ceño.

—Ahora, explica.

Kagome respiró hondo y empezó su historia…

—Bien, mis padres, ya conoces a mis padres. —Kagome suspiró—. Querían extender el nombre de los Higurashi y hacer una gran familia de cine o _algo_ de ese estilo, así que hicieron lo que hacen los típicos padres ricos… Quieren hacer una fusión al casar a su hija mayor.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—Continúa…

—Así que, ayer, llegué a casa del trabajo, vi allí a gente desconocida y la pregunté a Souta quiénes eran, no lo sabía. Los saludé, ya sabes, por eso de ser educada, antes de ir a darme una ducha, Souta vino conmigo porque aquello era _terriblemente_ aburrido. Te lo digo yo, —Kagome hizo una pausa antes de continuar—: bien, bueno, Souta y yo estábamos hablando cuando entró mi madre e hizo que Souta se fuera. Luego se puso en plan "Kagome, te tienes que casar con Naraku" y bla, bla bla…

—Espera, ¿has dicho Naraku? —Sango empezó a moverse con nerviosismo cuando Kagome asintió.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, verás, él es del mundo de los negocios, así que no puedes saber mucho de él. Los amigos de Miroku son todos del mundo al que nos gusta llamar "Negocios", así que nos mantenemos al día de estas cosas. Aparentemente, Naraku se ha casado con cuatro mujeres y _todas_ se han divorciado de _él_. Tiene una reputación asquerosa de sólo estar casado durante un mes antes de que su esposa se divorcie de él.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—No te burles de mí.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Sango, asintiendo—. Su última esposa, Aiko Nakamura, ni siquiera duró una semana antes de divorciarse diciendo que su amor propio era mucho más importante que complacerlo a él. Esa frase estuvo en el mundo de los negocios durante _semanas_ porque Aiko es la hija del socio mayoritario de Takahashi Inuyasha.

Kagome soltó un silbido bajo.

—Mierda…

—Sí, así que continúa…

—Básicamente, mi madre quería que me casara con Naraku para agrandar nuestro apellido, los Onigumo y los Higurashi, socios en el cine y los negocios.

—¿No te dejó elección?

—Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿estaría aquí?

Sango no tenía nada que decir a eso.

—Prácticamente le prometió a Naraku que me casaría con él y ya estaban planeando una fiesta de compromiso. Justo después de decírmelo, bajó las escaleras y me dejó para que _pensara_ en ello. ¡Oh! Y tuvo las narices de decirme que estaba _orgullosa_ de mí por decir que sí.

A Sango le empezó un tic en una ceja.

—Después de eso bajé arrastrándome por las escaleras y llamé a Souta para contarle toda la historia. A partir de ahí, planeamos mi valiente huida en menos de cinco segundos y aquí estoy. Según Souta, que fue del último que tuve noticias en Japón, madre y padre dispersaron a toda la policía por Japón. Y Japón no es que sea diminuto, así que apuesto a que estarán ocupados durante medio año antes de que vayan a los países vecinos.

Sango asintió.

—Sí, además es bueno que te escaparas. No hubiera querido que te casaras con Naraku.

—Yo tampoco lo _querría_. Su padre parece un jerbo y su madre una rana.

Sango sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte aquí hasta que tus padres lo reconsideren?

—Sí, con un poco de suerte no pasará mucho tiempo. Empezaré mañana a buscar apartamento. Odio depender de la gente, ya lo sabes.

Un fuego se disparó a través de los ojos de Sango.

—No —dijo Sango con severidad y Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿No?

—Ya me has oído. Tú eres como mi hermana y _nunca_ permitiría que te quedaras en un apartamento en un país extranjero _tú sola_ mientras yo estoy aquí. Tengo una habitación de sobra y no te atrevas a decir que es una carga. A Miroku y a mí nos encantaría que te quedases aquí.

—Pero Sango…

—No me pongas peros, Kagome —dijo Sango con tono estricto—. Ai te adora y creo que sería genial que su madrina se quedara aquí unos meses.

—Pero…

—No. Puedes conseguir trabajo si quieres, no evitaré tu independencia, pero no vas a mudarte.

—Bien, con una condición —dijo Kagome.

—¿Cuál es?

—Yo pago la mitad de los gastos en comida y tenemos un trato.

Sango se rió mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—Me alegro de que no hayas dejado que manden en tu vida —dijo Sango mientras se apartaba—, casarte con Naraku habría sido lo peor que podrías hacer con tu vida.

—Es como entregarle mi vida al demonio.

—Excepto que es diez veces peor. —Sango asintió con la cabeza.

—Señoritas, ¿estáis listas? —dijo Miroku mientras entraba en la habitación de su hija. Se había puesto, evidentemente, ropa más cómoda. Llevaba puesta una camiseta interior negra, pantalones de hacer ejercicio y, por supuesto, calcetines negros.

—¿Te va el estilo gótico? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—No, éste es el único conjunto que tengo que está limpio, —Miroku le lanzó una mirada juguetona a su mujer—, a alguien se le olvidó hacer la colada.

—Limpia tú tu topa interior —bufó Sango—, yo tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Hacer _tu_ comida, limpiar _tu_ casa, cuidar _tu_ jardín, cuidar de _tu_ hija, planchar _tu_ ropa que se lavó _ayer_, hacer de _tu_ secretaria cuando _tus_ pacientes llaman preguntando por _ti_.

Kagome contuvo la risa mientras Miroku se movía nerviosamente.

—¿Ves? Por eso quiero contratar a una sirvienta. Pero _noooo_, la señorita Lin no cree que haga falta una sirvienta.

—Cierto… —se metió Kagome.

—Y además —Sango puso los ojos en blanco—, ¿miraste en el armario? Doblé toda tu ropa y la metí ahí.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos.

—¿Tenemos un _armario_?

Kagome estalló en carcajadas mientras Sango le daba una patada a la espinilla de su marido.

—¿Por qué me casé contigo?

—¿Porque soy adorable?

—Ya —masculló Sango sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y ponía las manos en las caderas—. Hoy vamos a cenar lasaña. —Vio que ya eran las siete de la tarde—. Miembros de la casa Lin, —le sonrió a Kagome—, lavaos e id al comedor a paso ligero. O sino, nuestro hermoso Miroku comerá hasta reventar, y no nos dejará nada a las mujercitas.

Kagome se rió mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su habitación que, como siempre, estaba al final del pasillo. Entró y le divirtió encontrar que la habían dejado como a ella le gustaba, excepto que la habían renovado, claro.

En el centro del cuarto había una gran cama tamaño reina y el dormitorio era de roble. A la derecha de la habitación había unas grandes ventanas dobles que conducían a un balcón. Unas cortinas blanco suave estaban descorridas, dejando que la luna iluminara su habitación. Paralelo a la ventana estaba un tocador grande y, al lado del tocador, estaba el baño. A los pies de la cama había una pequeña alfombra negra de forma oval y las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo muy pálido con listas de estampado de cachemir horizontales al zócalo de la pared.

_Los Lin son definitivamente raros… ¡en el buen sentido! _Kagome sonrió ligeramente para sí mientras iba a asearse.

Eran más parecidos a una familia de lo que nunca podría serlo la suya… salvo Souta.

_-x-_

Kagome se reía con la familia mientras escuchaban a Ai que estaba haciendo su parloteo diario. Les estaba contando la historia de cómo uno de los niños de su clase le había dado una manzana a la profesora y dentro tenía un gusano.

—¡Qué clásico! —explotó Miroku—. Una de las muchas razones por las que no escogí la profesión de la enseñanza.

Sango se rió.

—Cierto… además los profesores no hacen _nada_ comparado con tus habilidades médicas.

—Yo diría que sólo se convirtió en médico para poder poner un estetoscopio debajo del pecho de una mujer sin que le dé una bofetada. —Kagome sonrió.

Sango escupió su lasaña para poder reír mejor y Ai inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Ai con inocencia mientras Kagome se reía.

—Sólo nos estamos burlando de papá. Ríete con nosotras para que se sienta todavía peor… —dijo Kagome cómicamente. Sólo la forma en que lo había dicho Kagome fue suficiente para que Ai se riera y para que Miroku se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

—No fue _por eso_ por lo que me hice médico, aunque debo decir que a mí vienen más niños que mujeres adultas… creo que se debe a los médicos pervertidos que vayan al ginecólogo, la mayoría de los ginecólogos son mujeres.

Kagome asintió en confirmación.

—Entonces, tu sueño de tocar a mujeres se ha visto aplastado.

—Yo toco a Sango a diario —bufó Miroku y Kagome se atragantó con la lasaña mientras Sango se sonrojaba. Ai se divertía con sólo ver a los adultos actuando como niños.

Mientras los nervios remitían, Sango metió un poco de lasaña en la boca y miró a Miroku.

—Oye, ¿qué día es mañana? —Alzó una ceja mientras Miroku se paraba a pensar.

—3 de junio, ¿por qué?

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos.

—Mañana es la fiesta de Inuyasha.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Conocéis a Inuyasha?

Miroku miró a Kagome.

—Sí… ¿sabes el hospital que abrió?

Kagome asintió.

—Fue porque yo lo había pedido hace dos años. Después de eso, él y yo hemos tenido algunos encuentros, nos invitó a algunas de sus fiestas y nos hicimos íntimos. Ahora nos invita a todas las fiestas porque somos unos de sus mejores amigos.

La boca de Kagome formaba una perfecta O mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ai, que se rió mientras bebía su leche.

Miroku volvió a mirar a su mujer.

—Me olvidé de lo de su fiesta…

—Yo también. —Sango frunció el ceño—. No quiero dejar a Kagome… ¿no podemos cancelarlo?

Kagome movió la ceja nerviosamente.

—¿Perdón? ¡No me tratéis como si tuviera cinco años! Para eso ya está Ai.

Sango se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tonta… No quiero dejarte sola en tu _momento_ de _necesidad_.

Kagome sonrió suavemente.

—¡No te preocupes! Tengo a Ai y eso nadie me lo puede discutir. Nos divertiremos sin vosotros dos, ¡así que id a hacer cosas de mayores!

Miroku arqueó una ceja.

—Ahora tengo miedo de dejarles la casa a mi hija de cinco años y a mi amiga de veinte.

Kagome le sacó la lengua y Sango miró a Kagome.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! Segura. No dejéis que os arruine vuestras actividades diarias. Id, estaremos bien. Además, sé vuestro número de móvil y vosotros sabéis el teléfono de casa, ¡así que llamad por lo menos cada cinco segundos mientras estéis allí!

—Kagome, ¿estás segura? —repitió Sango.

Kagome gruñó.

—Si no vais, ¡me mudaré y me iré a vivir con un vagabundo!

Miroku sonrió mientras Kagome jugueteaba con los dedos de Ai.

—Bien, iremos, pero volveremos a casa pronto.

—Mientras _vayáiiiiiiiiiiis _—canturreó Kagome. Sango le sonrió a su mejor amiga y se alegró de que se hubiera ido de casa. Su espíritu infantil vería aplastado si se casaba con un hombre como Naraku. Kagome todavía tenía mucho que hacer con su vida y nunca antes se había enamorado.

Higurashi Kagome nunca se había enamorado.

Sango, al igual que los amigos íntimos de Kagome, querían que experimentara el amor más que nada y, con Kagome en Hong Kong lejos de sus exigentes padres, a lo mejor… ¿puede que probara por primera vez el sabor del amor?

Eso era lo que esperaban Sango y Miroku.

—Bien, tú ganas. —Sango suspiró en derrota y Kagome chilló.

—¡Ai! —Se volvió hacia su ahijada—. ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho mañana nosotras solas!

Miroku asintió hacia el llavero.

—Tenemos tres coches, el Benz es mío, Sango tiene un Nissan y tenemos un Ferrari… que puede ser tuyo para usar y destruir a placer.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—No puede ser…

—Sí puede ser, ¡ahora termina de comer! —dijo Sango con severidad—. ¡Hemos estado aquí sentados durante dos horas sólo hablando!

Ai, Kagome y Miroku se rieron ante la preocupación de mamá Sango y siguieron comiendo, hablando un poco de vez en cuando.

_-x-_

—¿Alguna noticia? —le preguntó Akira a un policía calvo y regordete que comía un donut en su sofá.

—Nada de nada, pero acabamos de empezar. No hemos cubierto ni la mitad de Tokio y todavía nos queda el resto de Japón.

—¿Cuánto llevará cubrir todo Japón? —Korari alzó una ceja.

—Más de siete meses, supongo, si quieren que se haga una búsqueda en profundidad —dijo el policía con comida en la boca. Souta sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que ése era tiempo suficiente para que, con un poco de suerte, los Onigumo hicieran que Naraku se casara en otra parte. Además, _si_ por alguna casualidad Naraku no estaba casado, la posibilidad de que encontraran a Kagome en Hong Kong sería escasa porque Souta se habría puesto en contacto con ella de antemano y ella, probablemente, habría vuelto a abandonar el país.

Akira gruñó:

—¿Qué? ¿¡¿**Siete meses**?

El hombre asintió.

—Ustedes pidieron lo mejor y lo mejor lleva su tiempo.

—¿Y se le pasa algo? —susurró Korari.

—Tiene veinte años —dijo Souta en voz alta—. No creo que le pase nada demasiado serio. Además, estamos hablando de _Nee-chan_. Debe de haber encontrado algún medio de vida y se estará aprovechando o algo así.

Akira examinó a su hijo.

—¿Tú sabes algo?

Souta negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿debería?

Akira frunció el ceño.

—Sabes mucho para un niño que no tiene ni idea de adónde ha ido su hermana.

—Crecí con ella —masculló Souta—, si no supiera cómo piensa, ¿quién lo iba a saber?

—Entonces, ¿podrías decirnos adónde crees que fue tu hermana? —preguntó Korari, esperanzada.

Souta meneó la cabeza.

—Ni idea… Sí, pienso como ella, pero no soy idéntico a ella. Si me escapara, probablemente iría a casa de un amigo pero ya habéis probado con sus amigos… ni siquiera su jefa sabe dónde está y las dos estaban muy unidas.

Akira suspiró con molestia.

—Da igual… Souta, puedes irte, agente, puede retirarse…

Souta subió a su habitación sonriendo para sus adentros. _¡Vamos, Kagome!_ Apoyó a su hermana internamente.

Estaba orgulloso de ella por marcharse. Souta disfrutaba actuando, así que sus padres no le fastidiaban, pero su hermana odiaba todo lo relacionado con las películas de Hollywood y sus padres le estaban encima constantemente. Se alegraba de que fuera a un lugar donde sería feliz.

Además, siete meses era tiempo suficiente…

Al menos, eso esperaba Souta…

_-x-_

Kagome se había levantado temprano aquella mañana, sintiéndose más ligera y feliz como no se había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. Sí, sus mejores amigos eran famosos, pero no tenían el estilo de celebridad donde había fans chillones. Con su madre, su padre e incluso con Souta, dondequiera que fueran, los fans chillaban e intentaban tocarles las manos. Si Kagome salía alguna vez con ellos, se ponía gafas de sol bastante grandes para que nadie de su vida diaria (como su encargada) la reconociera.

Y le había dejado claro a su familia que si alguna vez salía con ellos, la llamarían por su nombre de modelo, Miko, en vez de Kagome.

Pero sus amigos, ellos eran famosos de una forma diferente. Eran social y económicamente famosos. Conocían a gente rica, se asociaban con gente rica y vivían como gente rica.

Y eran gente rica que era rica en el mundo de los negocios, no en el mundo del cine. Y en el mundo de los negocios, la gente no tenía fans chillones… salvo Inuyasha, pero él era un caso diferente. Era un rico hombre de negocios que tenía un aspecto extremadamente divino (según la mayoría de sus fans), por eso tenía fans chillonas, pero probablemente era el único del mundo de los negocios.

Kagome se dio una ducha corta y se vistió con unos Capri blancos y una camiseta rosa sin mangas. Su pelo estaba despeinado y ligeramente húmedo. Se puso sus zapatillas amarillas y bajó las escaleras para descubrir el pelo de Sango con rulos y una pasta de aguacate en su cara.

—¿Sabes que esa cosa de tu cara se puede usar como salsa? —Kagome sonrió. Miroku ya había dejado a Ai en el colegio (ya que era viernes) y Sango ya se estaba preparando para la fiesta.

—¿Y? mi cara sabrá bien cuando Miroku me bese —replicó Sango secamente y Kagome se rió, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga. Encendió la televisión y le divirtió encontrar una de las antiguas películas de su hermano, cuando tenía diez años, en vez de los quince que tenía ahora.

—¿Qué ponen? Oigo algo conocido —preguntó Sango, ya que tenía rodajas de pepino en los ojos.

—_Mancha de sangre_ —recitó Kagome el nombre de una antigua película de su hermano.

—¡Oh! ¿Esa película en la que Souta obtenía una mancha de sangre en su pecho que no salía, sin importar cuánto lo intentara?

—¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios mío me encanta ésta, es una de sus mejores películas! —Kagome se rió mientras cruzaba las piernas en el sofá mientras Sango se quitaba los pepinos de los ojos y también empezaba a ver la película.

A mitad de la película, Miroku atravesó la puerta con una bolsa en sus manos. Ya era mediodía y Ai llegaría a casa dentro de una hora. Kagome lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo, señalando dos perchas en su manos que estaban cubiertas con papel de seda.

—Nuestra ropa —dijo Miroku—, tuve que recogerla del sastre.

Kagome sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Vosotros _confeccionáis_ vuestra ropa?

Sango dio un grito ahogado en broma.

—¿Tú no?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras Miroku ponía las perchas en el sofá.

—Voy a ir a recoger a Ai, apura y vístete, Sango, tenemos que irnos en cuanto Ai llegue a casa… nos esperan temprano.

Sango asintió mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose a aclararse la cara.

—¿Dónde estaría Ai si yo no estuviera aquí? —preguntó Kagome mientras Miroku se dirigía a la puerta.

—Habríamos contratado a una niñera —respondió—, ¡gracias por ahorrarnos el dinero! —Sonrió y Kagome bufó.

—Idiota…

_-x-_

Ai había llegado a casa y había abrazado a Kagome mientras Miroku iba arriba a ponerse su esmoquin. Mientras Miroku subía las escaleras, Sango las bajaba, llevando un hermoso vestido azul marino oscuro sin tirantes que abrazaba sus curvas y se ensanchaba al pasar sus caderas. Había un corte que subía por su pierna y terminaba justo encima de su rodilla. Tenía un cinturón de cadena blanco que colgaba de forma floja alrededor de su cintura. Llevaba una pulsera dorada alrededor de su muñeca y su bolso colgaba de su hombro.

—¡Estás _impresionante_! —la halagó Kagome mientras Ai apretaba su mano alrededor de la de Kagome.

—Mami, ¡estás muy guapa! —chilló y Sango se rió.

—¡Gracias a las dos!

Justo entonces, Miroku bajó por las escaleras y Kagome sonrió.

—Dr. Lin, usted tampoco está la mitad de mal.

Miroku se rió mientras besaba la mejilla de Kagome y la frente de Ai.

—Cuidaos, y _no_ queméis mi casa…

Kagome le guiñó un ojo a Ai, que sonrió.

—¡Intentaremos no hacerlo! —dijeron al unísono y Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—De tal madrina, tal ahijada… ¡sois demasiado parecidas!

Kagome se rió mientras sacaba a empujones a sus dos amigos de casa.

—¡Id, sed viejos y dejad que nosotros los jóvenes hagamos lo que hacemos mejor! ¡_Divertirnos_!

_-x-_

—Takahashi —habló un hombre alto, su voz era suave y a la vez ronca, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los demás hombres de la pequeña habitación de la mansión Takahashi.

—¿Sí? —Un hombre de 1'88 de alto arqueó una ceja mientras sacaba el cigarro de su boca y expulsaba un poco de humo.

—¿Por qué organizó esta fiesta tan pronto? —preguntó.

Inuyasha Takahashi era el mayor hombre de negocios que alguna vez hubiera pisado la tierra. Él siempre era severo, siempre parecía cruel y nadie le había visto esbozar una sonrisa, ni siquiera con su novia, la estrella del porno Kikyo Hiromi.

—Había negocios que necesitaban atención, el Dr. Miroku Lin va a venir con los papeles del hospital y vamos a tener que brindar por eso. Los demás son sólo actividades sociales.

El hombre asintió mientras Inuyasha miraba por la ventana para encontrar un Benz acercándose. _El coche de Miroku_, pensó mientras se disculpaba. Él también llevaba puesto un esmoquin, excepto que era como su atuendo de la inauguración del hospital. Pantalones negros de vestir, camisa abotonada por fuera del pantalón con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, y una americana negra en vez de una chaqueta de traje.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió antes de que los Lin llamaran al timbre.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Miroku. Eran bien pasadas las cuatro, ya que Miroku había tenido que desviarse, se había metido en un atasco y su coche se había quedado sin gasolina, todo a la vez.

—Es bastante tarde —masculló Inuyasha secamente y Miroku se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Perdón, pasaron _muchas_ cosas.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y que lo digas —le dijo a su amigo—, si alguna vez quieres que vayamos a una fiesta, manda un chófer. Miroku es el peor conductor que te puedas imaginar.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Lo recordaré.

—Incluso cuando eres estoico, suenas como si fueras sarcástico. —Miroku se movió nerviosamente al pasar al lado de su anfitrión.

Inuyasha movió nerviosamente la ceja mientras se daba la vuelta, Sango estaba de pie a su lado.

—¿Trajiste los documentos? —le preguntó y ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué documentos?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la forma caminante de Miroku.

—¡Miroku! —dijo sonoramente y el médico se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Trajiste los documentos?

Miroku se puso visiblemente pálido.

—Sabía que me olvidaba de algo… —masculló e Inuyasha tuvo ganas de darle una paliza.

—¡Nunca puedo depender de ti! —gruñó mientras Miroku se encogía ante él.

—¡Iré a por ellos! —dijo Miroku y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero Inuyasha le bloqueó el paso.

—No, yo iré. Los idiotas de esta fiesta me están molestando. Necesito dar una vuelta, ¿dónde están? ¿La niñera de Ai sabe dónde están los papeles?

—Ai no tiene niñera —dijo Miroku tontamente.

—¿Entonces está en casa sola? —Inuyasha frunció el ceño y Sango negó con la cabeza con fastidio.

—Mi mejor amiga está cuidando hoy de Ai. La llamaré y le diré dónde están los papeles y ella te los dará, ¿de acuerdo?

Inuyasha asintió mientras salía por la puerta, Sango sacó el móvil de Miroku de su bolsillo y llamó a su casa.

—¿Hola? —Kagome sonaba como si estuviera jadeando.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sango arqueó una ceja.

—Es _difícil_ pillar a tu hija.

Sango se rió al oír asomarse a la niña interior de su amiga.

—Escucha —dijo y Kagome recobró la compostura—. Miroku se olvidó de unos papeles e Inuyasha va a pasarse por ahí para recogerlos.

—¿Vale?

—MIROKU, ¿dónde están los papeles? —Sango le dio un codazo a su marido.

—En la mesa de la cocina.

Sango volvió su atención al teléfono.

—Deberían estar en la mesa de la cocina.

Kagome sostuvo el inalámbrico contra su oreja, fue a la cocina y encontró una carpeta azul encima de la mesa.

—Sí, aquí está.

—De acuerdo, dáselo cuando llegue… y no te enamores de él —bromeó Sango y Kagome bufó.

—Ya, sigue soñando…

_-x-_

Inuyasha subió por el camino de entrada de sus amigos, su pelo negro estaba recogido en una coleta. Detuvo el coche delante de la puerta y salió, dejándolo encendido y con el motor en marcha.

_¿Cuándo llegó la amiga de Sango?_ Pensó para sus adentros mientras llamaba al timbre, esperando una respuesta. Se quedó allí de pie durante cinco minutos, su molestia se estaba incrementando.

Volvió a llamar al timbre y frunció el ceño al oír gritos dentro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a pulsar el timbre, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando una chica sujetando una carpeta azul y a Ai agarrada a su pierna.

El aliento de Inuyasha se quedó atascado en su garganta.

Era la mujer más guapa sobre la que había puesto los ojos en su vida… en apariencia, era más sexy que su novia y estrella del porno, Kikyo.

—¿Hola? —Kagome alzó una ceja pero Inuyasha no dijo nada.

Él estaba demasiado ocupado admirando sus exquisitas curvas, sus perfectos atributos, la curva de sus labios, su pelo largo… sus delgados dedos… y especialmente el tamaño de su pecho.

—¡TÍO INU! —chilló Ai mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Eso le tomó por sorpresa, saliendo se su ensoñación a tiempo para coger a la niña.

El único momento en que Inuyasha sonreía, era con los niños.

Aparte de eso, nunca había sonreído.

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba al ver a la pequeña delante de él.

—Hola, Ai —saludó mientras ella sonreía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que estar en esa fiesta a la que fueron mami y papi? —cotorreó.

—Sí, pero tu papi se olvidó de algo aquí… así que he venido a recogerlo de parte de la señorita… —miró a Kagome, quien sonrió.

—Kagome —se presentó—, Higurashi Kagome.

—Takahashi Inuyasha. —Extendió su mano y Kagome la estrechó con firmeza.

A Inuyasha le encantó lo suaves que sintió sus manos.

Kagome apartó la mano y le dio la carpeta.

—Siento la estupidez de Miroku.

Inuyasha le quitó importancia.

—No pasa nada, todos estamos acostumbrados.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras volvía a meter a Ai en casa, apartándola de Inuyasha.

—Vamos Ai, tenemos que terminar nuestro juego del pilla-pilla. Si no recuerdo mal, ¡te toca pillarme!

—¡Pero _mamá_! —lloriqueó Ai.

Como Kagome era su madrina, Ai a veces le llamaba mamá, otras veces tía Kagome. A Kagome no le importaba demasiado porque Ai llamaba a su madre mamá o mami, de forma que nadie podía diferenciar a quién llamaba.

[**N.T.: **_madrina _en inglés es _godmother_.]

—¿Mamá? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

Ai soltó una risita.

—¡Tía Kagome es mi madrina!

Kagome se rió.

—¡Silencio! —Metió a la niña en casa y se giró hacia Inuyasha.

—A veces me llama mamá porque soy su madrina. Bueno, ¿no tienes una fiesta a la que volver?

Inuyasha asintió y Kagome sonrió.

—Diviértete, encantada de conocerte.

—Oh, no te preocupes, —él asintió mientras le estrechaba la mano una vez más—, el placer es definitivamente todo mío.

_-x-_

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo dos. Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, a pesar de haber sido poquitos, me han alegrado el día. Esperaré vuestros comentarios sobre esta parte.**

**Besos.**


	3. Se presentan los amigos de la familia

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Se presentan los amigos de la familia_

Miroku y Sango decidieron abandonar la fiesta aquella noche temprano porque tenían a Kagome en casa quien, en su opinión, los necesitaba más que Inuyasha. Se quedaron para el brindis y la presentación del nuevo hospital y unas horas después, alrededor de las diez, la pareja Lin decidió marcharse.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, los detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Quién era vuestra amiga? —preguntó, de forma suficientemente casual para no insinuar nada. Afortunadamente para él, Sango y Miroku la habían tomado por una pregunta casual.

—Higurashi Kagome —contestó Miroku—, crecimos todos juntos. Sango y Kagome se conocían desde que nacieron, o algo así.

Sango asintió.

—Sí… es una amiga íntima nuestra. Ahora en serio, Inuyasha —rogó Sango—, tenemos que irnos… mañana viene gente a casa.

Era viernes y al día siguiente sería sábado. La semana pasada, Sango y Miroku habían invitado a unos amigos para reunirse y planear su verano. Todos los años, los Lin y los amigos de su familia hacían excursiones cada verano con sus hijos y amigos. Esta vez, Kagome estaría con ellos, haciendo que fuera mucho más divertido.

Miroku, Sango y Ai Lin estaban normalmente acompañados de Kouga, Ayame y su hija Hikari Lang. La familia Lang tenía una hija que tenía exactamente dos meses menos que Ai. Ahora, Ai tenía cinco años, su cumpleaños era el 17 de julio y Hikari tenía cinco años, su cumpleaños era el 14 de septiembre.

Yuka y Hayabusa Falcon iban normalmente con las dos familias a sus excursiones, junto con su hijo Ichiro de tres años y su hija Kasumi, que tenía dos años. También estaban Eri y Hojo Asuki con Kyo, su hijo de cuatro años.

Y además de ellos, solían unirse por pasárselo bien Ayumi Saitou y su prometido, Daichi Fujii.

Bueno, Sango y Miroku había convocado una reunión al día siguiente (sábado) para planear su actividad veraniega para ese año. El año pasado se habían ido a Hawái y habían decidido que era algo que nunca volverían a intentar. Hikari había tomado caña de azúcar y se había puesto enferma. Viendo que Hikari se había puesto enferma, Kyo y Ai no habían querido estar cerca de ella y, como Kyo y Ai no querían acercarse a una enferma Hikari, Kasumi e Ichiro tampoco habían querido estar cerca de ella.

Y después fue un infierno. Kouga y Ayame había tenido que quedarse con su hija y nadie consiguió divertirse.

Así que la única restricción esta vez era que el viaje sólo podría planearse dentro de las fronteras de China.

—¿Mucha gente? —preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad.

Miroku asintió.

—Sí, _mucha_, en plan… dos familias con sus hijos.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Ya veo. —Simplemente se apartó de su camino y Sango y Miroku se marcharon.

Justo cuando Inuyasha se giró, una mujer alta y pálida que llevaba una minifalda de color mantequilla y una camiseta blanca de escote palabra de honor se lanzó hacia él. Inuyasha, por instinto, la atrapó y frunció el ceño.

—Éste no es un conjunto que puedas llevar en mi fiesta, Kikyo —dijo con tono áspero—. Sugiero que, si quieres estar con gente de esta sociedad, te _olvides_ de tu _profesión_ mientras estás por aquí. Somos de la clase alta.

Kikyo Hiromi, una mujer bastante alta, pero no tanto como Inuyasha con pelo cortado en capas y reflejos, hizo un puchero, no tan seductor como Inuyasha esperaba que fuera, fue un puchero algo asqueroso y repelente.

—Pero Inu-cari…

—No. —Inuyasha parecía molesto—. De todos modos, ¿quién te invitó?

Kikyo dio un grito ahogado.

—¿No puedo venir a la fiesta de mi nene? Además… —Subió las manos por su pecho—. Tú me deseas esta noche.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y la apartó de en medio. No tenía ni idea de por qué salía con ella…

Puede que ayer pudiera haber respondido a su propia pregunta, pero después de ver a la amiga de Sango…

Ni idea de por qué salía con Kikyo…

Ni idea de por qué _**no**_ salía con Kagome…

_-x-_

Sango y Miroku entraron en su pintoresca aunque gran casa y se encontraron a su hija y a su mejor amiga acurrucadas en el sofá, profundamente dormidas. Sango se rió en voz baja mientras iba hacia ellas y sacaba a Ai de los brazos de Kagome. Kagome se movió un poco antes de estirar el brazo para coger una almohada y abrazarla, ya que había perdido la calidez de Ai.

Sango asintió en dirección a Miroku mientras subía lentamente las escaleras. Miroku, a diferencia de en el instituto, sabía cuándo era _apropiado_ acariciar a una mujer. Ninguno de los Lin tuvo valor para despertar a su amiga así que, en cambio, Miroku cogió a Kagome en brazos al estilo nupcial y subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Pasó por delante de la habitación de su hija y sonrió al ver a su mujer arropando a su hija. Se dirigió hasta la habitación de su amiga y la metió en la cama antes de ir a cerrar las puertas del balcón.

Cuando Miroku se dio la vuelta, vio que su mujer ya había cubierto a Kagome con el edredón, parecía satisfecha. Miroku fue hacia Sango y rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

—Me alegro de que defendiera sus derechos —susurró ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

—Lo mismo digo. —Miroku asintió—. Tiene que darse cuenta de qué significa el amor antes de comprometerse. Yo estaría más contento con el hecho de que de verdad _experimentara_ el amor. Al menos entonces, si elige tener un matrimonio arreglado o algo así, no se lo perdería.

Sango sonrió ligeramente.

—Cierto… pero yo preferiría que se casara con el hombre con el que primero probara el amor. Al menos con él, estaría enamorada y feliz.

Miroku se rió entre dientes mientras conducía a su esposa fuera de la habitación de su amiga.

—La ex modelo Higurashi Kagome, también conocida como Miko, está durmiendo en casa de un doctor, una antigua abogada y una niña de cinco años muy entusiasta y parece mucho más feliz de lo que lo ha sido nunca con su verdadera familia… salvo Souta.

Sango sonrió mientras bajaba la cremallera de su vestido. Ya habían llegado a su habitación y Sango había empezado a cambiarse.

—El dinero no da la felicidad —susurró.

—Somos igual de ricos y famosos que su familia y aun así somos felices —señaló Miroku.

—Nosotros no dejamos que se nos suban la fama y la fortuna a la cabeza, ahora vete a la cama —regañó Sango—, vamos a tener _mucha_ compañía por la mañana.

Miroku se había puesto su pijama de algodón y se había quedado sin camiseta mientras se metía en la cama. Sango vestía un camisón blanco de seda, saltó al lado de su marido y depositó besos ligeros en su mejilla.

—Te quiero. —Sonrió y él sonrió con suficiencia, rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cuánto te quiero? —Sonrió sugerentemente mientras Sango arqueaba una ceja.

—Qué tal… —Se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—, si yo te lo enseño a _ti_.

Las mejillas de Miroku se volvieron rojas mientras recobraba la compostura dirigiéndole su sonrisa más masculina.

—Eso quiero verlo…

_-x-_

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que alguien saltaba sobre su estómago. Gruñó mientras fijaba la mirada en su ahijada que estaba sentada sobre su estómago, su pelo estaba recogido en unas lindas coletas y tenía puestos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta azul claro con una flor en las mangas cortas. Ai tenía puestos sus calcetines rosas mientras golpeteaba a su madrina.

—¿Qué pasa, Ai? —gruñó Kagome.

—¡Mami dijo que te despertara porque van a venir invitados y dijo que te pusieras guapa porque viene mucha gente!

Kagome suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta sobre su espalda y bostezaba.

—Dile a mami que le dé cinco minutos más a tu mamá.

—Mami dice —llegó la voz de Sango— que mamá tiene que despertarse ahora. ¡Mis invitados llegarán dentro de una hora y tú te has quedado dormida!

Kagome alzó una mano y la dejó caer.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La una —masculló Sango con sequedad mientras los ojos de Kagome se abrían como platos.

—_¡¿¡¿¡¿__**QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ**__? _—chilló Kagome mientras se incorporaba, parpadeando para alejar el sueño de sus ojos. Sango simplemente se rió mientras agitaba el pulgar hacia el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche de Kagome.

La joven frunció el ceño antes de lanzarle una almohada a su mejor amiga que se rió y salió corriendo de la habitación, con su hija detrás de ella.

_¡Estúpida Sango! ¡Sólo son las diez!_ Pensó Kagome, planeando vengarse de su amiga por asustarla tanto. Pero no había ninguna duda de que venía gente, Ai iba bien vestida, Sango llevaba puesto una falda blanca larga y una camiseta de color amarillo claro, y Sango nunca se vestía así a menos que esperara compañía.

Así que Kagome se aseó, se dio una ducha y se secó el pelo antes de coger un par de Capris negros y una camiseta de color azul agua con mangas que bajaban por sus hombros hasta su cintura, abrazando sus curvas. Al final, la camiseta estaba fruncida con cuerdas que salían a cada lado para ajustar el fruncido.

Se puso sus calcetines blancos y bajó lentamente las escaleras, sorprendida al encontrar a alguna gente ya allí.

—Buenos días, dormilona —saludó Miroku y Kagome le sonrió antes de llegar a la planta baja y sentarse en el sofá entre Sango y Ai. Sango le tendió un cuenco de cerezas y Kagome se atiborró de ellas mientras Miroku seguía hablando—: Ayumi, Daichi, ésta es nuestra buena amiga, Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, Saitou Ayumi y su prometido Fujii Daichi.

Kagome sonrió y los saludó, ya gustándoles por su naturaleza amable. Ayumi tenía el pelo rizo a la altura de los hombros y unos amables ojos marrones. Su prometido, Daichi, tenía el pelo de punta marrón oscuro y llevaba lentillas de color avellana.

—Dai está en el mundo de los negocios y trabaja en la cadena de empresas de Inuyasha y Ayumi es coordinadora de bodas —presentó Sango y Kagome soltó una risita.

—Coordinadora de bodas —reflexionó Kagome —, buen campo. Siempre quise intentar algo como eso.

Ayumi inclinó la cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué haces?

Miroku tosió y Kagome tenía una mirada rara en el rostro, provocando que Sango tartamudeara:

—Es eh… —Sango miró a Ai y pensó en algo rápidamente—. Acaba de mudarse aquí desde Japón, pero está intentando hacer algo relacionado con la docencia. Ya sabéis, profesora, tutora, administración… algo así.

Kagome miró a Sango antes de volver a mirar a Ayumi.

—Sí. Estoy intentando trabajar con niños pequeños, con un poco de suerte, preescolares o párvulos, de la edad de Ai.

Ayumi sonrió.

—Es un bonito campo.

Kagome se rió.

—Sí, lo es, pero no es nada comparado con los ricos y famosos como vosotros. Médico, abogada, hombres de negocios y coordinadora de bodas, sois conocidos y estáis en lo más alto.

Daichi se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, admito que hay gente en Francia que conoce nuestros nombres, pero no es nada comparado con la industria del cine. —Kagome hizo una mueca y eso les no pasó desapercibido a sus dos amigos, Miroku y Sango—. Ellos son famosos, pero difícilmente lo que quieres llamar ricos sofisticados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kagome inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando mantener un perfil bajo, el hecho de que era la hija de Akira Higurashi al mínimo.

—Nosotros —Daichi los señaló a todos—, tenemos dinero, posición, clase y sobre todo, poder. Podemos controlar los medios de comunicación y doblarlos a nuestros deseos. Ésa es la ventaja de los negocios y de conocer a los que manejan la industria de los negocios. Los del cine, sin embargo, tienen que adaptarse a cómo los retratan los medios.

—Profundo —rió Kagome mientras sonaba el timbre. Miroku se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, revelando a la familia Lang.

—¡Miroku! —Ayame abrazó a Miroku, su pelo rojo estaba recogido en una coleta. Miró por encima del hombro de Miroku y mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡KAGOME! —chilló mientras pasaba corriendo a Miroku e iba a abrazar a Kagome.

Ayumi tenía 23 años y Daichi 24. Ayame tenía 25 años, la edad de Miroku, pero también había crecido con Sango, Kagome y Miroku, al igual que su marido, Kouga. Kouga tenía 26.

Ayame no sabía por qué estaba Kagome allí, pero ella, al igual que Sango, sabía todo de la vida de Kagome y sus deseos, contrarios a los de su familia.

—¡Ayame! —Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga. Ayame jadeó mientras apretaba fuertemente a Kagome.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kagome suspiró.

—Es una larga historia, te la cuento después. ¿Dónde están Kouga y Hikari?

—Aquí mismo. —Kouga sonrió mientras entraba con Hikari en brazos.

—¡KARI! —chilló Ai mientras corría hacia su amiga quien se soltó del agarre de su padre. Sin decir una palabra, las dos subieron las escaleras, obviamente iban a la habitación de Ai.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó Kouga a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

Kagome sonrió.

—Podría haber estado mejor…

Justo cuando Kouga y Miroku se sentaron, volvió a sonar el timbre y Sango sonrió.

—¡Los últimos invitados están aquí!

Esta vez, Sango se levantó para abrir la puerta y entraron Yuka (24 años), Hayabusa (25 años), sus dos hijos, Ichiro y Kasumi, así como Hojo Asuki (26) y su esposa, Eri Asuki (25) y su hijo, Kyo.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—Vaya… aquí hay _mucha_ gente.

Sango sacudió la mano.

—Nuestra casa es suficientemente grande. —Le sonrió a los tres niños—. Vosotros tres podéis ir a la habitación de Ai. —Y casi instantáneamente los niños subieron corriendo las escaleras. Sango y Kagome le hicieron sitio a Ayame para que pudiera sentarse a su lado. Kouga y Miroku estaban sentados en dos sillas separadas y Hayabusa y Hojo estaban sentados en el suelo delante de sus mujeres, que habían cogidos dos pufs que habían sacado por diversión. Tantas sillas hacían la habitación fea, en opinión de Sango.

—Kagome —presentó Sango—, éste es Falcon Hayabusa y su esposa, Yuka, y Asuki Hojo con su esposa Eri. Chicos, ésta es mi mejor amiga, Higurashi Kagome.

Después de que todos se conocieran, empezó el verdadero debate.

—Bien —dijo Sango—, el colegio termina dentro de dos semanas y, como todos los años, necesitamos actividades veraniegas. Nada de Hawái, no queremos que Hikari se ponga enferma. Nada de parques de atracciones porque quiero relajarme _mucho_ tiempo y… sí, ya está.

Todos se rieron y Kagome se chupó el meñique, observando al grupo de amigos.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? —Hojo arqueó una ceja, su pelo marrón claro ensombrecía sus ojos.

Ayumi meneó la cabeza.

—No, no quiero a Kasumi y a Ichiro cerca del agua.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo. En este grupo de amigos, todos los adultos cuidaban de los niños de sus amigos y viceversa.

—¿Un acampada? —sugirió Kagome y Hayabusa sonrió.

—Oye, no es mala idea. —Le guiñó un ojo a Kagome, que soltó una risita mientras le devolvía el guiño. Eran gente genial, pensó Kagome, fácil de llevarse bien con ellos. Ricos, sí, esnobs, para nada.

Kouga era diseñador de software, construía software de ordenador y su compañía estaba patrocinada por Takahashi Inuyasha, haciéndoles buenos conocidos. Hojo y Hayabusa eran dueños de una asociación. Tenían una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida que había crecido hasta ser conocida a nivel mundial. Sus restaurantes también estaban patrocinados por Takahashi Inuyasha.

—Nada de sitios con bosques —suspiró Ayame—, a Hikari le dan miedo los bichos y los insectos que se arrastran.

Los adultos se rieron cuando Eri se toqueteó la barbilla.

—¿Y si vamos a una casa de verano? A un sitio grande donde podamos quedarnos durante un mes. Digo, ninguno de nosotros trabaja en julio, ¿verdad?

Se disparó un murmullo colectivo de afirmación por el grupo al gustarles la idea de Eri. Kagome ladeó la cabeza y estudió el grupo.

—Un sitio grande… ¿quién tiene una gran casa de verano?

Todos lo pensaron un momento antes de que Yuka chasqueara los dedos.

—¡Inuyasha! —dijo.

—¿Inuyasha? —repitió el grupo.

—Sí. —Asintió—. Escuchad, él nos conoce a la mayoría y trabaja con la mayoría de nuestros maridos. Si nos pasamos por su casa de verano como quien no quiere la cosa el primer día de verano, le tenderemos una emboscada y tomaremos el control de su casa de verano. _Además_, es buen amigo de Hayabusa, Hojo, Miroku, Daichi y Kouga… y eso cuenta para _todos_ los hombres que están en este momento en esta habitación.

Todos se rieron y Kagome se recostó en su asiento.

—¿Un mes en casa de Takahashi Inuyasha? —Arqueó una ceja.

—No pudiste haber tenido una mejor idea —chilló Sango—, ¡bien! Decidido. El plan de verano es en la casa de verano de Takahashi.

—¿No deberíamos preguntarle? —le preguntó Miroku a su esposa.

—Entonces diría que no —murmuró Ayumi—. Bien podemos darle una sorpresa para que no pueda decir que no. Oh, ¿qué es lo peor que puede hacer?

—¿Despedirme? —masculló Hayabusa con sequedad y soltaron unas pequeñas risas antes de que Sango se levantara.

—Está decidido, dentro de dos semanas a partir de hoy, —Yuka sonrió—, emboscaremos la casa de Inuyasha.

—En cuanto a ahora, —Ayame sacó una bolsa de detrás de ella—, vamos a _comeeeer_.

Kagome sonrió, admirando a toda esta gente, ellos sabían cómo divertirse sin que eso involucrara escándalos mediáticos. _Puede que con todos estos nuevos amigos, _pensó,_ pueda, de algún modo… experimentar lo que ellos tienen y yo no tengo…_

Los miró con anhelo, pero apartó la idea cuando Yuka la arrastró a la sala de cine.

—¡Vamos Kagome!

Kagome se rió mientras enredaba su brazo con los de Yuka y Ayumi y entraba en la sala de cine de Miroku y Sango.

_¿Puede que experimente el amor?_

_-x-_

Y hasta aquí por hoy. Gracias por continuar leyendo y, como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me alegran el día.

Besos.


	4. Entrelazando planes

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Entrelazando planes_

—Soleado con unos pocos nubarrones y llovizna por la tarde-noche, pero nada de lo que preocuparse… —retransmitió el hombre del tiempo en la televisión mientras Kikyo, con el trasero al descubierto, estaba tumbada en la cama de Inuyasha con las sábanas hasta la barbilla cambiando continuamente de canal mientras Inuyasha estaba en el baño.

_¡Anoche fue muy divertido!_ Chilló internamente, adorando cómo funcionaba su hombre en la cama. Suspiró, ese día no quería ir a trabajar, pero sin su cuerpo _perfecto_, Playboy Japón no sería nada… o eso pensaba ella. Diez minutos después, Inuyasha salió del baño con unos pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta interior negra. Él arqueó una ceja al mirar a Kikyo, quien le saludó desde la cama.

—Buenos días, Inuyasha.

Él asintió en su dirección mientras se sentaba en la cama y Kikyo se arrastraba hacia él, depositando besos sensuales por su cuello, su cuerpo todavía estaba bastante desnudo.

—Buenos días, nena —saludó mientras le dejaba seguir con sus caricias por su cuello y rostro. Tenía que admitirlo, Higurashi Kagome tenía una especie de éxtasis mágico a su alrededor, pero Kikyo de algún modo conocía su cuerpo. Pero siempre faltaba algo…

Algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era…

—Me preguntaba —preguntó Kikyo mientras se sentaba a su lado, tapando su cuerpo con las sábanas—, ¿por qué te pusiste ayer así conmigo?

Inuyasha alzó la mirada al cielo.

—No lo sé —replicó—. No estaba de humor.

Kikyo soltó una risita.

—¿Y ahora estás de humor?

Inuyasha la miró antes de levantarse.

—Es tarde, tengo que ir a la oficina.

Kikyo hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba, arrastrando consigo las sábanas, intentando ocultar su cuerpo, aunque ambos sabían que ella quería soltar las sábanas y volver a tener sexo.

—¡Inuyasha! —protestó Kikyo.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Inuyasha mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, que estaba expertamente recogido en una coleta baja. Kikyo ladeó la cabeza en lo que ella consideró lindo, pero Inuyasha lo encontró un poco… ¿repulsivo?

—¿Sí?

—Tengo un mes de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas, podemos ir a mi casa de verano y pasar algún tiempo juntos y eso… si tienes tiempo.

Kikyo chilló.

—¿EN SERIO? ¿No tienes que pasar tiempo con esas mocosas con las que sueles estar todos los años?

Inuyasha sabía que se refería a Ai y Hikari. Normalmente se unía a las actividades de todos los veranos para cuidar de Ai y de Hikari. El año pasado se unieron por primera vez Kyo, Kasumi e Ichiro, e Inuyasha no pudo ir debido a un serio problema de negocios.

Normalmente a Kikyo le molestaba que pasara más tiempo con los niños que con ella…

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, no me han hablado de ningún plan y normalmente los hacen un par de semanas antes de que empiecen las vacaciones. Así que asumo que no soy parte de ellos. Iremos a mi casa de verano, sólo nosotros dos. ¿Vale?

Kikyo se lanzó a él y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Él no se molestó en responderle pero ella se apartó, sin ningún frunce en su cara.

—¡Te quiero! —Sonrió e Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza.

—Ponte algo de ropa y sal de casa. No quiero que la gente te vea caminando por ahí sin nada encima.

Kikyo suspiró.

—A veces eres tan dulce… y otras apestas.

_Me da igual._ Pensó Inuyasha mientras veía que Kikyo se ponía la ropa antes de salir de su cuarto, lanzándole un beso. No sabía por qué, pero su mente simplemente no podía apartarse de Higurashi Kagome…

_-x-_

—¡MAMÁ! —chilló Ai mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de Kagome, quien sonrió mientras jugaba con el pelo de su ahijada. Hikari hizo un puchero, ella también quería que Kagome la consintiera. Ai y Hikari habían crecido alrededor de Kagome y, a pesar de que Kagome era la madrina de Ai, la habían nombrado responsable de Hikari en caso de que les pasara algo a los padres y a los padrinos de Hikari (Sango y Miroku eran los padrinos de Hikari).

—¡No es justo! —Hikari dio un pisotón contra el suelo y Kyo se rió de ella, haciendo que le lanzara una mirada peligrosa. Ichiro y Kasumi que eran, de lejos, demasiado pequeños para esos problemas de _niños mayores_, estaban sentados con sus padre, cansados después de haber jugado en la habitación de Ai.

—Hikari —dijo Ayame con voz seria—, no seas mala. Ai llegó primero a junto de la tía Kagome.

—Pero, —Hikari tenía lagrimillas en los ojos, su precioso pelo castaño cortado a la altura de los hombros brillaba con la luz—, ¡pero yo quiero sentarme en el regazo de Kagi!

Kagome se rió mientras acomodaba a Hikari, poniendo a Hikari en su rodilla izquierda y a Ai en la derecha, mientras ella se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. Hikari chilló y le dio un beso húmedo a Kagome en la mejilla antes de sacarle la lengua a Ai, que apartó la cabeza. Kyo se dirigió tambaleándose hacia ellas y consiguió acurrucarse en el espacio que quedaba entre Ai y Hikari, y Ayame chilló:

—¡KAGOME ERES UN IMÁN PARA LOS NIÑOS!

Kagome sonrió mientras intentaba abrazar a los tres niños que estaban en su regazo.

—¡Sois tan monos!

Yuka y Sango salieron de la cocina con bandejas de bebidas y galletas. Casi instantáneamente, Ai, Hikari y Kyo saltaron de encima de Kagome para ser los primeros en coger lo que fuera que hubiera para comer. Kasumi e Ichiro consiguieron apartar a Kyo para coger las galletas cubiertas de chocolate. En venganza, Kyo se bebió dos vasos de zumo de frutas, el favorito de Kasumi e Ichiro. Kasumi tenía lagrimillas en los ojos y Kagome soltó una risita, levantándose para coger una jarra de zumo de frutas para los niños Falcon.

—Los niños tienen mucha suerte. —Ayumi sonrió mientras Eri ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ai, Hikari, Kyo, Kasumi e Ichiro están creciendo juntos —afirmó Ayumi—. Ai y Hikari prácticamente nacieron juntas… son como hermanas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor dentro de veinte años estarán reunidos en el salón de Ai planeando sus vacaciones de verano con sus hijos mientras que nosotros estaremos en un asilo de ancianos, maldiciendo a nuestros hijos por ser tan malvados.

A Eri le empezó un tic en la ceja.

—¡No voy a permitir que Kasumi e Ichiro nos dejen tirados en un asilo de ancianos!

Hayabusa se rió por lo bajo.

—Cariño, son _nuestros_ hijos… mis padres están en un asilo de ancianos.

Eri lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso fue porque tu padre quería ir a uno, para darnos _independencia_, a diferencia de **ti**_**, **_¡yo intenté que se quedaran con nosotros!

Kouga se rió con las bromas de la pareja antes de volverse hacia su hija.

—Hikari, despacio —dijo en tono paternal y Hikari paró de tragar su ginger ale como si fuera una niña deshidratada.

Kagome volvió con una jarra de zumo de frutas y le echó un poco a Kyo, Ichiro y a Kasumi. Hojo le dio una galleta a su hija y ella se sentó delante de él, llevaba puesta una falda blanca, calcetines de color rosa bebé y una blusa blanca con flores rosas decorándola. Tenía la cara pequeña y redonda, brillantes ojos marrones y pelo castaño claro.

Kagome suspiró.

—¡Vaya, vuestros hijos son muy monos!

Ichiro caminó dubitativamente hacia Kagome y le tendió una galleta. Él tenía, a diferencia de sus padres, una mezcla entre pelo rubio y marrón (¿rubio oscuro?) y Kagome se imaginó que era por los genes recesivos de uno de sus padres. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, herencia de su padre, que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo castaño oscuro.

Ichiro lleva puestos unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta azul y blanca de tirantes. Kagome sonrió mientras abría la boca, agachándose para que Ichiro le pudiera meter la galleta en la boca. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, cariño.

Ichiro le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y corrió hacia su mami, sonrojándose y escondiendo su cara en la pernera del pantalón de Yuka. Yuka y Hayabusa se rieron mientras Kagome se incorporaba, observando a los niños.

—Bien. —Sango dio una palmada mientras los niños seguían comiendo. Era casi mediodía y Sango pronto daría la comida antes de que sus amigos se fueran a eso de las tres de la tarde. Todos tenían planes para aquella tarde, así que habían puesto la reunión durante el día.

—¿Entonces iremos a casa de Inuyasha dentro de dos semanas?

Todos asintieron mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y si nos saca a patadas diciendo que no necesita a la plebe? —bromeó y Ayame fingió un grito ahogado.

—Entonces le mandaremos a los niños. Estoy segura de que una horda de niños corriendo detrás de él con barro en las manos hará que cambie inmediatamente de idea.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas mientras Kagome observaba a los niños.

—Yo diría que Kyo es el más violento de todos —reflexionó—. Hicieron falta Kasumi e Ichiro para apartarlo de las galletas, y aun así el niño devoró todo el zumo de frutas en veinte segundos.

Hojo sonrió y Eri le dio un codaza en el estómago a su marido.

—Sí, Kyo sacó eso de su papi.

—¿EH? —gritó Hojo, horrorizado de que su mujer dijera esas cosas.

—Es cierto —bromeó Ayumi y Ayame atrajo a su hija.

—¿Qué hay de comer, mami? —le preguntó Ai a su madre y los niños asintieron, concordando y preguntándose qué había de comer ese día.

—Nada sano, ¿verdad? —saltó Hikari, con bastante descaro. Kagome se rió mientras Ayumi se apoyaba contra Daichi. Daichi había estado bastante callado todo el rato, pero él era así. Fuerte pero silencioso.

—Si no comes saludablemente, —Daichi le sonrió a la pequeña, que lo miró—, ¿cómo vas a vencer a Kyo?

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—¡Yo soy más mayor que Kyo, tío Dai!

Daichi miró a Kyo, que tenía una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro mientras masticaba una galleta.

—Al parecer él va a ser más grande que tú. Sólo tiene un año menos.

Hikari se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigo siendo más fuerte.

—Eres débil —le soltó Ai y Hikari le dio una patada en la pierna. Ai gritó y Kagome puso a Ai en su regazo.

—Nada de peleas, niñas, o no comeréis la Tarta Especial de Kagome… —Kagome movió los dedos mientras los ojos de Hikari y de Ai se abrían como platos. Les encantaban las tartas de Kagome.

—¡Te quiero, Hikari! —chilló Ai descaradamente mientras Hikari la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras la primera seguía en el regazo de Kagome.

—Estos niños son demasiado listos para su propio bien… —Miroku meneó la cabeza, bastante divertido por el comportamiento de sus hijos.

_-x-_

Inuyasha golpeteó en el escritorio de su oficina con su bolígrafo, su interfono sonaba continuamente, pero no quería contestar. Estaba pensando en el verano. En lo que podría pasar en dos semanas…

Sí, había conocido a una mujer muy sexy y que estaba muy buena, Higurashi Kagome, pero eso no significaba nada. Él amaba a Kikyo. Sacó una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo trasero y fijó la mirada en ella, concentrándose.

Le pediría matrimonio dentro de dos semanas.

Poco después de eso sería la señora de Inuyasha Takahashi. Suspiró al cerrar la caja de golpe cuando su secretaria abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no llamaste? —exigió y ella señaló el teléfono.

—El señor Miroku Lin por la línea cinco, dice que es una emergencia.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada cuando ella salió de la habitación, negando con la cabeza y diciendo algo sobre ricos esnobs del mundo de los negocios…

_Nota para mí, despedirla…_ Pensó mientras descolgaba el teléfono y saludaba a su amigo.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras fijaba la mirada en un documento que tenía delante.

—¿Algún plan para el verano? —preguntó Miroku, rezando para que Sango no le oyera. Los invitados ya se habían ido y él quería preguntarle a Inuyasha si no le importaba que emboscaran su casa de verano.

—Sí… ¿y vosotros?

—Algo así.

—¿Adónde vais a ir esta vez?

—Ése es el problema… Quería preguntarte…

Miroku se avergonzó cuando Sango gritó su nombre.

—¡MIROKU! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡POR QUÉ HAY UNA BOTELLA DE CERVEZA EN LA NEVERA _**AL ALCANCE DE AI**__!_

Inuyasha se rió de los lloriqueos de Miroku.

—Eh… eh… ¡te llamo después!

Miroku colgó antes de ir a ocuparse de su mujer. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza mientras colgaba el teléfono. Normalmente, cuando el grupo hacía planes, los hacían y luego le informaban. Sin embargo, esta vez nadie había dicho nada, así que había asumido que sería algo alternativo, como ir a casa de la abuela de Ai o algo así…

Inuyasha se levantó, fue hacia el gran ventanal y miró hacia fuera, escaneando la ajetreada ciudad.

_Dos semanas más…_

_-x-_

—¿Qué significa Ai, mamá? —preguntó Ai a la hora de ir a la cama mientras Kagome la arropaba.

El grupo se había marchado y sólo quedaban Ayame, Kouga y Hikari en la residencia de los Lin. Kagome le había explicado todo a Ayame y ella la había abrazado con fuerza, diciéndole que si necesitaba algo podía pedírselo a ella o a Kouga en cualquier momento. Kagome lo apreciaba.

—Significa "amor", cariño.

Ai sonrió.

—¿Por qué me pusieron Ai mami y papi?

Kagome sonrió.

—No lo hicieron.

—¿No? —Ai inclinó la cabeza a un lado y Kagome le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Porque lo hice yo.

Ai abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio —Kagome asintió mientras le alzaba a Ai las sábanas hasta la barbilla—, ahora a dormir, amor. Mañana nos divertiremos mucho. Prepárate para el verano.

Ai sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de Kagome antes de que ésta fuera a apagar las luces. Kagome bajó las escaleras y sonrió, sentándose en el sillón, mirando a sus amigos que estaban en el sofá de dos plazas.

—¿Está en la cama? —preguntó Miroku.

Kagome asintió.

—Síp.

—Pregunta —empezó Sango mientras Kagome se ponía cómoda—, te presentaste a Inuyasha como Higurashi Kagome, ¿no? —preguntó Sango, sabía que Kagome le había dado una carpeta a Inuyasha y, conociéndole, probablemente se había presentado.

Kagome asintió, preguntándose adónde quería llegar.

Sango maldijo.

—Mierda… Ayer te presenté a los chicos como Higurashi Kagome, ¿y si se corre la voz y Akira descubre que estás en Hong Kong?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, tienes razón…

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—Souta está en esto, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió lentamente.

—Supongamos que Akira y Korari descubren que estás en Hong Kong, que lo dudo porque Ayame no va a decir nada y los demás no tienen ni idea de esto e Inuyasha tiene mejores cosas que hacer que obtener una recompensa que para él sería como calderilla. Pero supongamos que se corre la voz, Souta nos lo diría y te mandaríamos a Rusia si nos vemos obligados. —Miroku sonrió y Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y si… lo ponen en la televisión nacional? —Sango alzó una ceja.

—No lo harán —Kagome se rió—, saben que si viera el anuncio me iría a Marte, o algo parecido.

Miroku se rió.

—Sin duda.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —Kagome ladeó la cabeza.

—Películas. —Sango sonrió—. ¡Montones y montones de películas!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras Miroku ponía una película de la que Kagome nunca había oído hablar pero se imaginó que, si el doctor Miroku Lin y la abogada Sango Lin la tenían, tenía que ser buena.

_-x-_

**Nota: En el siguiente capítulo se produce un salto de dos semanas. Preparaos.**

**Siento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, pero con todo el trabajo que tenía lo único que quería hacer era descansar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews (aunque hayan sido poquitos), me alegraron el día.**

**Besos.**


	5. El infierno, durante un mes

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_El infierno, durante un mes_

—¡Noventa y nueve botellas de zumo en la pared, noventa y nueve botellas de zumo! Quita una y pásala, ¡noventa y ocho botellas de zumo en la pared! —cantó Ai a todo pulmón mientras Kagome ponía una camiseta blanca sobre la cabeza de Ai.

—Cálmate, cariño. —Kagome frunció el ceño mientras intentaba pasar el cuello de la camiseta por la cabeza de Ai.

Habían pasado dos semanas y no había pasado nada emocionante. Yuka y Hayabusa, junto con sus dos hijos, Kasumi e Ichiro, llegarían dos semanas después porque había habido un contratiempo en el trabajo de Hayabusa. Daichi y Ayumi habían decidido ir con Yuka y Hayabusa porque Hojo y él tenían una sociedad en conjunto, Hojo y Eri Asuki junto con su hijo, Kyo, también llegarían dos semanas después.

Así que sólo la familia Lin, la familia Lang y Higurashi Kagome irían a su gran viaje a la reidencia de verano de los Takahashi. Miroku había afirmado que Inuyasha tenía una llave de repuesto en esa casa, así que podrían entrar fácilmente. Miroku dudaba que Inuyasha estuviera allí…

Lo dudaba bastante.

—Kouga y Ayame van más adelantados que nosotros —le dijo Miroku a Kagome mientras entraba en la habitación de su hija para encontrar que Ai y Kagome ya estaban listas—. Hikari va a venir en nuestro coche para hacerle compañía a Ai, así podrás disfrutar de hacer de canguro de dos niñas.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado.

—¡Me ofende que le llames "hacer de canguro"!

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó la habitación, mascullando algo sobre una segunda hija y Kagome le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su espalda antes de girarse hacia su preciosa ahijada.

—Tienes unas notas perfectas en tu cartilla de notas de prescolar. —En un aparte murmuró para sus adentros—: ¿Existen esas cosas? —Antes de volver a girarse hacia su ahijada—. Así que nos vamos a divertir muchisimísimo este mes que viene. ¡Papá no tiene que trabajar y Hikari va a estar contigo!

Ai chilló y dio unos cuantos saltitos, lanzándose a la espalda de Kagome quien la bajó a caballito por las escaleras, todas sus maletas estaban en la puerta. Sango puso las manos en las caderas y arqueó una ceja en dirección a las dos niñas que estaban delante de ella.

—Miroku tiene razón, tenemos dos hijas.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras recogía su maleta y salía por la puerta.

—Sois unos raritos, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

—Y orgullosos. —Sango simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras iban por el camino de entrada, donde Miroku estaba preparado en el coche. Kouga y Ayame ya habían llegado y Hikari estaba esperando en el coche de los Lin. Miroku salió y fue a la entrada para coger unas cuantas maletas y meterlas en su maletero mientras Kagome saludaba a Kouga y a Ayame antes de entrar en el coche, y sentarse detrás del asiento del conductor mientras Hikari y Ai se abrochaban el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Cuánto dura el viaje? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Cuatro horas —anunció Miroku mientras todos se abrochaban los cinturones—, así que prepara tus oídos para las canciones de Hikari y de Ai.

Ai hizo un puchero y Sango se rió mientras Kouga y Miroku daban marcha atrás, el coche de Miroku iba delante del de Kouga.

—Viaje largo, —suspiró Sango—, allá vamos…

_-x-_

—Hemos llegado —dijo Inuyasha mientras Kikyo salía de un salto del coche.

—¡Genial! Me estaba cansando. —Bostezó y se estiró, intentando enseñar su cuerpo a propósito. Inuyasha simplemente la ignoró mientras se dirigía hacia su casa de verano. Era una casa bastante grande en medio de una gran propiedad. La propiedad tenía varios estanques, un bosque, una piscina en el patio de atrás, juegos de jardín (para cada vez que iban los niños) y un establo con caballos.

—Bueno, —Kikyo le guiñó un ojo seductoramente a Inuyasha—, me quedo con tu habitación… _¿contigo dentro?_

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y la pasó rozando, haciendo que hiciera un puchero.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo prepararé la comida…

—¿La comida? —Kikyo parecía horrorizada mientras caminaba por detrás de Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos aquí, en tu casa de verano… prácticamente solos… con tus empleados para que nos _preparen_ la comida… ¿por qué dejar pasar oportunidades de oro?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

Kikyo presionó los labios contra los suyos y sus manos, aunque a regañadientes, rodearon su cintura, ella los estaba guiando hacia el sofá. Su espalada dio contra el sofá y rodaron, quedando Kikyo encima e Inuyasha debajo.

—Así está mejor… —gimió y continuaron…

_-x- _

—Bueno, ¿quince minutos más? —Kagome bostezó mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo y Sango asentía.

—Sí… en fin, ¿cómo vas a conseguir quedarte en casa de Takahashi sin descubrirte?

—Ya. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—. Sango, nadie sabe que Miko es Higurashi Kagome.

—¿Y si Akira decide anunciar tu estado de desaparición? —Miroku arqueó una ceja y Kagome soltó una risotada.

—Soy legalmente adulta.

—La chica tiene razón. —Sango asintió y Kagome se rió mientras Miroku entraba en una zona bastante rural, similar a una granja.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Casi. —Miroku asintió cuando Ai chilló—. Faltan cinco minutos para que invadamos su propiedad.

—Imaginaos que Inuyasha está en su casa de verano, —Kagome se toqueteó la barbilla—, teniendo sexo alocado con su novia o algo parecido… espera, _tiene_ novia, ¿no? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

Miroku se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, Kikyo… ¿te suena?

Kagome tosió.

—¿La escandalosa estrella del porno? ¿Quién _no_?

—¿Porno? ¿Qué es eso? —Hikari arqueó una ceja y Kagome tragó saliva.

—Una palabra fea, no la digas —dijo Sango con severidad mientras Miroku paraba delante de una preciosa casa de color crema con contras de color amarillo pálido y tejado negro.

—Una casa bastante bonita —reflexionó Kagome—, debo admitir que es una de las casas más sofisticadas que he visto.

—¿En serio? —Sango alzó una ceja mientras se dirigían hacia el coche de Kouga, ya que habían aparcado delante de la casa. El coche de Inuyasha estaba en la parte de atrás, así que no lo vieron… o sino se habrían ahorrado una escena inoportuna.

—Sí… tengo una residencia de verano, es bastante pequeña y no es nada comparada con ésta.

—Takahashi Inuyasha, —Kouga puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia ellos—, ¿hace falta decir algo más?

—Bien dicho. —Miroku se rió por lo bajo mientras Ayame y Sango empezaban a ocuparse de sus hijas. Kouga empezó a sacar las maletas de los dos coches mientras Miroku y Kagome iban hacia la puerta abierta, Kagome tenía bastante curiosidad por ver cómo era la residencia de verano del hombre más rico.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está la llave de repuesto? —preguntó Kagome y Miroku sonrió mientras se agachaba y levantaba la alfombrilla de BIENVENIDO, a Kagome se le cayó una gotita de sudor.

—Qué sitio tan típico para esconderla… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. —Sonrió mientras Miroku se reía. Ai y Hikari corrieron hacia Kagome mientras Miroku abría la puerta…

—¡HOSTIAS! —bramó Miroku y las manos de Kagome volaron a cubrir los ojos de Ai y de Hikari, sus propios ojos reflejaban sorpresa.

—Ai, Hikari, volvamos al coche… —dijo Kagome mientras se disponía a mover a las niñas pero Miroku se agachó y cogió a Hikari en brazos, apartándose de la puerta y bajándola al lado de Ayame mientras Kagome corría con Ai.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sango arqueó una ceja.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que qué pasaba si Inuyasha estaba haciéndolo con su novia? —preguntó Kagome avergonzada mientras los ojos de Sango se salían de sus órbitas.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó y Ayame y ella corrieron hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Kikyo encima de Inuyasha, ambos completamente sorprendidos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —La mano de Ayame voló para cubrir su boca mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Kagome que se movía con nerviosismo, con dos niñas muy curiosas a su lado.

—¿Ai y Hikari no lo vieron? —preguntó Ayame y Miroku asintió mientras golpeaba su coche. Kouga sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se ponía entre las dos mujeres, con sus brazos rodeando a Sango y a Ayame.

—¿Divirtiéndote, tío? —Kouga arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha gruñó mientras apartaba a Kikyo de encima de él.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? —gruñó mientras Kouga se encogía de hombros.

—Nuestra actividad veraniega era emboscarte en tu residencia de verano. Los demás no están aquí, están ocupados, pero los Lang y los Lin estamos aquí.

Inuyasha se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, con una mirada seria en la cara. Su ropa estaba desarreglada, su pelo revuelto con mechones saliéndose de su coleta. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por haber estado succionando los labios de Kikyo durante tanto tiempo y su ira destellaba por el hecho de que hubieran venido a su residencia de verano sin permiso.

—¿Quién coño os dio permiso para venir aquí? —gruñó.

—¡Iba a pedirte permiso! —dijo Miroku dando un paso adelante—. Pero Sango empezó a gritarme por dejar cerveza al alcance de Ai.

—No podéis quedaros —dijo Inuyasha con firmeza—. He planeado el próximo mes con mi novia y no voy a renunciar a él porque unos idiotas como vosotros no pensaran que deberían llamarme. Jodidos retrasados…

—Para de decir groserías —empezó Kagome, caminando con Ai y Hikari a su lado. Inuyasha amplió un poco los ojos al ver a la joven yendo hacia él, su cuerpo desprendía un aura de desafío.

—¿Disculpa? —Arqueó una ceja, su voz como la seda.

—He dicho —repitió Kagome con calma—, que dejes de decir groserías. Ai y Hikari están aquí y yo, personalmente, no creo que debas usar ese lenguaje vulgar delante de dos niñas que todavía están creciendo. Si, de verdad, tienes algún problema con que nos quedemos, entonces di algo, y no lo digas añadiendo palabras sucias. Bien puedes decir que no deseas que nos quedemos sin añadir la palabra con _J_.

Inuyasha apretó la boca, no le gustaba cómo le estaba acallando.

—Bien —dijo Kagome—, yo también tengo una residencia de verano, tengo que admitir que es pequeña pero tengo una aquí, mi padre pensaba que sería bueno que mi hermano y yo la tuviésemos. —Kagome intentó no mencionar los nombres de los miembros de su familia—. Sólo tiene tres habitaciones pero puede que nos sirva. Ai y Hikari pueden dormir conmigo y los cuatro podéis tener vuestras propias habitaciones.

—¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguen Hayabusa, Daichi y Hojo con su familia? —preguntó Kouga y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Los niños pueden dormir en mi habitación… —intentó solucionarlo Kagome.

—Qué gran verano ha resultado ser. —Ayame lanzó las manos al aire y Kagome suspiró.

—No… no va a salir mal. En el peor de los casos, os alquilaré habitaciones de hotel para que parezca que hemos ido a algún lado. —Kagome sonrió cómicamente mientras Hikari fruncía el ceño.

—¿El tío Inu no va a dejar que nos quedemos? —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¡Yo quería intentar montar a caballo!

Kagome se puso a la altura de Hikari y Ai.

—No… vuestro tío Inuyasha está ocupado, así que iremos a la casa de verano de Kagi —dijo refiriéndose a sí misma ya que Hikari la llamaba Kagi.

Inuyasha se apoyó contra la puerta mientras Kikyo llegaba por detrás de él y rodeaba su torso con sus brazos.

—Ya habéis oído lo que ha dicho, —Su sonrisa era amarga—, ¿os vais?

Kagome resopló mientras cogía a Ai y a Hikari de las manos y empezaba a marcharse, pero Kikyo frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué demonios fue ese sonido?

Kagome fingió parecer sorprendida.

—¿Qué sonido? Creo que chuparte la cara con el señor rico esnob te está haciendo oír cosas.

Miroku contuvo la risa cuando Inuyasha pareció abiertamente sorprendido.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo, apartándose del marco de la puerta—. ¿Qué derecho tienes de llamarme rico esnob? Tú, querida, ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

—Un rico hombre de negocios con una novia que es estrella del porno. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Hace falta decir algo más?

Kouga se rió a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a Kagome.

—Ésta, —Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo—, es mi chica. ¡Te he enseñado bien!

Kagome se rió.

—Crecer contigo, hombre lobo, puede enseñarle a una chica un par de cosas.

Ayame sonrió mientras Kagome les hacía una señal a todos.

—Como quieren hacer _cosas_, —Kagome le puso énfasis a cosas—, a solas en su casa de verano, propongo que o vayamos a la mía, que es pequeña y no tengo ni idea de dónde está así que tendremos que conducir al azar por Hong Kong, o podemos quedarnos en la casa de los Lin, ¿qué decís?

—Oh, tío —suspiró Sango—, yo quería salir de nuestra casa durante un mes. Si nos quedamos allí, tendré que ver los libros de medicina de Miroku y los míos de Derecho todos los días sobre esa fea estantería. —Se volvió hacia su marido—. Hablando de eso, tenemos que cambiarla.

—Hablad después de estanterías. —Ayame estaba enfadada—. Con cuatro horas en coche para llegar aquí, Ai y Hikari están bastante decepcionadas.

Kagome suspiró con tristeza.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ai, —Se giró hacia su ahijada—, Hikari… ¿qué queréis hacer?

—Quedarnos —dijo Ai casi instantáneamente y Hikari asintió, haciendo que los adultos fruncieran el ceño. A Kikyo no le gustaba dónde estaba yendo esto, ella quería tiempo a solas con Inuyasha, pero por la forma que estaba adoptando su expresión facial, sabía que iba a dejar que se quedaran.

—No podemos. —Miroku negó con la cabeza—. Por eso digo que hay que pedir primero permiso. Ahora estamos metidos en un berenjenal.

Sango parecía sorprendida.

—¡¿¡¿Qué se supone que _significa_ eso? ¿Metidos en un berenjenal?

Miroku se inclinó y le susurró en el oído: metidos en un lío.

Sango bufó mientras le daba un empujón a su marido.

—Eres un idiota.

—¡Gracias! —Sonrió descaradamente y estaban a punto de meterse en los coches cuando Inuyasha empezó a caminar en su dirección. Kagome estaba ayudando a Ai y a Hikari a abrocharse el cinturón en el coche de Kouga, porque ahora querían ir en ese coche. Kagome iría con Sango y con Miroku en el de ellos. Ya estaban todos con el cinturón puesto y Kagome se dirigía hacia el coche de Miroku cuando Inuyasha la detuvo.

—Exijo una disculpa —dijo y ella alzó la mirada, ambos estaban detrás del coche de Miroku. Kikyo palideció, se preguntaba por qué había tanta cercanía entre su hombre y aquella _adolescente_ (no tenía ni idea de que Kagome tenía 20 años…). Miroku y Sango no lo notaron pero Ayame y Kouga sí.

—¿Crees que nos dejará? —le susurró a mientras miraban por la ventana de atrás del coche.

—Probablemente… Kagome tiene un don para hacer que la gente haga lo que ella quiere.

—¿Por qué? —Kagome arqueó una ceja mientras Inuyasha se cruzaba de brazos.

—Por insinuar que soy un rico esnob. Tú, querida, eres una niñata malcriada y no tienes ningún derecho a insultar a la gente. Te estás convirtiendo en otra Ai.

Kagome se rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Disculpa? Soy su _madrina_, ¡eso significa técnicamente que _soy_ otra Ai!

_Luchadora_, pensó Inuyasha, _me gusta eso en una mujer…_

—Bien. —Inuyasha retrocedió un paso—. ¿Hacemos una apuesta?

—¿Qué nos jugamos? —Kagome nunca rechazaba una apuesta.

—Si para el final del mes compruebo que eres más madura y tú compruebas que no soy un esnob, te daré lo que quieras.

—¿Y si pierdo? —Kagome arqueó una ceja y Kikyo quiso gritar.

—Tendrás que —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia— humillarte públicamente.

—Públicamente… —Kagome frunció el ceño—. Define públicamente.

—Televisión nacional.

Kagome podría haberle dado una bofetada, si no estuviera tan serio.

—¿Y por qué quieres hacer esta apuesta? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Nadie se mete conmigo —dijo en un mortífero susurro—, y se sale con la suya.

—Lo único que hice fue llamarte esnob —lo puso a prueba Kagome.

_Definitivamente luchadora… definitivamente me gusta._ Pensó, bastante divertido.

—Y no lo soy. Tú te apartas de mi camino, nosotros nos apartamos del tuyo. La casa es lo suficientemente grande.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué vas a dejar que nos quedemos pero oye, si eso significa que no tenemos que conducir durante cuatro horas para volver a casa, ¡que así sea!

Kagome golpeó el maletero del coche de Miroku; Ai, Hikari, Kouga y Ayame ya habían salido de su coche.

—¡Nos quedamos! —chilló y Ai saltó de alegría, Hikari ya se estaba riendo. Inuyasha gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le estaba dirigiendo Kikyo.

_Por qué demonios hice eso…_ se preguntó, _¿por qué dejé que se quedara? Mierda… qué demonios me pasó. Quería pasar tiempo con Kikyo, no hacer de niñera_.

Aunque, desconocido para él, se… alegraba bastante de que Kagome se quedara…

_¿Pero por qué?_ Siguió preguntándose… descubriría la respuesta de por qué dejaba que se quedara antes de que se acabara el mes.

_Esto va a ser un infierno, durante un mes…_

_-x- _

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.


	6. ¿Tortilla?

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_¿Tortilla?_

Inuyasha estaba tumbado a la mañana siguiente, pensando. Kikyo lo había ignorado completamente y él había fruncido el ceño, había querido pedirle matrimonio aquél mismo día. Sin embargo, la llegada de sus _amigos_ le había fastidiado los planes, haciendo que se pusiera furioso.

_Malditos sean…_ gruñó, pero tenía que admitir que la sonrisa que tenían Ai y Hikari había hecho que valiera la pena… ¿verdad? Gruñó mientras se levantaba y salía de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Necesitaba algo de comer.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar a la _chica_, Higurashi Kagome, en medio de su cocina, tarareando algo mientras se cernía sobre el hornillo que estaba encendido, cocinando algo. Inuyasha miró el reloj de pie que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de la cocina y vio que eran las siete de la mañana. El resto de la casa estaba dormida y, tristemente, Kikyo lo había abandonado y se había ido a otra habitación, abiertamente enfadada.

Hizo ese pensamiento a un lado mientras se sentaba en la mesa, asegurándose de hacer el suficiente ruido para hacer notar su llegada. Kagome se dio la vuelta, arqueó una ceja y volvió a darse la vuelta, simplemente reconociendo su presencia con el alzamiento de la ceja.

—Estás viviendo en mi casa —dijo lentamente—, es bastante maleducado por tu parte no saludarme.

—Buenos días —dijo ella en alto y sarcásticamente—. No me gusta hablar mientras hago la comida. Perdón por mis hábitos personales.

Estaba siendo sarcástica, lo sabía. Su sarcasmo, sin embargo, no era tan seco y ruin como el resto de los sarcasmos; al contrario, era más similar a un sarcasmo burlón, del tipo que a la gente no le importaba.

_Interesante,_ sus labios se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba, no lo suficiente para mostrar una sonrisa, pero sonriendo igualmente.

—¿Tortilla con queso o sola? —dijo Kagome repentinamente mientras sacaba unos huevos de la nevera. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Con queso o sola? —repitió sin darse la vuelta, rompiendo los huevos de forma experta dentro de un cuenco mientras Inuyasha se recostaba en la silla.

—Tenemos cocineros, ¿sabes?

—Prefiero hacerme mi propia comida —murmuró mientras empezaba a freír el huevo—. Si no quieres tortilla ni nada hecho por mí, dímelo. No me tomo las cosas a pecho. —Sus ojos brillaron mientras se daba la vuelta—. A menos que me gustes.

Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando se ella se rió en bajo.

—Bromeaba. —Sonrió mientras seguía haciéndose la tortilla. Tenía tres platos en una bandeja e Inuyasha frunció el ceño, preguntándose para quién sería la bandeja.

—¿Le vas a llevar el desayuno a la cama a alguien? —Alzó una ceja y Kagome asintió.

—Síp. Ai, Hikari y yo vamos a tomar el desayuno en la cama. Las niñas se están lavando.

A Inuyasha le divirtió escuchar que las pequeñas ya estaban despiertas.

—¿Qué hacen despiertas tan temprano?

Kagome se rió.

—Anoche querían dormir en mi cama después de deshacer las maletas. Me desperté temprano y como Ai tiene el sueño ligero se despertó, tiró a Hikari de la cama por accidente y la despertó. No pudieron volver a dormirse, así que pensé en entretenerlas llevándoles el desayuno a la cama en vez de unirme a los mayores en nuestra discusión diaria de qué hacer.

_Inteligente, _pensó Inuyasha, examinando su cuerpo sutilmente. Tenía que admitir que era una belleza, curvas seductoras, pelo suave y sedoso, los movimientos de su cuerpo eran fluidos.

_Tiene cuerpo de modelo…_ Notó mientras ella se daba la vuelta con la bandeja en una mano y otro plato en la otra. Inuyasha llevaba unos pantalones de algodón negros y una camiseta interior blanca, su pelo revuelto y ladeado mientras que el de ella estaba recogido en una coleta baja, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas rosa a juego adornaban su cuerpo, junto con sus zapatillas.

—Tu omelette du fromage. —Sonrió antes de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación donde estaban las otras dos niñas. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza a un lado, observando el balanceo natural de sus caderas mientras subía las escaleras. Volvió a mirar la tortilla de queso y la pinchó con su tenedor.

_¿Omelette du fromage? Gabacha…_

_-x-_

—¡Mamá Kagi está en casa! —Kagome sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación. Ai y Hikari abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Kagome llevando una bandeja para ellas. Hikari saltó en la cama mientras Kagome se acercaba a ellas, intentando mantener la comida en equilibrio.

—Tortilla de queso para Ai, —Kagome puso la bandeja delante de ellas—, y una torrija para Hikari.

Ai sonrió mientras le daba un beso húmedo a Kagome en la mejilla.

—Mamá, cuando tengas hijos, ¡van a tener mucha suerte!

Hikari asintió, corroborándolo, mientras Kagome se reía con ganas. Ai miró por encima del hombro de Kagome y sonrió cuando Sango y Ayame se lanzaron sobre la cama, Ayame haciéndole cosquillas a Kagome en el proceso. Kagome chilló cuando los dedos de Sango y Ayame hicieron su efecto, haciéndole cosquillas a Kagome sin piedad.

Hikari y Ai se bajaron de un salto de la cama con su comida y bebida mientras sus madres dominaban a Kagome, que estalló en carcajadas, Miroku y Kouga estaban de pie en la puerta, observando a sus esposas mientras se ponían en ridículo con su mejor amiga.

—Son como niñas de tres años. —Kouga meneó la cabeza.

—Sí, pero por eso las queremos. —Miroku sonrió con cariño mientras se daban la vuelta para ir a refrescarse antes de ir a llamar a sus mujeres e hijas.

_-x-_

Kagome bajó las escaleras con sus dos ángeles a su lado, las tres iban con los colores a juego. Ai y Hikari llevaban faldas blancas y camisetas rojas sin mangas, mientras que Kagome llevaba pantalones de chándal blancos y una camiseta roja sin mangas, su pelo estaba recogido en un desordenado moño. Era bien entrado el mediodía y no había señales de Takahashi y su _chica_, todavía.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Kagome mientras los amigos se tiraban en los sofás, perdiendo el tiempo.

—Podemos ir a los establos. —Miroku se toqueteó la barbilla, pero Kouga le dio un empujón.

—¡Ni de coña, tío, no en nuestro primer día aquí!

—¿Entonces? —Miroku arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces… —Kouga hizo un sonido de indiferencia y perdió su línea de pensamientos al mirar por la ventana y ver aparecer un coche rojo. Arqueó una ceja al ver a Kikyo saliendo del coche, riéndose como una tonta.

—Oh, tío —gruñó—, Takahashi y Hiromi han vuelto a casa.

Kagome miró ligeramente hacia la puerta cuando Inuyasha giró la llave, dejando que el _dueño_ y la _dueña_ entraran en su castillo del paraíso. Ni siquiera les saludó mientras se volvía hacia su grupo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Oíd! Estamos en julio, ¿por qué no exploramos para ver cómo es de grande la tierra? —Lanzó una mirada hacia Inuyasha—. Claro, si el rey aprueba que sus súbditos entren en sus terrenos reales.

Sango ahogó una risa mientras Kouga y Miroku estallaban en carcajadas. Ai y Hikari se preguntaban qué era tan gracioso mientras veían que su tío Inu se ponía rojo de ira.

—No. —Estaba furioso—. Me parece perfecto, sin embargo, tengo noticias para el médico y el chico del software.

Kouga y Miroku se relajaron y fijaron la mirada en su anfitrión, el hombre que los había acogido en la comodidad de su propia casa así como en el mundo de los negocios.

—Ken Asakura —nombró Inuyasha—, va a dar una fiesta bastante grande dentro de tres días y nos ha invitado a los Lin, a los Lang y a mí. Dijo que era por una gran presentación informática para el hospital de Miroku, así que los Lin y los Lang deben estar presentes y yo, al ser vuestro_ patrocinador_, debo estar presente.

Miroku y Kouga escuchaban atentamente, Kagome, Ayame y Sango sólo estaban medio oyendo.

—Podemos llevar cada uno a una persona. Miroku obviamente va a llevar a su mujer, igual que Kouga.

—¿A quién sino iba a llevar? —Kouga puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿A mi hija? Por mucho que quiera, no creo que sirvan zumo de frutas en la fiesta de Asakura. Ese hombre es todo un borracho.

Miroku se rió, las mujeres oyeron un poco de eso y se rieron ligeramente.

—Y, ¿qué más? —Miroku se había tranquilizado antes de preguntar, miró a su amigo que estaba de brazos cruzados, Kikyo se reía bastante estúpidamente a su lado.

—Asakura espera que vayamos todos. He conseguido una niñera, Kanna, la cuñada de mi hermano, para que venga a cuidar de Ai y de Hikari mientras estamos fuera.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Discúlpame, _Takahashi_ —dijo, bastante enérgicamente—, yo estaré presente, así que bien puedo cuidar de Hikari y de Ai.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada antes de apartarse un paso de su novia.

—¿Olvidé mencionarlo, _Higurashi_?

Kagome alzó una ceja.

—Tú también vienes.

_-x-_

—Lo siento mucho, cari —canturreó Kikyo con voz suave mientras pasaba su uña por el cuello de Inuyasha en la habitación de él, quince minutos después de la esperada explosión del salón. Kagome se había sorprendido y había exigido una explicación de por qué la habían invitado a una reunión tan lujosa y _externa_.

Sólo los Lang y los Lin entendieron que si esa fiesta la retransmitían en directo en la televisión nacional (que era una posibilidad porque los Takahashi iban a estar presentes) entonces los padres de Kagome la descubrirían y se la llevarían de vuelta a Japón para atarla maritalmente a Onigumo Naraku.

—No lo sientas —murmuró Inuyasha mientras miraba un archivo y su novia se presionaba contra su desnudo torso (él, sin embargo, tenía puestos unos pantalones)—. No es culpa tuya que estés ocupada ese día.

Kikyo hizo un puchero.

—¡Sí que lo es! Me olvidé de que tenía otra sesión de fotos de Playboy antes de tener _fijo_ el mes libre. —Kikyo suspiró mientras pasaba sus labios por su mejilla—. Ahora tienes que ir con esa _chica_… es tan desagradecida, ¿sabes? Después de que dejaste que se quedara…

Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Fue la única persona que se me ocurrió cuando Asakura me preguntó con quién iba. —Inclinó la cabeza y miró a su novia—. ¿Estás segura de que no puedes tener ese día libre?

Kikyo suspiró con tristeza.

—No, nene, no puedo…

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y volvió con su archivo. _Al menos a madre le gustará la compañía de una mujer que no es una estrella de Playboy…_ pensó con sequedad mientras Kikyo continuaba con sus caricias por su cara, besando y lamiendo donde debía.

_-x-_

Kagome gruñó mientras todos se dirigían hacia los establos Takahashi. En el último momento habían decidido ir a montar a caballo, para alegría de Ai y Hikari.

—¿Qué _derecho_ tiene ese hombre para elegirme a MÍ para que vaya a ese estúpido baile? ¡Me marché de Japón para ALEJARME de esto! —se quejó Kagome mientras Kouga gruñía.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber yo. Así que su chica estrella del porno no puede ir, qué m… —Miró a las dos niñas antes de elegir cambiar de palabra—. ¿Qué derecho tiene para decirle a Ken que vas a ir?

—¿Quién es Ken? —preguntó Ayame de repente, haciendo que Kagome suspirara con desesperación.

—Tiene un compañía que está planeando unirse a Takahashi —dijo Miroku antes de volver con el tema con el que estaban—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Miroku la miró mientras entraban en los establos. Ai y Hikari entraron corriendo, siendo las niñas del demonio que eran (teniendo en cuenta las _**habían concebido**_ Sango Miroku y Kouga Ayame), corrieron hacia cada caballo _bonito_ y empezaron a exclamar que querían _ese_ caballo en concreto.

—Coged un poni —dijo Kagome con tono maternal—. No voy a dejar que os montéis en caballos de tres metros de altura. Mierda, ¡me asustan hasta a _mí_!

Sango asintió en acuerdo antes de girarse hacia su marido.

—Kagome _puede_ decir que no, ¿verdad?

Miroku asintió.

—Sin duda, pero estamos hablando de Takahashi Inuyasha. ¿**Deja** que alguien diga que no?

—No… —A Sango le resbaló una gota de sudor cuando Kagome sacó la lengua.

—¡Voy a decir que no! No puedo dejar que esto salga en el aire. ¿Y si, por un casual, las noticias llegan a Japón? ¿Y después qué? Correrá la voz de que Higurashi Kagome estaba en una fiesta con Takahashi Inuyasha. Si eso llega a oídos de mis padres estoy muerta… Habrán descubierto a Miko.

Ayame frunció el ceño.

—Entonces quédate en casa. Ese hombre puede pagar a la siguiente mejor estrella del porno para que vaya a la fiesta con él. Apuesto a que sólo le dijo tu nombre a Ken porque estaba pensando en nuestras dos familias y la única persona que está con nosotros eres tú.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no puede ir Miss Playboy?

—Sesión porno —masculló Sango secamente mientras Ayame resoplaba.

—Simplemente di que no —dijo Kouga—. ¿Qué demonios puede hacer? ¿Atarte y obligarte a ir con él?

—Es Inuyasha. —Miroku carraspeó—. Es capaz de hacer _cualquier_ _cosa_.

—Además, estoy confinada en esta casa durante un mes. Si hubiera sabido que este hombre me haría ir a un maldito baile, ¡habría aceptado con ganas quedarme durante un mes en una cuneta! —se quejó Kagome y Sango se rió. Miroku y Kouga ayudaron a sus hijas a montar en dos ponis y decidieron llevar a las niñas por un pequeño sendero que iba desde el establo.

—¿Podemos montar fuera, papá? —le preguntó Hikari inocentemente a su padre, que simplemente sonrió.

—Hoy no, cariño —contestó—, todavía estamos intentando acostumbrarnos a la casa de tío Inu. ¿Mañana? ¡Iremos todos juntos a su playa privada montados a caballo!

Hikari chilló mientras Ayame se desmayaba.

—Ese hombre es un padre sexy. —Les guiñó un ojo a las dos niñas mientras decidían tomar asiento en un poco de heno apilado para los caballos.

Los establos eran bastante grandes y estaban bastante limpios. Los caballos estaban todos en su cuadra y había montones de heno esparcidos por el suelo. Las chicas encontraron un montón grande y se sentaron, observando a los hombres que llevaban a sus hijas a dar una vuelta.

—Volviendo al tema que nos interesa. —Sango se dirigió hacia Kagome—. No puedes ir. Sabes que esto lo pondrán en la televisión nacional. El hombre de negocios más famoso estará presente, me sorprendería que _no_ lo pusieran en la televisión nacional.

—Incluso si no lo echaran por la televisión nacional —resopló Kagome—. ¿Por qué iba a querer ir?

—Cierto. —Ayame se toqueteó la barbilla—. Aunque Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha —aclaró Ayame cualquier confusión para Kagome, ya que no tenía ni idea de quién era Izayoi porque nunca había ido a estas fiestas, a diferencia de Sango y Ayame—, apreciará una cita decente para Inuyasha en vez de a la señorita "mis tetas son tan grandes que todas me tenéis envidia".

Kagome contuvo la risa mientras Sango le daba un golpe a Ayame en la cabeza.

—¿Y si te oyen Ai y Hikari?

—Oh, no lo han hecho. —Ayame puso los ojos en blancos—. Que tenga un bebé no significa que me hayan arrebatado mi libertad de expresión. Simplemente… soy _cauta_ en cuanto a cuándo coloreo mi vocabulario.

—Coloréalo ahora todo lo que quieras —masculló Kagome—, las niñas no están aquí.

—Exactamente.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—Sois imbéciles.

—_¡Ohhh!_ Vigile su vocabulario señora Lin —bromeó Kagome mientras Ayame estallaba en carcajadas. A Sango le entró un tic mientras golpeaba a sus amigas antes de que se calmaran un poco. Kagome miró a las niñas que todavía estaban montando con sus padres y sonrió ligeramente.

—Tenéis tanta suerte… —susurró—. Tenéis la vida resuelta, estáis casadas con dos chicos maravillosos, tenéis unas hijas preciosas… os habéis _enamorado_.

Sango abrazó a su amiga.

—Cariño, todavía tienes veinte años. Ayame y yo somos unos años más mayores que tú.

Kagome suspiró.

—¿Y? Incluso en el instituto, las dos estabais más asentadas que yo. Yo nunca _salí_ con nadie. Bueno… excepto con Ginta, pero eso fue porque Kouga decidió juntarnos. Y sólo duró… tres días —masculló Kagome en tono seco y Sango se rió.

—Tenías demasiado cuidado con tu identidad —le recordó Ayame—. Recuerda que tuvimos que usar la excusa de que Higurashi era un apellido común para parar los rumores de que tú eras la misteriosa Miko.

Kagome se rió.

—Sí…

Sango se levantó y se sacudió el polvo mientras los hombres y las niñas regresaban.

—Piénsalo. Yo digo que le digas que no a Inuyasha… pero eso significa que, si Asakura nos invita ahora a una fiesta, seguramente haya más, ¿y después qué? No podemos dejar que cuides siempre de las niñas.

—No es que me importe —murmuró Kagome con sequedad mientras los chicos volvían a meter los ponis en la cuadra.

—Piénsalo —replicó Ayame—. No tomes una decisión apresurada. Incluso si dices que sí, aunque lo dudo, bien podemos ir a una tienda y elegirte un vestido, o puedes coger prestado uno mío. —Ayame se toqueteó la barbilla—. _Tenemos_ la misma talla.

—¿Puedes no asumir que voy a ir? —gruñó Kagome—. ¡_No_ voy a ir!

—Inuyasha va a volver a hacerte frente —afirmó Sango.

—¡Le diré lo que he estado diciendo! —dijo Kagome con fuerza—. Y es que…

_-x-_

—Vas a venir —afirmó Inuyasha perezosamente esa tarde mientras los muchos habitantes, al estilo zombi, zumbaban por la casa adelante, queriendo hacer algo. Ai y Hikari estaban en la ducha mientras Kouga y Miroku, aunque ya eran adultos completamente desarrollados, monopolizaban la PlayStation 2 de Inuyasha (no querían tocar su Nintendo Wii… se lo había prohibido Inuyasha), mientras jugaban a Soul Calibre 2.

Ayame y Sango estaban preparando la ropa para sus hijas para cuando salieran de la ducha y Kikyo estaba en su habitación haciendo Dios sabe _qué_.

Kagome estaba en el salón, viendo la televisión, cuando Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quién lo dice? —Arqueó su perfecta ceja mientras continuaba haciendo zapping por sus canales por satélite.

—Yo.

—Tú no mandas en mí —gruñó Kagome mientras aterrizaba en una película de Disney y decidía continuar viéndola. Inuyasha miró perezosamente la televisión y vio que Kagome había decidido ver Aladdin.

—Escucha, niña —dijo con voz peligrosamente suave—, mi novia está ocupada ese día y si no voy con alguien, mis socios van a fastidiarme. Además, no es conveniente que llevemos la limusina desde _una_ casa para que me pase por otra casa a cuatro horas de distancia para recoger a alguien.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Págale a alguien. Después de todo eres el _hombre_ más cotizado de la historia de… bueno… de la _historia_.

A Inuyasha le entró un tic.

—Simplemente paga a alguna de las compañeras estrellas del porno de Kikyo y haz que vaya contigo. Yo no _voy_.

—¿Por qué? —Inuyasha se recostó en su asiento y la miró, bebiendo de su exquisito cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que, debajo de su ropa, su cuerpo tenía más atractivo sexual que el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

_Entonces… me pregunto qué _atractivo sexual_ tendrá debajo de esa ropa si es así con la ropa __**puesta**__… oh Dios… _Inuyasha, a pesar de sus pensamientos, mantuvo la calma.

—Sencillamente no quiero. —Kagome se encogió de hombros—. Nadie me conoce, no conozco a nadie. Es una pérdida de mi tiempo y del de ellos.

—Me conocerías a mí, a Sango, Ayame, Kouga y Miroku —resolvió Inuyasha.

—¿En una fiesta de más de cien personas? —Kagome arqueó una ceja mientras lo mirada—. Conozco las fiestas de la gente rica… mis mejores amigos son ricos. —Ocultaría el hecho de que era de una familia cineasta—. Hay cientos de personas. Te mezclas con el grupo equivocado y te calumnian inmediatamente.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Serías _mi_ cita. Dudo que te _**calumniaran**_si eres la cita de Takahashi Inuyasha.

Kagome volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? No soy rica y famosa como vosotros. Déjame quedarme con mi ahijada y con su mejor amiga mientras vosotros los ricos hacéis lo que sabéis hacer mejor —Le lanzó una sonrisa perversa—, ser _aburridos_.

—Pequeña zorra —jadeó Inuyasha y ella le lanzó un cojín—. Sigo afirmando que eres tan inmadura como tu ahijada.

Kagome bufó.

—Sigo afirmando que eres un idiota y un rico esnob. Mutuo acuerdo, todos ganamos.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir? Por el amor de Dios, ¡no va a pasar nada!

—¡Simplemente no quiero, vale! —le soltó Kagome—. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¡Ve a pagarle a otra perra para que vaya contigo!

—¡No _puedo_! —dijo Inuyasha, alzando la voz—. ¡O es Kikyo o nadie!

—¡Entonces no vayas con _nadie_! —bramó Kagome mientras se levantaba y se disponía a marcharse, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y le agarró la mano. Ella siseó e intentó liberar la mano pero él mantuvo su mano firme.

—Asakura dijo que necesitaba pareja —murmuró.

—Entonces lleva a una de las amigas de _Kikyo_ —le soltó Kagome.

—No puedo llevar a una amiga de Kikyo —afirmó con simpleza y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Y-a-mí-qué-me-importa? ¡Suelta mi mano por las buenas para que mi sangre pueda circular!

Al oír su sarcástica petición, Inuyasha soltó su mano de entre sus dedos y se dio cuenta de lo suave que era. Suave, casi lechosa y, casi instantáneamente perdió la sensación de su suavidad, ansiando más…

_Qué demonios me pasa…_ gruñó internamente mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos, fijando la mirada en él, directamente a sus ojos dorados.

—¿Puedo irme? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Vas a ir conmigo.

—¡No!

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo.

—¡Tú no mandas en mí! —gritó Kagome cuando Inuyasha cerró la distancia entre ellos y la agarró por los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Mi… eh, cómo diría esto… —Inuyasha miró al reloj de pie que estaba detrás de Kagome antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos—. Mi madre no aprueba que mi novia alardee de su cuerpo y me… _insiste_ constantemente en que lleve a una chica decente al baile o que me enfrente al castigo _definitivo_.

—¿Y? —Kagome se estaba impacientando.

—¡No puedo pagarles a las compañeras de trabajo de Kikyo para que vayan conmigo porque las estrellas del porno no están permitidas en el maldito baile cuando está mi madre! —gruñó Inuyasha y Kagome alzó una ceja.

—Y aun así habrías llevado a Kikyo.

—Lo habría arreglado con mi madre; después de todo, _es_ mi novia. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y Kagome le dio un empujón.

—Tus problemas no me importan en lo más mínimo porque, francamente, me parecen insignificantes. Me estás forzando, en contra de mi voluntad, a asistir a un baile que va a ser televisado a nivel nacional porque no puedes contratar a alguien para que sea tu novia mientras tu novia DE VERDAD está ahí fuera sacándose fotos desnuda.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y eligió ignorar la segunda parte de su comentario.

—¿Quién demonios está diciendo nada de que lo televisarán a nivel nacional? Esto es privado.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces.

—Entonces… ¿_no_ es público?

—¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?

Kagome carraspeó.

—No… sigo sin querer ir.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Bien, da igual… ya me las arreglaré. Sólo te lo pedí para hacerlo más jodidamente fácil para todos.

—Para de decir palabrotas. —Kagome le lanzó una mirada fulminante—. ¿Y si Ai y Hikari estuvieran detrás de ti?

Inuyasha, que odiaba cómo funcionaba a veces la ironía, miró detrás de él y vio que las niñas no estaban allí antes de volver a mirar a Kagome.

—No están.

—Podrían estar.

Inuyasha se exasperó y pasó al lado de Kagome, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy segura —dijo Kagome con firmeza, no quería arriesgarse.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de idea? Digo, _es_ dentro de tres días.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Nada.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—Tengo hambre.

—Ve a por comida.

Miró hacia la nevera y volvió a mirar a Kagome.

—¿Quieres hacerme una tortilla de queso?

Kagome se atragantó mientras lo miraba.

—¿En serio?

—No preguntaría si no lo dijera en serio —murmuró Inuyasha con sequedad mientras Kagome le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Se apartó de la pared contra la que estaba apoyada y fue hacia la nevera. _¿Qué clase de hombre quiere una tortilla por la tarde?_ Se preguntó sorprendida mientras sacaba dos huevos de la nevera.

—Entonces _vas_ a hacerla. —Se estaba divirtiendo y Kagome podía notarlo por el sonido de su voz.

—No me gusta dejar que la gente se muera de hambre. —Sonrió—. Especialmente si se trata de mi anfitrión.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco con molestia mientras, en secreto, estudiaba su cuerpo desde atrás. Haría que fuera al baile.

Llegaría a conocerla mejor.

Conocerla mejor… no sólo en el plano personal…

También llegaría a conocerla físicamente…

Así como íntimamente.


	7. Un ardid diabólico

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Un ardid diabólico_

—¿Sabes? —dijo Kagome, por la tarde mientras Kouga, Miroku y ella estaban sentados en la sala de juegos, jugando. Kagome contra Miroku en el Tekken 5—. Pues sí que apestas con Jin. —Y Kagome hizo un golpe con combo perfecto, haciéndole un KO a Miroku. Kouga estalló en carcajadas mientras le sacaba a Miroku su mando.

—Kagome. —Kouga sonrió con suficiencia—. Asuka no tendrá nunca ninguna oportunidad contra Steve.

Kagome sonrió.

—¡Vamos! —le desafió Kagome mientras se ponía en posición con su personaje, Asuka Kazuma. Kouga la provocó con Steve mientras la voz informatizada anunciaba que había empezado la ronda 1. Kagome usó su personaje para utilizar una combinación intrincada, destruyendo la mitad de la barra de vida de Steve.

Miroku soltó una risotada y Kagome dudó por un momento que tuviera 25 años, pero luego miró ligeramente a Kouga y le resbaló una gotita de sudor al ver que su cara se parecía más a la de un chico de 15 años y no a la de un hombre de su edad actual, 26.

—¡Sois unos adolescentes! —soltó finalmente Kagome mientras dejaba KO a Steve, dándole más puntos dorados a Asuka. Kouga gruñó mientras tiraba su mando y se levantaba.

—¡Me rindo! Si fuera un adolescente te habría vencido como hice hace cinco años.

Kagome resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cariño, ¡en aquel entonces _todavía_ te ganaba a los videojuegos!

No notaron que Inuyasha estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, observándolos con diversión, su ceja alzada hasta lo alto de su frente.

—¡No es cierto! —declaró Kouga, moviéndose para sentarse en el sofá mientras Miroku volvía a coger el control remoto. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y tosió sarcásticamente.

—Kouga, _querido_ —bromeó—, ¿tu cerebro de mosquito recuerda algo del incidente del Mortal Kombat?

Kouga se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ehh? ¿Qué incidente del Mortal Kombat?

Miroku estalló en carcajadas.

—La vez que te pateó el culo con Sub-Zero en modo de desventaja, cuando lo intentaste con TODOS los personajes de la lista y _aun así_ perdiste.

Kouga pensó por un momento antes de que fuera evidente que se acordaba. Se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Kagome con la mirada.

—¡Te dejé ganar!

—¿Con más de veinte personajes? —Kagome bufó—. Kouga, por alguna razón creo que estás intentando conservar tu virilidad y puede que sea yo la que te estalle la burbuja y te diga que… no funciona…

Miroku estalló en carcajadas, Inuyasha se apartó del marco de la puerta y entró en la sala, atrayendo la atención de Kagome, Miroku y Kouga. Miroku siguió soltando risitas mientras saludaba a Inuyasha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí, tío? —Miroku arqueó una ceja mientras Inuyasha se encogía de hombros, sentándose al lado de Kouga.

—Lo suficiente para saber que Kouga no sabe jugar.

—Tío, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. —Kouga puso los ojos en blanco—. Tengo una hija y una esposa. Creo que Hikari y Ayame se merecen más mi tiempo que… Tekken o MK o lo que sea que haga aparecer Kagome.

—¡Soul Calibre! —Kagome sonrió con suficiencia, lanzándole una mirada a Kouga—. No te olvides de que te gané con Voldo… mi _peor_ personaje.

Miroku se toqueteó la barbilla.

—Lo recuerdo. Kagome venció a Kouga y Kouga también estaba jugando con su mejor personaje.

Inuyasha tamborileó con sus dedos en el reposabrazos del sofá y miró su equipo. Se le pasó por la cabeza una idea extraña para hacer que Kagome asistiera a la fiesta con él y escondió la sonrisilla que intentaba salir.

—Tengo un trato para la señorita Kagome —dijo, atrayendo la atención de las tres personas de la habitación.

—Continúa… —le indicó Kagome que siguiera y él miró hacia la puerta, viendo entrar a Sango, Ayame, Hikari, Ai y Kikyo, Kikyo parecía molesta por el hecho de que la residencia de verano estuviera dominada por _niños_.

—Escoged tres juegos que tenga. —Inuyasha asintió en dirección a Hikari y a Ai, que se miraron y soltaron una risita.

—¡Double dash! —chilló Hikari, le encantaba ese juego, sin importar lo mala que fuera en él.

—Dance Dance Revolution… —habló Sango por su hija que estaba sentada al lado de Kagome, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Melee… —dijo Miroku sosteniendo un juego. Inuyasha asintió mientras cogía esos tres juegos y le señalaba a Kouga que sacara sus dos plataformas para el DDR. Kagome frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pasaba, esperando pacientemente mientras preparaban las plataformas del DDR.

—Mi apuesta para ti es —empezó Inuyasha—, gana dos juegos de tres y te quedas en casa. Si gano yo, _tienes_ que venir a la fiesta, como mi cita…

A Kagome le entró un tic.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Qué ha pasado con los derechos humanos?

—Mi casa… _mis derechos_ —dijo Inuyasha con tono enfadado mientras Kouga metía el disco del DDR en el sistema.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—Inuyasha, eso no es justo. Si Kagome no quiere ir, entonces ¿quién eres tú para forzarla?

Inuyasha le lanzó a Sango una mirada fulminante, diciéndole que él estaba al mando.

—¿Vosotros emboscáis mi casa sin notificármelo y ahora me dices que no estoy siendo justo?

A Ayame le empezó un tic.

—Inuyasha, ahora estás siendo cruel…

Kagome gruñó mientras se levantaba, lanzándole a Inuyasha una mirada peligrosa.

—Bien… acepto. Pero después de esto, no podrás obligarme a hacer _nada_ en contra de mi voluntad, ¿entendido?

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron.

—Claro como el agua, señora…

A Kikyo, sin embargo, no le gustaba cómo estaba desafiando _su_ novio a esta chica a esos juegos de niños. Tenía más años que ella, _al menos_ 6 años más, y aquí estaba, jugando al DDR…

—¡Kagome! —dijo Ayame con tono de advertencia—. No tiene por qué…

Kagome miró a Ayame antes de _montar_ su plataforma del DDR.

—Lo sé… pero nunca rechazo apuestas…

Inuyasha entró en el modo multijugador y eligió _muy difícil_ como nivel de dificultad. Se giró hacia Kagome y la miró con gran intensidad.

—DDR, muy simple. El primero que pierda, pierde esta ronda.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien…

Inuyasha presionó inicio y sus movimientos empezaron instantáneamente. Debido a su profesión de modelo, Kagome había ido a clases de baile para trabajar con sus poses, mantenerse delgada, y para mantener su cuerpo flexible y magnífico para sus sesiones de fotos. Lo encontró extremadamente fácil. Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver que a Takahashi Inuyasha no le resultaba muy difícil seguir el ritmo de los movimientos.

—Mi Inu-cari sabe break-dance… —Kikyo sonrió con aires de superioridad. Sango simplemente resopló mientras se sentaba, observando el inicio de la competición. Siguieron adelante, tocando las flechas que tenían que tocar. Haciendo trucos extremos para seguir el ritmo del DJ informatizado… a veces salía en cada mitad de la pantalla _EXCELENTE, BIEN, VAYA, _o _IMPRESIONANTE_, diciéndole a los jugadores que lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

—¿Cuál es el límite de tiempo? —preguntó Miroku mientras Inuyasha hacía un giro complicado, manteniéndose al ritmo de sus puntos. Los dos contrincantes empezaron a sudar, siguiendo el ritmo de todos los movimientos que les ponían.

—Diez minutos —dijo Kouga mientras miraba el temporizador. A Miroku le resbaló una gota de sudor, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido. Pasaron la marca de los cinco minutos y el DJ de la pantalla dijo algo sobre que siguieran manteniendo el buen trabajo, los jugadores lo estaban haciendo bien. Los puntos estaban exactamente iguales, ambos llegaron a los 6000 puntos por utilizar combos para doblar sus puntos. A medida que la música se hacía más rápida, Kagome e Inuyasha aceleraban, impresionando a los que estaban en la habitación.

—¿No se te va a romper la espalda, viejo? —jadeó Kagome mientras pulsaba las flechas izquierda y arriba a la vez.

—No soy viejo. —Inuyasha puso cara de desprecio.

—Más viejo que yo.

—Por unos años, te lo aseguro.

Kagome gruñó al tener que bajar y usar sus manos para hacer el combo. Ai chilló al ver a su madrina haciendo un truco de manos impresionante, aumentándole rápidamente los puntos, haciendo que se pusiera por delante de Inuyasha por 500 puntos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras hacía otro movimiento, subiendo 400 puntos, 100 menos que Kagome.

—No es viejo. —Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí que lo es. —Kagome sonrió, dejando a Ai y a Hikari sorprendidas, preguntándose cómo era posible que Kagome bailara y hablara al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sólo tiene veintiséis años! —le soltó Kikyo.

—No me gusta que andes diciendo mi edad, Kikyo —murmuró Inuyasha secamente mientras su novia le sonreía dulcemente. Kagome se rió a carcajadas.

—Sigue teniendo unos… ¿seis años más que yo? Sí, es un anciano.

—Quedan dos minutos… —habló Miroku al ver que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban casi igualados en puntos, Kagome iba 20 puntos por delante de Inuyasha. Todos se quedaron callados, querían ver cómo terminaba.

Quedaban cinco segundos de la ronda e Inuyasha iba 5 puntos por debajo de Kagome.

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

En el último segundo Kagome hizo un combo y subió 500 puntos.

Uno…

—Y el ganador es —dijo el DJ de la pantalla—. ¡EL JUGADOR DOS!

Kagome chilló, secándose el sudor. Abrazó a Ai quien, a pesar del sudor, le devolvió el abrazo a su madrina, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Te lo dije… el viejo rico esnob no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra una mujer joven y elegante.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada peligrosa mientras apartaba de una patada la plataforma de su DDR.

—El siguiente es el Double Dash… —murmuró mientras Kouga preparaba el juego. Nunca nadie se había divertido tanto viendo a dos personas jugando.

Pero es cierto que nunca había habido un Higurashi contra Takahashi.

—Te ganaré —le provocó Kagome mientras elegía a Boo y a baby Browser. Inuyasha escogió sus dos personajes, Mario y Luigi, como los conductores del kart. Seleccionaron el escenario aleatoriamente y descubrieron que tenía tres vueltas.

—¿Listos? —ponía la pantalla.

—Tres…

—Dos…

—Uno…

—¡YA!

_-x-_

—¡NO! —gritó Kagome cuando terminaron con el último juego, Super Smash Brothers-Melee. Había perdido con bastante diferencia en Double Dash y en Melee, lo que significaba…

—Inuyasha ha ganado… dos de tres… —Sango tragó saliva mientras Kagome tiraba su mando de la sorpresa. Inuyasha se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de los hombros y le dirigió una mirada aterradora.

—Supongo que eso significa que has perdido la apuesta —se mofó Inuyasha—, lo que significa… que eres mi cita.

—¡Eso ha sido malvado! —contrarrestó Ayame—. ¡Lo tenías todo planeado! Estos juegos son _tuyos_, ¡es obvio que eres bueno en ellos!

—¿Y? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¡Exijo la revancha! —Ayame se cruzó de brazos, pero Kagome la detuvo.

—No… él ganó con todas las de la ley. —A Kagome le empezó un tic en el ojo—. ¡No sé cómo! Juraría que ha hecho trampa o algo, ¡ningún hombre puede ganarme en tres vueltas en el Mario Kart!

—Ningún hombre excepto este hombre —se regodeó Inuyasha, provocando a Kagome maliciosamente. Kagome resopló mientras se levantaba, enfurruñada.

—No van a transmitirlo a nivel nacional, ¿verdad? —preguntó, malhumorada. Kagome, desde que era pequeña, salía por ahí con muchos chicos. Kouga y Miroku eran sus guardaespaldas y sus amigos eran amigos de Kagome. Sólo tenía unas pocas amigas, Sango y Ayame estaban entre ellas, así que Kagome había aprendido a aceptar apuestas y a aceptarlas como un _hombre_.

A veces, se arrepentía de crecer con chicos. Iba dentro de ella aceptar el castigo de una apuesta o desafío, porque había perdido con todas las de la ley.

Parecía ser difícil librarse de los hábitos de la infancia, y Kagome se había dado cuenta de eso en ese momento. Sin importar lo mucho que quisiera rechazar la apuesta, su orgullo no le dejaba.

_Maldito orgullo, _se mofó Kagome internamente mientras Inuyasha alzaba una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó. No era famosa ni nada, ¿no? Así que el que lo transmitieran a nivel nacional no importaba mucho…

—Sólo quiero saberlo —dijo Kagome forzadamente—. No quiero que sea público.

Inuyasha la miró durante un buen rato y Sango se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sango y Ayame, así como sus maridos, estaban nerviosos por el bienestar de Kagome. Sus padres eran verdaderamente estrictos, y si descubrían que Kagome se estaba escondiendo en Hong Kong, _todos_ pasarían por un infierno, especialmente la familia Lin por ser la guardiana de Kagome mientras estaba fuera.

—No lo pondrán a nivel nacional —dijo Inuyasha finalmente—. Es una reunión privada para reconocer el software de alta tecnología del hospital de Miroku, cortesía del grupo de software de Kouga y mi apoyo financiero. Una reunión pequeña.

—Tío, las reuniones _pequeñas_ consisten en unas… ¿setecientas personas? —Kouga sonrió con suficiencia mientras Inuyasha le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio.

—Nadie te ha preguntado, Lang —dijo Inuyasha groseramente, pero Kouga y Miroku estaban acostumbrados. Eran, sorprendentemente, dos de los mejores amigos de Inuyasha.

—Da igual… —Kouga puso los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba hacia su hija y Ai para mantenerlas ocupadas.

—Entonces vienes —le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, que estaba furiosa.

—Aparentemente, no tengo elección. Incluso si me niego me cogerías como si fuera un saco, me echarías sobre tu hombro y me llevarías contigo, ¿no? —intentó bromear Kagome e Inuyasha sintió que algo bullía en el fondo de su estómago.

_Desafío, _pensó, _algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado. De algún modo, es bastante refrescante… y sexy. Principalmente sexy…_

—Probablemente. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. Se levantó, rodeó la cintura de su novia con su brazo y miró a las dos familias y a Kagome que estaban en su sala de juegos.

—La fiesta es dentro de dos días. Empezad a prepararos. Va a haber gente allí… _mucha_ gente que conocen los Lin y los Lang.

Y habiendo dicho esas palabras, se fue con Kikyo, que se aferraba a él como una pulga a un perro…

—¡Arg! ¡A veces ese hombre es TAN imposible que no es para nada divertido! —gritó Ayame—. ¡Siempre es _él_! Quiere que Kagome vaya al baile y la obliga de una forma u otra. Pero _nooo_, ¡nunca puedes obligar a ese hombre a hacer NADA! ¡Es TAN _desconsiderado_!

—Relájate. —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco—. Si no, te subirá la presión sanguínea y esta noche tendrás que decir adiós a hacerle compañeros de juegos a Hikari.

—Deja los comentarios pervertidos, Miroku —le contestó Ayame—. Kagome ahora lo tiene difícil.

—Relájate. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—. Si no lo ponen a nivel nacional no pasa nada… ¿no?

—¡Pero te ha OBLIGADO! —se quejó Ayame.

—Bueno… yo acepté la apuesta. —A Kagome le bajó rodando una gotita de sudor—. Ahora me arrepiento, pero técnicamente no me obligó. Yo me metí de lleno…

—Pero…

—Ayame. —Kagome abrazó a su amiga—. No pasa nada. No, no quiero ir, me fui de casa para alejarme de esto, pero ¿recuerdas? Me prometió no obligarme a hacer nada después de este incidente, así que relájate, ¿vale?

Ayame suspiró y asintió.

—Bien… lo que tú digas, pero es dentro de dos días…

Kagome asintió y entrelazó las manos con Sango y Ayame, indicándole a Hikari y a Ai que fueran con ellas.

—Vamos chicas, empecemos a hablar de peinados, maquillaje y vestidos para la fiesta. —A Kagome le brillaron los ojos—. Me va a obligar a ir, ¿eh? Bueno, ésta va a ser una fiesta que no va a olvidar _nadie_…

Miroku entrecerró los ojos.

—Kagi —dijo con tono de advertencia—, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—¡En nada! —dijo Kagome casi instantáneamente, sonriendo con algo de secretismo. Y con eso abandonó la sala con las otras cuatro chicas. Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, está planeando algo.

Kouga sonrió.

—Sólo espero que sea bueno. Oh tío, me encantaría ver la cara de Inuyasha si Kagome llegara con… un traje de payaso o algo así.

A Miroku le entró un tic en el ojo.

—¡Kagome tiene más sentido común!

—¿Recuerdas cuando quiso molestar a tu mujer hace seis años? —Kouga sonrió y Miroku se rió entre dientes.

—Sí… Kagome se cortó el pelo al estilo chico sólo para molestar a Sango…

Kouga meneó la cabeza.

—Es atrevida a su manera… venga, vamos a ver qué traman nuestras mujeres —dijo Kouga mientras se levantaba, Miroku le siguió.

—Pero tienes que admitir —dijo Miroku mientras salían de la sala de juegos—, que Inuyasha se inventó un buen ardid para hacer que Kagome fuera con él.

Kouga asintió, corroborando.

—Un ardid bastante diabólico, mejor dicho.

_-x-_

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero los exámenes finales se acercan y no tengo tiempo a nada. Probablemente no actualice en un buen tiempo (son dos meses de trabajo intenso), puede que hasta verano, pero una vez termine todo me tendréis de vuelta.**

**Hasta entonces.**


	8. Asombrosamente inocente

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Asombrosamente inocente_

El día anterior al baile había un ritmo frenético en la residencia de verano Takahashi. Kikyo ya se había ido a la ciudad diciendo que volvería cuatro días después y, sin saberlo Inuyasha, los Lin, los Lang y Kagome se sintieron aliviados. Su figura de sucia estrella del porno era innecesaria. Ayame afirmaba que era una mala influencia para las niñas.

Era tarde, las cinco de la tarde, y las chicas estaban preparando sus peinados para el día siguiente. Kagome tenía rulos en el pelo, planeaba llevar rizos y Sango tenía rulos colocados equitativamente por su cabeza, quería unos cuantos rizos entre su pelo naturalmente liso.

Ayame se iba a alisar el pelo una hora antes de la fiesta, ya que no quería trabajar con su pelo en ese momento. Kagome bajó al salón y se encontró a Miroku y a Kouga abriendo dos latas de cerveza. Arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba en el sofá, mirándolos a los dos.

—Si Sango y Ayame estuvieran aquí abajo… —Kagome dejó la frase en el aire y Kouga le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Tío, lo necesitaba —dijo alzando su lata—. He estado demasiado tiempo lejos del alcohol.

—¿Dónde están Ai y Hikari? —Kagome arqueó una ceja y Miroku le dio un buen trago a su cerveza antes de lamerse los dientes.

—En la sala de juegos —dijo, asintiendo en dirección a la sala de juegos—. Querían aprender a jugar al DDR, así que Inuyasha se tomó la libertad de enseñarles… era eso u oírnos echarle la bronca por el baile de mañana.

Kagome bufó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la sala de juegos. Se dio la vuelta y les guiñó un ojo a los chicos.

—Iré a ver si está seduciendo a nuestras pequeñas.

Kouga se rió por lo bajo mientras le decía a Kagome que se fuera. Tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos, Kouga se giró, serio, hacia Miroku.

—Tú sabes por qué quiere que vaya con él a la maldita fiesta —siseó Kouga y Miroku asintió, indignado.

—Sí —murmuró—. No es sólo porque Izayoi quiera una mujer _decente_ en la fiesta.

Kouga meneó la cabeza.

—Nah hombre, es porque ese hombre tiene los ojos puestos en _nuestra_ Kagome. La chica se escapó de casa para huir de la seducción y de toda esa mierda. —Kouga suspiró mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza—. No me gusta que piense que puede seducir a Kagome para meterla en su maldita cama.

Miroku asintió, sintiéndose igual que Kouga. Kagome era como una hermana pequeña para ellos y la protegían _mucho_.

—Sí —concordó Miroku—, pero… —Alzó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo—. ¿Y si Inuyasha es exactamente lo que Kagome necesita?

Kouga alzó la ceja.

—Y si con él… ¿prueba por primera vez el sabor del amor?

—Eso es una cursilada —se burló Kouga.

—Estoy casado con Sango. —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco—. En serio, ¿qué esperabas?

Kouga se rió.

—Cierto… pero no sé. —Kouga bajó la mirada a la alfombra, examinando una pelusilla—. Puede que Inuyasha sea algo bueno en su vida… o puede… que no…

_-x-_

Kagome se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, observando cómo enseñaba Inuyasha a las dos niñas, Ai y Hikari, en las dos plataformas del DDR, a jugar al DDR.

—¿Veis las flechas, chicas? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y las dos niñas asintieron, iban vestidas igual. Petos vaqueros con camisetas blancas por debajo. Tenían el pelo recogido en coletas altas y llevaban calcetines iguales de color rosa bebé. Kagome podría haber chillado de lo monas que estaban.

—Pulsad el botón que tiene la flecha que coincide con la de la pantalla.

Inuyasha le dio al play y Ai y Hikari pulsaron la flecha de arriba. Cuando lo hicieron, apareció otra flecha y las dos pulsaron la tecla izquierda. Inuyasha paró el juego y Ai hizo un puchero.

—¡No es justo! Mamá y tú erais más rápidos.

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo, las únicas veces que mostraba signos de risa o una sonrisa era alrededor de las hijas de sus amigos y a Kagome le sorprendió. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y una risa más bonita incluso, se preguntó por qué las suprimía tanto.

—Eso es porque tenemos años de práctica… —les dijo Inuyasha a las niñas, que se miraron e hicieron un puchero.

—¿Entonces tenemos que ser viejas antes de poder ser tan buenas? —Hikari sonrió bastante inocentemente y Kagome estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera la sonrisa y haciendo que las niñas chillaran.

—¡Mamá! —Ai sonrió.

—¡Kagi! —Hikari la abrazó mientras Kagome les sonreía.

—¡No soy vieja!

—Eres… —Ai se miró los dedos—. ¡Muchos años más mayor que nosotras, mamá!

Kagome se rió.

—¿Y?

Inuyasha soltó una risotada mientras miraba a Kagome, horrorizado.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza. Parece… caca alienígena. —Les guiñó un ojo a Ai y a Hikari y las dos se rieron en voz baja mientras Kagome ponía las manos en las caderas, con una expresión de falso enfado en la cara.

—Oh, por favor. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo antes de insinuar quién tiene… _caca_ alienígena en la cabeza?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, caminando hacia ella y cerniéndose peligrosamente sobre ella, pero Kagome aun así no perdió su postura desafiante. Ai y Hikari se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

—Sigo pensando que tienes la edad de Ai —susurró.

—Y yo sigo pensando que eres un rico esnob. —Kagome le sonrió. Inuyasha se le quedó mirando a los labios, preguntándose cómo sería besarlos. No se dio cuenta de que Ai y Hikari estaban detrás de él y empezó a inclinarse hacia delante, quería asaltar esos suaves… rosados… y seductores labios…

—¡KAGOME! —chilló Sango, su voz sonaba distante. Kagome, que estaba en trance, se echó hacia atrás mirando, casi asustada a Inuyasha.

—Sí… ¿SÍ?

—¡VUELVE ARRIBA! ¡TENGO QUE SECARTE EL PELO!

Kagome tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia donde estaba Sango, en la segunda planta. Inuyasha se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tomando nota mentalmente de que era hora de que se lo cortara. Se giró con una mirada inexpresiva, sin ver a las dos niñas de cinco años delante de él.

—Eh… ¿Tío Inu? —Hikari le tocó la pierna a Inuyasha y él la apartó. Hikari hizo un puchero y le dio un codazo a Ai. Ai respiró hondo.

—¡TÍO INU! —gritó y eso hizo que Inuyasha volviera a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—DDR —dijo Hikari señalando la pantalla e Inuyasha recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Pero los pensamientos sobre Kagome no abandonaban su cabeza…

Es que ella era tan…

Diferente.

_-x-_

—Ven aquí —dijo Sango, señalando a Kagome, que se sentó delante de ella. Ayame había extendido dos vestidos encima de la cama de Sango, preguntándose cuál llevar (más bien pensaba en cuál le quedaría bien a Kagome para poder coger el otro).

—¿Y qué vas a hacer en la fiesta de mañana? —Sango arqueó una ceja mientras empezaba a liberar los rizos de Kagome. Kagome cerró los ojos, pensando en varias imágenes que serían graciosas en una fiesta de gente rica.

¿Actuar como una vagabunda? Mala idea, era de clase alta y eso también degradaría a sus amigos.

¿Ignorarle? Inútil. Él tenía formas de hacer hablar a la gente. Además, si ella era su cita tendría que decirle cuándo se aburría para poder irse.

¿Ponerlo en ridículo hablando demasiado? Podría funcionar, pero él sabía mentir.

¿No decir nada y fingir ser sorda? Sonaba estúpido.

—No tengo ni idea —admitió finalmente Kagome—. Tenía un plan impresionante pero luego… se me olvidó.

Ayame se rió y le brillaron los ojos mientras miraba a su amiga.

—Sé la mejor forma de convertirla en una fiesta miserable para Inuyasha.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Oh?

—Todos odian a su novia —empezó Ayame—, simplemente haz que su madre, su hermano, su hermana y su padre se enamoren de ti… entonces lo molestarán todo el tiempo con Kikyo y ¡tachán! ¡Inuyasha amargado!

Kagome se toqueteó la barbilla.

—Es tan simple… tan fácil… ¡tan _perfecto_!

Ayame esbozó una sonrisa perversa antes de alzar un vestido azul medianoche y otro amarillo claro.

—Escoge —dijo Ayame—, estos son los únicos vestidos que traje, ¡así que escoge!

Sango y Kagome miraron los vestidos y, al mismo tiempo, dijeron:

—Amarillo.

Ayame se rió mientras bajaba el vestido amarillo y lo examinaba.

—Sí. —Asintió—. Es un color muy de Kagome.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Kagome arqueó una ceja y Sango le dio un golpecito a Kagome en la espalda mientras le sacaba los rulos.

—Significa que te queda bien el amarillo.

Kagome no dijo nada mientras sus amigas seguían hablando de la fiesta que iba a tener lugar al día siguiente. Kagome sólo tenía una cosa en mente y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Antes, cuando estaba en la sala de juegos con Inuyasha cerca de ella, delante, mirándola con esa mirada en los ojos…

En aquel momento en que había pensado que iba a besarla.

Un beso amoroso, apasionado, impresionante e impactante (o eso había imaginado Kagome), en aquel momento en el que había pensado que le robaría un beso…

Supo que no se habría apartado.

Y eso era lo que la asustaba.

_-x-_

Era el día de la fiesta e Inuyasha había ordenado que una de sus limusinas fuera hasta su residencia de verano. Kanna, la cuñada de su hermano mayor, había venido en la limusina, ya que se había ofrecido voluntaria para cuidar de las dos niñas mientras los adultos se iban de fiesta. El hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y su mujer, Kagura iban a ir e iban a dejar a su hija Rin con su niñera mientras Kanna iba a la casa de verano de Inuyasha.

Ayame y Kagome estaban en la ducha, excepto que Kagome llevaba puesto un gorro de ducha para salvar sus rizos mientras se frotaba su cuerpo para que quedara limpísimo. Sango se había duchado esa mañana temprano y estaba vigilando a Ai y a Hikari mientras comían. Eran las dos de la tarde y la fiesta empezaba a las cinco, eso les daba tres horas para prepararse. Kouga había ido a escoger los tres esmóquines, así que Miroku e Inuyasha estaban hablando de asuntos de negocios que saldrían en la fiesta.

—Mami. —Ai alzó la vista hacia su madre, que estaba jugando con su pelo.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—Tarde —murmuró Sango—. Kari-chan y tú estaréis ya en cama.

Hikari hizo un puchero.

—¡Pero yo quería jugar un poco más con Kagi!

Sango soltó una risita mientras miraba a Hikari y negaba con la cabeza.

—No cariño, Kagome va a estar cansada después de la fiesta, igual que todos. Jugaremos mañana, ¿vale? Vamos a estar un mes aquí, así que no pasa nada y la semana que viene van a venir Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi.

Hikari sonrió.

—¿En serio?

Sango se rió y asintió.

—Síp… —Se vio interrumpida cuando Ayame gritó:

—¡SANGO! VEN AQUÍ… ¡_POR FAVOOOOOOOOR_!

Sango se encogió avergonzada mientras se giraba hacia la cocinera que salía de la cocina con dos vasos de zumo de naranja.

—Enju. —Sango la miró como disculpándose—. ¿Puedes vigilar un momento a las niñas? Ayame me necesita.

Enju, la cocinera, sonrió y asintió mientras Sango subía trotando las escaleras, tenía mechones rizos bajando por su pelo. Hikari y Ai se miraron y soltaron una risita antes de seguir con sus sándwiches de queso fundido.

_-x-_

—¿Qué te pasa? —gruñó Sango—. ¡¿Me haces subir hasta aquí porque necesitabas una _lima de uñas_?

Ayame tenía lagrimillas en los ojos mientras miraba la uña rota.

—¡Mis uñas perfectas!

Sango soltó una risotada mientras buscaba una lima de uñas en su bolso y se la pasaba a Ayame que empezó, ferozmente, a limarse la uña. A Sango le resbaló una gotita de sudor, haciendo una apuesta consigo misma a que la uña de Ayame desaparecería en los próximos veinte segundos. Sango suspiró al girarse y vio su vestido, extendido paralelamente al de Ayame en la cama de ésta.

—Tenemos que empezar ya a ponernos la ropa —murmuró Sango—, el viaje a la casa de Asakura dura dos horas, así que tenemos que irnos dentro de una hora.

Ayame asintió y estaba a punto de coger su vestido cuando se abrió la puerta. Sango se estaba preparando para apuñalar a la persona que iba a entrar (asumían que era Miroku… las costumbres pervertidas nunca mueren), pero ambas contuvieron el aliento al ver entrar a su joven mejor amiga, pareciendo dócil y tímida, casi temiendo que el mundo se derrumbara sobre ella.

El vestido era amarillo y abrazaba todas sus curvas, trazando su cuerpo hasta los tobillos. El vestido terminaba justo en sus tobillos y tenía puestos tacones blancos que se ataban su pierna. El vestido era de un amarillo pálido que bajaba por su cuerpo, una fina línea de diamantes circulaba por debajo de su pecho y justo encima de sus caderas. El vestido no tenía mangas, era de corte bajo en v y casi sin espalda, salvo unas tiras que se ataban por detrás.

De algún modo, el vestido era bastante inocente.

Ayame silbó, admirando a su amiga.

—Kagome… estás… ¡impresionante!

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Creer? —Sango estaba sorprendida—. ¡Cariño, podemos ver tu atractivo irradiando de tu cuerpo! _Ohhh_, ¡Inuyasha va a desear que fueras tú su chica y no esa bicha del porno!

Kagome soltó una risita mientras giraba para sus amigas, su pelo se balanceaba sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sango silbó, cogió su vestido y se metió en el baño.

—¡Vas a estar tan buena! —Sango sonrió mientras Ayame ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Actúa conforme a tu edad, Sango.

—Cállate.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras se sentaba y Ayame se ocupaba del maquillaje de Kagome, que era muy ligero, sólo lápiz de ojos con sombra de color rosa claro y brillo de labios. Kagome también tenía puestos una delgada cadena dorada, pendientes de aro junto con unos anillos en sus dedos y una pulsera con incrustaciones de diamantes.

—A Inuyasha le va a sangrar la nariz. —Ayame soltó una risita mientras ponía una horquilla en el pelo de Kagome.

_-x-_

Por supuesto, cuando las chicas bajaron las escaleras, Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto y se olvidó de cómo se cerraba la boca. Ayame llevaba un vestido azul medianoche sin adornos, a excepción del chal que rodeaba su cuerpo. El vestido tenía un brillo natural, suficientemente sofisticado. El pelo de Ayame estaba recogido en un hermoso moño con algunos mechones sueltos, enmarcando su cara. Sango llevaba puesto un vestido rosa claro que abrazaba fuertemente su cuerpo, dejando más a la imaginación sobre lo que podría haber debajo de su vestido. Era de cuello bajo, mostraba suficiente escote. El vestido también era de un color único, sin bordados.

Kouga sintió que se le caía la baba y se la limpió inmediatamente. Miroku no podía esperar a sacarle _él_ el vestido a su esposa.

Inuyasha sin embargo, era una historia completamente diferente.

_No parece para nada una niña,_ pensó, _y… ni de broma parece que tenga la edad de Ai… tampoco parece que actúe así,_ Inuyasha tragó saliva, _está… preciosa._

Las tres mujeres bajaron el último peldaño y las dos hijas corrieron hacia ellas, chillando lo guapas que estaban las mujeres.

—¡Estás tan guapa, mamá! —Ai abrazó a Kagome antes de girarse hacia su madre—. ¡Mami, tú también! ¡Y la tía Ayame también!

—Es triste que nuestras hijas estén alabando a nuestras mujeres antes de que podamos decir algo. —Miroku le dio un golpe con el codo a Kouga, quien asintió antes de toser ruidosamente.

—Ai, Hikari, no le causéis muchos problemas a Kanna —dijo Kouga—. Haced caso a lo que os diga. —Luego Kouga se giró hacia Kanna—. Hemos dejado todos nuestros números de teléfono en la encimera de la cocina. El de Miroku, el mío, el de Inuyasha, el de Sango, el de Ayame e incluso el de Kagome —dijo Kouga—. Si pasa algo, coge un teléfono y marca un número, si no contesta, sigue intentándolo con los demás.

Kanna asintió mientras les daba la mano a las niñas y acompañaba fuera a las tres parejas. Miroku y Kouga cogieron a sus mujeres de la mano mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban uno al lado del otro.

—¡Divertíos! —se despidió Kanna. Ai y Hikari se despidieron enérgicamente con un gesto de la mano mientras los seis se subían en la limusina. Mientras Inuyasha le abría la puerta a Kagome, y ella pasaba a su lado él, en un tono muy bajo, le susurró al oído…

—_Eres hermosa._

_-x-_

Lo siento, siento mucho el retraso que llevo con los fics, pero tengo una buena razón: estoy con exámenes. Pero la buena noticia es que termino con ellos relativamente pronto, así que sé perfectamente cuándo será la próxima actualización: el 18 de julio (puede que antes, pero no puedo prometer nada).

Espero que me tengáis paciencia, mis estudios tienen preferencia frente a esto.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me ha encantado leerlos, espero que me los sigáis dejando. ¡Hasta el día 18!


	9. Belleza atrayente

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Belleza atrayente_

Sentados dentro de la limusina, un silencio incómodo cubría al grupo de amigos que se encontraban al lado de su persona _importante_. Kagome estaba sentada rígidamente al lado de Inuyasha, que estaba cruzado de brazos. Al lado de Inuyasha estaban Miroku y Sango y a la derecha de Kagome estaban Ayame y Kouga.

—Bueno… —dijo Sango lentamente y todos la miraron. Después de que Inuyasha hubiera llamado _hermosa_ a Kagome, ella se había sentido un poco incómoda estando a su lado. Miroku suspiró mientras daba unos golpecitos en el separador, ya que era el que estaba más cerca, haciendo que el chófer lo bajara.

—¿Sí?

—Enciende la radio.

El chófer cumplió la petición de Miroku y la radio volvió a la vida, calmando con un poco de suerte el tenso aire entre los amigos. Nadie sabía por qué estaba tan tenso, pero era algo momentáneo donde todo puede ser y es incómodo.

—Soy Gina Mai retransmitiendo en directo desde Japón. Acabamos de recibir la noticia de que la modelo internacionalmente conocida como _Miko_, ha desaparecido hace un par de días. Su paradero es, obviamente, desconocido, pero su familia está poniendo Japón patas arriba intentando encontrarla. A mi lado están el padre y el hermano de Miko, Akira y Souta.

Los ojos de Kagome se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Ayame y Sango, que parecían estar escuchando atentamente la conversación que se desarrollaba en la radio. Inuyasha se movió para señalarle al chófer que cambiara de emisora, pero Kagome le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que se callara y la fulminara con la mirada.

—Souta —dijo la entrevistadora y Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al oír que su hermano empezaba a hablar.

—Mi hermana tuvo sus razones para huir —empezó Souta—, y yo la respeto por ello. Dondequiera que esté, sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo, sé que está bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó Gina a Souta.

—He crecido con ella, ¿no? ¡Creo que puedo saber perfectamente si mi hermana está bien o no!

Gina pareció obviamente sorprendida y la entrevista se enfocó en Akira Higurashi, el padre de Kagome.

_¡Así es Souta! _Le dijo Sango a Kagome moviendo los labios mientras se encogía de hombros. Kagome le sonrió. Oyeron aparecer la voz de Akira en la emisora y la atención de Kagome volvió a dirigirse a la radio.

—¡Por favor! —dijo Akira en el micrófono—. Mi hija está desaparecida y estamos todos muy preocupados. Su prometido —Kagome abrió los ojos como platos—, ¡está consternado y queremos que vuelva! Hemos recorrido Japón de lado a lado, hemos seguido el rastro de sus tarjetas de crédito y no hemos obtenido nada…

—Apágala —indicó Kagome y el chófer miró a Inuyasha, que asintió. Miroku silbó por lo bajo.

—Oh mierda, Akira va a dar la vuelta a Asia para buscar a su niñita.

Ayame bufó.

—Oh venga, si tratara a esa chica un poco decentemente, a lo mejor se hubiera quedado.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Los conoces?

—¿Si los conozco? —Ayame se rió—. Querido Inuyasha, fui al colegio con su hija, por supuesto que la conozco.

Kagome tuvo ganas de hacer daño físicamente a Ayame, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada que le lanzó Kouga. Volviendo su atención a la conversación, Kagome consiguió entender lo último de lo que tenía que decir Inuyasha…

—…Esperanza de conseguir que Miko fuera la modelo para nuestra nueva colección de otoño.

Todos dirigieron su mirada inmediatamente hacia Inuyasha y a Kagome le entraron ganas de estallar en carcajadas ante la ironía de la situación. Aquí estaba, Takahashi Inuyasha queriendo que Miko modelara para él y allí estaba ella, sentada a su lado, siendo su cita para una fiesta. La ironía a veces era realmente graciosa.

—¿Por qué no consigues a esa estrella del porno? —Kagome arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

—Mantengo mi vida amorosa y mi vida laboral como cosas estrictamente separadas.

—Profundo. —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco e Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, rebosaba irritación. Miró a Kagome, que se había metido en una conversación muy interesante sobre la última moda en bikinis con Sango, con Miroku riendo nerviosamente a su lado. No mentía cuando decía que Kagome era hermosa.

Demonios, era la primera vez que usaba esa frase y la decía en serio. Normalmente, cuando Inuyasha llamaba a alguien hermosa o a) quería sacar algo de la situación o b) su novia se había puesto gruñona. Aparte de eso, las únicas otras ocasiones en las que halagaba a alguien y lo decía en serio era con los niños: Ai, Hikari, Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi.

Inuyasha estaba deseando bailar con Kagome cuando llegaran a la fiesta. Estaba deseando sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, sentir sus curvas, sus movimientos, su cuerpo perteneciéndole a él y a nadie más… Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y meneó la cabeza. Claro que estaba completamente desarrollada, aunque fuera un poco aniñada, no obstante era una mujer, y claro que era un poco… borra eso, era _muy_ pesada… pero aun así era una mujer maravillosamente preciosa con un cuerpo hecho para hacerle el amor…

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Inuyasha aclaró inmediatamente la mente. No quería procesar imágenes mentales de una Kagome desnuda y empalmarse en la limusina con sus amigos y Kagome, por no mencionar, antes de una fiesta. Sintió un empujón en su costilla y bajó la mirada para encontrar a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos dándole golpecitos suavemente con el codo.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, la limusina se ha detenido.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja al ver que Miroku, Sango, Kouga y Ayame no estaban en el coche.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡No podemos haber llegado ya!

—No hemos llegado, listo. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—. El conductor tenía que echar gasolina y los demás decidieron estirar las piernas mientras la limusina reposta.

—Y tú sigues aquí porque… —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en su dirección mientras presenciaba cómo su pequeño cuerpo se movía ligeramente de forma que estuviera sentada a centímetros de él. Se le subió el vestido, revelando una larga y cremosa pierna e Inuyasha no pudo evitar que el hambre le llegara a los ojos.

—No podía dejar solo al anfitrión, ¿no? —bromeó ligeramente Kagome antes de mirar por la ventanilla. Vio que los cuatro volvían con bollos en las manos y que el conductor también volvía a la limusina.

—¡Oh, parece que trajeron comida! ¡Formidable!

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

—Una frase muy de _Ai_.

Kagome lo miró airadamente.

—Recuerda, _yo_ soy su madrina.

—Eso no significa que tengas que actuar como ella.

—Para estar con niños —recitó Kagome mientras Miroku abría la puerta—, uno debe actuar como un niño.

Inuyasha estaba divirtiéndose deliberadamente.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Debería saberlo, ¡Hikari y Ai han sido mis niñas desde siempre!

—No voy a hacer preguntas, ni tampoco quiero saber de lo que estáis hablando —dijo Sango, irritada mientras la limusina empezaba otra vez a circular—. De vainilla para Kagome, de chocolate para Inuyasha, ¡siéntate bien y deja de hablar de Hikari y de Ai!

Girada de forma que su espalda estuviera hacia Inuyasha, Kagome reanudó una ingeniosa conversación con Ayame sobre Kouga contra Miroku en la batalla de la paternidad. Como no le gustaba que su espalda estuviera girada hacia él, Inuyasha decidió que se aseguraría de ver mucho de su cara en el baile…

_-x-_

—¡Yo _no_ acudo a Sango cada vez que Ai llora! —se defendió Miroku cuando llegaron a la mansión de Ken Asakura. Parecía un poquito más pequeña que la casa de verano de Inuyasha y a Kagome eso le hizo gracia. La idea de que la _verdadera_ casa de Inuyasha fuera veinte veces más grande que su casa de verano era una especulación, principalmente porque era el japonés más rico que hubiera pisado la tierra.

—¡Sí que lo haces! —Ayame sonrió—. Recuerdo muy bien cuando disteis la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Ai y Ai empezó a llorar diciendo que quería queso. Acudiste a Sango.

—¡En aquel entonces trabajaba 18 horas! No sabía lo que la niña comía o no comía —se defendió Miroku.

—¿Y qué hay de la vez que Ai quiso un bañador cuando la llevaste contigo a comprar un móvil nuevo? —Kouga arqueó una ceja—. Llamaste a Sango por una _cabina_ para preguntarle si podías comprárselo a Ai.

—¡Mi hija de tres años no iba a tener un bikini de dos piezas! —Miroku se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que Inuyasha bufara.

—Ya, ¿y las hijas de tres años de otra gente si pueden tenerlo para que puedas comértelas descaradamente con los ojos?

Miroku arrugó la nariz.

—¿Inuyasha? Eso es jodidamente asqueroso. Primero, estoy casado; no me como a otras mujeres con los ojos, _y menos_ las que tienen la edad de Kasumi. Segundo, ¡no he mirado a otra mujer desde que me he casado con Sango!

—¿Qué hay de Maria? —reflexionó Inuyasha bastante divertido y vio que Miroku palidecía visiblemente cuando Sango le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

—¿Maria? —siseó—. ¿_**Qué **_Maria?

—Maria Anastasia —recitó Inuyasha—. Una trabajadora mitad japonesa, mitad rusa de la compañía, mi secretaria en prácticas. Miroku se pasó hace unas semanas y estuvo hablando con Maria como si fuera una _vieja amiga_.

—¡Era nueva! Tenía que hacerla sentir como en casa.

—¡ERES MÉDICO! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES QUE HACER QUE LA SECRETARIA DE UN EMPRESARIO SE SIENTA COMO EN CASA?

Miroku tragó saliva visiblemente mientras Kagome y Ayame se reían descaradamente por lo bajo. Sango decidió calmarse y suministrarle el daño definitivo a Miroku _después _de que terminara la fiesta. Por ahora, actuaría civilizadamente. Los hombres estiraron las manos como caballeros y las chicas enlazaron la mano derecha con la izquierda de ellos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la extraña distancia entre Kagome y él mientras esperaban a que se abriera la puerta.

—Para que esto parezca remotamente _real _—ronroneó en su oreja, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos—, tienes que estar más cerca de mí, _Kagome_.

Lanzando una media mirada en su dirección, Kagome se acercó más a él. Irritado, Inuyasha le soltó el brazo y le rodeó los hombros con el suyo, atrayéndolos tanto que sus hombros estaban pegados. Y en ese momento, Asakura abrió la puerta.

—¡Takahashi! —rió Ken mientras avanzaba y estrechaba la mano libre de Inuyasha. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza en un ligero asentimiento.

—Asakura.

Ken se giró hacia Miroku y Kouga y también los saludó.

—Lin. —Estrechó la mano de Miroku—. Lang. —E hizo lo mismo con Kouga. Luego Ken saludó a sus esposas.

—Señora Lin, Señora Lang, es un placer volver a verlas. —Ken cogió sus manos y les besó los nudillos antes de soltarlas. Ayame y Sango sonrieron, estaban acostumbradas a Ken y no les molestaban sus besos en los nudillos.

—Asakura —lo saludaron a la vez. Ken, entonces, dirigió su atención a Kagome que estaba bajo el brazo de Inuyasha que se había movido, tan eficientemente, a su cintura, manteniéndola abrazada y cerca de él.

—Vaya, vaya… Ésta no es Hiromi. —Ken le guiñó un ojo a Kagome—. Eres, de lejos, la mujer más hermosa sobre la que he puesto los ojos. —Extendió la mano—. Asakura Ken.

Kagome cogió firmemente su mano.

—Higurashi Kagome.

Los ojos de Ken brillaron.

—¿Kagome? Vaya… un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer.

—Déjate de tonterías, Ken —gruñó Kouga—, estás casado.

—Y tú también… Entonces, ¿por qué te quejas si observo la belleza de la joven señorita Higurashi?

—Porque esa chica es como mi hermana, así que atrás —dijo Kouga con severidad—, estamos aquí para hablar de negocios no para mirar a la cita de Inuyasha.

—¿Tu cita? —la atención de Ken volvió rápidamente hacia Inuyasha—. Hombre, yo pensaba que estabas de broma. —La actitud de empresario de Ken desapareció y se convirtió en el amigo que conocían Miroku, Kouga e Inuyasha—. ¿Qué pasó con Kikyo?

—Ocupada —afirmó Inuyasha mientras conducía a Kagome al interior de la mansión.

—¿Ocupada? ¿Con? —persistió Ken.

—Trabajo.

—¿Más sesiones de desnudos? —les susurró Ken a Miroku y a Kouga, que se rieron ligeramente.

—Sí, hombre —asintió Miroku—. Creo que tenía una cita sexual o algo así. No se puede confiar en las mujeres que venden su cuerpo por dinero.

Ken asintió solemnemente mientras entraban en el gran vestíbulo de la mansión. Una gran alfombra circular, blanca y lisa descansaba en su suelo de madera mientras lámparas de araña que colgaban bajo creaban un efecto naranja que iluminaba la habitación. Los sofás estaban ocupados por muchas mujeres que conversaban diligentemente y una habitación en el extremo derecho estaba ligeramente abierta, de ella salía humo.

—¿Los hombres ya están fumando? —preguntó Kouga, bastante divertido.

—No se puede alejar a los hombres de la política, del brandy, ni de un buen cigarro, ¿no? —Ken rió—. Uníos a mí en mi valioso tiempo de debate.

Sango y Ayame dejaron que Miroku y Kouga se fueran, sin embargo, Inuyasha se quedó un poco más.

—¿No vas? —Kagome arqueó una ceja, pero él asintió.

—Sí, sólo tengo que presentarte a la gente más importante antes de que pueda unirme a ellos.

Kagome asintió mientras Inuyasha volvía a rodear su cintura con su brazo y la conducía hacia tres mujeres que estaban de pie al lado de la mesa de los aperitivos.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —Una mujer sonrió al mirarlo—. Si es Inuyasha. ¡No me esperaba verte aquí!

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sato-san —dijo con voz severa—, esta fiesta necesita de mi experiencia en los negocios. No puedo privar a mis empleados de mi persona, ¿verdad?

La mujer se rió.

—Izayoi, querida, Inuyasha es un bromista.

—No era una broma —masculló Inuyasha de forma que sólo Kagome lo oyera. Debido a su comentario, Kagome le dio un codazo en las costillas y él se movió con ligero nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no veo a Kikyo por ninguna parte —comentó con ligereza Takahashi Kagura, la cuñada de Inuyasha.

—¡Oh Dios, sí! —dijo la mujer de antes—. ¿Está ocupada, cielo? —Miró a Inuyasha.

—Sí… He traído a otra persona. —Inuyasha condujo sus miradas hacia Kagome—. Ésta es Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, ellas son Takahashi Kagura, mi cuñada —Kagome hizo una ligera reverencia—, Takahashi Izayoi, mi madre —Kagome sonrió dulcemente e hizo una reverencia más profunda, impresionando a Izayoi—, y Mayu Sato, una buena amiga de mi madre. Su marido, Katashi Sato, es el dueño de Industrias Perla.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿En serio?

Mayu asintió, sonriendo.

—Sí, querida.

—Aprecio sinceramente lo que hace su compañía —dijo Kagome—, es realmente conmovedor y estoy completamente a favor. En realidad, he donado un par de miles a su campaña.

Su afirmación impresionó a Izayoi y a Kagura, y la sonrisa de Mayu se amplió.

—¿De verdad, querida? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

—¿Has oído hablar de Industrias Perla? —preguntó Izayoi. Inuyasha estaba perplejo, Kagome ya había impresionado a su madre con nada más que datos sobre lo que ya había hecho.

—Por supuesto, Takahashi-san. —Kagome sonrió—. Mis mejores amigos y mi familia se encuentran en un alto status social e Industrias Perla es algo de lo que oigo hablar todos los días. Recaudar fondos para construir colegios en países subdesarrollados del tercer mundo tiene mi completo apoyo y espero nada menos que la excelencia.

—Una mujer de principios y con sentido de la bondad, eso es difícil de encontrar en las chicas de hoy en día. —Kagura sonrió mientras conducía a Kagome hacia ellas—. Únete a nosotras y deja que Inuyasha vaya a fumar, a beber y a hablar de empresarios viejos.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Os la confío. Una queja de ella y no voy la fiesta de tu bebé, Kagura.

Kagura bufó.

—Cuatro meses, hermanito —bromeó—, y ya veremos.

Inuyasha le quitó importancia a su comentario y fue hacia la habitación donde estaban los otros hombres. Izayoi vio que su hijo desaparecía detrás de la puerta y regresó su atención hacia Kagome.

—Tu vestido te queda sensacional. —Izayoi sonrió ligeramente, su largo pelo estaba recogido en un moño. A pesar de que Izayoi había dado a luz a dos hijos, todavía estaba fuerte y saludable y no aparentaba su edad. Kagome habría jurado que Izayoi tendría casi treinta años y no, como Kagome suponía, poco más de cincuenta.

—Gracias. —Kagome sonrió—. Y usted también está maravillosa. En serio, no parece la madre de dos hombres hechos y derechos.

Izayoi sonrió.

—¿Francamente? Es el colorete.

Kagura bufó.

—Ella tiene razón Izayoi. Es verdad que no parece que hayas dado a luz a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru _y_ que tengas una nieta y otro en camino.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Kagome mirando a Kagura. Kagura sonrió, asintiendo.

—¡Felicidades! ¿Niño o niña?

Kagura se rió.

—Ni idea todavía. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, igual que con mi primera hija, Rin.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. —Kagome sonrió ligeramente. No estaba siendo nada menos que ella misma y podía ver que había atraído a las Takahashi hacia ella. Perfecto para molestar a Inuyasha—. A mi hija quería ponerle, si alguna vez tengo una, un nombre parecido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "si", niña? —preguntó Mayu, tocando el brazo de Kagome. Izayoi notó que, a diferencia de Kikyo, Kagome no se apartaba sino que, en cambio, había puesto su mano izquierda sobre el brazo que Mayu había usado para tocar su brazo derecho.

_Si hubiera sido Kikyo_, pensó Izayoi, _habría gritado porque la habían tocado._

—Quiero asentarme y ser buena en mi carrera.

—¿Entonces no planeas casarte? —Kagura arqueó una ceja.

—¡Oh, no! —se defendió Kagome—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme! El sueño de toda chica es tener una gran boda que asombre al mundo. Estoy deseando casarme, cuando llegue el momento, pero quiero tener estabilidad en mi carrera. Me vale un compromiso largo, incluso estoy dispuesta a casarme siempre y cuando mi marido no interfiera demasiado con mi carrera.

—¿Y si a veces quiere que vuelvas pronto a casa? —preguntó Mayu, intrigada por la filosofía de Kagome.

—Es mi marido, debe de tener sus razones, ¿no? Por supuesto, intentaría llegar a casa pronto si me lo pide, pero sólo de vez en cuando. Si me lo pide todos los días, entonces sería un problema.

—Me gusta. —Kagura se rió—. ¿Y los niños?

—No hasta que los dos estemos preparados.

—¡Qué bonito! —Izayoi se rió—. Tú y yo podemos llevarnos bien. ¿Por qué Inuyasha no pudo encontrar a alguien como tú en vez de a esa… esa… _Kikyo_? —espetó Izayoi. Kagura se rió mientras Mayu soltaba unas risitas.

—Izayoi odia a Kikyo —explicó Mayu—, principalmente porque es una estrella que enseña su cuerpo desnudo por dinero.

—Conoces a Kikyo, ¿verdad? —se aseguró Kagura y Kagome asintió.

—Oh, claro que la conozco.

—No se lo digas —Kagura sonrió con suficiencia—, pero todas la odiamos.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién no? En realidad, en una mala influencia para mi ahijada.

—¿Ahijada? —Mayu sonrió—. ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien que conozcamos?

—¿Conoce a los Lin? —preguntó Kagome y Kagura estalló en carcajadas.

—Así que eres la _mamá_ de Ai.

Kagome se rió ligeramente

—Sí, esa soy yo.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí de pie? —Izayoi puso las manos en las caderas—. Queridas, tenemos hombres con los que coquetear. ¿Venís?

—¡Oh cielos, sí! —Kagura se rió mientras Izayoi guiaba a Kagome hacia un grupo de hombres agrupados en el centro de la sala.

—Ejem, caballeros. —Izayoi rompió su conversación y todos la miraron. Un hombre en particular, que era asombrosamente parecido a Inuyasha, se separó del grupo y fue hacia Izayoi, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Kagome asumió que aquel era el padre de Inuyasha.

—Inutaisho —dijo Izayoi mientras ponía a Kagome delante—, esta es Higurashi Kagome, la acompañante de nuestro hijo.

Inutaisho arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sesshomaru trajo a dos chicas? ¡Le he enseñado bien!

Izayoi le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡No, estúpido, el _otro_ hijo!

—¿Inuyasha no trajo a Kikyo? —Inutaisho abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Yo también me sorprendí, Inutaisho! —rió Mayu—. De verdad ha ido a un sitio sin ella.

—Yo también me alegro —Izayoi asintió—, Kagome es mucho más dulce.

Kagome se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Gracias —murmuró. Mientras Kagome seguía hablando, no se había dado cuenta de que había muchos miembros del sexo opuesto mirándola _ociosamente_. Sus dos amigas, Sango y Ayame, que estaban sentadas en los sofás, hablando con gente conocida del mundo de los negocios que había asistido a la fiesta de Inuyasha, notaron que la mayoría de la población masculina la estaba mirando.

—Parece que nuestra pequeña ha obtenido la atención de todos los chicos, ¿eh? —Ayame le dio un golpecito con el codo a Sango, que sonrió.

—Has dado en el clavo. Es nuestra pequeña, ¿a que sí?

Ayame hizo callar a Sango cuando dos hombres se sentaron al lado del sofá, hablando en tono bajo. Sango y Ayame tuvieron que inclinarse un poco hacia delante para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo…

—Esa chica, la que está al lado de la mujer de Sesshomaru.

—¡Sí, sí, ya la veo!

—Está buenísima.

—¿Quién es su escolta? Nunca la había visto en ninguna de las fiestas de Asakura o de Takahashi.

—Eso pensaba yo… Tío, voy a ir a hablar con ella.

—¡Está al lado de los Takahashi! ¿Piensas que va a hablar contigo?

—Vale la pena intentarlo…

Ayame y Sango intercambiaron miradas conocedoras mientras fijaban la mirada en el chico moreno que caminaba hacia Kagome. Le dio un toque en el hombro y todos los Takahashi, Kagome y Mayu se giraron.

—Esto va a ser divertido…

—¿Me concedes este baile? —preguntó, extendiendo la mano. Izayoi y Kagura se miraron antes de que Kagura tomara la palabra:

—Oh, Kagome, todavía no has bailado con Inuyasha, sería bastante inadecuado que bailaras con otra persona sin haber bailado primero con tu escolta.

La expresión de la cara del hombre no tuvo precio al presenciar que la mujer de la que había estado hablando era la cita _de_ Inuyasha Takahashi.

_¿Qué pasa con Kikyo? _Pensó el hombre mientras se disculpaba y se alejaba. Justo cuando se fue, Inuyasha se materializó al lado de Kagome, su brazo rodeó lentamente su cintura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por su madre ni por su padre, por supuesto. Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor, estaba al lado de Kagura; finalmente se había reunido toda la familia Takahashi.

—¿Es esta la mujer, Inuyasha? —preguntó Sesshomaru e Inuyasha asintió.

Sesshomaru estrechó la mano de Kagome.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido ser la acompañante de Inuyasha para la fiesta. Le habría dado una patada en el culo personalmente si hubiera venido solo.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Yo asumía que podía conseguir cualquier mujer hermosa con su encantadora y fabulosa personalidad.

Kagura bufó.

—¿De qué mundo eres? ¿Él? ¿Encantador? ¡Sí, claro!

—Tengo más de encantador que Sesshomaru y tú juntos —se defendió Inuyasha y Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que tú seas encantador es como que Mayu se acueste con cualquiera… imposible.

Mayu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa, hijo? ¡Soy mayor que tu madre! ¿En qué MENTE cabe que yo me acueste con cualquiera?

—A eso me refiero. Tú no te acuestas con cualquiera, Inuyasha no es encantador.

Mayu puso los ojos en blanco.

—De una forma enferma y retorcida, eso tiene sentido. Izayoi, tus chicos con idiotas.

—Intenta vivir con ellos toda tu vida —rió Izayoi e Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpad, Kagome y yo vamos a compartir un baile.

Izayoi asintió mientras Inuyasha sacaba a Kagome fuera del círculo, ella tenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Yo no quería bailar!

—Bueno, ahora sí. Ahora, baila —dijo rodeándole la cintura con su brazo.

—¡No!

—Kagome —dijo con tono grave.

—¡No quiero bailar!

—Esta noche tienes que compartir al menos _un_ baile conmigo. Por aquí es una regla no escrita.

—Eso no era parte del maldito trato cuando ganaste la apuesta.

—Bueno, ahora lo estoy _haciendo_ parte del trato.

Kagome iba a discutir, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y hundió la cara en el pecho de Inuyasha. Sintió que su pecho retumbaba y supo que él quería reír, lo que aumentó _mucho_ más su ira…

—No te estoy abrazando porque me gustes, gilipollas.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces hay otra razón?

—Prensa, detrás de ti. Me _dijiste_ que esta fiesta no iba a ser pública.

A Inuyasha se le heló la sangre mientras giraba rápidamente.

—No iba a ser pública —gruñó—. Espera aquí.

Kagome ahogó una exclamación cuando la apartó de su pecho y fue hacia el cámara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Inuyasha le había dado un puñetazo al hombre, haciendo que saliera corriendo antes de que pudiera formarse un corrillo de gente. Luego volvió con Kagome y fulminó con la mirada a los que se acercaban para pedir una explicación.

Qué mal que no pudiera fulminar con la mirada a su madre.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—La prensa dijo que había recibido una llamada _anónima_ diciendo que había una fiesta esta noche. Esta era una fiesta estrictamente privada sin medios de comunicación alrededor.

Inutaisho frunció el ceño.

—Me pregunto quién es ese anónimo.

—Lo mismo digo. Mierda…

Kagome no sabía qué decir mientras Inuyasha cogía el vaso de brandy de la mano de su hermano y se lo bebía de un golpe. Odiaba que las personas no lo escucharan. Se suponía que la fiesta no iba a tener prensa, pero allí mismo, un cámara había conseguido entrar de algún modo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kagome mientras le tocaba ligeramente el brazo. Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Continuamos con nuestro baile?

Kagome no sabía qué decir que no fuera sí en presencia de su familia. La condujo a una zona vacía de la pista de baile y empezaron a deslizarse elegantemente, sus cuerpos estaban en perfecta sincronía.

Izayoi ladeó la cabeza.

—Es impresionante… no tiene nada que ver con Kikyo.

—Y tiene algo que atrae. —Mayu se toqueteó la barbilla—. Debo decir que, de todos mis años de sabiduría, Kagome tiene un sentido de belleza interior que no tienen muchas mujeres.

Inutaisho asintió.

—Yo también puedo verlo. Hay algo en ella que es irresistible. Es mejor que Kikyo, eso está claro.

—Si mi hermanito la escogiera —Kagura puso los ojos en blanco—, pero conociéndolo, no lo hará.

Izayoi sonrió con suficiencia.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, Kagura —dijo mientras los observaba bailar—, nunca se sabe con Inuyasha…

_-x-_

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como prometí. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis reviews.

Hasta pronto.


	10. Vamos a montar a caballo

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Vamos a montar a caballo_

Kagome se levantó temprano esa mañana por culpa de un molesto grito. Frotándose los ojos, salió de la cama y siguió el ruido, todavía en pijama: pantalones blancos de algodón con un estampado de flores y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Fue hacia el salón y le divirtió bastante encontrarse a Ayame y a Sango intentando cuidar de sus hijas.

—¡QUIERO TORTITAS DE ARÁNDANOS! —chilló Hikari. Ayame gruñó.

—Kari, cariño, aquí no tienen tortitas de arándanos.

Las lágrimas bajaban por la cara de Hikari, a Kagome le atravesó una punzada de dolor mientras se dirigía hacia Hikari y la cogía en brazos. Ai, que estaba observando todo el incidente, ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué iba a hacer su mamá.

—Hikari, cariño —susurró Kagome en el oído de la pequeña. Ésta miró a Kagome sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Aquí no hay arándanos pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a molestar al tío Inu cuando se despierte para que nos lleve a montar a caballo? Si comes lo que te dé mami, te prometo que haré que el tío Inu nos deje montar en los caballos grandes en vez de en los ponis. ¿Te parece bien?

Contemplando lo que acababa de decir Kagome, Hikari se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¡Vale!

Suspirando agradecida, Ayame cogió a Hikari de los brazos de Kagome y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Ves? Ésa es la niña de mamá. Qué te parece si os hago a Ai y a ti una torrija. —Ayame sonrió al mirar a Ai—. ¿Os gustaría?

—¡Sí, por favor! —chilló Ai mientras sostenía la mano libre de Ayame y la joven condujo a las dos niñas a la cocina. Al lado de su mejor amiga, Sango sonrió.

—No deberías mentirles a los niños pequeños, Kagome.

Bufando, Kagome le dio un puñetazo en broma a Sango.

—¿Quién dijo que estuviera mintiendo? Pretendo hacer que Inuyasha nos lleve a montar a caballo. ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer hoy?

—Aparentemente, según el señor Lin y el señor Lang, ¿te has dado cuenta de que sus apellidos son muy parecidos? En fin, los chicos me dijeron que Asakura los había llamado para una próxima reunión con el Dr. Miroku y el técnico de software, Kouga. Asakura también llamó a Inuyasha pero él no quería conducir a propósito durante cuatro horas hasta su casa para una reunión que sólo consumiría dos horas de su día.

—¿Así que Inuyasha no va a ir pero vosotros sí? —Kagome alzó una ceja y Sango asintió.

—Exacto. Miroku y Kouga informarán a Inuyasha cuando volvamos. No tengo ni idea de cuánto nos llevará, pero asumo que lo suficiente para que Inuyasha y tú cuidéis de Ai y Hikari.

Resoplando, Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

—Por alguna razón me siento como hubierais planeado dejarnos a mí y a Inuyasha a solas con dos niñas que todavía no han alcanzado la pubertad.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh cielos no, niña. Sólo necesito este favor, ya _conoces_ a Miroku y a Kouga. Nunca van a ninguna parte sin sus mujeres.

—Amén. —Kagome soltó una risita y Ayame salió en ese momento de la cocina.

—Bueno, Ai y Hikari están comiendo torrijas felizmente, lo que nos da tiempo para prepararnos para la visita a Asakura.

—Oh, honestamente, ¡poneos unos vaqueros! ¡Esto no es un baile, sólo es una reunión! —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y Sango se rió.

—Sí, pero Asakura está tan acostumbrado a que llevemos vestidos que juraría que le daría un ataque al corazón si apareciéramos con pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. —Ayame sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Quién demonios os ha dicho que llevéis una camiseta sin mangas? ¡Oh, qué más da! Preparaos, ancianitas, yo tengo dos niñas que cuidar. —Kagome les guiñó un ojo y se fue. Rápida como el rayo, Ayame le dio a Kagome una palmadita en el culo, quien a cambio chilló, se dio la vuelta y les sacó la lengua a sus dos mejores amigas antes de correr hacia la cocina.

—Tiene tanto espíritu. —Sango soltó una risita y Ayame se cruzó de brazos.

—Definitivamente, cuando se case, su marido debería sentirse afortunado. Es difícil encontrar chicas como ella.

_-x-_

Después de despedir a sus padres con un movimiento de la mano, Ai y Hikari volvieron dentro mientras Kagome cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá y Ai saltó a su regazo, acurrucándose contra su tío Inu.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, mamá? —Ai arqueó una ceja en dirección a su madrina, que se sentó en el sillón con Hikari en el regazo.

—Bueno, le _prometí_ a Hikari… —Kagome dejó su frase en el aire y Hikari le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla. Riéndose por lo bajo, Kagome abrazó fuertemente a Hikari antes de darle un beso en la frente. Inuyasha arqueó ambas cejas, divertido.

—¿Qué le prometiste a Hikari?

—Que te haría llevarnos hoy a montar a caballo.

Divertido por las tres niñas que estaban sentadas con él, Inuyasha jugó con los dedos de Ai, todavía con la mirada fija en Kagome.

—Si no hubieras hecho ya el plan de obligarme a que os lleve a montar a caballo, os habría enseñado mi castillo secreto.

Al captar el brillo pícaro en los ojos de Inuyasha, Kagome ahogó una exclamación, siguiéndole la corriente.

—¡¿Castillo?

Ai y Hikari abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Ahí vive una princesa, tío Inu?

Inuyasha asintió, dirigiéndoles una amplia sonrisa.

_Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír…_ Anotó Kagome para sus adentros mientras Inuyasha continuaba entreteniendo a las dos niñas.

—Pues sí, hay una que vive en mi castillo. Y también hay un príncipe viviendo con ella, pero los dos se sienten solos. Ayer mismo la princesa me estaba pidiendo que llevara a Ai y a Hikari al castillo.

—¡¿_En serio_? —dijeron asombradas las dos niñas al unísono. Dirigiéndole a Kagome un pequeño asentimiento, Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo Hikari que estaba sentada en el regazo de Kagome.

—Sí. Apuesto a que a la princesa le encantaría que le hicierais una visita, pero como hoy vamos a ir a montar a caballo…

—¡Iremos mañana a ver a la princesa! —Kagome sonrió—. Le llevaremos un picnic y podremos comer todos juntos, y con el príncipe también. ¿Qué os parece? Además, Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi van a venir por la noche, así que podremos tener un gran festín con, —Le tocó a Hikari juguetonamente en la mejilla—, tortitas de arándanos.

—¡¿_EN SERIO_? —volvieron a gritar las dos niñas e Inuyasha se rió a carcajadas.

_Es la primera vez que le veo reírse._ Añadió Kagome a su nota mental.

—Sí. Ahora, vamos a poneros ropa apropiada para que os pueda enseñar mi playa privada.

Saliendo disparadas de sus agarres, las niñas corrieron hasta la mitad de las escaleras antes de que Ai se diera la vuelta.

—¡Rápido, mamá! Tienes que ayudarnos a elegir la ropa.

—Ya voy, cariño —dijo Kagome, levantándose junto a Inuyasha. Las chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba y Kagome alzó una ceja en dirección a Inuyasha.

—¿Castillo? ¿Princesa? Explícame cómo vas a hacer esto.

Mientras se encogía de hombros, Inuyasha tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y Kagome notó, una vez más, que _seguía_ sonriendo.

—El castillo permanecerá en secreto pero tengo los disfraces de Halloween que llevaron Miroku y Sango el año pasado… princesa y príncipe.

—Oh, no me digas que… —A Kagome le entró la risa e Inuyasha asintió.

—Princesa Kagome y príncipe Inuyasha. Suena bien, ¿no crees?

Estaba tomándole el pelo. Seguía sonriendo. Demonios, incluso estaba _riéndose_. Evidentemente era otra persona cuando no había otros adultos cerca. Con las niñas, parecía más paternal, más cálido incluso.

—¡KAGI! —gritó Hikari y Kagome le sonrió a modo de disculpa a Inuyasha.

—¡YA VOY, CARIÑO! —le gritó y se excusó. En el segundo escalón, se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha.

—¿Sabes? No eres ese gran esnob por el que te tomé.

Riéndose entre dientes, se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo sigo pensando que eres una niña. Por lo tanto, de momento yo gano la apuesta.

Sin dejar siquiera que le afectara, se rió antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, admitió para sus adentros que era impresionante volver a reír y bromear con otra gente. Sólo se privaba de todo sentimiento porque los sentimientos demostraban ser una debilidad.

Demonios, él ni siquiera se reía con su novia y aquí estaba, riéndose con una extraña.

_Con una extraña no, _pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación para prepararse.

_Higurashi Kagome_.

_-x-_

Mientras se dirigían a los establos, Inuyasha se metió el móvil en el bolsillo, caminaba a un ritmo constante al lado de Kagome. Sonriéndole, Kagome miró por encima de su hombro y vio a las dos niñas andando detrás de ellos.

—¡No os rezaguéis! No quiero enviar una partida de búsqueda por la propiedad de Inuyasha —dijo Kagome en un tono bastante maternal, haciendo que las niñas aceleraran el paso. Inuyasha rodeó traviesamente la cintura de Kagome con su brazo, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

—Bueno, mi amog —dijo con acento francés—, cuando las niñas se vayan a dogmig, pourquoi tú y yo no tenemos un poco de le… ¿cómo se dise? ¿La diversión?

Estallando en carcajadas, Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás al oír que Inuyasha intentaba hablar japonés y francés al mismo tiempo. Su agarre seguía sobre su cintura y él se rió al oír su melódica risa resonando en los establos.

—¿Dónde _aprendiste_ eso? —Kagome arqueó una ceja, no notando realmente que su brazo seguía alrededor de su cintura.

—Cuando se tienen negocios con clientes de todo el mundo, se aprenden idiomas. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres oírme hablando en italiano? —Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome admitió para sus adentros que su sonrisa era reconfortante. La sinceridad enlazaba con un deseo sexual, sus labios que parecían esculpidos se sumaban a la perfección de su complexión.

—¡No, gracias! —Kagome sonrió cuando llegaron a los caballos. Dos caballos de aspecto gallardo ya estaban herrados y preparados, uno era marrón y el otro era blanco, ambos tenían la melena brillante y recién peinada.

—¿Sabes montar? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y Kagome asintió.

—Sí. Mi abuela tenía un rancho y yo iba todos los veranos cuando era niña —dijo Kagome mientras elegía el caballo blanco.

—Tyna, te presento a Kagome. Kagome, la yegua que has escogido, Tyna.

Kagome susurraba mientras acariciaba la melena de Tyna. El caballo parpadeó con ojos inocentes mientras relinchaba y se inclinaba en su toque. Al saludar al suyo, Inuyasha jugó con el pelaje del gran caballo marrón que tenía delante.

—Stallion —le dijo a Kagome, que lo estaba observando. Asintiendo, los dos sacaron los caballos del establo con Ai y Hikari detrás de ellos. Los caballos estaban listos y tanto Kagome como Inuyasha agarraron los arreos mientras se giraban hacia Ai y Hikari.

—No tenéis vuestro propio caballo porque no me puedo permitir que montéis solas —dijo Inuyasha con severidad—. Escoged y podréis montar con uno de nosotros.

—¡Yo escojo al tío Inu! —chilló Hikari corriendo hacia Inuyasha.

—De todos modos, yo quería a mamá. —Ai puso los ojos en blanco. Riendo, Kagome levantó a la niña y la puso en la silla antes de subir ella. Mientras se colocaba, Inuyasha montó en Stallion y agarró los arreos.

—Sígame, milady. —Les guiñó un ojo a Ai y a Kagome antes de poner a Stallion al trote lento. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kagome lo siguió a paso lento. Ai se estaba sujetando a la melena de Tyna y chillaba cada vez que Kagome hacía que Tyna fuera un poco más rápido. Inuyasha redujo un poco la velocidad de forma que Kagome y él estuvieran al lado mientras montaban.

—¿Todo esto es de tu propiedad? —Kagome arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, se extiende por unas cuantas hectáreas… En realidad no estoy seguro de lo grande que es. Mi padre lo amplió hace unos años.

—Oh… pero sabes dónde está tu playa, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo porque no sepa lo grande que es esta mie… este sitio, —Kagome le lanzó una mirada fulminante porque sabía que iba a decir _mierda_—, no significa no sepa dónde están mi playa y mis cosas.

—Buenos reflejos, Casanova. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco e Inuyasha e rió por lo bajo. Al mirar a Ai, los ojos de Inuyasha se avivaron.

—¿Quieres ir más rápido, Ai?

Chillando, Ai asintió e Inuyasha miró a Kagome.

—Simplemente sigue hacia el norte hasta que llegues a una pequeña cascada de piedra… gira a la izquierda y ve todo recto hasta que llegues a la playa. Asegúrate de que Ai se agarre bien durante toda la carrera.

—Puedo cuidar de mi propia ahijada, muchas gracias.

—Sólo me aseguraba. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se aseguró de que Hikari se agarrara fuerte. Tyna y Stallion se detuvieron.

—En sus marcas —dijo Inuyasha lentamente.

—Listos. —La mirada de Kagome se clavó en la de Inuyasha…

—¡YA! —chillaron Ai y Hikari, e Inuyasha y Kagome gruñeron al mismo tiempo, empezando una rápida carrera. Tyna iba en cabeza y Ai gritaba de emoción. Agarrándose fuerte a los arreos, Kagome giró ligeramente a Tyna hacia la izquierda, bloqueando el camino de Inuyasha, evitando que le adelantara.

—¡MÁS RÁPIDO, MAMÁ! —dijo Ai en ese momento de emoción.

—¡MÁS RÁPIDO, TÍO INU! ¡_MÁS RÁPIDOOOOOOO_! —animó Hikari e Inuyasha saltó una valla que estaba en medio del campo.

—¿¡¿VALLA? —bramó Kagome e Inuyasha sonrió.

—¡Hay vallas desperdigadas para mis caballos! —explicó mientras tomaba la delantera, por delante de Tyna. Stallion relinchó, como si se mofara de Tyna y, de algún modo, Kagome supo que la yegua que montaba estaba enfadada.

—¡AI AGÁRRA_TEEEEEEEEEE_! —Kagome fue más rápido, intentando mantener el control de Tyna, su risa resonaba por el bosque. Inuyasha picó a Stallion, asegurándose de que tenía control sobre el caballo, de que Kagome tenía control sobre el suyo y de que Hikari estaba colocada de forma segura en Stallion.

—¡IZQUIERDA¡ ¡MAMÁ, LA FUENTE! ¡IZQUIERDAAAAA! —chilló Ai y Kagome giró bruscamente a la izquierda, poniéndose detrás de Inuyasha en un camino estrecho.

—¿Y ahora cómo nos ponemos delante de ellos? —susurró Ai y Kagome le dirigió una mirada conocedora.

—Tú mira a los profesionales, cariño —le susurró Kagome en respuesta. Deteniendo a Tyna lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Kagome susurró algo en el oído de Ai y su ahijada asintió.

—¡INUYASHA! —chilló Kagome y saltó rápidamente del caballo, llevándose a Ai con ella. Ai se tiró al suelo y se restregó tierra en las mejillas y compuso una expresión de dolor.

Stallion se detuvo e Inuyasha giró la cabeza.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡AI SE CAYÓ!

Palideciendo, Inuyasha se bajó de un salto de Stallion con Hikari en sus brazos y corrió hacia Kagome y Ai. Ai gimió lo mejor que pudo y, en opinión de Kagome, fue bastante realista. Inclinándose sobre su ahijada, Kagome sostuvo suavemente la mano de Ai.

—¡Cariño! Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien? —Kagome sollozó con el mayor realismo que pudo.

—Mamá… —gimió Ai, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Inuyasha llegó, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por hacer un truco tan sucio.

—Ven aquí, cariño —susurró Kagome mientras levantaba a Ai. Mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Kagome, ésta empezó a caminar.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras caminaba lentamente detrás de Kagome.

—Asumo que estamos más cerca de la playa que de tu casa. Quiero lavar a Ai y luego puede que volver en el caballo —dijo Kagome e Inuyasha asintió, comprendiendo.

—¿Está bien? Deja que la lleve yo… —se ofreció mientras Hikari le agarraba la mano, preocupada por su mejor amiga.

—No, creo que estamos bien… —dijo Kagome. Llegaron a donde Stallion esperaba pacientemente y, a la velocidad del rayo, Kagome montó sobre Stallion con Ai todavía en sus brazos.

Mudo de asombro, Inuyasha permaneció con Hikari mientras Ai miraba por encima del hombro de Kagome y les sacaba la lengua.

—¡HASTA LUEGO, PERDEDORES! —Kagome sonrió mientras empezaba a montar a Stallion, haciendo que el caballo fuera más rápido. Ai se sentó agarrándose a Kagome e Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Acaban de…? Dime que estoy soñando, Hikari.

—No estás soñando tío Inu… acaban de… hacer trampa —dijo Hikari en el mismo tono que había usado Inuyasha.

—¡VOY A COGER A ESA MUCHACHA! —bramó mientras montaba a Hikari encima de Tyna y hacía que el caballo empezara a correr antes de montar siquiera. Subiéndose en Tyna mientras ella corría, Inuyasha vio a Stallion delante y supo que no sería capaz de ganarle.

Aun así, valía la pena intentarlo.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MUCHACHA! —bramó con voz traviesa mientras Kagome levantaba una mano y saludaba.

—¡EN TUS SUEÑOS, TAKAHASHI! —bromeó y el caballo empezó a correr por la arena. Inuyasha hizo que Tyna fuera más rápido, pero gruñó cuando Kagome llegó al agua.

La playa era majestuosamente hermosa. El bosque rodeaba la arena y el agua yacía donde estaba la arena. Extendiéndose en el horizonte, el agua parecía ser infinita. Kagome vio un columpio de rueda cerca de una zona de acantilados, así que guio a Stallion para que fuera hacia allí. Al dirigirse al este, Kagome encontró un pequeño sendero y condujo lentamente al caballo por allí.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Inuyasha cuando se puso detrás de ella.

—A un sitio donde no están invitados los perdedores —bromeó Kagome.

—Te voy a dar por haber hecho trampa —gruñó y Kagome simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Al llegar a lo alto del acantilado, Kagome bajó de Stallion y ayudó a bajar a Ai. Lo que ellas no sabían era que Inuyasha y Hikari las seguían de cerca.

—Hay un gran trecho hasta abajo, mamá —murmuró Ai mientras Kagome alzaba la mirada hacia el columpio de rueda que estaba a su lado.

—Bueno, parece que al tío Inu le gusta saltar de acantilados.

Ai soltó una risita y las dos permanecieron mirando hacia abajo, sin saber lo que pasaba detrás de ellas.

Inuyasha alzó tres dedos mientras se ponía en cuclillas detrás de Kagome.

Hikari alzó un dedo.

Inuyasha, dos dedos.

—¡TRES! —gritaron mientras empujaban a Kagome. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Kagome perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el borde, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el agua. Riendo, Hikari chocó los cinco con Inuyasha.

—¡MAMÁ NO SABE NADAR! —gritó Ai, lágrimas de verdad bajaban ahora por sus mejillas al ver a Kagome caer al agua.

—Sí, claro. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. Probablemente sea otra bro… —Sintió que Ai lo empujaba y después bajó corriendo por el sendero por el que habían venido.

—¡AI! —bramó Inuyasha. Inuyasha y Hikari corrieron detrás de Ai cuando llegó a la playa. El sitio donde Kagome había caído (ya que el acantilado se elevaba sobre el agua) estaba en calma.

—¡MAMÁ! —Se le saltaban las lágrimas al querer correr hacia el agua, pero no era muy buena nadadora.

—¡**MAMÁÁÁÁÁ**! —chilló, le dolía al hablar. Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la playa, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que Kagome emergía, sus manos se sacudían antes de volver a hundirse.

—¡OH, MIERDA! —gruñó mientras corría hacia el agua y empezaba a nadar hacia donde estaba. Al llegar justo donde Kagome había caído, Inuyasha respiró hondo y se zambulló bajo el agua. Miró a su alrededor y vio débilmente a Kagome cerca de las aguas subterráneas. Al bucear más profundamente, consiguió agarrar a Kagome por la cintura antes subirla a la superficie.

No reaccionaba.

Gruñendo para sus adentros ante su estupidez, volvió nadando rápidamente a la orilla donde Ai estaba llorando, abrazando a Hikari.

—¡Moveos! —ordenó y las niñas retrocedieron un par de pasos. Colocó a Kagome en la arena, le abrió la boca y le dio aire, boca a boca. Ignorando la sacudida que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella, se apartó y le hizo quince compresiones en el pecho.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y esperó a ver si estaba respirando. No respiraba. Una vez más, le dio aire tres veces en la boca antes de hacer quince compresiones en el pecho.

Todavía nada.

Inuyasha repitió el proceso hasta que finalmente Kagome tosió agua. Gritando de alegría, Ai abrazó todavía más fuerte a Hikari.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Inuyasha, apartándole unos mechones de los ojos. Kagome se obligó a incorporarse, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Gracias por casi matarme —siseó antes de volver a empezar a toser.

—No sabía que no supieras nadar —susurró suavemente, su voz estaba llena de emociones. Kagome fijó la mirada en él por un momento y se estiró para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Pero gracias por salvarme —murmuró dolorida. Inuyasha intentó calmarla frotándole la espalda de arriba abajo con su mano. Durante todo el día había estado bromeando con las niñas con esta mujer, había estado jugando con esta mujer, había estado riendo y sonriendo con esta mujer y ahora, había echado una carrera con esta mujer.

Todas las cosas que Kikyo nunca quería hacer con él. Se sentía realmente culpable por haber empujado a Kagome y seguía frotándole la espalda.

—Lo siento —susurró—, si lo hubiera sabido no lo habría hecho.

Kagome deshizo el abrazo sonriendo levemente.

—No pasa nada. No lo sabías… los accidentes pasan.

—Eso casi te mata, muchacha. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada. Ai y Hikari corrieron hacia ellos y abrazaron a Kagome.

—Perdón por empujarte, Kagi —sollozó Hikari y Kagome sonrió, abrazando a las niñas. Mientras Kagome las abrazaba, Inuyasha se levantó, sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño mientras lo agitaba. Lo abrió y se alegró de que el teléfono tuviera seguro. Al ver que tenía rayas de cobertura, intentó llamar a casa.

La recepción, a pesar de tener todas las rayas, era bastante mala.

—¿Ho-Hola? —crepitó una voz.

—Seas quien seas, manda a dos jinetes a la playa en un caballo. —Inuyasha esperaba que estuviera claro lo que había dicho porque colgó inmediatamente después. Se giró hacia Kagome, y al sentarse en el suelo Ai se subió a su regazo.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome?

—Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte. —Le sonrió y él no pudo evitarlo.

Quería besarla…

—He llamado a un jinete para que venga a llevarse a las niñas, tú vuelves conmigo.

—¿Eh?

—Sin discusiones —terminó con la conversación y a Kagome le entraron ganas de golpearlo. Diez minutos después, llegaron dos jinetes sobre un caballo e Inuyasha les ordenó que uno llevara a Ai en el caballo que había venido con ellos y que el otro se llevara a Hikari con Tyna. Inuyasha llevaría a Kagome en Stallion.

Obedeciendo sus órdenes, las niñas y los jinetes fueron a sus respectivos caballos y se dirigieron de vuelta a casa.

—Necesito un móvil nuevo —susurró Inuyasha mientras se levantaba con Kagome. Se inclinó sin previo aviso y cogió a Kagome en brazos al estilo nupcial, haciendo que chillara.

—¡_Inuyasha_!

—Shhh —dijo con voz tranquilizadora. Kagome sintió que su corazón latía lentamente detrás de su camisa y sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Al volver con Stallion, Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a montar de lado. Inuyasha subió en Stallion detrás de ella.

—No voy a dejar que una chica que ha vivido una experiencia cercana a la muerte vuelva cabalgando sola. Especialmente si esa experiencia cercana a la muerte fue por mi culpa.

—¡Deja de sentirte culpable! —le ordenó pero él se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Al rodearla con los brazos, cogió lo arreos y empezó un lento trote. Fatigada por los sucesos del día, Kagome no tuvo ni idea de cuándo cayó su cabeza contra el pecho de Inuyasha, no tuvo ni idea de cuándo se quedó dormida.

Tampoco tuvo idea de cuándo la llevó Inuyasha hasta su habitación. No tuvo ni idea de cuándo le sacaron la ropa mojada los sirvientes y definitivamente no tuvo ni idea de cuándo la arropó Inuyasha…

Y sobre todo, ella no tuvo ni idea de que le había dado un beso en la frente antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Inuyasha acababa de probar por primera vez el sabor del amor verdadero…

_-x-_

No me matéis, sólo estuve un poco vaga y por lo tanto no pude actualizar antes. Aquí os dejo este capítulo. Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios y agradezco mucho a los que los dejaron en el anterior capítulo.

Hasta pronto.


	11. El castillo secreto

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_El castillo secreto_

Ai y Hikari entraron en la habitación de Kagome ya entrada la mañana siguiente para ver cómo estaba. Ai intentó mirar por encima de un lateral de la cama mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia su madrina, pero fue inútil.

—¡No puedo verla, Hikari! —le susurró Ai a su amiga y Hikari frunció el ceño.

—Súbete a mis hombros —murmuró Hikari y Ai asintió. Al intentar darle impulso, Hikari perdió el equilibrio y Ai cayó sobre su espalda.

—Itai… —gimió Ai. Al intentar volver a ver a su madrina, Ai trató de escalar la cama, pero falló cuando…

—_Te pillé_.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —chilló Ai al ver que su madrina torcía el gesto formando algo similar a un feo gremlin. Kagome le enseñó las garras a Ai, que saltó y gritó, saliendo corriendo por la puerta. Hikari le lanzó una mirada a Kagome y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó Hikari y salió corriendo por la puerta. Kagome corrió detrás de las dos, sonriendo, soltando risitas. Mientras corría por los pasillos de la gran casa de verano, Kagome saltó sobre un bulto de la alfombra y se lanzó hacia Hikari, que iba unos pasos por detrás de Ai.

—¡KYO! —chilló Hikari al ver que su amigo entraba en el salón con un polo en la mano. La noche anterior habían llegado Hojo, Yuka, Daichi, Ayumi, Hayabusa y Eri con sus hijos.

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron desmesuradamente al mirar a su amiga y ver a Kagome sentada a horcajadas sobre Hikari, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad.

—¡AI! ¡KYO! —gritó Hikari mientras Ai saltaba sobre la espalda de Kagome, intentando apartar a su madrina de su mejor amiga.

—¡LEVÁNTATE DE HIKARI! —bramó Kyo, su voz era más bien un chillido mientras tiraba su polo y saltaba sobre la espalda de Kagome.

—_Puff_. —Kagome se rindió y cayó al lado de Hikari. Aprovechando la oportunidad para salir de en medio, Hikari chocó contra dos largas columnas negras. Al alzar la vista, vio que era su tío Inu, sosteniendo a Kasumi entre sus brazos y con Ichiro detrás de él.

—¡Tío Inu! —chilló Hikari mientras le abrazaba la pierna. Él sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza antes de observar divertido cómo Kyo y Ai se encargaban de una chillona Kagome.

—¿Te diviertes, Kagome? —Arqueó una ceja y Kagome le sonrió.

—Desde luego —respondió descaradamente mientras se contoneaba para escapar de Ai y Kyo antes de levantarse y sacudirse. Caminó hacia Inuyasha ahogando un bostezo y cogió en brazos a Kasumi.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —arrulló, besando la frente de la niña de dos años. Kasumi soltó una risita mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kagome, acurrucando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué hora es? —Kagome arqueó una ceja en dirección a Inuyasha.

—Casi mediodía. Sus padres, —Inuyasha señaló a los niños—, están comiendo en el cenador del patio trasero. Aparentemente _volvemos_ a hacer de niñeras.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y le guiñó un ojo a Ichiro, que se asomó por detrás de las piernas de Inuyasha que estaban cubiertas con un pantalón negro de deporte. Ichiro volvió a esconderse detrás de Inuyasha, sonrojándose tiernamente y Kagome se volvió a mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Kagome—. ¿Y están tan ocupados comiendo que no pueden cuidar de sus cinco monadas?

—Es cosa de Falcon, Fujii, Lin y Lang —bufó Inuyasha y Kagome se rió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kasumi.

—Oh, deja en paz a los chicos… juraría que quieres hablar de fusiones de negocios y propuestas, teniendo en cuenta que eres _tan_ conocido mundialmente.

—Exactamente, mademoiselle Higurashi —bromeó, meneando las cejas.

_Definitivamente, alrededor de los niños es otro tipo._ Pensó Kagome, un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas cuando Inuyasha acercó su cara demasiado a la de ella.

—Estoy _tan_ metido en los negocios y soy _tan _conocido mundialmente que preferiría no endosarme en los negocios… ¿_sabes_?

Kagome luchó por contener su sonrojo mientras daba un paso atrás, con Kasumi todavía en sus brazos. Este hombre era imprevisible, _erótico_, misterioso, sexy y excitante, todo en uno. Kagome nunca antes se había sentido así por un hombre y le asustaba muchísimo. Le dirigió un pequeño guiño mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de Inuyasha.

—Tengo que prepararme, _monsieur_. —Eso hizo que Inuyasha arqueara una ceja, haciendo que Kagome soltara una risita—. Sí, de hecho, sé francés y tú me prometiste que nos llevarías a los niños y a mí a tu castillo _secreto_.

La risa bailó en los ojos de Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar Kagome.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a preparar al príncipe y a la princesa mientras mademoiselle Kagome prepara su delicada persona? ¿Te parece justo? —Kagome sonrió con picardía.

—Bastante, mademoiselle —bromeó y Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por consiguiente, monsieur, le digo _adieu_.

Inuyasha dejó que la mujer resoplara en broma al coger a Kasumi de entre sus brazos. Entonces se dio cuenta…

_Esa… mujer…_

Inuyasha había perdido oficialmente la apuesta.

_-x-_

Tomando una rápida ducha, Kagome bajó las escaleras con unas deportivas Nike negras, unos pantalones color caqui y una camiseta amarilla con una chaqueta vaquera oscura por encima sin abrochar. Su pelo estaba recogido en una húmeda y descuidada coleta.

Inuyasha se había puesto unos pantalones de camuflaje marrones con una camiseta negra. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja y también se había puesto unas deportivas. Los niños llevaban las camisetas y pantalones que se habían puesto por la mañana.

—Bonita ropa, Casanova. —Kagome le sonrió y él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sin sonreír.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, _mademoiselle_.

Chasqueando la lengua, Kagome terminó de bajar las escaleras, cogió a Kasumi en brazos y le acarició la espalda mientras reunía a los niños a su alrededor.

—Bien, niños —empezó—, vuestro tío Inu nos ha prometido que hoy nos llevaría a su castillo secreto para conocer al príncipe y a la princesa. —Kagome vio la mochila a los pies de Inuyasha—, ¡así que vamos a tener un gran festín allí!

—Hay un problema —dijo Inuyasha en un susurro bajo y todos tuvieron que acercarse para oír lo que decía.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Ai cuando Inuyasha se acercó. Sonriéndoles a los niños, Inuyasha rodeó los hombros de Kagome con un brazo y los dos se pusieron de rodillas.

—Aquí está la Bruja mala del oeste.

Kagome alzó las cejas.

—¿La Bruja mala del oeste? Casanova, no estamos en el país de Oz.

—Pero eso no significa que la Bruja no pueda venir aquí, mademoiselle.

—¿Quién es, tío Inu? —Hikari le tiró de la pernera del pantalón e Ichiro se agarró a la pierna de Inuyasha como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Tengo miedo, tío Inu —gimió Ichiro e Inuyasha le sonrió paternalmente al niño.

—No pasa nada, Ichi —murmuró Inuyasha—, una princesa y un príncipe viven en mi castillo secreto y nos salvarán.

—Así que deberíamos irnos antes de que nos encuentre la bruja —afirmó Kagome mientras Inuyasha y ella se levantaban.

—¿Después de ti, mademoiselle?

—Vaya, gracias, Casanova.

Cuando estaban a punto ir hacia el patio, la bruja mala del oeste chilló:

—¡CARIÑO!

Kagome se encogió mientras le lanzaba a Inuyasha una mirada amenazadora.

—¡No me dijiste que había vuelto! ¡_No_ voy a traerla a una salida con niños _inocentes_ con ojos _vírgenes_!

—Pero **sí** que te he dicho que estaba en casa —se defendió Inuyasha, una lenta sonrisa crecía en sus labios. Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Cuándo?

—¿No acabo de decir que la Bruja mala del oeste estaba aquí?

Kagome se detuvo unos treinta segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Inuyasha sonrió un poquito antes de contenerse cuando entró Kikyo. Había algo en Kagome que le hacía _querer_ sonreír, pero Kikyo le causaba un completo rechazo.

—¡Qué malo eres! ¡Es tu novia! —siseó Kagome mientras Ai y Hikari se enganchaban a sus piernas. Inuyasha cogió a Kyo y a Ichiro en brazos mientras los dos se daban la vuelta y veían a Kikyo entrando en el salón con zapatos de tacón de aguja de unos quince centímetros de alto, una ajustada minifalda vaquera y un top ajustado blanco.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Esto es para mayores de 18! ¡_Apartad la mirada_! —Kagome se dio la vuelta, asegurándose de que Ai y Hikari no miraran a Kikyo.

Frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su novia, Inuyasha bajó a Ichiro y a Kyo y Kagome fue hacia ellos, agachándose de forma que le estuvieran dando todos la espalda a Kikyo. Inuyasha caminó, bastante enfadado, hacia su novia.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llevar ropa de _discoteca_ en casa donde hay tantos niños?! —siseó Inuyasha mientras la cogía fuertemente del brazo. Gruñendo, Kikyo se apartó.

—¡Se suponía que iban a ser _nuestras_ vacaciones juntos! No es mi problema que esos mocosos no puedan soportar a _una tía buena_ si pasa delante de ellos _desnuda_.

Kagome gruñó y se levantó, bajando a Kasumi y poniéndola al lado de Ai antes de ir hacia Kikyo. Inuyasha quería ver qué iba a pasar y le divirtió un poco cuando Kagome agarró a Kikyo bruscamente por el cuello.

—Retira eso —susurró Kagome amenazadoramente—, sólo porque sean bebés _normales_ mientras que tú estuviste sometida a pornografía infantil de internet, no tienes que ser odiosa.

—Suéltame, Higurashi. —Kikyo se apartó el pelo—. Al menos yo soy _modelo_. Tú ni siquiera tienes cuerpo para ser una persona normal.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tú idolatras a Miko? —Kagome arqueó una ceja y tanto la mirada de Inuyasha como la de Kikyo se posaron en ella.

—Sería una estrella del porno impresionante, eso se lo concedo. —Kikyo sonrió—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, por nada, sé perfectamente que Miko te odiaría.

—¿Ah sí? —Kikyo arqueó una ceja—. Bueno, Miko y yo somos mejores amigas… Yo nací al mismo tiempo que ella y siempre me pide consejo.

Kagome quiso reír ante la ironía y a Inuyasha le pareció divertido. Él sabía que Kikyo no conocía a Miko y Kikyo sólo mentía cuando se sentía amenazada. Esto era muy divertido.

—¿Ah sí? —imitó Kagome a Kikyo—. ¿Quieres que te cuente una cosita?

—Ilumíname.

Kagome soltó a Kikyo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor no, puede que te sorprenda tanto que no duermas en semanas y tendrás bolsas bajo tus ojitos _sexys_.

—¡Pruébame!

—Mejor no. —Se giró hacia Inuyasha y Kagome sonrió—. ¿Vamos?

Con los ojos brillando con la risa, hizo una reverencia, aceptando la de ella y cogiendo la mano que le había extendido, para ira de Kikyo.

—Vamos, ¿quieres ir en coche?

—¿Con Kasumi e Ichiro? Mejor no, ¿tienes otros medios de transporte?

—Tengo carritos de golf, podemos llevarlos a la base de la colina y luego subir hasta el castillo.

—Suena bien. —Kagome sonrió y Kikyo tuvo ganas de destrozarle la cara.

—¡YO TAMBIÉN VOY! —chilló de repente Kikyo. Kagome e Inuyasha se detuvieron, se dieron la vuelta y la miraron. Kagome, divertida, alzó una ceja con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que _yo también voy_.

—Oh, ya te oí la primera vez, cariño. —Kagome sonrió con maldad—. Sólo me preguntaba si te habías vuelto loca o no. Tú, andando, ¡¿_con nosotros_?!

—Ya me has oído, perra.

—Ajá —Kagome chasqueó la lengua—, no digas palabrotas delante de los niños.

Aunque era un poco injusto y malo que se metieran con su novia, Inuyasha lo encontraba muy divertido. Nadie tenía nunca las agallas para enfrentarse a ella. Los chicos nunca querían hacerlo por la extravagante personalidad de Kikyo y por su habilidad para pulverizarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y las chicas nunca querían hacerlo porque estaban acostumbradas a su estupidez.

Kagome era la primera. De algún modo, Inuyasha la admiraba.

—¿Vas a detenerme? —Kikyo arqueó una ceja.

—Ya lo he hecho, ¿podemos irnos ya? —Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha, dirigiéndole una mirada de cachorrito desamparado. Se contuvo para no sonreír, asintió, volvió a extender la mano y Kagome la cogió.

—¿Los demás saben lo del incidente de ayer? —Kagome arqueó una ceja y Kikyo frunció el ceño, yendo detrás de ellos. Quería saber de qué estaban hablando y por qué Inuyasha _dejaba_ que Kagome lo tocara.

Nadie tocaba a Inuyasha Takahashi además de _ella_.

_**Nadie**_.

—No se lo he contado. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. Kagome alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no, Casanova?

—No quiero que los Lin y los Lang me persigan con amenazas de muerte. Fue un accidente, y lo siento, desde el fondo de mi roto corazón. —Inuyasha le guiñó sutilmente un ojo a Kagome, que gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deja en paz las letras de los Back Street Boys, Casanova, y llévanos rápido. ¡Estamos esperando por nuestro festín!

Meneando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y miró a su novia. Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando detrás de ellos, planeando cómo humillar a Kagome Higurashi. Kagome soltó el agarre de Inuyasha y se metió en medio de los niños, todos balbuceaban, hablando en su propio idioma de lo que fuera que hablaban los niños.

Kikyo lo tomó como una oportunidad y agarró fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha, casi cortándole la circulación. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que sus uñas se clavaban en su brazo, pero no comentó nada mientras seguía caminando, mirando de vez en cuando a Kagome.

—Voy a contarles a Sango y a Ayame lo que pasó ayer —dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha con obvios tintes burlones en su voz—. Me gustaría verlas asesinando al todopoderoso Takahashi Inuyasha.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

—¿Es una apuesta, Casanova? —inquirió Kagome.

—Creo que sí, mademoiselle.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, Kikyo odió la familiaridad de la interacción entre Higurashi y su Inuyasha. Tiró de Inuyasha para que se detuviera a unos pasos delante de Kagome y de los niños, intentaba atraer la atención de Inuyasha, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba fallando miserablemente. Inuyasha, que llevaba puesta la mochila, seguía con la mano estirada detrás de él, y los niños se turnaban para chocarla.

Sí, oficialmente, Kikyo ya no era el centro de su atención.

_-x-_

Cogieron dos carritos de golf. En uno iban Kagome, Hikari, Ai y Kasumi, y en el otro iban Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kyo e Ichiro. Detuvieron ambos coches delante de una colina pequeña y Kagome salió, alzando una ceja.

—No veo ningún castillo —dijo e Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia. Kikyo ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

_Él nunca sonríe_. Pensó Kikyo para sus adentros, su ira hacia Kagome crecía a cada minuto. Kagome era la primera mujer que le hacía sonreír. _Maldita sea la muy zorra._

—Simplemente sígueme, mademoiselle, y verás tu castillo. —Inuyasha cogió en brazos a Ichiro y a Kasumi, y tomó la delantera mientras empezaban a subir la colina. Kyo estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Kagome mientras que Ai y Hikari corrían entre Inuyasha y Kagome, bromeando sobre cómo iban a saludar a la princesa y a abrazarla y a preguntarle si podían usar las espadas del príncipe y esas cosas.

Kikyo suprimió un grito al empezar a subir la colina, ya que tenía grandes dificultades con sus tacones y su minifalda. La tierra estaba húmeda del rocío, lo que se lo ponía más difícil dado que sus tacones no paraban de enterrarse en el suelo. Alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver que Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaban a mitad de camino.

En un intento por correr, el tacón de Kikyo se enterró en un punto blando y cayó de cara, gritando en el proceso. Inuyasha y Kagome se dieron la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero en un momento, la risa melódica de Kagome llenó el bosque, seguida por las de Ai y Hikari. Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi chillaron de risa e incluso Inuyasha rió un poco. Bajó la colina hasta su novia y se agachó, mirándola con ojos tiernos.

—Buen trabajo —llamó Kagome desde lo alto de la colina—, ¿Higurashi no le había dicho a Hiromi que no se pusiera tacones para caminar con Takahashi?

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Kikyo mientras se levantaba. Su tacón volvió a quedarse atrapado en el barro y cayó, _otra vez_, haciendo que la risa de Kagome continuara.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —llamó Kagome desde arriba y Kikyo le hizo el corte de manga. Frunciendo el ceño alegremente, Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y? Es tu dedo del medio, ¿tiene que significar algo? —bromeó Kagome y la ira de Kikyo alcanzó niveles inimaginables.

—JÓ…

—Ya basta, Kikyo —dijo Inuyasha firmemente—, no sueltes la boca delante de los niños.

Kikyo frunció el ceño.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE CASAS CON ELLA?! ¡PARECE COMO SI LOS DOS FUERAIS UNOS SANTOS CUANDO SE TRATA DE LOS JODIDOS NIÑOS!

Kagome ahogó alegremente un grito.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Oh, mis sueños se han hecho realidad!

—Cállate, Kagome. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y Kagome se rió mientras se daba la vuelta y recorría lo que le quedaba de colina. Inuyasha, lentamente, subió la colina con su novia.

Llegaron a lo alto e Ichiro y Kasumi soltaron una exclamación al ver el enorme castillo delante de ellos. Kyo se escapó de los brazos de Kagome y corrió a la base donde una escalera de cuerda conducía a una magnífica mansión.

—Vaya —Hikari se rió—. ¿No fue el tío Miroku el que construyó esto?

—¡Shh! ¡Es un castillo! —Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y Ai soltó un gritito.

—¿Es cierto que ahí vive una princesa?

—Sí… Kagome, ¿qué te parece si vas a buscar a la princesa? Llévate la mochila y dale la _tiara_ _dorada_.

Riendo, Kagome cogió la mochila que le daba él y entró en el gran castillo situado en un viejo roble.

—Es una maldita casa en un árbol, Inuyasha —bufó Kikyo—, los niños se divierten tan fácilmente.

—¡Es un castillo en un árbol! —defendió Ai—. ¡Mi papi y el tío Sesshomaru lo construyeron!

El castillo, en realidad, era una casa en un árbol que Sesshomaru y Miroku habían hecho cuando nacieron Ai y Rin. Era una casa del árbol enorme de dos plantas y una escalera que subía hasta una trampilla.

Kikyo simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de Kagome atravesó el aire.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Al príncipe le da vergüenza salir, ayúdame a convencerlo!

—¡Voy! —Inuyasha sonrió mientras subía por la escalera y entraba en la casa a través de la entrada del suelo. En cuanto estuvo arriba, vio que Kagome se había puesto el vestido de princesa, un vestido amarillo claro sin mangas que fluía elegantemente. Una tiara de plástico adornaba su pelo y se había puesto largos guantes de princesa.

—Van a saber que somos nosotros. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras Inuyasha sacaba la capa que iba a juego con su traje.

—¿Y? Les diremos que tenemos sangre azul.

Kagome se dio la vuelta mientras Inuyasha se cambiaba de pantalones y se ponía la parte de arriba antes de atar la capa alrededor de su cuello. Cogió su corona y se la puso en la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo y Kagome se giró. Se rió en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Tu pelo no pega nada así. Prueba esto —dijo mientras le recogía el pelo en un moño antes de colocarle la corona en lo alto, haciendo parecer que tenía el pelo corto. Dio un paso atrás y lo examinó.

—Te queda mucho mejor el pelo corto —rió y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, mademoiselle —dijo mientras le tendía la mano—, hay un balcón aquí que da directamente a donde están los niños.

Apartando una cortina, Inuyasha y Kagome salieron al balcón, donde oyeron que Ai gritaba.

—¡MIRAD! ¡SON ELLOS!

Kagome alzó la mano y saludó lentamente mientras Inuyasha sonreía ampliamente.

—¡BIENVENIDOS A MI PALACIO! Entrad bajo vuestra cuenta y riesgo. Recordad, un pie detrás del otro en la escalera. Empezamos con la más joven, la señorita Kasumi.

Kasumi subió por la escalera de cuerda y Kikyo, aunque no le gustaban mucho los niños, la ayudó a subir. No quería que Inuyasha le gritara si Kasumi se caía. Kagome fue hacia la trampilla y ayudó a subir a Kasumi en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alta.

—EL SEGUIENTE ES… ¡SIR ICHIRO!

Ichiro empujó a Kikyo cuando se le acercó para ayudarle, y Kikyo gruñó.

—Menudo agradecimiento obtengo por ayudarte, pequeño mocoso.

Ignorándola abiertamente, Ichiro subió por la escalera y miró a la princesa, sorprendido.

—Y ahora, Sir Kyo.

Sonriendo, Kyo subió corriendo la escalera para conocer a los _verdaderos_ príncipes.

—Lady Hikari.

Hikari le sacó la lengua a Ai mientras se dirigía a ascender por la escalera.

—¡Y la mayor, la joven Lady Ai!

Riendo, Ai subió la escalera bastante bien. Inuyasha asintió en dirección a Kikyo, que bufó, se sacó los tacones y subió por la escalera justo detrás de Ai. Sentados en círculo, Hikari y Ai miraron con escepticismo a los _príncipes_.

—¿Mamá? —Ai arqueó una ceja. Kagome sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Inuyasha y yo tenemos un secreto —susurró Kagome—. Somos la familia real del antiguo y místico país de Shikon.

—¿Shikon? —repitió Hikari.

—Sí. —Inuyasha hizo una reverencia, una espada de plástico colgaba de su cintura—, esta es mi espada, Tetsusaiga, y yo salvo a la princesa a menudo de una persona malvada y traicionera.

—¿Quién? ¡_QUIÉN_! —exigió Kyo y tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se miraron antes de murmurar al unísono…

—La bruja mala del oeste.

Los niños soltaron una exclamación mientras Kikyo ponía los ojos en blanco con impaciencia. _Qué estúpido. ¿No saben que parecen marionetas?_

—Nos habéis planeado un festín, ¿no? —preguntó Kagome, sentándose al lado de Inuyasha. Inuyasha sacó la cesta de picnic de la mochila y la abrió, revelando sándwiches de atún, tortitas de arándanos, tarta de manzana y cartones de zumo de naranja.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó Kagome alegremente—. ¡Un festín digno de una princesa!

—Y de un príncipe —completó Inuyasha y Kagome le sonrió. En menos de un segundo, todos saltaron a por la comida, excepto Kikyo…

_-x-_

Kagome e Inuyasha se sacaron los disfraces y bajaron la colina el uno al lado del otro con los niños corriendo a su alrededor. Kikyo iba unos pasos detrás de ellos. Ai le dio la mano a Kagome y alzó la mirada hacia su madrina, sonriendo con inocencia.

—¿El tío Inu es tu príncipe, mamá?

—Así es, cariño —contestó Kagome, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Entonces estáis enamorados, ¿no?

Esto atrajo la atención de Kikyo.

—Sí, niña. —Inuyasha sonrió mientras rodeaba juguetonamente la cintura de Kagome con su brazo.

—Entonces, si os queréis, —continuó Ai con su parloteo—, como mi mami y mi papi, y como la mami y el papi de Hikari… entonces hacéis lo que hacen las mamis y los papis, ¿no?

Kagome carraspeó y apartó la mirada de la sonrisa burlona de Inuyasha.

—Claro. —Meneó las cejas en dirección a Kagome, que le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

A Kikyo no le gustó esa interacción.

—Entonces, tío Inu —siguió Ai, poniéndose al lado de su madrina—, ¿puedes besar a mamá como besa mi papi a mi mami?

Kagome se detuvo e Inuyasha palideció visiblemente. _Hemos caído de lleno_. Pensaron ambos y a Kikyo se le inyectaron los ojos en sangre.

—¡NO VA A BESUQUEARSE CON ELLA!

—¡_POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOR_! —rogó Ai—. ¡Sólo un beso!

—Pero Ai-nee-chan —balbuceó Kyo adorablemente—, ¡tito Inu va a coger piojos!

—¡Mi mamá no tiene piojos! —defendió Ai—. Y es… ¿cómo lo llamó la tía Ayame? ¿_Nomántico_?

—¡No! Era _romántico._ —Hikari puso los ojos en blanco. Kagome tragó saliva.

—Ehh, no podemos besarnos —afirmó—, porque eso va contra… las reglas de las princesas, sí… No puedo besar a mi príncipe en público o perderé mi corona.

A Ai empezaron a humedecérsele los ojos.

—¡Pero yo pensaba que si querías a alguien como mi papi quiere a mi mami y hacías lo que mi papi hace con mi mami y puedes besar a mi mamá porque acabas de decir que quieres a mi mamá como mi papi quiere a mi mami! ¡Me has mentido, tío Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se encogió. Ai nunca lo llamaba tío Inuyasha, sólo tío Inu. Miró a Kagome, indefenso, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡NO! Vocalizó mientras Kikyo gruñía.

—¡No! —exigió Kikyo a la vez que Inuyasha veía a Ai gimoteando y caminando al lado de Kagome.

—No llores, niña —dijo con tono tranquilizador mientras se dirigía a cogerla en brazos. Kasumi estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Kagome, ya dormida.

—¡NO! —chilló Ai. Los niños se enfadaban con tanta facilidad.

—Vale, bien —suspiró Inuyasha en señal de derrota—, sólo un beso, pero no llores, ¿vale?

—¡YUPI! —chilló Ai. Él se giró hacia Kikyo y le dirigió una mirada deliberada, Inuyasha miró a Kagome y se inclinó hacia delante, dándole sólo un beso en los labios. No era un gran beso, y Kagome se giró hacia Ai sonriendo.

—¿Contenta?

—¡Nop! Mi papi y mi mami hacen algo raro con los labios cuando terminan y ambos se ponen _rojos_.

Kagome sintió que se moría allí mismo. _¡¿Quiere que nos demos un FRANCÉS?!_

—Ése es un beso especial que no se puede dar en público —lo intentó Kikyo.

—No vale. Mi mami y mi papi lo hacen —declaró Ai.

—¡Los míos también! —aportó Hikari.

—¡Hacedlo! ¡Hacedlo! ¡Hacedlo! ¡Hacedlo! —corearon Hikari y Ai. Sin saber qué estaba pasando, Kyo e Ichiro se unieron, creando alboroto. Si no les daban lo que querían a los niños, entonces tendrían a un motón de niños llorando entre sus brazos.

Y eso no era algo que Kagome e Inuyasha quisieran.

—Bien, solo un beso. —Inuyasha miró a Kagome—. Y entonces tendréis que dejar de quejaros y meter el culo en los carritos. ¿Entendido?

—¡SÍ! —gritaron los niños. A Kikyo le salió humo por los ojos al ver a Inuyasha inclinándose hacia delante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios se posaron en los de ella, dándole dos ligeros besos antes de separarse, Kagome estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

—Ya está, vámonos —murmuró Inuyasha mientras daba unos pasos por delante de Kagome. Kikyo iba a tener una pequeña _charla_ con Inuyasha.

_¡No puede ir por ahí besando a zorras delante de mí!_ Pensó amenazadoramente. Era una pena que sus pensamientos fueran totalmente opuestos a lo que estaba pensando Kagome.

¿Los pensamientos de Kagome? _No me puedo creer que me haya besado_.

Pero eso no era todo…

_No me puedo creer que no quisiera que se detuviera._

Ahora era el turno de Kagome de probar un poco del sabor… del amor.

_-x-_

_**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero, como expliqué en el otro fic, la Universidad consume todo mi tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto,**_

_**Minako k**_


	12. Descubierta

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Descubierta_

—¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? —preguntó Sango ese día en la cena. Ai, Hikari, Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi estaban en la sala de juegos donde tenían la comida y una de las sirvientas los cuidaba mientras los adultos cenaban en el comedor. Inuyasha estaba en la cabecera de la mesa con Kagome a su derecha. Ese era el sitio donde se sentaba la mujer del _Señor_.

Cualquiera pensaría que sería Kikyo quien se sentase ahí pero, aparentemente, no era el caso.

Kikyo estaba en la misma fila que Kagome, solo que era la última. Entre Kagome y Kikyo estaban Miroku, Sango, Daichi y Ayumi. Al otro lado de la mesa estaban Ayame, Kouga, Yuka, Hayabusa, Eri y Hojo.

—Llevamos a los niños a la casa del árbol de Inuyasha —dijo Kagome antes de meterse una buena porción de espaguetis en la boca.

—¿La que construimos tu hermano y yo el año pasado? —Miroku arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha asintió, sorbiendo su vino tinto.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que los llevara? —Sango arqueó una ceja alegremente—. Él nunca está _dispuesto_ a llevar a los niños a esa casa del árbol. Aparentemente es _inútil._

—¿En serio? —Kagome alzó una ceja—. Fue él quien se ofreció llevarnos. Nos pusimos vuestros disfraces de Halloween del año pasado y actuamos para los niños. Parece ser que somos el príncipe y la princesa del país de Shikon. A Ichiro pareció gustarle mucho, Yuka. —Kagome le sonrió a su amiga, que soltó una risita.

—A Ichiro le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la época medieval. La Europa medieval, el Japón medieval, ¡todo!

—Al menos él muestra interés por algo —dijo Eri mirando a su amiga—. ¡Kyo tiene dos años más que Ichiro y no le interesa nada! Intenta hacer lo que hacen las chicas, pero Ai y Hikari son _chicas_ a las que no les van a gustar los Matchbox ni nada parecido de esa marca.

—Tú espera —Daichi sonrió—. Van a empezar a robar el maquillaje de Ayame y Sango y empezarán a arreglarse la una a la otra. Sólo se llevan, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses?

Hojo asintió.

—Sí. Ai y Hikari se llevan dos meses, pero Eri tiene razón —dijo mirando a su esposa—. Kyo no tiene absolutamente ningún interés por nada.

—Apuntadlo a algún deporte —sugirió Kagome—, fútbol, hockey… cualquier cosa que lo active y, si muestra interés por _algo_, animadlo a que le guste.

—Le gusta golpear cosas… —murmuró Eri un poco avergonzada, e Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Apuntadlo a algo que le haga golpear cosas. El hockey es una opción… o ¿boxeo para niños? —Inuyasha alzó una ceja y Kagome le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que le lanzara una mirada divertida.

—Seré yo quien haga boxeo contigo si vuelves a sugerir algo tan estúpido.

—¡Que Kyo haga boxeo no es estúpido! —se defendió Inuyasha y Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Que Kyo haga boxeo es como hacer que Miroku deje su costumbre de ser el médico más pervertido sobre la faz de la tierra!

Miroku ahogó un grito en broma.

—Eso es muy serio, señorita Kagome.

—Exacto.

—¡_Oh_! —Ayumi chasqueó los dedos—. Mientras jugabais con los niños Ken Asakura volvió a llamar. Quería que fuéramos a otra _fiesta_ mañana. Es en la finca Byakuya y se supone que _tenemos_ que ir.

—Ese tipo da demasiadas fiestas. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Vamos a ir?

—Eso parece. —Sango asintió—. Ken quiere que Kagome también vaya, ya que sabe que tú vas a llevar a Kikyo.

Inuyasha, por un momento, se había olvidado de que Kikyo era su novia. Todo el día le había parecido que… era Kagome… Asintiendo como si no le pasara nada, confirmó lo que acababa de decir Sango.

—Claro… la finca Byakuya no está lejos de aquí.

—Tres horas, tío —gruñó Kouga—. No quiero estar sentado en un maldito coche durante tres horas.

—Son negocios, tío. —Miroku le sonrió a Kouga, que gruñó.

—¿Kanna va a volver a cuidar de los niños? —Hayabusa alzó una ceja e Inuyasha asintió.

—¿Quién va a hacerlo si no? Le diré que esta vez traiga también a Rin —dijo Inuyasha—. Ai y Rin se llevan bastante bien.

—Kagome —Sango se volvió hacia su mejor amiga—, Kohaku va a ir a Japón la semana que viene y se preguntaba si podría quedarse en casa de Sou… de tu hermano… —Sango se interrumpió antes de decir Souta. Si decía ese nombre, la identidad de Kagome se _descubriría_.

Kagome asintió.

—Bien. ¿Pero crees que mis padres dejarán que Kohaku se quede? Digo… con nuestros _problemas familiares_…

—Oh, sí —Ayame puso los ojos en blanco—. Conozco a tus padres. Acogerán a Kohaku y todo eso. —Y con eso, Ayame abrió los ojos como platos—. Mierda, ¿Kohaku lo sabe?

Sango negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, no tiene ni idea.

—Bien —murmuró Kagome mientras volvía a sus fideos. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka estaban confundidos, pero Kouga y Miroku tenían expresiones solemnes. El hecho de que el estilo de vida de Kagome siguiera persiguiéndola, incluso en Hong Kong, les preocupaba. Era una mujer de 20 años, con mucha fuerza de voluntad y muy apta para muchas cosas. El por qué su familia, en concreto su padre, exigiría algo tan _desagradecido_ como que se casara con Naraku Onigumo era incomprensible para ellos, pero Miroku y Kouga habían hecho un pacto de silencio: si alguien obligaba alguna vez a Kagome a hacer algo, le patearían el culo.

—¿Entonces esta vez vienes, Kikyo? —Miroku se volvió hacia la apenas vestida estrella del porno. Kikyo resopló.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Como si fuera a abandonar alguna vez a mi pequeñín!

Kouga se inclinó hacia Miroku.

—No hubo nada que se lo impidiera la última vez —susurró y Miroku se rió en voz baja. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sango se inclinó hacia Kagome.

—Kikyo es la razón principal por la que Miroku dejó el porno. De algún modo la aprecio.

Intentando evitar que se le atragantaran los espaguetis, Kagome trató de reírse y tragar al mismo tiempo, lo cual sonó bastante raro. Sango estalló en carcajadas y Ayame meneó la cabeza.

—¿Veis lo que tengo que aguantar todos los días? —bromeó Ayame y Kagome le lanzó una mirada de diversión.

—¡Tú me amas!

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer, adelante.

—¡Vuelve a decir eso y te lanzo una albóndiga a la cabeza! —soltó Kagome y Ayame sonrió.

—¡No te atreverías! Te asusta no acertar. Asúmelo Kagome, no tienes buena coordinación mano-ojo.

—Triste, pero cierto. —Kagome soltó una risita. Inuyasha terminó de comer y se levantó, disculpándose. Al ver que su _novio_ se levantaba, Kikyo apartó su plato a un lado y saltó de su silla para ir corriendo detrás de Inuyasha. Kagome tragó saliva, riendo nerviosamente mientras todos continuaban con sus conversaciones.

_Asumo que va a ir a hablar con él sobre el beso que nos dimos hoy… _

_-x-_

—¡INUYASHA! —gritó Kikyo al llegar al ala donde estaba la habitación de Inuyasha. Girándose, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Kikyo?

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —gruñó mientras llegaba a su altura, agarrándolo por el cuello. Inuyasha le apartó ligeramente las manos antes de estirar su camiseta.

—¿Sobre?

—Muchas cosas… busca un lugar más privado o empezaré aquí mismo. Y _créeme_ —gruñó Kikyo—, _no_ va a ser bonito.

Al ver que iba en serio, Inuyasha la llevó al estudio más cercano y la sentó en un gran sillón rojo, mientras que él se sentaba en un tresillo. Cruzado de brazos, fijó la mirada en ella, que lo miraba con total repugnancia.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —empezó finalmente Kikyo—. ¡Primero me ignoras como si no _existiera_! ¡Soy tu novia, maldición! Tu _otra mitad_. ¡Se supone que me AMAS, no que vas a ignorarme! ¡Mierda! Y luego besas a esa zorra… ¡la _BESASTE_! ¡Y ni siquiera fue un beso en privado, sino que lo hiciste delante de mí! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿A TI te gustaría que besara a otro delante de ti? Eso pensaba. ¡Y también hace un montón que no tenemos sexo! ¡La última vez que lo hicimos fue antes de nuestro viaje a tu maldita casa de verano que se ha _jodido_ por culpa de tus condenados amigos!

Inuyasha la escuchaba atentamente y asimilaba lo que le decía. Ya tenía una contestación preparada para cada afirmación que le había soltado. En cuanto Kikyo terminó, Inuyasha empezó:

—Estuviste unos días en una sesión de fotos. Te perdiste muchas cosas aquí, así que tuve que encargarme yo de ellas. Cuando volviste, todavía estaba preocupado por la fiesta de Ken Asakura y estaban pasando cosas en esta casa. No podía prestarte mucha atención. En segundo lugar, besé a _Kagome_, **no** a una zorra, ¿entendido? ¿Habrías querido a cinco niños llorando con nosotros todo el camino de vuelta hasta mi casa? Sé muy bien que odias a los niños y no iba a dejar que Kagome y yo nos encargáramos de cinco niños llorando. Además, eso ni siquiera puede ser _clasificado_ como un beso. Fue más bien un _roce de labios_. En tercer lugar, _sí_ que besas a otros delante de mí, y te enrollas con ellos. Yo no digo nada, y alégrate de que no lo haga. En cuanto al sexo, no voy a follarte con niños entrando de repente en cada habitación en cada momento del día, siento decepcionar a tu coño. Ahora tengo que irme.

Inuyasha se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse cuando Kikyo lo agarró por el hombro.

—Has cambiado, Inu —susurró Kikyo—, ¡has cambiado desde que esa maldita mocosa vive aquí!

Inuyasha le apartó lentamente la mano de su hombro y la miró.

—Yo siempre he sido así. Es solo que has estado demasiado ciega para notarlo. Y si vuelves a referirte a ella por algo que _no_ sea Kagome, me enfadaré de verdad. Ahora, tengo asuntos que atender para la fiesta de mañana.

Inuyasha abandonó la habitación y Kikyo gritó:

—_¡VOY A VENGARME DE A ESA ZORRA! ¡VAYA SI ME VOY A VENGAR!_

_-x-_

Kagome bajó las escaleras con un vestido de color crema pálido de Sango, llevaba una rosa en el pelo, que estaba recogido en una coleta despeinada pero de aspecto elegante. Su vestido era de tipo halter, con un tirante. Abrazaba sus curvas y se arrugaba en la cintura antes de caer hasta sus pies. Llevaba zapatos de tacón blancos a juego y un bolso de mano blanco.

En _honor_ a ella, Kikyo llevaba un minivestido que acababa en sus muslos, zapatos de tacón de aguja negros de diez centímetros, y pendientes que no parecían muy _adecuados_. Su vestido era negro, sin espalda ni tirantes.

Kanna llegó con Rin y Kagome saludó a Rin con un cálido abrazo.

—Llámame tía Kagome, o Kagi para abreviar.

Rin le había cogido cariño inmediatamente a Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se marchara.

En la limusina todos permanecieron bastante callados, no decían nada por miedo a romper ese silencio perfecto. Kikyo jugueteó con las puntas de los dedos de Inuyasha, pero él la ignoró olímpicamente mientras le daba pataditas al tacón de Kagome. Ella estaba sentada a su otro lado.

Kagome alzó la vista hacia él y él esbozó una _pequeñísima_ sonrisa. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kagome vocalizó:

—Casanova.

Suprimiendo una sonrisilla él le contestó:

—Mademoiselle.

Todo eso no pasó desapercibido por Sango, Ayame y Kikyo.

Ayumi, Daichi, Eri, Hayabusa, Yuka y Hojo habían cogido otra limusina porque una era demasiado pequeña para tanta gente.

—Queda un mes y medio de vacaciones de verano —dijo Miroku finalmente—. Ya he visto mi horario para el nuevo trimestre… ¡es una mierda!

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Sango, tocando el brazo de su marido.

—Según el e-mail que me ha mandado Nagasaki, trabajo los siete días de la semana. Dos días tengo turno de mañana, de 7 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde en la clínica y cinco días trabajo en el hospital por la tarde de 5 a 7.

—¡Trabajas más de 10 horas al día durante la semana! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Sango abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡No vas a poder vivir con ese horario tan malo!

—Hablaré con Nagasaki. Estas horas sólo son para dos meses y luego cambian. Odio esto, tío —gruñó Miroku. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

—Tío, ¿te abro un hospital y tú te quejas de mal horario? Imagínate lo que pasará cuando ese hospital se convierta en público.

—Tiene razón. —Kagome sonrió—. Me aseguraré de que Ai se ponga enferma todos los días para poder pasarme con ella y meterme contigo por lo _afortunado_ que eres de tratar con niños _indefensos_. ¿Te parece justo?

—Debería tirarte a un lago —gruñó Miroku alegremente y eso le recordó algo a Kagome. Le lanzó a Inuyasha una inocente mirada malvada y él tuvo que ocultar un gesto de dolor…

_Aquí vamos…_ pensó mientras Kagome comenzaba con su historia.

—Hace dos días, cuando Inuyasha y yo llevamos a Ai y a Hikari a montar a caballo, el señor Takahashi me tiró a un lago y ni se molestó en salvarme hasta que me medio ahogué y estuve casi muerta. No me _habría_ salvado si Ai no hubiera empezado a llorar.

A Sango y a Ayame se les oscureció la mirada.

—¡¿INTENTABAS MATARLA?! —chilló Sango mientras se disponía a saltar sobre Inuyasha. Miroku agarró a su esposa para que no pudiera asesinar al pobre empresario. Ayame echaba humo mientras tomaba nota mental de apuñalar al hombre con su lima… _varias veces_.

—¡Oye! —se defendió Inuyasha—. ¡No tenía ni idea de que no supiera nadar!

—Buena excusa, _Takahashi_ —gruñó Sango—. ¡Suéltame, Miroku! ¡Tengo que destrozarlo _miembro por miembro_ por ahogar a Kagome! ¡Y si hubiera MUERTO!

—Está viva, ¿no…? Kagome, —Inuyasha la miró amenazadoramente—, ¡me vengaré por hacer que se pongan en mi contra!

—Como si pudieras, Casanova. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—. Tengo a Miroku y a Kouga… ellos me respaldan. —Sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo a Ayame—. Y las señoras Lin y Lang no se lo tomarían a la ligera si me dejaras sin cuerpo.

—¡Tiene razón! —gritó Sango. Siguió intentando escapar de Miroku mientras Kouga le lanzaba a Inuyasha una mirada de advertencia.

—Bueno, no sabías que no sabía nadar… es comprensible, lo que quiero saber es ¡¿POR QUÉ demonios la tiraste a un lago?!

—El tema es… —empezó Inuyasha pero Kagome le interrumpió.

—El tema es que estábamos echando una carrera a su playa privada en Stallion y en Tyna. Las chicas eligieron compañero, Ai era mi compañera y Hikari era la suya. Llegamos a un camino estrecho y yo necesitaba ponerme delante de él para ganar, así que le dije a Ai que fingiera que se había caído. Ai hizo un gran trabajo y empezó a llorar, así que la llevé al caballo de Inuyasha, después de que bajara, por supuesto, temiendo que Ai se hubiera hecho daño, y montamos en Stallion y ganamos la carrera. Para vengarse de mí, Hikari e Inuyasha nos siguieron a Ai y a mí hasta lo alto del acantilado del columpio de rueda y me empujaron.

Miroku y Kouga permanecieron en silencio todo un minuto antes de estallar en carcajadas por el plan de Kagome. Ayame también soltó unas risitas y Sango arqueó una ceja, ligeramente divertida.

—Perdiste… ¡¿ante Ai y Kagome?!

Inuyasha alzó las manos en actitud defensiva.

—¡Eh! Su plan era infalible.

—Bastante. Kagome y Ai hacen planes de lo más extraños y _siempre_ parecen funcionar. —Miroku sonrió—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de las _lentejuelas_?

Kagome se sonrojó avergonzada y giró la cabeza a la vez que Inuyasha la miraba, le picaba la curiosidad.

—¿La historia de las lentejuelas? Cuenta.

—Por el tercer cumpleaños de Ai, Kagome quería conseguirle un animal de peluche hecho totalmente de lentejuelas. Las partes pequeñas pueden ser peligrosas para los niños, ¿no? Así que, obviamente, Sango mencionó algo mucho más _a prueba de niños_. Kagome, que obviamente lo había entendido, —la voz de Miroku estaba llena de sarcasmo—, llegó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ai con una lentejuela de peluche gigante…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos mientras Kagome hacía un puchero.

—¡Oye! ¡Brillaba!

—Una lentejuela gigante y brillante de peluche en la que Ai duerme todas las noches. No sé cómo ha hecho que esa almohada lentejuela _brille_ pero… tío, sigo preguntándome dónde conseguiste esa cosa.

Kagome sonrió.

—Tengo mis métodos. Veo que no le has contado a Inuyasha el incidente del puercoespín.

—Ahora sí que estoy interesado —comentó Inuyasha y todos rieron. A Kikyo, sin embargo, no le parecía divertido.

—Bueno, cuando Ai cumplió cuatro años quería un puercoespín como mascota —empezó Kagome y Ayame contuvo la risa. Recordaba esta historia, era divertidísima.

—Miroku no iba a dejar que su niñita tuviera un puercoespín como mascota, así que todos los días durante dos meses se disfrazó de puercoespín y engañó a Ai haciéndole creer que tenía un puercoespín gigante de mascota cuando su padre estaba _trabajando_.

Kouga volvió a estallar en carcajadas, recordando claramente ese episodio vergonzoso de la vida de Miroku. Sango lo había grabado todo en vídeo y lo usaba como chantaje de vez en cuando.

—No me puedo creer que hicieras eso. —Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, no estaba para nada impresionado—. Yo que tú habría hecho que lo hiciera mi mujer.

—¿Ah, sí? —Kagome enarcó una ceja—- ¿Entonces harías que tu pobre e inocente esposa se disfrazara de puercoespín sólo para impresionar a tu hija?

—Hijo —corrigió Inuyasha—, voy a tener primero un hijo.

—Qué atrevido viniendo de un esnob rico —bromeó Kagome y, para completa y total sorpresa de todos, Inuyasha sonrió.

—Quién sabe, mademoiselle —dijo Inuyasha inclinándose hacia ella. Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Ayame y Kikyo también se habían inclinado hacia ellos con la intención de oír lo que iba a decir Inuyasha—, puede que seas tú quien se disfrace de puercoespín para mí y _nuestro_ hijo.

Con un tic nervioso en su ceja, Kagome le dio un golpe a Inuyasha en el hombro. Afortunadamente nadie más oyó lo que le había dicho a Kagome.

—¡Sí, claro! He dicho _esposa_, no visitante de tu casa de verano.

—Sé que has dicho esposa. —Inuyasha agitó las cejas, sorprendiendo a todos una vez más. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sigue soñando.

—Quién dice que esté soñando.

—Sabes que tu novia está aquí mismo —dijo Kagome susurrando en su oído, y él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Novia? —le respondió en un susurro, haciendo que los demás tuviera _muchísima _curiosidad. Ahora sí que querían saber de qué estaban hablando mientras se susurraban al oído—. Creo que estoy hablando con mi novia, _cariño_.

—Me gustabas más cuando eras un bastardo. Este lado coqueto tuyo no pega con tu rostro. —Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo ser un bastardo coqueto si eso es lo que te interesa.

—No mucho. —Kagome le guiñó un ojo alegremente y Ayame gruñó.

—¡Dejad de susurraros palabritas dulces al oído, maldición! Sabéis que hay unas mil personas más en esta limusina.

—No puedo alejarme de ella. —Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo a Ayame—. Está tan influenciada por mujeres como Sango y tú… que no puedo evitarlo.

Miroku soltó un silbido.

—Esa, amigo mío, ha sido una respuesta impresionante.

—Vaya, gracias.

Kikyo echaba humo. Inuyasha _nunca_ bromeaba con sus amigos. Había empezado a hacerlo cuando esa… esa… _zorra_ había llegado. Kikyo iba a asegurarse de que Kagome se arrepintiera del día en que la había conocido.

_Va a rogarme misericordia._

_-x-_

Llegaron a la finca Byakuya y Kagome tuvo que admitir que era diez veces más grande que la casa de Ken Asakura y la casa de verano de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, si su casa de verano era así de grande, Kagome no podía ni imaginarse la verdadera casa de Inuyasha. Probablemente sería más grande que la suya.

Inuyasha rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Kikyo. Kagome estaba a su otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Mi madre y Kagura están aquí —murmuró Inuyasha en dirección a Kagome—, así que puedes quedarte con ellas.

Asintiendo en conformidad, Kagome entró en la casa seguida de Sango y Ayame. La entrada era grande, con una alfombra roja alineada perfectamente en el pasillo de entrada. Los mayordomos estaban esperando para coger las chaquetas y otros objetos de los invitados, y un acomodador estaba situado en la puerta para marcar los nombres.

—Lin Miroku y Lin Sango —dijo Miroku al llegar con su esposa. El acomodador asintió y Miroku entró con Sango.

—Lang Kouga y Lang Ayame —dijo Kouga. El acomodador marcó sus nombres y entraron.

—Higurashi Kagome —le dijo Kagome al acomodador y él le sonrió antes de tachar su nombre.

—Hay muchos solteros con los que puede relacionarse —le dijo a Kagome, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro—, ¿es posible que no vuelva sola a casa?

—Quién dice que esté sola —gruñó Inuyasha mientras se materializaba al lado de Kagome, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo. Kikyo había desaparecido de algún modo cuando Inuyasha se había encontrado con un cliente y ahora no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

—Takahashi Inuyasha _con_ Higurashi Kagome.

Los ojos del acomodador se abrieron como platos mientras tachaba el nombre de Inuyasha antes de asentir.

—Pro-proceda.

Sonriendo, Inuyasha condujo a Kagome al interior. Kagome gruñó.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes? Me gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo de un chico _decente_. Al menos él sabía coquetear.

—Prefieres mi estilo de coqueteo, admítelo, mademoiselle.

—Sigue soñando, Casanova.

—¿Por qué no paras de llamarme Casanova?

—¿Por qué no paras de llamarme mademoiselle?

—Bien. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras entraban en el gran salón. Una lámpara de araña creaba un efecto anaranjado mientras la gente conversaba, llevaban puestos vestidos largos con diamantes adornando sus caras. Inuyasha notó que algunos de sus clientes entraban en el bar y se inclinó hacia delante, su boca se puso a la altura del oído de Kagome.

—Kagura y mi madre están en la zona de los sofás. Voy a ponerme al día con algunos clientes. ¿Te parece bien?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro, adelante.

—Si me necesitas sólo tienes que seguir al gran grupo de hombres. —Sonrió mientras la escoltaba hasta los sofás. Kagura se levantó inmediatamente, yendo rápido hacia ellos.

—¡Kagome! Oh, me alegro tanto de que pudieras venir… esto es una lata, Izayoi no va a venir a la fiesta de hoy y mi marido y su padre han desaparecido, están allí esperando al hermano pequeño.

Inuyasha bufó y asintió en dirección a Kagura antes de marcharse. Divertida, Kagura se giró hacia Kagome.

—Ese hombre se parece tanto a su hermano que es espeluznante. ¡Y ahora ven aquí! Tengo que presentarte a algunas personas.

_-x-_

—¿Inuyasha? —Kikyo arqueó una ceja buscando a su novio. Se había apartado de su lado un segundo para saludar a un conocido y había desaparecido. Y Higurashi también.

La ira recorrió su cuerpo mientras se dirigía enfadada hacia el acomodador.

—Hiromi Kikyo —gruñó.

Él revisó la lista y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, señorita, no está en la lista.

A Kikyo se le enfrió la sangre.

—¡VUELVE A MIRAR! ¡Cuántas personas pueden tener las iniciales H y K!

—Tengo a Higurashi Kagome, pero ella ya ha entrado con Takahashi-san… Lo siento, no hay ninguna Hiromi Kikyo.

Tuvo ganas de asesinar al acomodador. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su novio.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿¡Dónde demonios estás!? ¿Por qué no estoy en la maldita lista de invitados? ¿Qué? Vale, bien…

Cerrando su teléfono, suspiró con impaciencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Inuyasha había dicho que saldría en un momento. Tardó unos minutos y asintió en dirección al acomodador.

—No estaba en la lista, pero sí que está invitada —le dijo, y el acomodador asintió, escribiendo una pequeña nota al pie de la lista de invitados.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Dentro. Te perdí de vista —murmuró Inuyasha mientras entraban. Kikyo tomó nota de que no le había rodeado la cintura con el brazo, como hacía siempre…

_-x-_

—Sango, Ayame. —Kagome hizo una bonita reverencia y Sango sonrió, sentada en el sofá. Kagura había llevado a Kagome al círculo central.

—Veo que el miembro más joven se nos ha unido —dijo Ayame alegremente mientras Kagome se sentaba en medio de sus dos mejores amigas.

—Kagome —empezó Kagura—, estas damas —dijo señalando a unas mujeres sentadas en sillas—, forman parte de la división femenina de la compañía de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Sus maridos están en el bar con los chicos Takahashi y ellas están aquí sentadas quejándose de que sus hombres las ignoren.

—¡Amén a eso! —dijo una de las damas. Riendo, Kagura empezó a presentarlas.

—La primera es Sachiko Asakura, la esposa de Ken. Esa es Hinata Tran, su marido es patrocinador del Imperio Takahashi: Jiro Tran. Al lado de Hinata está Kaoru Morioka, su marido es anunciante en la parte de la compañía de Sesshomaru: Nobuyuki Morioka.

Kagome les sonrió y las saludó brevemente.

—Al lado de Kaoru está Rina Tanaka. Su marido es un abogado de alto standing que se ocupa de los asuntos legales de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: Hideaki Tanaka. Y después está Haruka Tanaka, la hermana pequeña de Rina. A su lado está Aiko Kimura, su prometido, Ryoichi Suzuki es compañero de Nobuyuki Morioka. El exmarido de Aiko es Naraku Onigumo, ese bastardo. —Kagura meneó la cabeza mientras Aiko suspiraba.

Kagome, Sango y Ayame intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—Él —empezó Aiko—, en nuestra luna de miel se trajo a sus _amigos_ para que pudieran _turnarse_ conmigo. Me fui a casa esa misma noche. Al día siguiente vino a mi casa, pero yo ya les había dicho a mis padres lo que había hecho. Dijo que no sabía lo que hacía y mi madre me dijo que le diera otra oportunidad. Lo hice y él me drogó y —Aiko tenía lágrimas en los ojos—, me violó junto con sus amigos…

Kagome se quedó sorprendidísima mientras Hinata abrazaba a Aiko.

—Sólo quiero que la gente sepa el bastardo que es para que si alguien se lo cruza sepan lo gilipollas que es.

—No pasa nada, cariño —susurró Hinata mientras Sango apretaba la mano de Kagome.

_No puede ser_, pensó Kagome mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. Aiko se recuperó y se sorbió la nariz.

—Ryoichi lo sabe y aun así me ama. Dijo que no era culpa mía y es verdad, no lo es. Naraku es sólo un imbécil enfermo y retorcido, y yo sinceramente espero que se pudra en lo más oscuro y profundo del infierno.

—He oído el caso —susurró Kagome—, estuvo en las noticias.

Aiko asintió.

—El mayor escándalo mediático de la historia. Tuvieron que hacerme pruebas y limpiarme para ver si alguno de los cabrones de Naraku me había contagiado alguna enfermedad.

—Estás limpia, ¿no? —preguntó Kagome esperanzada.

Aiko sonrió.

—Gracias a Dios, sí.

—Dejemos eso a un lado, la historia de Onigumo fue hace ya tiempo, y saboreemos lo que tenemos ahora —aportó Sachiko y todas asintieron.

Haruka rió.

—¿Qué tal si me buscáis a alguien? Rina está desesperada por verme casada.

—Cariño —Kaoru sonrió—, todas estamos desesperadas por verte casada.

—Cállate —Haruka soltó una risita y Rina puso los ojos en blanco.

Kagome se levantó e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Tengo que usar el aseo. Sango, Ayame, ¡venid conmigo, tengo miedo!

Las mujeres rieron al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Sango y Ayame, que se pusieron de pie.

—No nos esperen, señoritas, tenemos que proteger a la pobrecita de Higurashi Kagome.

—¡Callaos y venid! ¡Voy a estallar! —se quejó Kagome, haciendo que las mujeres se rieran con más fuerza. Kagura meneó la cabeza alegremente.

—Son geniales. —Sachiko sonrió.

Aiko sonrió.

—A mí ya me gusta Higurashi.

—Oh, venga, si a Kagura le gusta —Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco—, ¡entonces estaba claro que a nosotras también nos iba a gustar!

—Mirad, el equipo de televisión está aquí. —Haruka sonrió—. A lo mejor encuentro a un reportero que esté bueno.

—¿Qué hizo que Ken quisiera llamar esta vez a la prensa? —preguntó Kagura mientras se levantaban todas. Sachiko se encogió de hombros.

—Parece ser que ese hombre adora las cámaras.

_-x-_

Souta y Korari estaban viendo la televisión mientras Akira se ocupaba de algunos asuntos. Al pasar los canales, Souta acabó encontrando un programa en directo sobre una fiesta de negocios que se estaba celebrando en la finca Byakuya.

—Sus fiestas son tan aburridas —murmuró Souta—, nada comparado con los premios cinematográficos.

—Así funciona su mundo, Souta. —Korari puso los ojos en blanco. Siguieron viéndolo hasta que los ojos de Korari se abrieron como platos.

—Espera… esa mujer de blanco —susurró Korari al ver a una joven aparecer en pantalla, riendo con la esposa de Takahashi Sesshomaru.

—¿No es…?

Souta abrió los ojos como platos. _¡OH, MIERDA!_

—¡AKIRA!

_-x-_

—Kagome, querida, me alegro mucho de que hayas podido unirte a nosotras —bromeó Kaoru y Kagome se rió.

—Bueno, no puedo alejar mi presencia de mis amados fans —bromeó Kagome y les lanzó un beso a las damas, que estallaron en carcajadas. Al ver a Kikyo, Haruka gruñó.

—¿Sabéis? Debería casarse con Naraku y dejar a Inuyasha para que pudiera estar con una mujer decente.

—¿Te refieres a ti? —Kagura enarcó una ceja y Haruka se sonrojó.

—A ella le gusta —le susurró Aiko a Kagome, que soltó una risita.

—Déjame que te diga que a él no le gusta nadie —dijo Kagome rotundamente. Todas ahogaron una exclamación y Kagome se dio la vuelta lentamente, revelando a Inuyasha detrás de ella y de brazos cruzados.

—A mí me gustas tú, ¿o no, mademoiselle?

—Nah, tú te ves obligado a que te guste —le contestó y él puso la mano sobre su corazón.

—Cuánto daño me haces, Kagome.

—Acostúmbrate.

—¿Qué tal si discutimos esto en la pista de baile?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que baile contigo?

—Puede, ¿funciona?

—Te lo haré saber en la pista de baile —replicó Kagome mientras empezaba a caminar. Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba a Sango y a Ayame.

—No mentía cuando dije que le habíais enseñado bien.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebe, _su señoría_. —Sango puso los ojos en blanco mientras Inuyasha seguía a Kagome, que lo esperaba en la pista de baile.

—Y yo creo que le gusta _ella_ —murmuró Sachiko y las mujeres asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

_-x-_

—¿Te divertiste haciéndome daño? —bromeó Inuyasha mientras acercaba a Kagome para bailar lento.

—Oye, si asumes que nos vamos a casar y que me voy a disfrazar de puercoespín para _nuestro_ hijo, acostúmbrate al dolor y a la decepción, Casanova.

—Contigo, mademoiselle, el dolor y la decepción son parte del _viaje_.

—¿De qué viaje estás hablando, Casanova?

—Ese en el que tengo que soportar tu actitud infantil a diario.

—Eso no es un viaje —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—, es una oportunidad.

—Llámalo como quieras —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—, sigue incluyéndonos a ti y a mí, e incontables días juntos, ¿no?

—Vuelve a ser un bastardo, tu lado coqueto me asusta —bromeó Kagome. Inuyasha la inclinó hacia abajo y puso su cara extremadamente cerca de sus labios.

—Mi lado coqueto te asusta, sí… pero no puedes negar que quieres más.

—No es verdad —susurró Kagome lentamente mientras él volvía a levantarla. Deslizó la mano por su espalda, su pulgar trazó lentos círculos en la base de su cuello.

—No mientas.

Kagome se sintió en el séptimo cielo.

—No miento, Casanova —murmuró mientras lo miraba a los ojos, los suyos bailaban con la luz—. Sólo retuerzo la verdad.

_-x-_

—Está bailando con… ¡¿Inuyasha?! —chilló Korari. Souta tragó saliva mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación. Puede que Kagome tuviera el móvil con ella…

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ! —bramó Akira y Souta se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¡Sabías que tu hermana estaba en Hong Kong, **verdad**!

Souta tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS LO DIJISTE?!

—Porque ella no quería que lo hiciera —dijo Souta con atrevimiento. Gruñendo, Akira cogió el jarrón más cercano y lo lanzó a la pantalla de la televisión. El jarrón se rompió en pedazos y rajó la pantalla de plasma.

—¡Llama a la policía de Hong Kong y diles que localicen el paradero de Kagome AHORA MISMO!

Korari chilló mientras se levantaba y corría escaleras arriba, llevando a su hijo con ella. Iba a tener una pequeña _charla_ con él.

_Te he encontrado, Kagome_. Pensó Akira amenazadoramente, ya planeaba el castigo para su hija.

_-x-_

La fiesta terminó bastante bien y Asakura dijo que el plano del hospital estaba terminado y que convocaría una junta al final del verano para terminar todo. Kikyo había presenciado el baile entre Inuyasha y Kagome y tenía ganas de lanzarles un tenedor. Inuyasha le había concedido el primer baile a Kagome.

_¡Él siempre solía bailar primero conmigo!_

Kikyo había cogido la segunda limusina que les llevaría a casa, dejando a Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga y Ayame en la limusina en la que habían venido.

Llegaron a casa y vieron que Ai, Hikari, Rin, Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi estaban profundamente dormidos y que Kanna estaba viendo la televisión. Sesshomaru había mandado una limusina para que recogiera a Kanna y a su hija. Kagome le dio las gracias a la joven y Kanna le sonrió mientras llevaba a Rin a la limusina.

Cada uno se retiró a su habitación y los padres llevaron a sus hijos a sus respectivos dormitorios. Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome hasta su habitación.

—Lo de hoy fue divertido. —Kagome sonrió cuando se pusieron delante de su cuarto.

—Por desgracia —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—, tengo que admitirlo.

—Ahora sonríes mucho —murmuró Kagome—, es buena señal. Estás más guapo cuando sonríes.

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risa y dio un paso adelante para acercarse más a Kagome.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

Kagome podía oler su colonia y eso le nublaba los sentidos. Olía y estaba igual de sexy.

—Adelante —susurró mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si te dijera, ahora mismo —dio otro paso hacia ella y la atrapó entre él y la puerta de su habitación con sus manos—, que quiero terminar nuestro beso de ayer…

—Te diría que te callaras —lo interrumpió Kagome—, y que lo hicieras antes de que me quede dormida.

Aceptando la invitación, Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Apartó una mano de la pared y rodeó con ella la cintura de Kagome, sus labios rozaban cariñosamente los suyos. Ella le dio entrada a su boca y él introdujo la lengua, amando su sabor.

Kagome notó mariposas en el estómago cuando él apretó su agarre sobre ella. El calor ascendió a sus mejillas mientras se presionaba contra él. Él se sentía _bien. Increíble. Extraordinario…_

Pero aparte de eso, se sentía _seguro_.

Inuyasha se apartó debido a la falta de aire, los dos jadeaban. La miró a sus preciosos ojos y no pudo evitar inclinarse y darle unos cuantos suaves besos. Las manos de ella subieron por su espalda y pasó los dedos por su pelo mientras su lengua luchaba contra la suya.

Se apartaron una vez más, ambos sonrojados, mientras que Kagome jadeaba ligeramente.

—Es tarde —susurró. Él simplemente asintió mientras la soltaba. Ella se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Inuyasha la detuvo, le dio la vuelta y volvió a plantar un beso en sus labios. Sorprendida, Kagome no respondió por unos momentos antes de darle un último beso.

—Buenas noches —susurró él y ella le sonrió.

—Buenas noches… —Y así, Kagome cerró la puerta. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de su actitud.

La había besado…

_Él _la había _besado_…

Inuyasha nunca hubiera creído que se sentiría como se estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Ni siquiera Kikyo le había hecho sentir así…

Se sentía como si… estuviera enamorado…

_-x-_

**Y aquí está la actualización. Espero que os guste.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	13. Modelos

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Modelos_

Kagome se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. No sabía por qué parecía que la había abandonado el sueño. Era _muy_ temprano, casi las 8 de la mañana. Kagome se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, quería darse una ducha. Al entrar en la ducha, el agua golpeó su espalda y recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior…

_Me besó_, pensó, tocando sus labios y con los ojos abiertos como platos, _no sólo una… sino tres veces_.

Al recordar la sensación que la había recorrido la noche anterior, el maravilloso salto que había dado su estómago, el rápido ritmo de su corazón, el calor en sus mejillas, la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella mientras sus cuerpos trabajaban en perfecta armonía…

Había sido impresionante.

Al salir de la ducha, Kagome se puso sus pantalones blancos y un top rosa con botones. Se calzó las zapatillas y salió del baño, yendo de puntillas a su cuarto, donde podría sentarse y leer un buen libro durante un par de horas antes de que la casa se despertara.

Al entrar en su refugio, Kagome cerró despacio la puerta, fue hasta su cama y buscó su cepillo dentro del cajón de su mesilla de noche. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo, e iba a ponerse a buscar en su tocador cuando llamaron a la puerta, rompiendo su tren de pensamientos.

Caminó hasta la barrera que separaba su habitación del resto de la casa y la abrió, revelando su objeto de atención vestido con pantalones negros de algodón y sin camiseta.

—¿Inuyasha? —exclamó Kagome, y él le sonrió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y se frotó su recién afeitada barbilla.

—Es mi casa, mademoiselle —dijo, agitando las cejas—, puedo estar donde quiera.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Me dejas entrar?

Ahogando un grito ante su descortesía, Kagome abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que entrara Inuyasha. En cuanto estuvo en el interior, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en su cama mientras ella buscaba su cepillo en el tocador.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta? —preguntó de pasada desde su posición delante del tocador. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—La ducha estaba en marcha y tu habitación estaba vacía. La puerta estaba abierta, antes de que preguntes. —Él sonrió cuando la vio girarse y mirarlo. Soltando una pequeña risa, Kagome volvió a su tocador, gruñendo. Inuyasha se puso de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—¡Mi cepillo! —exclamó—. ¡¿Cómo quieres que me cepille el pelo si no?!

—¿Has pensado en mirar ahí? —Colocó su mano bajo su cabeza y guio su cara para que mirase la parte de arriba de su _otra_ mesilla de noche. Con una gotita resbalándole por la cara, Kagome soltó una risita.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Claro…

—Cállate. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a su otra mesilla de noche. Cogió el cepillo y volvió a su tocador, sacándose la toalla del pelo y lanzándola a la cama. Inuyasha observó que el pelo enredado caía del moño y se posaba cómodamente en sus hombros y, de algún modo, eso lo provocó.

_¡¿Por qué demonios me hace esta chica y todos sus nada provocativos atributos querer… __**tomarla**__?!_ Era una pregunta sin respuesta y él lo sabía, pero aun así tenía que preguntárselo.

Poniéndose en pie, caminó silenciosamente hacia Kagome y le sacó el cepillo de las manos. Confundida, le lanzó una mirada, pero él no dijo nada mientras la arrastraba de vuelta a la cama.

—Siéntate —ordenó y Kagome no le hizo caso. Lo examinó de arriba abajo de brazos cruzados mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Qué tramas, Casanova?

—¿Es que acaso un hombre no puede tener ganas de cepillar el pelo de su _esposa_?

—No me voy a vestir de puercoespín, mi señor. —Kagome intentó recuperar su cepillo, pero Inuyasha simplemente se levantó y lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Te lo daré, con una condición —susurró y Kagome enarcó una ceja.

—Dila, Casanova.

—Que me beses.

Kagome arqueó una ceja con diversión.

—¿Y ahora ruegas besos? Sin problema, siempre puedo coger prestado el cepillo de Sango. —Al tratar de alejarse, Inuyasha la agarró del brazo y la llevó de nuevo a sus brazos.

—No era una petición, _mademoiselle_ —dijo con un susurro ronco—, era una orden.

No dejó que dijera nada más, e Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios, sin dudar un momento al meter su lengua directamente en su boca. Kagome se quedó sorprendida por un momento. No se había esperado que de verdad fuera a volver a _besarla_. Las sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior la golpearon como un huracán mientras perdía el sentido y se olvidaba de la _discusión_ sobre el cepillo.

Subió las manos hasta sus hombros y lo acercó más, si es que eso era posible, y permitió que sus sentidos se volvieran locos. Tomando eso como una buena señal, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta lentamente, con los labios de Kagome todavía sobre los suyos. La empujó suavemente contra la cama, y Kagome cayó sobre su espalda casi sin notarlo. Inuyasha se puso encima de ella, sentado a horcajadas mientras continuaba besándola.

Esta mujer le hacía sentir cosas que nunca le había hecho sentir nadie antes. Demonios, se había _acostado_ con Kikyo y le había parecido que era sexo sin ningún significado. Besar a Kagome allí mismo le proporcionaba más pasión y más emoción de lo que le había provocado alguna vez una noche con Kikyo.

Era exasperante.

Kagome se apartó de su boca y jadeó ligeramente.

—¿Cómo son de grandes tus pulmones, Casanova?

—Lo suficientemente grandes para ti, mademoiselle.

Divertido, Inuyasha se inclinó y la volvió a besar, sus manos rodearon su cabeza cuidadosamente, evitando caer contra su cuerpo. Los ojos de Kagome estaban cerrados mientras arqueaba la espalda, queriendo sentir más de él… y entonces se dio cuenta.

_¡Es el novio de Kikyo!_ Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, alzó las manos y las colocó completamente abiertas sobre el pecho de Inuyasha. Ignorando la sacudida que la recorrió, Kagome lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Confundido por sus acciones, Inuyasha se apartó de sus labios dulces como la miel y arqueó una ceja, manifestando su desconcierto.

—¿Y a qué vino eso?

—Eso por violarme mientras necesito cepillarme el pelo —resopló Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta su tocador, pasando los dedos por su pelo. Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de acercarse y de devolverle el peine, le empezó a vibrar el bolsillo de atrás.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Inuyasha metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó su móvil negro de la marca Katana y lo abrió.

—Seas quien seas, ¡¿tienes _una_ jodida idea de la maldita hora que es?!

—Lo siento, señor —chilló la voz—, pero necesito informarle…

—¡¿Informarme de qué, Shippo?! —bramó Inuyasha en el teléfono, cosa que a Kagome le pareció graciosa. Tenía con ella a su coqueto Casanova, le había cogido cariño, pero con sus empleados era algo… _frío_.

—De que necesitamos una modelo durante dos semanas para la portada y que necesitamos su aprobación.

Suspiró con frustración y le lanzó a Kagome una mirada de disculpa antes de dejar la habitación. No cerró la puerta detrás de él y Kagome alzó una ceja, divertida, viendo cómo podía cambiar del hombre al que le encantaban sus labios, al rico esnob por el que lo había tomado cuando lo conoció.

_Álter egos_, pensó negando con la cabeza, cogiendo su cepillo de la cama y encaminándose hacia el tocador para peinarse.

_-x-_

—¿De qué hablas, Shippo? —siseó Inuyasha mientras entraba en su habitación—. ¡Te dije que no me llamaras durante las vacaciones de verano!

—Tenemos que sacar la revista de la empresa pronto y necesito que escoja a la modelo de la portada. Le he enviado seis fotos a su correo… responda pronto, ¿vale?

—Lo que sea —gruñó Inuyasha mientras colgaba. Se dirigió a su portátil, lo abrió y pulsó sobre su correo de la empresa. De hecho, tenía un correo de _Shippo Kitsune_ con seis archivos adjuntos de seis modelos.

_Takahashi:_

_Seis modelos y sus fotos adjuntas. Responda lo más rápido que pueda._

_Modelos por orden:_

_Katrina Leung_

_Midori Saki_

_Jen Lee_

_Brittney Tao_

_Chun Li_

_Miko_

A Inuyasha le hizo gracia ver los nombres de las seis modelos más famosas que Asia había visto nunca. Poniendo el portátil en suspensión, Inuyasha concluyó que haría que los niños escogieran a la modelo más _guapa_.

_-x-_

Miroku y Kouga estaban sentados en el salón, vigilando a los niños mientras jugaban. Daichi, Hayabusa, Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Ayame y Sango habían ido a montar a caballo. Kagome había decido quedarse y preparar un refresco para los niños. Inuyasha bajó las escaleras con el portátil en las manos.

—¡Tío Inu! —Ai le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa a la hija de su mejor amigo. A Kikyo no se la veía por ninguna parte y a nadie le importó demasiado en ese momento.

—Necesito que me hagáis un favor —dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sacaba el portátil del modo suspensión. Todos los niños, incluidos Kouga y Miroku, se juntaron detrás de Inuyasha mientras éste volvía a abrir su correo.

Kagome entró en el salón en ese preciso momento. Por alguna razón, no se sentía nada tímida después de haberse besado con Inuyasha. Nerviosa sí, puede, pero no realmente tímida.

—¿Qué pasa? —Arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Estamos escogiendo modelos para la portada de la empresa, ¿quieres ayudar? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y Kagome se encogió de hombros, llevando la bandeja de bebidas hasta la mesita de centro para luego ponerse detrás de Inuyasha y mirar sobre su hombro las fotos de las modelos.

—La primera es Katrina Leung —dijo, abriendo la foto. Katrina estaba sentada en un banco con un halcón posado en su mano. Ai sacó la lengua.

—Parece apestosa, tío Inu.

Hikari asintió en conformidad y Miroku se rió afectuosamente.

—¡¿Apestosa?! Elabora, querida Ai.

—¿Emabora? —Hikari miró a su tío Miroku, que empezó a reírse con más fuerza.

—Significa explica.

—Ohhh —Ai asintió, comprendiendo—. Está sentada con una falda verde… el verde es un color apestoso.

—¿Ehh? Mi color favorito es el verde —se defendió Kagome y Ai le hizo una pedorreta. Riendo un poco, Inuyasha descartó a Katrina.

—Bien, la siguiente es… Midori Saki.

—No —dijo Kouga antes de que Inuyasha pudiera abrir el archivo.

Inuyasha lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Trabaja la mitad del tiempo en el porno, así que no.

—¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía eso? —Miroku arqueó una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa y Kagome le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Cállate. Siguiente —dijo e Inuyasha abrió la foto.

—Jen Lee.

—Es preciosa —susurró Kagome y Miroku le sonrió con tristeza. Jen Lee y Miko eran mejores amigas como modelos y Miroku sabía que el que Kagome viera a su vieja amiga le traería malos recuerdos.

La foto era de Jen lee sentada con un montón de cachorros con un vestido de lunares. Kyo sacó la lengua.

—¡Fea!

Ichiro asintió mientras tocaba la pantalla.

—¡Veztido fedo!

—Asumo que a Ichiro no le gusta el vestido —rio Kouga, meneando la cabeza, admirado. Querían a todos los niños como si fueran suyos y si algo le pasaba a uno, todos los adultos se preocupaban.

—Supongo que Jen Lee está descartada. —Inuyasha negó con la cabeza—. A este paso no vamos a escoger a ninguna. ¿Por qué he hecho escoger a los niños?

—Porque los _amaaaas_, Casanova —bromeó Kagome e Inuyasha sonrió con diversión.

—La siguiente es Brittney Tao.

—Oh, ella no. —Kouga hizo una mueca—. Es mi exnovia.

—¡¿Y cómo es que no lo sabía?! —Kagome enarcó una ceja, girándose hacia su amigo, que se rio con nerviosismo.

—Lo llevábamos… en secreto. _Yo_ no les gustaba a sus padres y a mis padres nos les gustaban las _modelos_. ¡¿Por qué creéis que me casé con Ayame?!

—¿Aparte de porque la amas? —preguntó Inuyasha con sequedad y Kouga se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

—Era una pregunta retórica.

—Te casaste con ella porque la amas, ¿no? —Kagome miró a Kouga de manera peligrosa y éste se rio.

—Por supuesto, había que elegir entre Sango y Ayame, pero Miroku ya se lo había pedido a Sango, así que bueno…

—Aparta los ojos de mis esposa, _tío_ —le previno Miroku en broma. Inuyasha pasó a la siguiente foto.

—¿Chun Li? —Kagome arqueó una ceja. Conocía a Chun, Miko y Chun mantenían una competición tácita en base a quién hacía más sesiones de fotos y llegaba al número uno. Miko ganaba siempre y Kagome, personalmente, odiaba a Chun.

—¡¿Esa no es de Street Fighters?! —preguntó Hikari mirando a su padre, que sonrió.

—Sí, lo es. Vaya, incluso se PARECE a la Chun Li de Street Fighters.

—No me gusta Chun Li —resopló Kagome y Miroku entendió el mensaje oculto. Kouga rodeó a Kagome con un brazo como muestra de apoyo mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada la foto de Chun Li en bañador y medio metida en el agua.

—Al menos se ha cubierto… si tuviera puesto un bikini habría destruido tu portátil, Inuyasha —murmuró Kagome e Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuánto odio —dijo mientras pasaba a la última foto.

—Miko —dijo finalmente y Kagome suprimió una exclamación. Además, era su foto favorita. Estaba sentada en un banco casi a medianoche y mirando al cielo. Su hermano le había sacado la foto de lado. El tema era que el viento soplaba, de forma que su pelo cubría parte de su cara, haciéndola irreconocible.

—Es guapa —murmuró Ai mientras se acercaba más al portátil. Ai no tenía ni idea de que su madrina era la famosa Miko.

—¡Buapa! —chilló Kasumi mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Inuyasha.

Hikari asintió en conformidad y Kyo se quedó mirándola, embelesado. Kagome estaba a punto de oponerse, pero Inuyasha cerró el portátil.

—Entonces está decidido, me pondré en contacto con el agente de Miko y le preguntaré si puede hacerse unas fotos para nosotros.

Kagome se inclinó hacia Miroku y susurró:

—¡¿Es que el mundo no sabe que está _desaparecida_?!

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—No, al parecer, Akira está intentando mantenerlo en secreto. No lo sabe nadie más aparte de tu familia y los Onigumo.

Kagome sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando Inuyasha subió las escaleras para guardar el portátil.

—Esto es malo… —murmuró.

_-x-_

Todo el grupo volvió de montar a caballo y se asentaron en el salón. Kikyo salió de su habitación con una mascarilla de aguacate en la cara. Hikari arrugó la nariz.

—¡_AGGGGGGGGGGGGGH_! —chilló, corriendo hacia su madre.

—¡Podrías SACARTE esa cosa! ¡Estás asustando a los niños!

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en un sofá de dos plazas. Ella se inclinó hacia su oreja.

—Oye, Inuyasha —susurró. Él la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Mmm?

—¿De qué color es la bruja mala del oeste?

Inuyasha se esforzó todo lo que pudo por no echarse a reír.

—Verde —siseó en su dirección antes de apartarla y estallar en carcajadas. Sonriendo ligeramente, Kagome miró a su ahijada y le guiñó un ojo. Ai soltó una risita para luego abrazar a su padre.

—Enciende la televisión. —Ayumi se dio aire con la mano—. ¡Estoy tan aburrida!

Yuka cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión, descubriendo que estaban emitiendo la fiesta a la que habían ido el día anterior. Instantáneamente, los ojos de Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Kouga y especialmente los de Kagome, se abrieron como platos.

—No tenía ni idea de que la fueran a retransmitir… —susurró Kagome, sintiendo que sus estómago daba varios vuelcos.

—Ni yo. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—. A lo mejor fue Asakura quien lo decidió.

—¡Pensaba que no la _iban_ a retransmitir! —dijo Kagome—. Por eso fui…

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —Daichi arqueó una ceja y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—La última fiesta de Asakura no la echaron por la televisión…

—Ese hombre tiene más cambios de humor que una mujer embarazada con la regla —resopló Hayabusa y Yuka lo golpeó.

—¡Las embarazadas no tienen la regla!

—Era una forma de hablar, cielos. —Hayabusa se masajeó el brazo donde lo había golpeado su esposa. Kagome seguía paralizada.

_No puede ser_, pensó, _si la han retransmitido en Hong Kong entones… en Japón… ¡oh, mierda!_ Kagome se levantó para ir a su habitación.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Sonrió antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Sango supo inmediatamente lo que iba a hacer Kagome y se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —chilló Kikyo—. Esas dos tienen más cambios de humor que una mujer embarazada con la regla.

—Ehh, ¡copyright, muchas gracias! —gruñó Hayabusa y Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco. Inuyasha simplemente se quedó mirando el sitio en el que Kagome había estado sentada hace un momento.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_-x-_

Kagome sacó su móvil y empezó a marcar inmediatamente el número de su hermano. Cruzó los dedos y rezó. Kagome abrió repentinamente los ojos como platos antes de cerrar el móvil de golpe.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿¡Qué, qué, QUÉ?! —chilló Sango al ver que Kagome hiperventilaba.

—Su teléfono está fuera de servicio… ¡por qué iba a estar su teléfono fuera de servicio!

—¿No sé? ¿A lo mejor está en un aparcamiento subterráneo? —preguntó Sango y Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Es sábado, hoy no tiene ningún rodaje, ni colegio, ni nada… Sango, ¿y si me han visto por televisión?

—Si lo hubieran hecho, entonces Souta te habría llamado —dijo Sango, intentando ayudar a su amiga, pero Kagome estaba en un obvio estado de agitación, sorpresa y paranoia.

—¿Y si mamá y papá le han quitado el móvil y lo han encerrado por ayudarme? ¡Sango, tú no _conoces_ a mis padres, el dinero, el poder y la posición social lo son todo para ellos y ENCADENARÍAN a Souta a su habitación si descubrieran que me ha _ayudado_ aunque sea un poco!

Sango se dio cuenta de que Kagome tenía razón. Los padres de Kagome querían más al dinero que a sus hijos. Sango volvió a hablar tras respirar hondo.

—Pero en la televisión te vimos bailando con Inuyasha. Si tanto quieren dinero, ¿no les gustaría que atraparas al empresario más rico e influyente hasta la fecha?

—¡No, para nada! —chilló Kagome, lo que confundió a Sango.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los Onigumo y mis padres son mejores amigos, _literalmente_. He oído a mis padres hablar de ellos todo el tiempo, pero nunca los he conocido ni nada. Mi padre quería que el hijo de su mejor amigo se casara conmigo, y después de oír lo que le hizo Naraku a Aiko, él sería el _último_ hombre con el que querría casarme… ¡e incluso en ese caso no lo haría!

—Pero un empresario rico e influyente es mucho más que los Onigumo. Kagome, es muy difícil negarse a ese trato.

—Tú no conoces a mis padres —murmuró Kagome—, además, a mi padre no le cae bien Inuyasha.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Sango estaba sorprendida—. A TODO padre de hijos ricos le cae bien Inuyasha. Para ellos es como un _ídolo_ entre _ídolos_.

—¡No para mi padre!

Sango fue hacia Kagome y la abrazó.

—Escucha, nos tienes a nosotros, a Kouga y apuesto a que los Falcon, Daichi y Asuki estarán dispuestos a ayudarte. No pueden _forzarte _a hacer nada.

—Tú no conoces a mis padres.

—Confía en mí en esto —susurró Sango—, todo va a salir bien.

—Pero…

—¡Escúchame! —dijo Sango con urgencia—. ¡Todo va a salir bien! Las probabilidades de que te hayan visto por la televisión cuando tu familia tiene unos mil millones de canales son casi nulas. ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte!

Kagome respiró hondo varias veces y le sonrió temblorosamente a su amiga.

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Bajamos?

Asintiendo, Kagome siguió a su amiga.

_-x-_

Ai, Hikari y Kyo querían ir a montar a caballo. Ichiro y Kasumi acabaron queriendo ir también. Al haber llevado a sus hijos a montar, las únicas tres personas que se quedaron en casa fueron Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyo, ya que Ayumi y Daichi se habían ido con los demás.

—Voy a ir a sacarme esto —dijo Kikyo, levantándose mientras se señalaba la cara.

—Sí, y espero que te derritas mientras estás en ello —masculló Kagome por lo bajo. Sólo la oyó Inuyasha, ya que estaba sentado a su lado. Lanzándole una _mirada_, Inuyasha se levantó y fue a la cocina mientras Kikyo subía las escaleras.

Kagome se sentía un poco deshidratada, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua o algo así. Sorprendida de que el chef no estuviera en la cocina, Kagome ignoró a Inuyasha mientras éste cogía una cerveza de la nevera y fue a buscar un vaso limpio.

Inuyasha sacó la lata de cerveza y la puso sobre la encimera antes de girarse hacia Kagome, que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua. Fue hacia ella, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y ella se tensó ligeramente antes de relajarse al saber que era él.

—Sabes que tu novia está en esta casa —dijo Kagome como de pasada mientras se seguía sirviendo el vaso de agua.

—¿Sólo un beso?

—Pídeselo a Kikyo.

—Está arriba.

—¿Entonces soy el reemplazo de Kikyo?

—No. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. Tú besas mucho mejor.

Le dio la vuelta y plantó con firmeza sus labios sobre los de ella. Sabiendo que debía apartarse, Kagome trató de hacerlo hasta que sintió que su lengua lamía sus labios. Todo pensamiento razonable salió volando mientras dejaba que Inuyasha la besara cuidadosamente, _otra vez_.

Justo cuando se ponía interesante, una voz resonó por toda la casa.

—¡INUYASHAAAAA! ¡ME ABURROO!

Inuyasha se apartó de Kagome y dio un paso atrás. Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras se giraba con el vaso de agua entre sus manos y salía de la cocina, pasando al lado de Kikyo. Kikyo frunció el ceño.

—Tiene prisa…

—Sí. —Inuyasha se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Sólo pensaba en una cosa: _Si… tanto me atrae Kagome, ¿por qué sigo con Kikyo?_

_-x-_

**Todos nos lo preguntamos, Inuyasha.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, aquí tenéis este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Fiesta sorpresa

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Fiesta sorpresa_

Quedaba exactamente una semana para el sexto cumpleaños de Ai. No habían recibido ninguna noticia de Japón en las últimas dos semanas y eso había tranquilizado ligeramente los nervios de Kagome, pero todavía se asustaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono.

Ayumi se había ofrecido la noche anterior para preparar una fiesta sorpresa para Ai, ya que quedaban exactamente siete días para su sexto cumpleaños y todos estaban bastante emocionados porque iba a empezar en Primaria. Ese día, Miroku y Sango iban a hacer planes con el chef para ver qué cocinaría para su fiesta. Ayame, Kouga, Hayabusa y Yuka planeaban la decoración y los demás iban a mantener ocupados todo el día a los niños.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyo habían decidido ir al centro a comprar los regalos de Ai. Al día siguiente irían otros tantos hasta que todos le hubieran comprado regalos. Justo antes de que Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyo se fueran, Sango se llevó a Kagome aparte.

—Vigílala, ¿eh? —le susurró Sango mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo salían de la casa. Kagome arqueó una ceja en dirección a Sango.

—Mmm… ¿vale?

—No, en serio —le susurró Sango a su mejor amiga—, siempre que estabas cerca de ella nos tenías a uno de nosotros. Kagome, ella no es _normal_.

—Ya lo sé, Sango —susurró Kagome, pero Sango negó con la cabeza.

—No, escucha, nadie sabe esto, pero ella se acostó con Miroku…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y se olvidó de respirar. La mirada que le dirigía Sango era de seriedad, tan… tan _sombría_ que Kagome _supo_ que Sango no estaba para nada de broma. Frunció el ceño tras la sorpresa inicial y abrió la boca para decir:

—¿Cómo… es que no me lo has dicho antes?

Sango suspiró.

—Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto…

—Espera, —Kagome interrumpió a Sango—, ¿_cuándo_?

—Cuando estaba embarazada de tres meses de Ai… —susurró Sango y Kagome se sorprendió todavía más.

—¡¿Quieres decir que estabais _casados_?!

—Ella lo drogó. —Sango tragó saliva—. Esa mujer hace cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere… también quería a Kouga y no te creerías lo que hizo sólo para acercarse a él… Kagome, por tu bien, he visto que te has vuelto más cercana a Inuyasha… por tu bien y por el suyo, no te pongas en su contra.

Kagome sintió que la parálisis se extendía en su interior al recordar lo que había pasado el día que Inuyasha y ella habían compartido un beso por primera vez delante de Kikyo. Con los ojos puestos en Sango, Kagome preguntó lo que había hecho con Kouga.

—Intentó hacer daño físicamente a Ayame. Estaban comprometidos y ella intentó atropellar a Ayame. Al final, acabó rindiéndose con Kouga ante la terquedad de Ayame y se volvió hacia Inuyasha, que en ese momento estaba soltero. Como nadie se interponía en su camino, lo consiguió…

Kagome sintió como si fuera a caerse. Así que la dulce e inocente estrella del porno tenía un secreto enorme. Muy interesante, la verdad. Asintió y abrazó a su amiga antes de dar un paso atrás y dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta por la que habían salido Inuyasha y Kikyo momentos antes.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó Kagome girándose hacia Sango.

—¿Inuyasha? Sabe que Miroku se acostó con ella, pero no sabe que Kikyo lo drogó. Inuyasha piensa que Miroku estaba borracho cuando pasó. En cuanto al caso de Kouga y Ayame, no tiene ni idea. Él estaba en Japón cuando pasó y decidimos no contárselo para protegernos de los gritos. De todas formas, no nos habría creído. —Sango respiró hondo—. Según Miroku y Kouga, tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio.

Kagome abrió aún más los ojos, si es que eso era posible, y Sango asintió.

—Sí, así que no te pongas en su contra. No me habría preocupado tanto si uno de nosotros fuera a ir contigo, pero sólo con Inuyasha y Kikyo, bueno… si necesitas a alguien llámanos, ¿vale?

Kagome asintió y abrazó a su amiga antes de salir corriendo al exterior y ver a Inuyasha en el asiento del conductor y a Kikyo en el del copiloto. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en su dirección, pero Kagome no respondió mientras corría hacia el coche y se sentaba en el asiento de atrás, cerrando la puerta antes de que Inuyasha arrancara.

Algunos fragmentos de su corta conversación con Sango picaban en su interior mientras Kagome miraba a Kikyo.

_¿De verdad es capaz de hacer eso?_

_-x-_

Fue un viaje largo, cuatro horas, ya que la casa de verano de Inuyasha estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Al detenerse en un semáforo en rojo, Kagome se maravilló con las luces y el ajetreo del centro. La gente vendía baratijas en diferentes puestos en la acera, y otros cantaban y bailaban por dinero… se sentía como si volviera a estar en el corazón de Tokio.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a una tienda y aparcó el coche para que se bajaran los tres. Encendió la alarma y entraron en la tienda, que tenía puesto el aire acondicionado, mientras Kikyo se cogía del brazo de Inuyasha. Al darse cuenta de que su novia se estaba agarrando a él, la mirada de Inuyasha se posó en Kagome, que estaba pasando una mano sobre un precioso joyero.

—Kagome —la llamó y ella vio por encima de su hombro que Kikyo e Inuyasha se dirigían al otro lado de la tienda—, si nos necesitas llama, ¿vale?

Kagome asintió antes de volverse hacia lo que había estado mirando. Era un joyero tallado en madera de roble con una pieza de cristal en la parte superior, lo que permitía que el dueño viera el interior de la caja, que estaba revestido de terciopelo. Había una separación para los anillos, otra para los collares y las pulseras e incluso había otro compartimento para aros para la nariz y pendientes.

_Es precioso_. Pensó Kagome mientras abría la bella caja. El fresco aroma a roble llenó sus fosas nasales mientras examinaba el interior. Era hermoso, al igual que el joyero, y Kagome sabía que Ai era una fanática del maquillaje y de las joyas, lo que lo convertía en el regalo perfecto para un niño de parte de su madrina. Un vendedor se acercó a Kagome, era un hombre alto y de apariencia amable que llevaba puestos unos pantalones flojos de color caqui y una camiseta negra.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —la saludó mientras Kagome sonreía.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

—Está en rebajas por sólo cincuenta dólares, pero por diez dólares más puede ponerle un nombre en la tapa con caligrafía dorada.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Kagome volviendo la vista a la caja—. ¿Cuánto tardaría eso?

—Podemos hacerlo ahora —El hombre sonrió—, puedo hacérselo ahora mismo mientras le echa un vistazo a la tienda. ¿Qué nombre sería?

Kagome sonrió.

—Ai. Que sea Ai.

—Ah. —El hombre soltó una risita por lo bajo—. Qué nombre tan maravilloso. ¿Puedo asumir que es el suyo?

—Oh no, mi ahijada. Va a cumplir seis años la semana que viene.

El hombre le sonrió, cogiendo el joyero de la estantería.

—Tiene suerte —comentó—. Vuelvo ahora. Si me necesita, dígale al cajero que llame a David.

Kagome asintió y el hombre desapareció detrás de una cortina de hilos, dirigiéndose a una sala trasera donde Kagome asumía que hacían los ajustes finales a sus juguetes y baratijas. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a vagar sin rumbo por la tienda, descubriendo las cosas maravillosas que tenían expuestas.

Había una capa principesca expuesta en un conjunto de príncipe: un báculo, una corona y un cinturón multiusos. Se rió para sus adentros y Kagome lo admiró, descubriendo que le quedaría muy mono a Ichiro, ya que le gustaban las cosas feudales.

_Puede que en otro momento_. Pensó, sabía que sería injusto para los demás niños que le comprara algo a Ichiro así como así y a los demás no. Al darse la vuelta para mirar si David había terminado con su joyero, vio que Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban en la caja registradora, pagando lo que habían comprado. Caminó hacia sus dos conocidos, le sonrió al cajero y se volvió hacia Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—¿Encontrasteis algo? —Arqueó una ceja en dirección a Inuyasha que asintió, sonriendo.

Le extendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo y Kagome la cogió y la abrió, ahogando una exclamación al ver la brillante joya que había dentro. Inuyasha le había cogido a Ai un pequeño collar de diamantes con las letras _A_ e _I_ salteadas de diamantes. Formando la palabra _Ai_, era un pequeño collar que podía llevar al cuello en todo momento.

—Lo pedí hace unos días y tenía que venir hoy a recogerlo —dijo mientras se metía la caja en el bolsillo.

Miró a Kikyo y Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tú que le has comprado?

Kikyo resopló y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Yo no me voy a _molestar_ en comprar nada para los niñatos.

Una sombría expresión cruzó por los ojos de Kagome e Inuyasha al oír eso. Ai era muy querida por ambos y los dos odiaban que alguien hablara mal de ella o de cualquiera de los demás niños. Kagome abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se detuvo al ver al vendedor de antes caminando hacia ella con la caja envuelta pulcramente en papel de regalo rosa.

—Aquí tiene, señorita —dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la caja a Kagome. Kagome le dirigió su más glamurosa sonrisa estilo _Miko_ y le dio las gracias.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Incluso lo has envuelto!

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una mujer hermosa.

Sintiendo que comenzaba a fraguarse un gruñido en su garganta, Inuyasha colocó una mano en el hombro de Kagome, para disgusto del hombre y de Kikyo.

—Kagome, tenemos que irnos pronto.

Asintiendo, Kagome se giró hacia el cajero y pagó lo que debía. Justo cuando se giraba para marcharse con Inuyasha y Kikyo, el vendedor corrió hacia ellos y alcanzó a Kagome en la puerta de la tienda.

—Tome —dijo mientras le tendía un trozo de papel—, digo, por si alguna vez se aburre.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Inuyasha agarró a Kagome del brazo y la llevó fuera. Kikyo ahogó una exclamación al sentir que la sacaban a la calle por la fuerza. Kikyo todavía estaba agarrada a Inuyasha, por lo que la arrastraba a dondequiera que fuera.

—Oh, te llamará, ¡me aseguraré de ello! —le dijo Inuyasha, su voz tenía un fuerte tono de sarcasmo. Kagome ya tenía un sermón preparado mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Inuyasha, que la llevaba al asiento trasero del coche. Encendió el coche inmediatamente y dio marcha atrás con destreza para luego arrancar.

—¡Oh! ¡Inu! ¡_Inu_! —chilló Kikyo e Inuyasha la miró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Para un segundo! ¡Tengo que ir a esa tienda! —Kikyo estaba señalando una tienda que tenía la colección de Kikyo, _Flecha purificadora_. Gruñendo, Inuyasha aparcó a un lado de la carretera y Kikyo salió y entró en la tienda. Se creó un silencio incómodo, así que Inuyasha decidió hablar primero.

—No me ha gustado cómo has coqueteado con él —gruñó y Kagome alzó las cejas.

—¿Y eso viene de un hombre que me viola los labios continuamente cuando su _novia_ está en casa?

Inuyasha giró la cabeza mientras gruñía y perforó a Kagome con la mirada.

—Le estabas prestando mucha atención.

—¿YO? —chilló Kagome—. ¡¿Yo o ÉL?! Quién le dio a _quién_ su número de teléfono, _dime_, Takahashi.

Oh, estaba enfadada. Más que enfadada. Nunca lo llamaba por su apellido y allí estaba ella, no lo llamaba Inuyasha, ni Casanova sino Takahashi. Ocultando una mueca, Inuyasha descubrió sus colmillos mientras gruñía.

—Diste a entender que él te gustaba.

—¡Yo no di a entender _nada_!

Ya no lo aguantaba más, así que Kagome abrió la puerta de golpe y salió, fulminando con la mirada a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Vete a casa con ella! ¡Yo puedo caminar, maldición!

Se dirigió a la tienda en la que había entrado Kikyo, iba maldiciendo las agallas de ese tipo por lo bajo. Ella no era su amante, ni su esposa, ni su novia, ni su _puta_. No tenía ningún derecho a controlarla cuando ya tenía novia. Era completamente obvio que Kagome no había estado coqueteando con_ David_, pero un hombre del estilo de Inuyasha siempre observaba una situación desde más de una perspectiva. La que más le convenía.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y salió del coche de un salto, listo para cantarle las cuarenta a Kagome. Contento de que se hubiera detenido en la entrada de la tienda, Inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. La mirada de Kagome estaba fija en una única cosa.

Kikyo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón ante lo que tenía delante. Justo al otro lado de la tienda, Kikyo estaba con un hombre que tenía el uniforme del comercio, besándolo _apasionadamente_.

_Oh, Dios mío_. Pensaron a la vez Inuyasha y Kagome.

_-x-_

Kouga, Ayame, Hayabusa y Yuka habían decorado completamente la habitación de juegos y Kouga la cerró detrás de él, guardándose la llave. Las serpentinas y el confeti estaban bien colocados y habían decidido que la mañana de la fiesta hincharían globos de helio. Al volver a la habitación principal, a Ayame le divirtió encontrar a Hojo llevando a Hikari a caballito.

—¿Te diviertes, Asuki? —bromeó Kouga al ver a su hija sonreír desde encima de Hojo. Sonriendo, Hojo se levantó, bajando con esfuerzo a Hikari, que se reía como una loca.

—Mucho —respondió Hojo mientras Daichi hacía girar a Kasumi, que daba palmadas al sentir que una ola de emoción la recorría.

—Son como niños. —Eri puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su Hojo jugando con Hikari y con Kyo.

—¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku? —preguntó Hayabusa y Ayumi se encogió de hombros.

—La última vez que los vi estaban en la cocina.

—¡Pensamientos sucios! ¡Arg! ¡Oh, Dios! —Kouga se agarró la cabeza y su mujer le dio una colleja.

—Eres igual de hentai que Miroku. Y eso no es _nada_ bueno —bromeó Ayame, haciendo que los demás estallaran en carcajadas.

—Iré a ver qué hacen —gruñó Kouga mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Riendo, Ayame siguió a su marido, dejando que Hayabusa y Yuka se unieran a Ayumi, Daichi, Eri y Hojo para entretener a los niños.

—¿Quién quiere jugar a las casitas? —propuso Daichi, y todos los niños gritaron "¡YO!" a coro.

_-x-_

Kagome parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando e Inuyasha, en vez de sentir enfado como le había pasado con Kagome y el dependiente, tuvo ganas de reírse ante la ironía. Allí estaba él, desarrollando sentimientos por la mejor amiga de la mujer de su mejor amigo (Miroku y Sango) y pensando que estaba poniéndole los cuernos a su novia a _quien_ había _planeado_ proponerle matrimonio y, ¡tachán!, la ironía se había retorcido y había mordido a Inuyasha en el culo al presenciar a su _novia_ intercambiando saliva con el dependiente de la tienda.

—Y eso —murmuró Kagome— es ironía en su máximo esplendor.

Al darse la vuelta, Kagome alzó una ceja ante la sonrisa bobalicona que esbozaba Inuyasha. Le dio un golpe en las costillas para atraer su atención y él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, señalando a Kikyo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo inclina la cabeza a un lado cuando se lía con ese tipo? Su cabeza nunca se mueve, yo nunca lo he notado.

Kagome empujó a Inuyasha mientras cogía aire y se giraba para ir hacia su coche.

—Eres perturbador —murmuró mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para entrar en el coche. Inuyasha se sentó riendo en el asiento del conductor. De alguna forma se sentía más _ligero_ que antes al saber que Kikyo no estaba, obviamente, unida emocionalmente a él.

—¿No deberías estar asombrosamente _cabreado_ ahora que has descubierto que tu novia te engaña? —Kagome arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Nop. No tengo ni idea de por qué no lo estoy. No puedo decir que yo sea mucho mejor que ella. Yo también lo he estado haciendo.

Le guiñó un ojo a Kagome a través del retrovisor. Kagome gruñó, asqueada, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, señor! Y yo he tomado parte en ello… Zeus, dispárame un rayo, ¡_ahora_!

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible —bromeó— si te vas, ¿quién se va a vestir de puercoespín?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, una sonrojada Kikyo volvió a entrar en el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Oh, vaya, —se abanicó, intentando calmar la rojez de su rostro—, hacía tanto _calor_ en la tienda.

Resoplando, Kagome miró por la ventanilla.

—Claro que sí, Kikyo —murmuró, preguntándose qué estaba pensando Inuyasha respecto de Kikyo y ella.

_Kikyo es su novia_, pensó para sus adentros, _pero está claro que le importó más cuando David estaba coqueteando conmigo que cuando descubrió que su _novia_ lo engañaba… lo __**engaña**_.

Observó a Inuyasha mientras conducía, y Kagome sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. _¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí exactamente? ¿Y de Kikyo…? _

_-x-_

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —le preguntó Akira a Souta, que estaba sentado en su habitación mirando con miedo a su padre. Su padre nunca le había pegado y nunca lo haría, pero la ira que irradiaba de él estaba muy cerca de parecer una bofetada física.

Los padres de Souta le habían cortado la línea telefónica y habían enviado a un guardaespaldas bastante _personal_ para que fuera donde fuera Souta. Souta tenía terminantemente prohibido usar cualquier teléfono o similar y sus padres habían recolocado todos los teléfonos de la casa para que estuvieran cerca de su habitación de forma que, si Souta tenía que usar alguna vez el teléfono, un sirviente, un guardia o sus padres lo vieran.

Souta no se había puesto en contacto con su hermana. No podía hacerlo.

—¡Ya sabéis dónde está! —bramó en respuesta, con atrevimiento. Si Kagome había estado bailando con Takahashi Inuyasha, entonces era obvio que estaba en Hong Kong, eso era un hecho. Pero en qué parte de Hong Kong, eso no lo sabía nadie. Akira se había imaginado que, dado que Sango y Miroku vivían allí, Kagome estaría viviendo con ellos, así que había enviado a sus hombres a la residencia de los Lin.

Allí no había nadie.

Todos los días durante la última semana y media, sus hombres comprobaban la casa para ver si llegaba alguien, pero nadie había hecho acto de presencia.

—¡¿Dónde _está_?! —exigió Akira, su voz se iba alzando con cada sílaba.

—¡No lo **sé**! —contestó Souta, su tono también iba subiendo. ¿Qué podía hacer su padre? ¿Pegarle? Entrar en un set de rodaje con un ojo morado haría que surgieran preguntas por parte de su director y de su productor.

—¡NO USES ESE TONO CONMIGO! ¿SI TU HERMANA NO ESTÁ EN CASA DE MIROKU, ENTONCES DÓNDE MÁS PODRÍA ESTAR?

La ira atravesó a Souta mientras surgía un sentimiento de protección hacia su hermana.

—No lo sé, _papá_ —susurró Souta con aire letal—, ¡sin ninguna clase de contacto con el mundo exterior no creo que pueda AVERIGUAR ni remotamente adónde ha ido Kagome!

—¡ERES SU HERMANO! —bramó Akira, Korari se detuvo en la puerta—. ¡LOS DOS TENÉIS UN VÍNCULO! ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ!

—Pero tú eres su padre —contestó Souta, una vez más en tono amenazador—. ¿No tienes un vínculo paternal con ella? ¿Y qué hay de madre?

Korari hizo una mueca. Sabía que Akira probablemente se estaba pasando, pero no intervino en ningún momento.

—Mocoso insolente —siseó Akira mientras giraba sobre sus talones y abandonaba la habitación. Korari negó con la cabeza en dirección a su hijo.

—Deberías habérselo dicho, Souta —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Para que podáis entregarle su vida al diablo? Asumidlo, incluso si _supiera_ dónde está Nee-chan, nunca os lo diría. Ella es lo bastante mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones, así que dejad de ordenar su vida.

Korari fulminó a su hijo con la mirada antes de girarse y marcharse, siguiendo a su marido. Souta fijó la mirada en el techo mientras se tiraba en la cama.

_Estés donde estés, Nee-chan, _pensó, _por favor, ten cuidado._

_-x-_

Y hasta aquí uno más. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, os adoro.

Besoos


	15. Tal para cual

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Tal para cual_

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi entraron silenciosamente en la habitación de Ai la mañana del 17 de julio. Intercambiando una mirada maliciosa con Sango, Kagome saltó sobre la cama de Ai y la agarró por las piernas mientras Sango le sujetaba los brazos. Las seis vestían trajes de ninja que les cubrían la boca y sólo mostraban sus ojos. Ai se despertó sobresaltada y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Ayumi le tapó la boca.

—Hemos venido a rescatarla, princesa Ai —susurró Kagome con voz áspera, muy diferente a la suya. No quería que se descubriera su tapadera. Los truenos aullaban en el exterior, pero eso no iba a impedir las actividades de ese día. Había empezado a tronar y a llover a medianoche, y aún seguía a las 11 de la mañana, hora en la que Kagome y las demás estaban despertando a Ai.

Ai todavía forcejeaba y no escuchaba lo que le decían. Ayumi le destapó la boca y soltó un grito ensordecedor.

—¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Esa era la señal de Miroku y Kouga. Miroku también iba vestido con un traje de ninja que le cubría la boca. Entró corriendo en la habitación, portando una espada de plástico en las caderas y con cara de preocupación.

—Ichi, ¿la tenéis? —le preguntó Miroku a Kagome. Tenían incluso nombres en clave, pero eran muy poco originales. Sólo eran números.

—Así es, Roku. —Kagome había encontrado conveniente que el nombre de Miroku tuviera el número seis japonés.

—Bien —Miroku sonrió al ver la expresión en la cara de su hija—. Ni, suelta a la princesa.

Sango soltó inmediatamente a Ai, que se escapó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde están mi mami y mi papi? —Ai estaba sollozando y Sango sentía que su corazón ansiaba abrazar a su hija, pero eso estropearía la sorpresa. Kouga también tenía un traje de ninja, pero junto con su cara cubierta llevaba un turbante árabe.

—San —Miroku se giró hacia Kouga, que arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa, Roku?

—¿Dónde está Lord Jyuu? —Miroku arqueó una ceja. Jyuu, el número diez, era Inuyasha.

—Lord Jyuu está esperando a la princesa Ai. —Kouga hizo una profunda reverencia y Ayumi se giró hacia Yuka y Eri.

—Shi, Nana y Go… tenemos que vestir a la princesa —les dijo Ayumi a Yuka, Ayame y Eri, que eran los números cuatro, siete y cinco, respectivamente.

—Sí, Hachi —le dijo Yuka a Ayumi, que era el número ocho.

—¿Quiénes sois? —imploró Ai una vez más, sus lágrimas eran cada vez menos al ver que no iban a hacerle daño. Kagome se volvió hacia Ai y le sonrió con cariño, aunque Ai no podía verlo ya que sólo se veían los ojos de Kagome.

—Yo soy Ichi, y estos son mis compañeros, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Nana y Hachi —dijo Kagome y Ai frunció el ceño, estaba claro que no les creía.

—¡Sois números!

—Es nuestro clan, princesa Ai —dijo Ayame—. Usted tiene que conocer a Lord Jyuu, que la está esperando en el salón.

—¿Dónde están mis padres? —pidió Ai y Kouga soltó una pequeña risa. Fue hacia Ai y la cogió en brazos, apoyándola contra su cadera.

—Se están preparando para el gran festín que se aproxima. Usted, mi princesa, tiene que prepararse. Los ninjas Shi, Go, Nana y Hachi la ayudarán.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? —Kagome enarcó una ceja. Era una actuación muy bien ensayada desde la noche anterior, y cada uno tenía sus propias frases. Si uno de ellos se equivocaba, toda la actuación se desmoronaría y Ai sabría inmediatamente quiénes eran.

—Ichi y Ni —dijo Miroku—, vosotras ayudaréis a San a acomodar a Lord Jyuu. Yo, el gran Roku, custodiaré a la princesa Ai mientras Shi, Go, Nana y Hachi la preparan, por si la malvada reina Kyuu ataca.

Kyuu, el número nueve de la lista, era Kikyo. Kagome asintió y se levantó.

—Ven, Ni —le dijo a Sango—, debemos ayudar a Lord Jyuu.

Kagome, Sango y Kouga salieron corriendo de la habitación mientras Miroku le sonreía a Ai.

—Ahora, princesa —empezó Miroku—, su palacio la espera…

_-x-_

—Bien.

Kagome se sacó la máscara al llegar al salón donde Inuyasha estaba vestido de príncipe. Era el disfraz de cuando habían ido a visitar la casa del árbol. Sango gruñó al sentarse en el sofá y se frotó la frente mientras Kouga se desplomaba a su lado.

—¿Me recordáis quién es quién? —pidió Inuyasha—. Si se supone que soy el maldito rey, al menos informadme de quién es cada número…

—¿No podríamos haberlo hecho más simple? —gimió Sango y Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—¿Querías inventarte nombres para cada uno de nosotros? Los números están bien.

Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha y empezó a decirle quién era quién.

—Yo soy Ichi **(uno)** —dijo Kagome e Inuyasha asintió—. Sango es Ni **(dos)**, Kouga es San **(tres)**,Yuka es Shi **(cuatro)**, Eri es Go **(cinco)**, Miroku es Roku **(seis)**, Ayame es Nana **(siete)**, Ayumi es Hachi **(ocho)**, Kikyo es Kyuu **(nueve)** y tú eres Jyuu **(diez)**.

—¿Y Daichi, Falcon y Hojo? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al pensar en esos tres y Kagome soltó una risita.

—Se supone que son los dioses que bajarán de los cielos para bendecir a Ai. Daichi es Hyaku **(cien)**, Hayabusa es Sen **(mil)** y Hojo es Man **(diez mil)**.

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza.

—Me está empezando a doler la cabeza. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de llamarnos como malditos _números_?

—Tú estuviste de acuerdo —resopló Kagome e Inuyasha se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, admitiendo internamente que Kagome estaba muy mona con el disfraz de ninja. Los truenos volvieron y oyeron las gotas de lluvia chocando contra las ventanas. Era una extraña tormenta de verano, pero eso no había entorpecido demasiado sus planes. No habían invitado a los que vivían en el centro de Hong Kong, ya que la casa de verano estaba a cuatro horas de cualquier sitio civilizado o con algo de vida.

—Da igual. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Kagome examinó el salón. Había globos colgados del techo y las serpentinas bajaban por las paredes. Había un arco hecho con globos rosas y blancos colocado en la puerta y pequeños adornos que parecían no parar de girar colgaban del techo.

En resumen, el salón era como un castillo de fantasía para niños. Hayabusa, Daichi y Hojo estaban cuidando de los demás niños mientras las chicas preparaban a Ai.

—Para el cumpleaños de Hikari —gruñó Kouga—, será mejor que sólo le demos una tarta…

_-x-_

Las chicas le habían puesto a Ai un precioso vestido blanco que habían comprado Kouga y Ayame la noche antes. Parecía un traje de niña de las flores, pero con un toque de princesa. La parte de arriba del vestido tenía mangas vaporosas que se estrechaban en las muñecas de Ai. La parte de abajo se expandía en círculo, dándole una apariencia de la realeza. Adornando su pelo, que Yuka había cepillado, había una pequeña tiara de flores (eran, obviamente, flores falsas). Ayame le calzó unos zapatos blancos y las cuatro ninjas dieron un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo.

—Princesa. —Todas hicieron una ligera reverencia y Ai abrió los ojos como platos. Miroku entró y contuvo una exclamación al ver cómo se examinaba su preciosa hija.

—Mi señora. —Miroku se inclinó ante ella mientras Ai ahogaba una exclamación. Miroku le entregó un pequeño cetro y se enderezó, seguido de las demás ninjas.

—¿La acompaño a su castillo donde la esperan los demás ninjas?

Ai no tenía ni idea de qué decir, así que dejó que la cogiera en brazos. Esto era tan extraño que Ai estaba segura de que estaba soñando. Pero no era así, sabía que estaba despierta y que era su sexto cumpleaños. A pesar de que ni su familia ni sus amigos estaban por allí, Ai se descubrió sonriendo.

_Soy una… ¿princesa?_

_-x-_

Kagome estaba en la cocina con la máscara bajada para poder beber un gran vaso de zumo de naranja. La nevera estaba llena de cerveza y vino, y Kagome sabía que lo habían hecho los chicos para la fiesta que tendrían los adultos después de que los niños se fueran a la cama. Se tragó el zumo y dejó el vaso en el fregadero, subiéndose la máscara antes de darse la vuelta.

Chocó contra el pecho del _Lord_ y arqueó una ceja con diversión cuando él la encerró entre sus brazos y la encimera. La última semana Kagome había estado ocupada preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ai y él no había podido atraparla.

Ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía y no iba a dejarla escapar. Inuyasha alzó una mano, bajó la máscara que cubría la boca de Kagome y sonrió al ver que se lamía los labios, limpiando los restos de zumo de naranja.

—¿Cómo has estado, _mademoiselle_? —preguntó Inuyasha y Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Perfectamente, Casanova. Tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que asistir, ¿me sueltas?

—No. —Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo mientras se inclinaba para succionar los labios de Kagome, saboreando el zumo que se acababa de beber. Kagome lo apartó con un gruñido y frunció el ceño, haciendo que Inuyasha pusiera cara de confusión.

—¿Y por qué ha sido eso? —inquirió Inuyasha mientras Kagome volvía a colocar la máscara sobre sus labios.

—Te estás comportando como un bastardo estúpido —resopló Kagome—, tienes una novia a la que le ibas a pedir amorosamente matrimonio, sí, Sango me lo ha contado. —Kagome vio la expresión de la cara de Inuyasha—. Y aquí estás, intercambiando saliva conmigo. ¿Es eso justo para Kikyo y para mí? No. Olvida el hecho de que la semana pasada se estuviera besando con aquel dependiente… el karma te ha mordido en el culo, amigo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —gruñó Inuyasha, su ira estaba aumentando ligeramente.

—Kikyo es tu novia —siseó Kagome—, a pesar de lo que todos tus amigos digan de ella, es _tu_ mujer. No yo. Yo sólo estoy aquí con los Lin y, una vez se acabe el verano, me iré con ellos. Probablemente volveré a Japón. —Era una enorme mentira, no iba a volver, pero necesitaba decirle algo a Inuyasha—. Y nunca volverás a verme. Así que deja de hacerme esto y sé feliz con tu maldita novia.

—¿Qué te estoy haciendo? —susurró Inuyasha mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Kagome tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

—¡ICHI! —chilló Sango—. ¡LA PRINCESA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Al fijar la mirada en la puerta de la cocina, Kagome vio que los demás se apresuraban a reunirse cerca del arco de globos que habían colocado la noche anterior.

—Deja de hacerme querer que me quede —susurró antes de girarse y salir corriendo de la cocina mientras se colocaba la máscara.

Inuyasha no pudo contener la sonrisa que adornó sus labios mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

_Ya veo que no soy el único que quiere que se quede_, colocó la espada de plástico en su cintura y empezó a caminar, _esto debería hacer las cosas diez veces más interesantes…_

—Princesa Ai. —Los ninjas numéricos se inclinaron hacia Ai, que parecía estar sorprendida bajo el arco hecho de globos. Hayabusa estaba grabando todo sigilosamente desde un lugar oculto.

—Está usted encantadora, princesa Ai. —Kagome le sonrió mientras se enderezaba, seguida de Sango y Miroku.

—¡NINJAS! —llamó Inuyasha desde su posición en un gran sillón rojo que habían encontrado en una de las habitaciones de la casa de verano. Los ninjas se dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia Lord Jyuu mientras ahogaban una exclamación. Miroku había cogido a Ai en brazos y la había llevado allí, colocándola delante de Inuyasha. Para ocultar su identidad, Inuyasha también tenía una máscara que le cubría la boca. Se la había puesto al salir de la cocina.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, princesa Ai —dijo Inuyasha con la voz más maliciosa que pudo poner. Ai parecía asustada a la vez que maravillada y eso hacía que Kagome quisiera chillar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Soy Lord Jyuu —recitó Inuyasha, tal y como había practicado la noche anterior—. Del país de Tama y tú eres la princesa perdida…

Ai chilló al ver que Inuyasha se levantaba. Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de acariciar la cabeza de Ai, Kikyo entró en escena vistiendo una túnica negra y con una verruga falsa en la nariz. Kagome y Miroku habían tenido que pagarle para que actuara en la celebración del cumpleaños de Ai. Kikyo había recaudado quinientos dólares, doscientos cincuenta de cada uno.

—¡Veo que habéis encontrado a la mocosa! —chilló Kikyo con voz estridente. Ayumi tenía ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

_¡Debería llevar siempre la verruga en la nariz!_ Pensó maliciosamente Ayumi.

—¡AH! —gritó Ai, claramente asustada. Los ninjas se pusieron delante de Ai, sacando las armas. Ai se agarró a la pernera del pantalón de Inuyasha y se escondió detrás de él, asomándose un poco para ver cómo luchaban los ninjas.

—¡Márchese, reina Kyuu! —gritó Kagome y Kikyo resopló.

—¿Y dejar que herede _ella_ el país de Tama? ¡Ni de broma, Ichi!

Ayame sacó una espada de plástico y tocó a Kikyo con ella. Kikyo se hizo a un lado y le sacó la lengua a Ayame.

—¡No puedes derrotarme, Nana! ¡Sólo sois unos molestos ninjas! ¡La princesa Ai y Lord Jyuu serán míos!

—¡No si podemos evitarlo! —intervinieron Daichi, Hayabusa y Hojo. Vestían largas túnicas de color violeta con sombreros de terciopelo. Cada uno tenía un patrón distinto en su ropa. Hojo tenía estrellas, Daichi lunas y Hayabusa relámpagos.

Los truenos seguían resonando en el exterior, pero eso no perturbaba a nadie. Los demás niños estaban en la sala de atrás, esperando su turno. También eran parte de la actuación. Hayabusa había colocado la cámara en un trípode y la había dejado filmando la zona donde se desarrollaba la representación.

—¡Hyaku! ¡Man! ¡Sen! —chilló Kikyo al ver a los tres _magos_ con las manos extendidas. Abrieron los puños delante de sus bocas y soplaron confeti en dirección a Kikyo, que empezó a derretirse en el suelo.

—¡_NOOOOOOOOOOO_! —chilló Kikyo mientras caía al suelo, su ropa le cubría la cara. Hojo, Hayabusa y Daichi se volvieron hacia Ai caminaron rápidamente hacia ella, con la espalda erguida.

—Princesa Ai —empezó Hojo, bajando la mirada hacia ella—, hoy se une a nosotros para los grandes festejos y le damos la bienvenida.

—Como regalo —Hayabusa dio una palmada—, ¡hemos permitido que vengan sus amigos!

Hojo, Hayabusa y Daichi tenían máscaras cubriéndoles los ojos, así que Ai no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran. Hikari, Ichiro, Kyo y Kasumi corrieron hacia Ai. Ai abrió los ojos como platos cuando Hikari la abrazó.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró Ai y Hikari se limitó a sonreír. Le habían dado un trozo de chocolate a cada niño para que no le dijeran nada a Ai.

—¡AHORA! —bramó Inuyasha—. ¡Ninja Ichi y Ninja Roku van a ayudarme a sacar el gran festín! ¡A la cocina real, _AHORA_!

Miroku y Kagome se levantaron y salieron corriendo detrás de Inuyasha. En la cocina, Kagome sacó la tarta de la nevera; Miroku cogió los platos de papel, los tenedores y los vasos; e Inuyasha cogió dos botellas granes de zumo de naranja, de zumo de manzana y de zumo de uva. Al volver al salón vieron que Sango le había tapado los ojos a Ai con sus manos y Kagome puso la tarta en la mesita de centro. Miroku también había traído una espátula para cortar la tarta.

Kagome le sonrió a Sango y asintió mientras se bajaba la máscara. Sango llevó a Ai detrás de la mesa y dijo antes de destaparle los ojos:

—Ahora liberaré sus ojos, princesa Ai —dijo con firmeza—, pero debe mantenerlos cerrados hasta que Lord Jyuu le diga que los abra. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —chilló Ai mientras Sango le soltaba la cara. Al reunirse con los demás al otro lado de Ai, se bajaron las máscaras y Kikyo también salió y se puso al lado de Inuyasha. Los niños, Hikari, Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi estaban al lado de Ai y Kagome le dio un codazo a Inuyasha, que asintió.

—Princesa Ai —Inuyasha sonrió—, puede abrir los ojos…

Cuando abrió los ojos, Ai ahogó un grito al ver a su familia y amigos delante de ella…

—_¡__**SORPRESA**__!_

Ai se quedó sin habla, y los adultos se echaron a reír. Kagome fue hacia su ahijada, se inclinó a su altura y extendió las manos.

—¿No me vas a dar ni un abrazo, cariño?

Al saltar a los brazos de su mamá, Ai empezó a reír a carcajadas, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Sonriéndoles a los demás, Kagome vocalizó: _¡Éxito!_

_-x-_

Había llovido y tronado todo el día, pero nadie se había quejado. Habían cortado la tarta y se la habían comido junto con el resto de comida que habían preparado. Esa noche habían alterado el orden de la comida al comer primero la tarta, pero nadie se había quejado. Ai abrió los regalos uno por uno y chilló con todos.

Su tío Inuyasha le regaló el collar dorado que había ido a recoger con Kagome y Kikyo.

Su madrina Kagome le regaló el joyero por el que Inuyasha se había enfadado con ella por haber estado más que _amistosa_ con el dependiente.

Su madre y su padre, Sango y Miroku, le regalaron una bicicleta nueva con pompones a cada lado del manillar y con ruedines de quita y pon. La bici era casi toda rosa y Ai había intentado abrazarla.

Su tío Daichi y su tía Ayumi le regalaron una casa de muñecas que era, posiblemente, más grande que Ai.

Su tío Hojo y su tía Eri le compraron todo un juego de muñecas que incluía cinco muñequitas y su ropa, para que pudiera jugar con ellas en la casa de muñecas que le habían regalado Daichi y Ayumi.

Su tío Kouga y su tía Ayame le habían comprado el vestido que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

Y, por último, su tío Hayabusa y su tía Yuka le habían comprado a Ai una pulsera de oro de verdad que tenía escrito _Amor_. Kikyo no le había comprado nada a Ai.

Era tarde, casi medianoche, y los niños ya estaban en cama. Ai se había ido a dormir con una de las muñequitas que le habían regalado Eri y Hojo y se había negado a sacarse el vestido. Sango había decidido quitárselo cuando se quedara dormida. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y Hojo puso los ojos en blanco, tumbado en el sofá con una botella de cerveza en las manos.

Miroku y Sango se habían ofrecido a quedarse sobrios esa noche por si les pasaba algo a los niños. Esa era siempre la regla cuando los amigos bebían de noche en casa. Una pareja siempre se ofrecía a no beber mientras los demás se bañaban en alcohol. Incluso Kagome tenía una lata de cerveza en las manos, era la tercera de esa noche.

—_Ffffue _—hipó—, divertido…

—¡Mmm mmm! —asintió Ayame mientras se tomaba un vaso de vino. Kouga eructó estruendosamente mientras abría otra lata de cerveza y se tragaba la mitad en quince segundos. Hojo lo miró con cansancio.

—Sigues bebiendo como en el instituto, tío… —Hojo negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un trago a su lata. Ayame y Kouga se levantaron y Kouga trastabilló un poco mientras se agarraba a su mujer.

—Nos vamos… buenas noches… —musitó Kouga mientras se terminaba lo que le quedaba de cerveza y tiraba la lata, intentando subir perezosamente las escaleras con su mujer. Miroku y Sango se miraron con humor.

—¿Somos así cuando estamos borrachos? —le susurró Miroku a Sango, que negó con la cabeza, estaba claro que no quería saberlo…

—Pasadme otra… —dijo Inuyasha, todavía no estaba suficientemente borracho. Daichi le lanzó otra lata de cerveza a Inuyasha, que la abrió inmediatamente y se la bebió de un trago. Quedaban sólo cuatro latas de cerveza y todos sabían que los chicos se las tomarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kikyo ya se había retirado a su habitación después de dos botellas de cerveza y dormía como una piedra, ni los truenos podían despertarla.

—Hora de dormir… —Ayumi y Yuka de levantaron. Eri tiró de su marido, que cogió otra lata de cerveza antes de seguir a su mujer escaleras arriba. Hayabusa y Daichi se agarraron a sus mujeres y, a pesar de que estaban borrachas, Ayumi y Yuka los llevaron arriba.

—Son borrachos tristes —Miroku negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se estiraba—. Es tardísimo. Sango, deberíamos ir a la cama…

—¿Y qué pasa con estos dos? —dijo Sango, señalando a Inuyasha y Kagome, que estaban sentados en los sofás, bebiendo de sus latas de cerveza. Miroku se limitó a resoplar.

—Dudo que se caigan por las escaleras. A Kagome nunca la he visto borracha, pero Inuyasha sabe controlarse. Ese tipo tiene la mayor tolerancia al alcohol conocida por la _humanidad_.

Riendo, Sango asintió y se levantó junto con su marido.

—Buenas noches a los dos —se despidió Sango antes de subir las escaleras con Miroku. Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es tarde, _mademoiselle_.

Kagome hipó.

—Lo sé, Casanova.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—Sí… —Kagome no articulaba bien las palabras, pero siguió bebiendo su cerveza. Esta era la primera vez que bebía con tanta libertad sin temer que sus padres pudieran oler el alcohol en su aliento. A nadie le iba a importar, principalmente porque todos estaban bebiendo con ella.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora… —Kagome se levantó y volvió a caer en el sofá. Gruñendo, volvió a levantarse y se apoyó en el reposabrazos del sofá en el que estaba sentada. Era tarde, ella estaba cansada y borracha, no era la mejor combinación del mundo.

Kagome dio un paso y sintió como si se fuera a caer, pero notó que Inuyasha la cogía en brazos y la llevaba arriba.

—¿Eh? —Kagome lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía ni de cómo lo hacía. Lo único que le importaba era que iba a llegar a la cama y se iba a acurrucar bajo las sábanas para luego despertar con una resaca de esas que te parten la cabeza en dos.

—Shh, mademoiselle —ronroneó Inuyasha lo mejor que pudo en su estado de embriaguez. Cómo estaba llevando a Kagome escaleras arriba sin matarlos a ambos era un misterio incluso en su ebriedad.

—Te voy a arropar… —En lugar de girar a la izquierda, que sería por donde iría a la habitación de Kagome, Inuyasha giró a la derecha… directo hacia _su_ habitación…

_-x-_

Souta estaba tumbado en la cama, no era capaz de dormir. Su habitación estaba cerrada con llave desde fuera, al igual que su ventana. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido, así que Souta no tenía mucho calor. Al mirar la foto que tenía en la mesilla de su hermana y él riendo en la playa, Souta soltó un profundo suspiro.

Ese día Akira les había dicho a los de seguridad que aparcaran fuera de la casa de la familia Lin en Hong Kong. Si aparecían señales de Kagome _o_ de los Lin, el guardia de seguridad debía contactar inmediatamente con los Higurashi. Souta se puso de lado y frunció el ceño internamente.

_Cualquier padre rico normal se alegraría de que su hija mayor estuviera bailando con Takahashi Inuyasha,_ pensó Souta para sus adentros, jugueteando con las sábanas de su cama,_ pero ¿nuestro padre? Oh, demonios, no…_

Cerró un poco los ojos, una idea permaneció en la mente de Souta antes de adentrarse en un sueño ligero…

_Papá odia a Inuyasha por criticar la industria del cine… __**especialmente**__ sus películas, por la televisión nacional…_

_-x-_

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en su cama y ella se acurrucó inmediatamente entre las sábanas. Él se dio la vuelta para ir a cerrar su habitación con llave antes de sacarse la camisa. Kagome bostezó ampliamente y se lamió los labios.

—Arrópame… —gimió e Inuyasha soltó una risita mientras iba hacia ella. Se metió en su cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella sin saber si era el alcohol haciendo efecto o sus hormonas. Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante y presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los de Kagome y ella, una vez más Inuyasha no supo si era el alcohol o sus hormonas, le devolvió el beso.

Kagome se apartó y le sonrió tontamente.

—Kikyo y tú sois tal para cual —le dio un golpecito en su pecho desnudo—, ella va y besa a ese dependiente en esa tienda y tú me besas aquí… ¡en tu cama!

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja con diversión y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No te gusta que te bese?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No… sí que me gusta… pero está mal… ¿creo?

Su conciencia y su estado de embriaguez estaban empezando a chocar e Inuyasha no sabía si eso era bueno o malo…

—¿Por qué? —ronroneó Inuyasha mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y le lamía la oreja. Kagome ni se molestó en ocultar el estremecimiento, principalmente porque no tenía ni idea de si estaba en la realidad o en el mundo de sus sueños.

—Parece correcto —admitió Kagome con un susurro ronco—, pero lo que haces está… mal…

Inuyasha volvió a lamerle la oreja.

—¿Cómo puede estar mal… si parece correcto?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y se retorció contra él.

—No lo sé… dímelo tú… y ahora déjame dormir, Casa —la interrumpió un bostezo—nova…

Al volver a levantar la cabeza, Inuyasha presionó sus labios contra los suyos antes de apartarse peligrosamente.

—Kagome —murmuró en su oído, ahora sí que no estaba seguro de si el que hablaba era _él_ o el alcohol—, te deseo.

—Y quién no… —Kagome ya estaba medio dormida e Inuyasha sonrió, metiendo la mano bajo su camiseta y subiéndola hasta su pecho. Kagome dio un grito y arqueó el pecho inconscientemente al sentir que sus manos quedaban justo debajo de su pecho izquierdo…

—Te deseo ahora, _mademoiselle_… —susurró Inuyasha en su oído con voz ronca. Los ojos de Kagome ya estaban completamente cerrados e Inuyasha volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella. Los truenos y los rayos, junto con las gotas de lluvia no parecían afectarles.

—Mmmm —Kagome estaba borracha y cansada, y no estaba muy segura de si estaba despierta o en un sueño borroso…

—Sólo dime una cosa —murmuró en su oído, su mano hacía a un lado su sujetador para rozar su suave pezón con su encallecido pulgar—, _¿tú también me deseas?_

Kagome intentaba apartar su mano y mantenerla ahí al mismo tiempo, sentía cómo le daba placer… nunca había estado tan borracha en toda su vida y era una sensación completamente nueva para ella.

—¿Tú también me deseas? —repitió Inuyasha, sus labios dejaban un cálido rastro de besos en su cuello. Su mano todavía acariciaba su pecho por debajo de la camiseta y sus piernas la clavaban a la cama.

—Sí —dijo Kagome con voz ronca, ni siquiera estaba segura de que esa fuera su voz. Tanto si estaba borracha como si no, ésa era la única invitación que necesitaba Inuyasha.

Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, listo para mostrarle a esta mujer una noche que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo…

_-x-_

**N.A.: Inuyasha y Kagome están borrachos, apenas saben lo que están haciendo. Primero, Kagome piensa que está soñando y, segundo, Inuyasha no distingue si lo que actúa es el alcohol o las hormonas. Ninguno de los dos está en sus cabales para decir que no.**

**LEYENDA:**

**Ichi - **_Uno_  
><strong>Ni -<strong> _Dos_  
><strong>San -<strong> _Tres_  
><strong>Shi – <strong>_Cuatro_  
><strong>Go - <strong>_Cinco_  
><strong>Roku- <strong>_Seis_  
><strong>Nana - <strong>_Siete_  
><strong>Hachi - <strong>_Ocho_  
><strong>Kyuu-<strong>_ Nueve_  
><strong>Jyuu - <strong>_Diez_  
><strong>Hyaku – <strong>_Cien_  
><strong>Sen – <strong>_Mil_  
><strong>Man – <strong>_Diez mil_

**N.T.: Después de traducir este capítulo, casi perderlo, recuperarlo y terminarlo por fin, sólo puedo decir que muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado en el capítulo anterior. Parece que cada vez me dejáis más y, no nos vamos a engañar, me encanta.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este y a ver si puedo tener el siguiente pronto (crucemos los dedos). Besoos.**


	16. Descubierta, Parte dos

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Descubierta Parte dos_

_Kagome arqueó la espalda, sabía que estaba soñando. Se sentía tan bien que tenía que ser un sueño. Al sentir una cálida sensación succionando su pezón, Kagome se revolvió entre las sábanas, intentando conseguir más de lo que le daban._

—_Sé paciente, mademoiselle…_

_Sólo había un hombre que la llamara mademoiselle, y ése era Inuyasha. Kagome abrió un ojo lentamente y lo vio sonriéndole, sin camiseta. Demonios, ella tampoco tenía la camiseta puesta, pero era sólo un sueño, así que no importaba. Al sentir que la sangre empezaba a latir ligeramente en su cabeza, Kagome arqueó una ceja en su dirección._

—_¿Eh?_

_Una respuesta muy inteligente en mitad del sexo, pero así era Kagome. Él rozó su cuerpo con su boca al ascender para presionar sus labios contra los de ella, y murmuró algo incoherente._

—_¿Qué has dicho? —susurró Kagome mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas._

—_Eres buena amante, mademoiselle —repitió Inuyasha, un poco más alto y más agitado. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, acariciándole las caderas._

—_¿Lista?_

_Kagome tragó saliva, deseando que sólo fuera un dolor soñado, y asintió. Tras verlo colocarse en su entrada, el resto fue un cúmulo de dolor…_

Kagome abrió lentamente un ojo, sintió todo su cuerpo pegajoso de sudor y se preguntó por ese sueño erótico que había tenido la noche anterior. ¿Qué había estado pensando antes de dormirse para soñar que tenía sexo con Inuyasha?

Kagome sintió algo cálido a su lado y, todavía en un estado de ensoñación, se acercó a ese algo, deseando acomodarse y calentarse en los pocos momentos de la mañana donde la realidad y los sueños estaban separados por una fina línea.

—Buenos días, _mademoiselle_… —murmuró una voz desde encima de ella. Kagome se apartó un poco y bostezó, sintiendo que le estallaba la mandíbula. Se lamió los labios, alzó la mirada y sonrió, sus ojos todavía estaban medio cerrados.

—-Buenos días, Inuya… —Un momento… _¡¿Inuyasha?!_ Kagome parpadeó un par de vez para luego soltar un estruendoso grito que hizo que Inuyasha saliera espantado de la cama.

Al alzar las sábanas, Kagome comprendió lo que había pasado al darse cuenta de que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, sino que…

—¡¿TUVISTE SEXO CONMIGO?!

Inuyasha gruñó mientras se levantaba con los bóxers puestos, se los había puesto convenientemente cuando había estado sentado en el suelo mientras Kagome se reponía de su sorpresa inicial.

—¡No es que te quejaras, chica! —respondió y se levantó. Kagome gruñó mientras la sangre empezaba a latirle con más fuerza contra sus sienes, la resaca le estaba empezando con la fuerza de una estampida de rinocerontes.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡**OH, DIOS MÍO**! —gritó Kagome cerrando los ojos y agarrándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Estaba gritando con resaca y desnuda en la cama, al lado del chico que le asalta los labios cada dos por tres.

Sí, hubiera sido mejor haber estado soñando.

—¡Para de gritar! ¡Mi resaca es igual de mala que la tuya! —gruñó Inuyasha mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Pensaba que ella _recordaría_ lo que había dicho la noche anterior, pero era bastante obvio que no era así. Qué fastidio…

—¡Me _violaste_!

—¡Anoche estabas dispuesta!

—¡Cielos, estaba borracha!

—¡Eso no te detuvo!

Kagome se levantó gruñendo, con las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, se aseguró de no acercarse ni un centímetro a Inuyasha y salió corriendo de su cuarto en dirección al suyo.

Mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, Inuyasha no podía parar el rápido latir de su corazón. A pesar de que estaban borrachos, a pesar de que Kagome apenas recordaba lo dispuesta que había estado anoche, Inuyasha todavía ansiaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Piel con piel.

Boca con boca…

Cuerpo contra cuerpo…

Rozándose y frotándose el uno contra el otro en un silencioso ritmo que sólo ellos podían oír. Al sentir que volvía a empezar a excitarse, Inuyasha gruñó. Mientras se dirigía a su ducha privada, lo único que quería en ese momento, aparte de Kagome, era una ducha fría. Una ducha _muy_ fría.

_-x-_

Kagome sufría. Pero no emocionalmente… le dolía entre las piernas y, era oficial, quería apuñalar brutalmente a Inuyasha con un tenedor. **Varias veces**.

Bajó las escaleras como un pato con unos pantalones piratas y una camiseta demasiado grande para ella, intentando reducir el dolor entre sus piernas y el que tenía en la cabeza. Gruñó al encontrar a Sango y a Miroku riéndose desvergonzadamente de los demás, que también sollozaban por culpa de sus resacas.

—Buenos días, Kagome. —Miroku sonrió y Kagome le gruñó.

—Cállate, Lin. —Sí, no era propio de ella, pero las resacas podían hacerle eso incluso a la persona más dulce. Incluso a Kagome.

—Au, ¿estamos delicados? —Miroku se echó a reír mientras Kagome se sentaba a su lado, frotándose la frente.

—Dadme un Advil. ¡Ahora! —exigió Kagome y Sango fue a conseguirle dos pastillas a Kagome para eliminar su dolor de cabeza y, aunque nadie más lo supiera, el escozor entre sus piernas. Kagome exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que Sango volvía en dos segundos con dos Advil y un gran vaso de agua.

—Anoche no te encontré en tu habitación —le dijo Sango de repente a Kagome. Ella se tensó.

—Me imaginé que te habrías desmayado en alguna de las otras habitaciones, así que me tomé la libertad de recoger tus cosas hoy por la mañana. —Sango sonrió. Kagome estaba claramente confusa, había arqueado una ceja.

—¿Recoger?

—Sí, Miroku recibió una llamada urgente esta mañana, lo cual acorta nuestras vacaciones. Nos vamos mañana por la tarde. —Sango sonrió con timidez y Kagome se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, quitándole importancia. En ese momento no quería permanecer en casa de Inuyasha, en su presencia, ni en ningún lugar a veinticinco kilómetros a su alrededor.

Le odiaba.

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó Kagome dirigiéndose a los demás adultos, que estaban tumbados. Los niños estaban, gracias a Dios, todavía durmiendo y no habían visto a sus padres gimiendo y gruñendo por unas _malditas_ resacas y sobre lo _jodidas_ que eran.

—Nos vamos una semana después de vosotros —murmuró Ayame. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá y tenía las manos extendidas delante de ella. Su resaca no era tan mortal como la de Kouga, que gemía y rogaba por más Advil, aunque ya se había tomado tres.

Kagome asintió y se puso instantáneamente de mal humor al ver que Inuyasha y Kikyo bajaban por las escaleras. Kagome giró la cabeza y se apoyó contra Miroku, perdiéndose el destello de ira que pasó por los ojos de Inuyasha. Kikyo iba unos cuantos pasos por delante de Inuyasha y, en cuanto tocó el suelo, Inuyasha dijo:

—Kagome —dijo y todos giraron la cabeza excepto ella.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar un momento —dijo Inuyasha desde las escaleras y Kagome le lanzó una mirada osada, como si le dijera mentalmente que continuara. Sonriendo con su suficiencia, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Vienes?

Sabiendo que no iba a dejarla en paz, Kagome se levantó y siguió a Inuyasha a la vacía cocina. Inuyasha se quedó en la puerta para vigilar que nadie los escuchara. No quería que nadie oyera lo que iba a hablar con Kagome…

—Bien, mademoiselle…

—No me vengas con esas, Takahashi —dijo Kagome amenazadoramente mientras sostenía una mano en alto—. Para ti soy Higurashi.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te gustó nuestra noche llena de pasión y amor?

—¡Pensaba que estaba soñando! —Kagome agitó los brazos—. ¡Y también estaba _borracha_, por el amor del cielo!

—¿Entonces sueñas conmigo? —Inuyasha sonrió con aires de superioridad y a Kagome le entraron ganas de darle una bofetada.

—¿Acaso el haberte acostado conmigo no significa nada para ti? —siseó Kagome—. ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Me quitaste mi maldita virginidad y lo único que haces es _sonreír_?!

—Así que también eras virgen, ¿eeh? Pues no besabas como una —Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome alzó la mano para abofetearlo. Inuyasha, que se esperaba ese movimiento, la agarró del brazo y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Kagome se preparó para pelear mientras gruñía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Inuyasha molesto mientras la mantenía cerca de él. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que no había nadie cerca.

—¿A mí? ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto! ¡Yo no soy tu maldita novia, esposa, puta o _lo que sea_! Nos ha afectado el calor del verano y hemos hecho cosas, ¡¿vale?! —exclamó Kagome intentando apartarse de él.

—Ooh, pero anoche, mademoiselle, sí que disfrutabas. —Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no tienes resaca?

—No bebí tanto alcohol como para tener resaca —replicó Inuyasha—. Sólo lo suficiente para achisparme y llevarte a _mi_ habitación en vez de a la tuya.

Kagome forcejeó contra su agarre para liberarse, pero él seguía sujetándola. Con la mirada fija en él, pronunció las palabras que causarían revuelo en el alma de Inuyasha:

—Si tanto _significo_ para ti, ¡¿por qué sigues con Kikyo aun cuando te acuestas conmigo?! —exigió Kagome—. ¿Por qué no la _dejas_ y me pides a mí que **sea tu novia**? Si tanto te repele y vienes a mí, ¡¿por qué sigues con ella?! ¿Planeas jugar conmigo y largarme en cuanto termine el verano? ¿Es eso lo que pasa? Pensaste: ¡Oh! ¡¿Tengo carne fresca, así que vamos a jugar con Kagome y luego me arrastraré de vuelta a Kikyo cuando termine el verano y ella se vaya?!

Inuyasha gruñó con fuerza y la silenció con un rápido beso, pero Kagome lo apartó de un empujón y se limpió la boca, escupiendo sobre el suelo de cerámica.

—Nunca pienses que juego contigo —susurró amenazadoramente y Kagome podría haberse reído si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Ves a tu novia enrollándose con un dependiente la semana pasada y todo lo que haces es comentar lo _quieta_ que tenía la cabeza. Yo sólo conseguí un número de teléfono de un dependiente que ni siquiera _dio a entender_ que yo le interesaba. A lo mejor sólo estaba siendo amable. Quién sabe, pero tú tenías que meter las narices y actuar con toda la posesividad del mundo. Ahora dime, ¿de qué iba _eso_?

—No me gusta que otros hombres toquen lo que es mío —dijo Inuyasha con una profunda voz gutural.

Kagome soltó una fría risa.

—¿Ah, sí? Bien, así que planeabas pedirle matrimonio a Kikyo y yo me metí en medio. Joven, inexperta, pensaste que podrías convertirme en la amante que _tú_ querías. Así que pospusiste unos días lo de pedirle matrimonio a Kikyo. Eso sí, _sigue_ siendo tu novia. Te emocionaste un poco cuando Ai nos pidió que nos besáramos, pero no pasaba nada por eso. Y luego me besaste otra vez. Y otra. _Y otra_, sin ninguna intención de parar. Eres testigo de que tu novia te _engaña_ abiertamente y, la palabra clave es _**novia**_, no hiciste nada. La última vez que miré, ¡tu novia era más _tuya _de lo que yo fui o puedo llegar a ser!

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia ella con un feroz brillo en los ojos.

—Ahora escúchame, mujer —dijo con voz profunda—, y no me interrumpas.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se movió para apartarlo de su camino.

—No tengo tiempo para tus inútiles excusas. Tengo que ir a ver si Sango ha recogido o no todas mis cosas.

Sus intentos, sin embargo, fallaron cuando Inuyasha la agarró por los hombros. Sonó el timbre y ambos lo ignoraron, estaban atrapados en los ojos del otro como si estuvieran en trance. Kagome parpadeó un poco y se movió para apartarlo, pero él estaba rígido como una estatua y no se movió.

—¡Deja que me vaya!

—No, quédate y escucha —dijo Inuyasha con voz profunda, acercando su cara a la de ella—. No rompí con Kikyo —Iba a admitirlo—, porque pensaba que eras un amor de verano —le susurró en el oído—. Pensaba que sólo eran sentimientos pasajeros. Carne fresca, sí, pero ¿usarte? Nunca.

Kagome tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos, pero no iba a tragárselo.

—¡¿Y por eso te acostaste conmigo?!

—¡Quieres dejarme terminar, mujer! —exigió Inuyasha mientras reforzaba su agarre—. ¡Lo _pensaba_! ¿Entiendes lo que significa "pensaba"? A ver, déjame decirte otras palabras que pueden ayudarte: una idea, una noción, ¡algo que pasa en mi cabeza y en donde contemplo varias cosas!

—¡Sé lo que significa pensar! —gruñó Kagome un poco molesta. Inuyasha suspiró enfadado y la atrajo hacia sí, a pesar de que ella forcejeaba.

—Pensaba que la quería, pero —continuó—, no era así. ¿El anillo? Dejé el anillo en mi cómoda en mi habitación y toda la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Kikyo se fue de mi mente. En cambio, mi mente se llenó de pensamientos tuyos y eso me asustó muchísimo.

Kagome escuchaba en silencio, pero su enfado no disminuía.

—¿Y por eso te acostaste conmigo? —replicó Kagome, era la misma afirmación de antes.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Me acosté contigo porque tú querías que lo hiciera!

—¡Estaba BORRACHA!

—¡Eso no evitaba que dijeras que no!

—Pensaba que estaba _soñando_. ¿Entiendes **tú** lo que significa "soñar"? Espera, ¡deja que te dé más palabras! Soñar, trance, **alucinación**. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¡No estaba en mis cabales!

—¿Tienes alucinaciones sobre mí? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, claramente divertido. Gruñendo de lo molesta que estaba con él, intentó volver a empujarlo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora mismo te odio mucho!

Al forcejear contra su agarre, Kagome no vio el brillo amenazador que pasó por sus ojos por segunda vez en el mismo día. Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de silenciarla con un beso, Sango entró corriendo en la cocina e Inuyasha soltó a Kagome como si le quemara…

—Kagome —Sango tragó saliva—, deberías venir.

Mientras intentaba que su sangre volviera a circular por sus venas, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tus padres están aquí…

_-x-_

Kagome entró corriendo en el salón y se encontró a Akira, Korari y a un muy enfadado Souta sentados en el sofá. Inuyasha sintió, instantáneamente, que la confusión lo atravesaba. _¡¿El famoso Akira Higurashi?! Su padre…_ Inuyasha miró a Kagome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Padre —dijo Kagome gélidamente—, madre.

Miró a su hermano y sonrió con ternura.

—Mocoso —le dijo y Souta se levantó para abrazar a su hermana. Al abrazarlo con fuerza él suspiró.

—Me quitaron el móvil y me encerraron. ¡Estuve confinado en mi maldita habitación!

Kagome fulminó con la mirada a su padre, lista para atacar verbalmente. Ya echaba humo por culpa de su _discusión _con Inuyasha, así que no necesitaba que alimentaran más su ira. Ya estaba en llamas.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Kagome —dijo Akira con frialdad.

—Lo mismo digo, padre —replicó Kagome en el mismo tono. Kikyo no entendía por qué el mismísimo Akira Higurashi estaba sentado en casa de **su** Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha ya lo había entendido. No era tonto.

—Me alegro de que te hayas pasado el verano viviendo aquí —comentó Akira sarcásticamente. Miró a su alrededor y resopló—. Aunque tu casa de verano es mucho más grande.

—Ésa es la casa de verano de Souta. La mía es más bien inexistente —soltó Kagome con brusquedad. Korari se levantó y fue hacia Kagome, pero ella se apartó del agarre de su madre.

—Oh, cariño —la arrulló Korari—, Miko, ¡no seas así!

Ese fue el detonante. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que Korari Higurashi llamaba a Kagome _Miko_. El apodo de Korari para Kagome siempre había sido Miko, y de ahí era de donde lo había sacado.

—No me vengas con esas, madre —dijo Kagome en un susurro amenazador. Souta se cruzó de brazos y se puso al lado de su hermana. Akira se levantó y se desempolvó los pantalones.

—Bien, eso es todo. Kagome, al coche, ahora. Vas a explicarme con _todo_ _lujo de detalles_ por qué te fuiste de casa en el día en que Naraku te trajo una proposición de matrimonio. —Akira negó con la cabeza en señal de disgusto mientras Inuyasha le lanzaba una mirada de amenaza.

_¿Naraku?___Pensó mientras veía que Kagome no se movía de su sitio en el salón. Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido.

_Me mintió. ¡No me dijo en ningún momento que era la jodida Miko después de todas las veces en las que he hablado de __**contratarla**__! ¡Maldita bruja!_

—Nee-chan. —Souta alzó la mirada hacia Kagome, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras se las limpiaba lentamente, recordó la charla que había tenido con Inuyasha momentos antes.

Él la estaba usando. En cuanto se fuera volvería con Kikyo.

Al dar un paso adelante, Kagome fue interceptada por Sango, que portaba una mirada decidida.

—Kagome, no vas a ir, ¿no?

Kagome abrazó a Sango sonriendo débilmente.

—Muchas gracias —susurró y los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos, clavándose en Miroku.

_¡Haz algo!_ Vocalizó Sango en su dirección. Miroku se levantó y se dirigió hacia Akira.

—Legalmente es una adulta, Akira —empezó Miroku—, creo que estás infringiendo la ley…

—¡Claro que _está_ infringiendo la ley! ¡Los derechos humanos! —chilló Sango. Ahora se alegraba de haber estudiado Derecho en la universidad.

Miroku asintió en dirección a su esposa.

—Tiene 20 años. No puedes obligarla a que se case con Naraku.

—Oh, sí que puedo —dijo Akira en un susurro decidido—, y lo **haré**. Ven, Kagome.

Al volver a mirar a Inuyasha, lo único que vio en sus ojos fue pura ira y odio. Ira por ella, pero el odio no era en su dirección. El odio iba dirigido estrictamente hacia Akira. Kagome tragó saliva, se dio la vuelta y asintió, siguiendo a su padre sin más hasta el coche.

—¡KAGOME! —Sango corrió tras ella mientras Miroku sujetaba a su hija. Gruñendo, Sango se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—¿QUÉ demonios ha pasado en la cocina entre vosotros dos? ¡Se _escapó_ de casa porque sus padres la iban a obligar a que se casara con Naraku y de repente está _dispuesta_ a volver! ¡¿Qué HICISTE?! —exigió Sango e Inuyasha resopló.

—No es culpa mía. Si _Miko_ quiere volver, entonces déjala.

Una mirada asesina se depositó en los ojos de Sango.

—Si me entero de que Naraku la viola en grupo —Estaba que echaba humo—, ¡TODO AQUÉL que esté metido en esto estará MUERTO! Esa chica se fue por **TU **culpa, lo sé. Ven, Miroku, quiero irme ya.

Miroku asintió, se levantó con su hija en brazos y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Los demás empezaron a levantarse, todavía sorprendidos, dejando a un perplejo Inuyasha de pie en medio de su salón…

_Ella es… ¡¿Miko?!_

_-x-_

—Así que te escapaste, ¿eh? —se burló Akira mientras Kagome se sentaba en el asiento trasero, su hermano estaba jugando con las puntas de sus dedos—. Vas a vivir el infierno cuando lleguemos a casa, Kagome.

—Lo estoy deseando, _padre_ —contestó Kagome con el mismo veneno en su voz. Korari le lanzó a Kagome una mirada de advertencia, pero ella la ignoró de plano.

—Sabes que también odio a Inuyasha. Si hubieras encontrado a cualquier otro hombre lo habría aceptado —dijo Akira con una voz considerablemente más suave, pero todavía llena de veneno y crueldad.

—Pues qué mal —bufó Kagome—, supongo que sólo atraigo a lo mejor del mundo de los negocios.

Souta quiso reír y Akira gruñó.

—Te casaremos en cuanto lleguemos a Japón.

—Genial —afirmó Kagome con gran sarcasmo—, lo estoy deseando.

Su padre eligió no responder y Kagome miró por la ventanilla, sus ojos le escocían por las lágrimas…

_¿Por qué yo?_ Se preguntó mientras su hermano le daba un apretón en la mano, _¿qué demonios he hecho tan mal para que Dios me castigue de esta forma?_

Con una silenciosa oración, Kagome estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su destino…

_-x-_

**Son poco más de las dos de la mañana y el lunes tengo examen, pero aquí os traigo el capítulo. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentáis en cada capítulo, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. Espero que os guste mucho, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios.**


	17. Destino, allá voy

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Destino, allá voy_

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Kagome había vuelto a la fuerza a Japón y Akira no había dicho ni una palabra. Korari comprobaba de vez en cuando qué tal estaba Kagome, pero ella la ignoraba. Con el único con el que hablaba Kagome era con su hermano y con su fotógrafo, ya que había vuelto al modelaje.

**ENCONTRADA: ¡Miko Higurashi!**

_Informes confirman que la floreciente modelo, Higurashi Miko, fue encontrada hace cinco días y llevada inmediatamente a casa por su padre, Higurashi Akira. Alojada en algún lugar de Hong Kong durante un mes, no está claro de momento dónde se estuvo ocultando Miko durante todo el mes pasado…_

Kagome gruñó y tiró el periódico en su cama, recostándose después en su almohada y encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Habían pasado cinco días y medio desde que la habían sacado de la mansión Takahashi delante de sus amigos, y nada parecía haber cambiado de momento. Akira todavía no había hablado con ella y a Kagome tampoco le habían llegado noticias de Naraku. Una llamada en la puerta al ritmo de una canción de cuna le hizo saber a Kagome instantáneamente que se trataba de Souta.

—¡Adelante! —llamó, y su hermano pequeño entró vestido con su pijama.

—¿Qué tal, Nee-chan? —preguntó Souta mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome. Kagome se incorporó y se puso frente a su hermano, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

—¿**Tú** qué crees? —gruñó Kagome con frustración—. Que me saquen de una mansión perfectamente _perfecta_, salvo por ciertos personajes, y que me vuelvan a lanzar dentro de mi normal y muy desagradable vida _real_… Me sorprende bastante que siga viva y que no me haya colgado de un ventilador de techo o algo así.

—Me alegro de que no tengamos ventiladores de techo en casa —bromeó Souta y Kagome se rio mientras abrazaba su osito de peluche, un regalo que le había hecho su madre cuando había cumplido diez años.

Kagome había empezado modelando como Miko cuando tenía trece años, un poco más joven que Souta en este momento. Había sido alrededor del mismo tiempo en que su familia se había vuelto famosa, y Kagome había afirmado que no quería ser conocida públicamente como Higurashi Kagome. Su familia empezaba a ser conocida y no mucha gente sabía que Higurashi Kagome era la hija de Akira y Korari.

Aceptando los deseos de su hija, Akira y Korari transformaron a Kagome en Miko y desde entonces Kagome había sido modelo.

—Pero una pregunta, algo que no entiendo… —empezó Souta y Kagome se puso cómoda en su cama antes de apremiar a su hermano para que continuara. Souta respiró hondo y continuó con su pregunta—. Legalmente eres adulta. ¿Por qué dejas que madre y padre dirijan tu vida?

—Chantaje —masculló Kagome y Souta arqueó una ceja, confuso.

—¿Eh?

—Empecé modelando como Miko antes de ser legalmente adulta, y ya sabes lo mucho que odio la publicidad y que te persigan los paparazzi. Así que madre y padre dijeron que, en cuanto cumpliera los 18, si iba en contra de sus deseos, sólo me darían una oportunidad antes de desvelar mi identidad.

Souta tenía la mirada inexpresiva y Kagome le sonrió débilmente.

—¡¿Hicieron **eso**?! —gritó Souta, obviamente sorprendido de que sus padres fueran capaces de chantajear a su propia familia. Kagome asintió con solemnidad y Souta se tronó los nudillos.

—Si no fueran mis padres…

—No —Kagome le lanzó a su hermano una mirada amenazadora. Souta se calmó y Kagome le tocó el hombro. Souta y ella estaban muy unidos y podía contarle cualquier cosa. Algunas cosas que había decidido no revelar eran datos como las fechas de sus períodos y, especialmente, el haberse acostado con Inuyasha. Pero en ese momento, Kagome necesitaba contárselo a Souta o sino explotaría.

—Souta, necesito ir a una farmacia…

Souta arqueó una ceja.

—¿Para qué?

Kagome tragó saliva y miró a Souta directamente a los ojos.

—Necesito hacerme un test de embarazo…

_-x-_

Todos habían vuelto solemnemente a sus respectivas casas. Inuyasha había escogido a una chica cualquiera para la portada de su revista, ni siquiera había querido mirar fotos de Miko por temor a recordar cosas del mes que había pasado con ella en su casa de verano. Había sido ese mismo mes cuando había probado por primera vez el sabor del amor… su primera noche de sexo apasionado.

Al salir de su oficina, Inuyasha recordó que tenía que recoger a Ai del colegio, ya que Miroku estaba en la clínica y Sango había vuelto a ejercer. Ai había entrado en un colegio privado que comenzaba en agosto. Inuyasha dejó su maletín en el asiento del copiloto, encendió el motor, cambió de marcha poniéndola en marcha atrás, y salió del aparcamiento. Puso la marcha en aceleración y salió rápidamente del parking.

Llegó justo cuando sonaba la campana del colegio de Ai y salió del coche, viendo a los niños correr. Al ver que Ai corría hacia él, Inuyasha sonrió y se puso de rodillas, abrazando a la pequeña.

—¡Tío Inu! —Ai sonrió e Inuyasha volvió a sonreír. Ai y Hikari estaban en primero e iban al colegio, mientras que los demás niños o estaban en la guardería o aún no podían ir al colegio.

—¿Qué tal, Ai?

—¡Muy bien! ¿Me vas a llevar a casa?

Inuyasha asintió y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Ai subiera. Ai apartó el maletín y se sentó mientras Inuyasha le abrochaba el cinturón.

—Bien, bueno ¿qué ha pasado hoy?

Ai tomó aire y empezó la historia del niño que le había robado la galleta y de cómo había respondido bien a seis preguntas y de que la profesora le había dicho que coloreaba muy bien…

_-x-_

Inuyasha aparcó en casa de los Lin, encontrándose con que Sango aparcaba al mismo tiempo que él. Miroku todavía no había llegado a casa. Inuyasha aparcó al lado de Sango y bajó del coche junto con Ai, que corrió hacia su madre, abrazándola con fuerza mientras Inuyasha permanecía enfrente de Sango, cruzado de brazos.

—Gracias, Inuyasha —dijo Sango en voz baja. Todavía sufría por el incidente que había ocurrido cinco días antes en su casa de verano. Kagome no se había puesto en contacto, sólo sabían que la prensa sensacionalista gritaba el regreso de Miko. Sango y Miroku notaban un aura de descontento cada vez que salía el tema de Miko.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Inuyasha y Sango asintió, dándose cuenta de que esto ocurría por primera vez desde que Kagome se había marchado la semana pasada. Sango le indicó a Inuyasha que entrara, abrió la puerta y Ai entró corriendo, directa hacia su habitación.

—Coge algo de comer mientras me cambio —le indicó Sango e Inuyasha asintió. Casi conocía su casa como si fuera la suya, por lo que fue hacia la nevera y cogió una manzana. Como Inuyasha la lavó durante más tiempo del que pretendía, le sacó el exceso de agua y volvió al salón, donde encontró a Sango con unos vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla puesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sango y él se quedó callado un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Has contactado con Kagome? —preguntó y Sango negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. He intentado llamarla, pero no le pasan las llamadas. La única forma de tener noticias de ella es a través de los medios.

—¿Sabes si ya se ha casado con Naraku? —preguntó Inuyasha con aversión y Sango negó con la cabeza.

—No lo ha hecho. Son noticias demasiado grandes como para que no las publiquen en los periódicos. Además, a su familia le gustan las bodas a lo grande, y una en cinco días no cumpliría con sus estándares.

Tras asentir una vez más, Inuyasha se quedó callado unos buenos diez minutos. En ese tiempo, Sango le sacó un poco el polvo al salón mientras Inuyasha se quedaba mirando a la nada, formulando un plan en su mente.

—¿Sus padres saben que Naraku violó en grupo a su última esposa? —preguntó Inuyasha de repente y Sango se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Incluso si lo supieran, no creo que les importara…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Sango, fijando la mirada en la pantalla de la televisión, que estaba apagada, antes de levantarse repentinamente.

—¿Cuánto tardan en procesarse los documentos legales? —le preguntó a su amiga abogada.

—Depende de los documentos, ¿por qué? —A Sango le picaba la curiosidad.

—Quiero traer de vuelta a Kagome —dijo Inuyasha en voz baja y a Sango se le suavizó la mirada.

—Inuyasha… no creo que eso sea posible. Cuando Kagome se marchó vi la tristeza en sus ojos cuando te miró a _ti_. Habías hablado con ella de algo que la puso muy triste y, con sus padres allí, eso multiplicó por dos el golpe. La conozco, no se habría ido a menos que supiera que, si se quedaba, cierta situación acabaría siendo peor…

—Mierda —maldijo Inuyasha—. Sé lo que voy a hacer. ¿No crees que le habría propuesto matrimonio a Kikyo si Kagome no significara nada? Sé que lo viste, tú eres su mejor amiga. _Sé_ que viste algo entre ella y yo. ¿Crees que me voy a quedar quieto y ver cómo se casa con ese jodido bastardo que no vale ni dos céntimos? —Inuyasha se estaba enfadando cada vez más y Sango lo estaba sintiendo.

—Sé cómo te sientes pero confía en mí, fue una cosa pasajera… —La voz de Sango sonaba falsa, incluso para ella. En todo caso, a ella le gustaría que Kagome se casara con Inuyasha en vez de con Naraku, sin importar cuánto daño le hubiera hecho Inuyasha a Kagome, eso era mucho mejor que casarse con un babuino que podía violarla en grupo.

La ira estalló en Inuyasha y gruñó con ferocidad.

—¿Una cosa pasajera? ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que tuvimos Kagome y yo no fue una cosa pasajera!

Sango sabía que era cierto. La forma en que Inuyasha y Kagome actuaban el uno alrededor del otro parecía más profunda de lo que cualquier lío de verano podía llegar a ser. Sango tenía una expresión seria en su rostro cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo.

—¿Qué documentos legales necesitas?

Tragando saliva con fuerza, Inuyasha miró a Sango con seriedad.

—Certificados matrimoniales falsos…

_-x-_

Souta había usado la excusa de ir a comprar algo para su última película para coger un test de embarazo para su hermana. Metió la caja en su bolsillo trasero y subió corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a su hermana tirada en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome? —preguntó Souta con tono de preocupación mientras corría hacia su hermana.

—Madre acaba de decirme que los Onigumo van a venir dentro de una semana para hablar de mi compromiso, y que no hay marcha atrás.

Souta le tendió a Kagome el test de embarazo con una mirada inexpresiva, y ella lo cogió con una expresión de agradecimiento.

—No voy a preguntarte los detalles —dijo Souta con decisión—, pero si da positivo, quiero saber de quién es.

Kagome asintió y entró en el baño, preparándose para descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas…

_¿Estoy embarazada?_

_-x-_

—¿Certificados matrimoniales falsos? —preguntó Sango e Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí. En cualquier caso, no quiero que se case con Naraku, sólo que se libre casándose falsamente conmigo. Cuando terminen todas las formalidades, dentro de unos meses, puede marcharse si quiere con la noticia de que se divorció de mí. Nadie más lo sabrá excepto ella, yo y el abogado que expida los documentos.

—Es decir yo —afirmó Sango e Inuyasha asintió.

—Si puedes tramitarlo puede que podamos salvarla.

—Y eso viene de un tipo que pensaba que le habían _mentido._ —Sango se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

—Sí, bueno, sólo pensaba que…

—Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer —completó Sango e Inuyasha asintió.

—Puedo conseguirte los documentos en una semana y media —declaró Sango—. Ponle unos días más o unos días menos.

Asintiendo y soltando un suspiro de alivio, Inuyasha asintió y le dio las gracias a Sango.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —afirmó y Sango asintió.

—Todo lo que voy a necesitar es tu firma. Puedo falsificar bastante bien la de Kagome, así que eso está cubierto.

Tras darle a Sango un abrazo amistoso, Inuyasha abandonó la casa dejando a Sango perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Sí que debe de sentir algo por ella si está dispuesto a falsificar certificados de matrimonio…_ pensó Sango para sus adentros.

_-x-_

Sentada en el retrete con el test de embarazo posado en la encimera, Kagome soltó un pesado suspiro mientras pensaba en los últimos días. Su período iba con un retraso de unos pocos días y eso la había preocupado inmediatamente, dado que había tenido sexo con Inuyasha la semana anterior.

Al mirar al largo palito que se mofaba silenciosamente de ella, a Kagome se le aceleró el corazón mientras apretaba las manos sobre su regazo, rezando silenciosamente para que el resultado fuera negativo y pudiera borrar a Inuyasha de su vida.

_Cómo va a ser eso posible si creo que estoy enamorada de él…_

Al mirar al reloj de pared del baño, Kagome vio que el tiempo de espera de veinte minutos había terminado y se levantó con expresión decidida.

—Destino —susurró mientras cogía el test de embarazo—, allá voy…

_-x-_

**He conseguido sacar algo de tiempo para traeros este capítulo, así que espero que os guste. He colgado una pequeña encuesta en mi perfil, si podéis votar en ella os lo agradecería mucho ^^.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, han sido más que otras veces, así que estoy muy contenta. Espero poder traer pronto el siguiente.**

**Besoos.**


	18. Oh, no

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Oh, no_

Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sacaba el test del tubo, no quería ver el resultado. ¿A lo mejor era demasiado pronto? No… su periodo llegaba casi una semana tarde y había tenido sexo durante el tiempo en el que sería más fértil. La mejor prueba la señalaba el hecho de que _podía_ estar embarazada, a pesar de que el embarazo inmediatamente después de tener sexo por primera vez tenía un porcentaje de probabilidades de ocurrir del 10%.

Kagome estaba a punto de sacar el resultado del tubo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del baño. Metió el test de embarazo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se lavó las manos y se arregló el pelo antes de abrir la puerta, descubriendo a su madre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño? —Korari sonaba descorazonada—. ¡Tu padre te ha estado llamando los últimos diez minutos! Souta dijo que estabas en el baño.

—Sí, yo me… me encontraba un poco mal. —Bueno, eso era más o menos verdad. Kagome se _encontraba_ mal. Pero no de la forma en que su madre interpretaba su malestar.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —La voz de Korari se volvió inmediatamente chillona, algo normal cuando la madre de Kagome se preocupaba. Mientras trataba de controlar la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco, Kagome asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien…

—¡Bien! Tenemos unos cuantos vestidos abajo para ti. Quiero que escojas tu favorito para cuando Naraku venga dentro de dos días. ¡Oh, señor! ¡Mi hija se va a casar! ¡Esto es tan emocionante!

Korari salió rápidamente de la habitación y Kagome la siguió, atontada, vagamente consciente del test que se le enterraba en la pierna como un garfio. Kagome se metió un mechón detrás de la oreja al llegar al final de las escaleras, donde entró en el salón y se encontró a su padre inclinado sobre tres vestidos bastante exquisitos.

—¡Ah! Kagome… ¡ven!

_-x-_

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su habitación de su verdadera mansión. Su mansión era cinco veces más grande que su casa de verano, pero en ese momento a él le parecía una caja fuertemente comprimida. En su casa de verano había estado lleno de luz y alegría cuando Kagome estaba allí y se metía con él. Cuando lo llamaba _Casanova_ cada vez que él se refería a ella como _mademoiselle_. Inuyasha se pasó los dedos por el pelo y no oyó que se abría su puerta.

—¿Nene?

Inuyasha se encogió inmediatamente. Era la estrella del porno. Al girar la cabeza a la izquierda vio a Kikyo en la puerta con una expresión similar a la preocupación. Aunque nunca se igualaría a la preocupación de Kagome cuando se ponía así.

—¿Qué quieres, Kikyo? ¿Es que no ves que no estoy de humor?

—Había pensado pasarme por aquí y _ayudarte_ —susurró Kikyo seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia Inuyasha, balanceando las caderas en un movimiento circular. Eso le dio asco a Inuyasha. Ella se esforzaba demasiado y eso, a Inuyasha, no le ponía nada. Kagome era tentadora incluso cuando no lo intentaba, y eso era algo especial que se añadía a su inocencia.

Inocencia que le había arrebatado Inuyasha y, sin embargo, Kagome todavía caminaba con la cabeza en alto. Orgullosa y poderosa… puede que como una leona.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Kikyo —dijo Inuyasha en voz baja. Se levantó y se giró hacia ella, con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. De hecho, no te necesito. Apreciaría que te fueras de mi casa y no volvieras nunca más. Hemos terminado.

Kikyo abrió los ojos como platos.

—Estás… ¿rompiendo conmigo?

—Creo que ya lo he hecho. Y ahora, vete.

—¡Pero, Inuyasha!

—Soy Takahashi. Es que… ahora mismo no te soporto. ¡Vete _ya_!

Kikyo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es por esa tipa que cuidaba de Ai, ¿verdad? ¡La _madrina _de esa niña ha hecho que rompas conmigo! ¡Sólo porque ella sea la jodida Miko no quiere decir que yo no sea nada! Comparada conmigo ella no tiene ningún _atributo_.

—Tiene inocencia —bramó Inuyasha—, ella no alardea de su culo delante de todo el mundo. Su belleza interna y su inocencia son lo que atraen a los demás, no su gordo trasero ni sus pechos firmes.

—Conque encuentras mis pechos firmes, ¿eh? —dijo Kikyo arrastrando las palabras, obviamente no estaba centrada en el tema. Inuyasha gruñó.

—¡**FUERA**!

Kikyo dio un saltito y un paso atrás.

—Sabía que me ibas a pedir matrimonio —afirmó con aspereza—. Vi el anillo en tu habitación de tu casa de verano. ¡Vi la jodida inscripción! Decía que me _amabas_, Inuyasha. Pero es obvio que no es verdad, teniendo en cuenta que no me lo has pedido y tú, que menudas agallas tienes debería añadir, ¡has roto conmigo!

—O cierras la boca, o te callas o el mundo tendrá que ver cómo te echo, _personalmente_. —Inuyasha ya había tenido suficiente. Dirigiéndole una última mirada asesina a Inuyasha, Kikyo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa soltando, obviamente, lágrimas falsas.

_Farsante_. Pensó Inuyasha para sus adentros mientras se recostaba en su cama. Sus pensamientos vagaban en torno a una belleza de ojos marrones…

_Kagome…_

_-x-_

Kagome había escogido un vestido azul pálido de las tres opciones que tenía. Su elección tenía tirantes gruesos que se unían a la parte de arriba, que parecía un corsé. La parte de arriba se conectaba con una falda fluida que terminaba justo por encima de sus tobillos. El vestido era todo azul claro, salvo por los estampados de cachemir que se enredaban arriba.

Kagome se sentó en su habitación, agarrando el vestido e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Bueno, allí estaba, escogiendo el vestido perfecto para impresionar a Naraku mientras sus amigos estaban en Hong Kong maravillándose por el hecho de pasar un mes con la _famosa_ Miko.

Kagome encontró la ironía enorme e inútil. Mientras ella se _preparaba_ para impresionar a Naraku, por dentro podría estar ayudando a crear al primogénito de Inuyasha…

_¡Un momento! _Kagome puso el vestido en la cama y sacó el test de embarazo que había estado metido todo ese tiempo en su bolsillo. Kagome tragó saliva y miró la puerta de su habitación, viendo que estaba cerrada. _Bien_. Pensó, lista para sacar el resultado del tubo. Se olvidó de todo por un momento, se olvidó de que se iba a casar con Naraku, de que sus padres estaban listos para asumir el control de su vida y destrozarla, se olvidó de que la habían arrancado de donde era verdaderamente feliz… bueno, al menos mientras le había durado la felicidad. La mente de Kagome estaba enfocada sólo en el test de embarazo y en Inuyasha.

Kagome tragó saliva e intentó controlar sus temblorosos dedos mientras sacaba lentamente el tubo del test. La caja había dicho que si sólo había una línea roja era negativo, pero que si había dos líneas rojas, entonces significaba que era positivo. Cerrando los ojos y rezando por una única línea roja, Kagome sacó toda la cubierta del test.

Y entonces empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. El test de embarazo estaba bocabajo. A Kagome le bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien ante ese cambio en el ambiente y le dio la vuelta al test de embarazo para ver el resultado. Sintió inmediatamente que se le helaba la sangre.

Había dos líneas rojas.

_Oh no…_

_-x-_

Sango cogió el teléfono, que estaba sonado, y lo apoyó contra su oído.

—¿Hola?

—¡Sango!

A Sango se le atragantó la respiración mientras se daba la vuelta y agarraba con fuerza el teléfono contra su oído. No había escuchado esa voz en cinco días y eso la había estado matando internamente. Pero ahora que había oído la voz de su mejor amiga, Sango habría deseado no haberlo hecho.

Sango había empezado a llorar.

—¡Oh dios mío, Kagome!

—Oye, no puedo hablar mucho tiempo. Usé la excusa de salir con Souta y estoy en una cabina. Tienes que escucharme atentamente.

—Bien. —Sango se puso seria en ese momento, al oír la urgencia en el tono de Kagome. Hubo unos crujidos y susurros del otro lado.

—¿Hay alguien, Souta?

—No, todavía no. Sigue hablando.

—De acuerdo… Sango, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí, continúa.

Kagome se movió de forma que su espalda estuviera apoyada contra la cabina. Estaban dentro de un centro comercial y Souta llevaba puesto un sombrero y unas gafas de sol, intentando mantener oculta su identidad. Habían llevado mucho dinero consigo, en caso de que alguien los descubriera Kagome y Souta podían usar la excusa de comprarse fotos suyas de su última película.

—Vale. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que todos nos emborrachamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ai? ¿Y Miroku y tú me dejasteis a solas con Inuyasha porque estabais cansados o algo así?

—… Sí… —Dijo Sango lentamente. Kagome tragó saliva.

—Vale, bueno… esa noche en vez de buscar mi habitación, me encontré en la habitación de Inuyasha y él encontró el camino bajo mi ropa y entre mis piernas, por la mañana descubrimos que estábamos durmiendo desnudos el uno junto al otro…

Sango estuvo un momento callada antes de explotar.

—¡¿TUVISTEIS SEXO?!

Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido, Sherlock.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No me extraña que los dos estuvierais hostiles por la mañana! Sexo sin quererlo… mierda… ¡voy a matar a ese estúpido por quitarte la virginidad! ¡Aghh! ¡Tú _espera_ a que Miroku y Kouga se enteren!

—¡No, no! —susurró Kagome con urgencia—. Tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie.

—¿Y por qué demonios no? ¡Ese gilipollas va a **MORIR**!

—¡Sango, escúchame! —Kagome temía lo que iba a decir a continuación. Sango sonaba como si estuviera jadeando y Kagome tuvo ganas de tirarse a una zanja en ese mismo momento y no salir nunca.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazada…

_-x-_

Sango estaba sorprendida. No, "sorprendida" no era la palabra… estaba… **SORPRENDIDA**. Su mejor amiga, la siempre inocente Kagome, que siempre proclamaba que tendría sexo con el hombre con el que supiera que iba a pasar el resto de su vida, no sólo había _tenido_ sexo prenupcial, sino que también estaba embarazada del primogénito del reconocido mundialmente Takahashi Inuyasha.

Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

—¡¿_EMBARAZADA_?! —chilló Sango—. ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? ¿CUÁNDO LO DESCUBRISTE?

—Hace menos de una hora. Shh, Sango, escucha, no tengo tiempo… Souta, ¿quién es ese?

—Nadie, ¡no te preocupes y termina de hablar! —Kagome ya le había explicado todo a Souta y, para su sorpresa, su hermano estaba tranquilo con todo. Él era el que le había dado la idea de decírselo a Hong Kong.

—Sólo quería decírtelo. Por lo de que eres mi mejor amiga y eso. Si mis padres lo descubren antes de que me case con Naraku, abre un caso contra ellos por dos asesinatos simultáneos… Estoy bastante segura de que voy a morir a manos de mi _amado_ padre.

—¡Kagome! ¡Seriedad!

—Lo _digo_ en serio. Tú eres abogada, así que llevarás mi caso —Kagome resopló ante su estúpido chiste—. En fin. Simplemente no se lo digas a nadie. Ayame puede saberlo, pero _nadie más_. Tampoco quiero que Inuyasha se entere.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es su hijo!

—Fue sexo sin compromiso —masculló Kagome con sequedad—. ¿Crees que yo me siento mal? Su primer hijo va a tener de padre a Naraku y, por mucho que odie ahora mismo a Inuyasha, no creo que se merezca un golpe tan bajo.

—Kagome… —empezó Sango, lista para sermonear a su mejor amiga, pero…

—-¡Kagome, es el conductor! —siseó Souta y Kagome tragó saliva.

—¡Lo siento, Sango! Tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!

—¡KAGOME! —bramó Sango pero se había cortado, un pitido le indicaba que colgase. Sango colocó el teléfono en el recibidor, maldiciéndose en voz baja.

_Y una mierda que no se lo voy a contar a Inuyasha. Lo siento, Kagome, algunas promesas tienen que ser rotas…_ pensó Sango para sus adentros mientras levantaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de Inuyasha. Después de unos pitidos, cogió el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—Soy Sango. Ven aquí, ahora.

_-x-_

Miroku había llegado ese día temprano a casa del trabajo debido a un fallo en el hospital. Afortunadamente, los pacientes no estaban graves y les habían dado prioridad con otros médicos en la clínica donde Miroku trabajaba normalmente. Justo cuando Miroku entraba en su casa, también lo hacía Inuyasha.

—Hola, tío, ¿qué haces aquí? —Miroku arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Tu esposa me llamó, parecía desesperada.

Miroku frunció el ceño mientras entraba en su casa. Encontró a Sango sentada en el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza y él, lentamente, caminó hacia ella.

—¿Sango?

Alzó la mirada, con la cara roja e hinchada de llorar. Miroku saltó inmediatamente y corrió a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Él —siseó Sango mientras señalaba a Inuyasha, que retrocedió un paso.

—¿Él? —Miroku arqueó una ceja.

—Él tiene la mejor resistencia al alcohol y, aun así, se llevó _cómodamente_ a Kagome a su habitación. Tiene el mayor autocontrol y, aun así, desvistió _expertamente_ a Kagome. Todavía tiene novia y, aun así, tomó _**sin dudar**_ la virginidad de Kagome.

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos mientras se giraba hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Te acostaste con Kagome?

Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido como Miroku.

_Cómo ha descubierto Sango… que…_ En cuanto se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente como platos.

—¿Sango…? —susurró Inuyasha mientras las lágrimas de Sango volvían a aparecer.

—Kagome acaba de llamar desde una cabina…

Miroku miró a su mujer, con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

—Inuyasha —A Sango se le quebró la voz—, Kagome está embarazada de ti…

_-x-_

**¡Y se ha soltado la bomba! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Está interesante, ¿a que sí? Ahora que he terminado mi primera tanda de exámenes, espero poder adelantar trabajo para que cuando tenga la siguiente no estéis mucho tiempo sin capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejáis, por los favoritos y las alertas, me ponen muy contenta. No os olvidéis de votar en la encuesta de mi perfil si todavía no lo habéis hecho.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	19. Mi esposa

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Mi esposa_

—Inuyasha —A Sango se le quebró la voz—, Kagome está embarazada de ti…

_Embarazada de ti._

_Embarazada._

_De ti._

_Un hijo…_

_**Hijo**__…_

—¡¿Que ella está _qué_?! —exhaló Inuyasha con voz sorprendida e indescifrable. Sango tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Miroku la abrazaba, su propia sorpresa estaba penetrando en su cuerpo. Miroku albergó una repentina urgencia de cerrar su mano en puño y darle un puñetazo a Inuyasha en la cara. Varias veces.

—Embarazada de ti —repitió Sango mientras se frotaba los ojos, no quería llorar en ese momento. Estaba enfadada con Inuyasha. Un fuerte odio estalló en la boca de su estómago al sentir la urgencia de apuñalar a Inuyasha con un cuchillo muy afilado. Varias veces.

—Eso no puede ser… —susurró Inuyasha y Miroku se apartó de su esposa y agarró a Inuyasha por el cuello de su camisa. Inuyasha estaba demasiado sorprendido como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Miroku mientras una mirada distante cubría sus ojos.

—¿No puede _ser_? —siseó Miroku—. ¿No puede **ser**? ¿Esa chica estaba esperando para tener sexo con el hombre con el que supiera que iba a pasar el resto de su vida y tú vas y dices que no puede ser? Sabes tan bien como yo que Kagome era virgen esa noche, pero en vez de sólo _hacer estallar su flor_ —soltó Miroku con veneno en su voz—, ¡la has dejado embarazada!

Inuyasha, para ser honesto, no tenía respuesta. Podría haber hecho un comentario gracioso y callar a Miroku para siempre, pero no lo hizo. Las palabras flotaron hacia él mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Miroku soltó lentamente el cuello de Inuyasha.

—¿Está vivo? —inquirió Sango, levantándose y caminando hacia Inuyasha. Miroku movió una mano delante de la cara de Inuyasha y éste volvió a la realidad.

—No es que fuera mi intención dejar embarazada a esa mujer —intentó defender Inuyasha su masculinidad. Por desgracia para él, iba contra Miroku, un hombre que tenía conocimiento infinito sobre masculinidad.

—¡Oh, sí! —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco en tono sarcástico—. ¡Todos sabemos que sólo querías sexo poco convencional porque estás harto de Kikyo! Una chica nueva con el cuerpo de una virgen que sólo es algo pasajero… ¿tengo que añadir algo más? La emborrachaste y tuviste sexo con ella hasta que le dolieron las piernas y luego volviste con Kikyo… ¿alguna vez pensaste que ella sufriría las consecuencias? —Menos mal que Ai estaba en la ducha…

—Nunca vuelvas a decir que fue algo pasajero —siseó Inuyasha—-. _No_ lo fue.

—¿Oh, en serio? —Miroku era el único que gritaba y Sango se alegraba bastante. A pesar de su ira incontenida, estaba cansada y no estaba de humor para sermonear a Inuyasha sobre su excéntrico comportamiento.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Inuyasha—. Que no fue una cosa pasajera. ¿Quieres que te lo represente con orejas de burro en mi próxima conferencia de prensa? ¡_Higurashi Kagome no fue algo pasajero_!

—¿Y entonces qué fue? —gritó Sango, histérica—-. ¿Sólo alguien que se parecía a Kikyo con el cuerpo de una maldita modelo? ¿Qué _fue_, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha obviamente no tenía respuesta. Bajó la cabeza. Kagome estaba embarazada de su hijo…

_Su _hijo…

_¿Voy a ser… papá?_ Inuyasha se dio cuenta en ese momento… iba a ser padre. Asombrando completamente a Sango y a Miroku, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona.

—¿Voy a ser padre?

—Sí, inteligente, y Kagome ahora se va a casar con Naraku. ¿Ya estás contento? —gruñó Sango, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. Miroku frotaba la espalda de su esposa, su enfado con el magnate que tenía delante no se había reducido en ningún momento.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Que ella QUÉ?

Sango asintió.

—Por eso vino a Hong Kong, pero sus padres se la han llevado para que se case con ese bufón.

—Lo sé, pero si está embarazada de mi hijo, ¿por qué demonios iba a casarse con ese idiota violador? —gruñó Inuyasha, su ira estaba saliendo a la superficie. Eso hizo que Miroku se enfadara todavía más.

—Oh, no sé —-empezó Miroku, el sarcasmo desbordaba su tono—, a lo mejor porque tuviste sexo con ella una noche, al día siguiente ni te importó, y ahora porque no has ido tras ella en la semana que ha pasado desde que se marchó. Está sensible, confusa y está claro que no piensa como siempre.

—Le dije a Sango que quería documentos matrimoniales falsos para poder traer a Kagome de vuelta —masculló Inuyasha con sequedad, y a Miroku le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Como si ibas a revivir a Gandhi y a bailar la Macarena con él! Kagome no lo sabe, ¿verdad? ¡Va a vender su vida al condenado diablo mientras está embarazada de ti! ¿Cómo demonios piensas que se siente _ella_? —Miroku estaba lanzado y no se iba a detener ahí por nada del mundo.

—Kagome dijo que no te lo merecías —susurró Sango, y los dos hombres la miraron.

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—Dijo que no te merecías ese insulto. El saber que tu primogénito sería criado por un hombre como Naraku. Kagome dijo que no importaba lo que sintiera por ti, no pensaba que te lo merecieras —susurró Sango mientras la ira de Miroku se disparaba. Inuyasha juró ver cómo se movía la energía alrededor de Miroku…

—Ella sigue pensando en ti y preocupándose por ti —siseó Miroku—. Después de lo que le hiciste, todavía sigue preocupándose por ti… eso es ser mujer.

Inuyasha ignoró a Miroku y miró a Sango.

—¿Cuándo es lo más tarde que puedes conseguir esos documentos? Necesito llegar a Kagome, _y rápido._

Sango asintió, la seriedad tomó el control.

—Mañana por la noche, como muy tarde.

Inuyasha asintió y miró a Miroku.

—Escucha, no pretendía joderle tanto la vida, pero estoy intentando mejorarlo.

Miroku no tenía nada que decir e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y abandonó la casa. Sango se derrumbó en los brazos de Miroku.

—¿Por qué Kagome? —sollozó Sango—. De entre todos nosotros, ¿por qué su vida está tan patas arriba?

Miroku no dijo nada mientras abrazaba a su mujer…

_-x-_

Souta y Kagome estaban sentados en la habitación de Kagome, Souta miraba de vez en cuando el estómago de su hermana. Tan buenas noticias -el hecho de que iba a convertirse en tío y que su hermana iba a ser madre- estaban empañadas porque a) su padre odiaba a Takahashi Inuyasha y b) Naraku se suponía que iba a casarse con Kagome.

—¿Qué dijo Sango? —preguntó Souta tras un largo y cómodo silencio. Kagome alzó la mirada a su hermano y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Sonaba enfadada con Inuyasha, eso está claro.

—Obviamente —dijo Souta en voz baja—, quiero arrancarle el pelo después de lo que te ha hecho. Y luego servirlo en una bandeja de plata y obligarle a que se lo coma…

—No es que sea mucha amenaza, Souta —Kagome sonrió, pero Souta se encogió de hombros.

—Confía en mí, _será_ doloroso.

Kagome se tumbó en la cama y puso una mano en su estómago, no estaba muy acostumbrada al hecho de que iba a ser _madre_. Estaba embarazada, a los veinte, del soltero más cotizado y galardonado siete veces con el premio a _Hombre_ _más guapo_, y uno de los más ricos e influyentes magnates de los negocios, no nos olvidemos, _**del mundo**_.

_Al menos el niño tendrá mucho apoyo. _Pensó Kagome con remordimiento. _Cuando Inuyasha descubra lo de este niño, digo… sé que adora a los bebés, así que… ¿a lo mejor el suyo significará más para él?_

Kagome no sabía qué esperar de él. Podría estar enfadado, ¿tal vez eufórico? Quién sabe…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le susurró Souta a su hermana, que frunció el entrecejo.

—Ni idea. Le dije a Sango que no se lo contara a Inuyasha, pero no sé muy bien qué va a hacer. En cuanto a las cosas referentes a una nueva vida… tiene un punto de vista completamente diferente. A lo mejor se lo ha dicho a Inuyasha… —Kagome se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que sé es que tengo que casarme con esa… _cosa_… —soltó Kagome como si fuera el peor insulto que existía.

—No tienes que _hacerlo_ —Souta se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente préndele fuego en el altar y di "_NO, GILIPOLLAS_" en vez de "Sí, quiero" —Souta soltó una risilla—. Te lo juro, Nee-chan, si lo haces, ¡te beso los zapatos!

Kagome se rió un poco y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

—No tengo ni idea de qué haría sin ti, niño.

Souta suspiró mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana.

—No te mereces nada de esta mierda, Nee-chan —murmuró Souta—. Te mereces algo mucho mejor… cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas que madre y padre solían estar fuera todo el tiempo? Tú siempre estabas ahí para mí… ibas a las actuaciones del colegio, te quedabas en los sets de rodaje… con tu máscara, por supuesto.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras se apartaba.

—Creo que esa es la razón de que te pongas más de mi parte que de la de nuestros padres.

—¡No tienen ningún derecho a _decirte_ con quién tienes que casarte! ¿Acaso _saben_ que Naraku violó en grupo a su última esposa?

—_No_ lo hizo —dijo una voz potente desde detrás de la puerta de Kagome. Souta abrió los ojos como platos mientras se levantaba de un salto y abría la puerta, revelando a su padre.

—¿Cuándo tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó Kagome, no quería que su padre supiera lo de Inuyasha.

—El tiempo suficiente para saber que has oído los rumores sobre la última esposa de Naraku. —Akira sonrió con calidez.

_Así que no ha escuchado que estoy embarazada…_ pensó Kagome, bastante aliviada.

—Esos fueron simples rumores —dijo Akira en voz alta—. Naraku no violó en grupo a su última esposa. Ella necesitaba una excusa para divorciarse de él y, ¿qué mejor que usar la de una _violación en grupo_? En serio, las mujeres deberían conocer su lugar… —Akira se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Cuando Kagome y Souta vieron que no había moros en la costa, Kagome gritó una palabra muy vulgar, haciendo que Souta saltara de su sitio y se apartara de su hermana.

—¡_Conocí_ a la mujer a la que violó! ¡Estaba desquiciada! ¡Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera actuando!

—Es obvio que papá no quiere creer que su _yerno_ está tan echado a perder —Souta puso los ojos en blanco—. Venga —Souta se levantó—, vamos a comer. No quiero que mi sobrino se muera de hambre.

—¿Disculpa? —bromeó Kagome—. ¡Va a ser una niña!

Riendo, los dos hermanos salieron a comer algo.

_-x-_

La tarde siguiente, Inuyasha estaba sentado en su estudio, hojeando algunas fotos de Miko. Una punzada de dolor llenó el pecho de Inuyasha al darse cuenta de que Miko y Kagome se parecían muchísimo si las mirabas detenidamente.

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que, en las fotos, Kagome no sonreía de verdad, sólo posaba… en su casa de verano, Kagome había sonreído y reído de corazón… algo por lo que Inuyasha mataría por volver a ver.

Se había enamorado profundamente.

Inuyasha suspiró y dejó las fotos. Se levantó y se giró para marcharse, pero encontró a Sango apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Sango? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, pero ella no dijo nada. Sango dio tres pasos adelante y se puso directamente enfrente de Inuyasha, que parecía confuso. Sango le tendió una carpeta.

—Ten —murmuró Sango.

Inuyasha cogió la carpeta de la mano de Sango y la abrió. Era el certificado de matrimonio de Higurashi Kagome y Takahashi Inuyasha. Sango se había tomado la libertad de falsificar la firma de Kagome. Todavía se requería la firma de Inuyasha. Al parecer, de algún modo, Sango también había conseguido la firma de quien había oficiado la ceremonia.

Inuyasha sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y firmó su certificado de matrimonio, haciendo una mueca internamente. Así no era como quería que fuera su _primer matrimonio_, a pesar de que Kagome y él no estaban casados de ninguna manera…

—Y toma —Sango sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero y se lo dio a Inuyasha—. Me he tomado la libertad de usar tu nombre para comprar un billete a Japón. El vuelo es a las siete de la mañana de mañana, así que prepárate. Quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta en Hong Kong de una pieza… _con su marido_.

Inuyasha entendió lo que quería decir con eso y asintió mientras Sango se giraba y se marchaba. Bajó la mirada a la carpeta y al billete para Japón, y salió de su estudio para ir directamente a su habitación. Tenía que hacer la maleta antes de ir a recoger a su esposa.

_Oh, no te preocupes, Kagome, _pensó Inuyasha maliciosamente mientras sacaba una bolsa de lona del armario para meter dentro ropa, _no voy a dejar que te cases con Naraku mientras estás embarazada de mi hijo. Tanto si te gusta __**como si no**_.

_-x-_

Esos dos días no podrían haber pasado más rápido para la familia Higurashi. Era el día en que la familia de Naraku venía para finalizar la boda entre Kagome y Naraku y, personalmente, Kagome tenía ganas de saltar sobre un árbol y volver a escaparse.

Qué mal que su padre hubiera puesto guardias de seguridad bajo cada ventana y en cada puerta de la casa. Con el vestido que había _elegido_ ponerse para Naraku, Kagome abandonó su habitación con la mirada baja. Eran las seis de la tarde y habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado con Sango.

Tampoco había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior. Tras ese día, Souta y Kagome habían decidido no arriesgar la tapadera de Kagome al ir a otra cabina. El que Sango lo supiera significaba que Ayame lo sabía, y eso era lo único que quería Kagome, que sus dos mejores amigas lo supieran.

Al bajar las escaleras con ese vestido, Kagome hizo una mueca ante la tirantez en la zona del torso. Era algo que no debería ponerse mientras estaba embarazada, a pesar de que sólo tenía, ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana de embarazo?

Aun así, seguía siendo el bebé de Kagome e incluso si el niño llevaba una semana en el vientre de Kagome o nueve meses… seguía siendo lo mismo.

Kagome llegó al pie de las escaleras y fue inmediatamente recibida por un grasiento Naraku y sus padres, Hiroshi y Setsuna. Kagome hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de su hermano que, sutilmente, la agarró de la mano a modo de consuelo.

—Es una niña —dijo Setsuna antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada—, tiene sus fases. Pronto se dará cuenta de que mi hijo es la mejor opción para ella.

_¡Preferiría casarme con Inuyasha!_ Pensó Kagome, asqueada, mientras Souta volvía a darle un apretón en la mano.

—Aprecio tu optimismo, Setsuna —Korari sonrió—, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. No podríamos haber encontrado un hombre mejor para mi hija.

—Kagome, querida —Setsuna miró a Kagome—, ¿tienes algo que decir?

—¡AMO AKIRA! —Un hombre de seguridad entró corriendo, pero lo apartó a un lado inmediatamente un muy enfadado…

—¡¿Inuyasha?! —Kagome se levantó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Puede que Kagome no tenga nada que decir —gruñó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome—, pero yo sí.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a estar en mi casa! —Akira se levantó, dirigiéndose a agarrar a su hija, pero Inuyasha rodeó la cintura de Kagome con su brazo y la puso como pudo detrás de él.

—Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a obligar a mi esposa a cometer poligamia.

Todos dejaron de respirar y Kagome alzó lentamente la mirada a Inuyasha, que estaba fulminando con la mirada a su familia.

—Estoy aquí para llevarme a mi mujer de vuelta a Hong Kong.

_-x-_

**¡Y aquí llega Inuyasha para salvar el día! **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y vuestros ánimos con mis exámenes, me encanta leeros, de verdad. Espero poder subir otro capítulo el lunes o el martes de la semana que viene, así que hasta entonces ¿me contáis qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Besoos.**


	20. Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Bien, ¿y ahora qué?_

—Estoy aquí para llevarme a mi mujer de vuelta a Hong Kong.

Akira abrió los ojos como platos mientras se le aceleraba el corazón. Con la mano cerrada en puño, Akira dio dos pasos hacia su hija y su… _marido_.

—Mentira —gruñó Akira—. ¡Tú no estás casado con Kagome! Te vi cuando fuimos a recogerla la semana pasada… ¡si _de verdad_ estuvieras casado con ella nos habrías detenido!

—Estaba sorprendido —continuó Inuyasha, su voz igualó el tono de Akira. Naraku, Hiroshi, Setsuna, Korari, Souta y Kagome estaban observándolos con los ojos bien abiertos. Kagome estaba especialmente sorprendida. ¡¿Desde cuándo estaba _casada_?!

—¿Sorprendido? —Akira arqueó una ceja, estaba claro que no creía a Inuyasha. Inuyasha simplemente sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aparentaba peligro, de eso no había duda. Su miraba gritaba muerte y, si las miradas mataran, Akira y sus ancestros estarían ardiendo en ese mismo momento en el infierno.

—Sí. Cuando Kagome y yo nos casamos no me dijo nada de que era Miko. Cuando vosotros, sin que os invitaran debo añadir, irrumpisteis en mi casa de verano, reclamasteis que Kagome era Miko. Mi razón es la sorpresa. —Inuyasha había practicado esa frase en el avión desde que había despegado hasta que había aterrizado. Esperaba que sonara suficientemente realista.

Akira no parecía divertido. Kagome alzó la mirada a Inuyasha y lo vio echar humo, literalmente. Luego miró a Naraku, que parecía obviamente sorprendido. Por último, Kagome miró a su hermano pequeño, que parecía estar sonriéndole a Inuyasha con afecto. A lo mejor ésta no era la mejor forma de que ella no se casara con Naraku, pero era evidente que era su única opción. Kagome era la única que tenía que escoger ahora. Casarse con Naraku y demostrar que Inuyasha era un mentiroso, desatando el odio de su padre por el magnate de los negocios _o_ seguirle la corriente a Inuyasha. Seguro que no habría venido sin un plan. Si Kagome le seguía la corriente en lo que estaba diciendo, a lo mejor podía ir a un lugar seguro, tanto para ella como para el bebé, y hablarlo todo con Inuyasha, ¿e intentar arreglarlo todo con calma?

En ese momento era su mejor opción. Al notar un pequeño anillo de diamantes en su dedo corazón, Kagome se lo sacó con disimulo y se lo puso en el anular antes de posar una mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. Se aseguró de que su dedo de bodas estuviera a la vista.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir —susurró Kagome, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran. A Inuyasha le sorprendió oír a Kagome hablar, pero por dentro saltó de alegría. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, ahuecándole el rostro con una mano.

—Mi enfado inicial remitió y tuve que venir a buscarte. —Bajó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz—. Ya sabes que te quiero.

Kagome sonrió y le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a su hermano.

—Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha.

—¡Aparta tu maldita cara de mi hija! —gruñó Akira mientras iba directamente hacia Kagome e Inuyasha—. Ella, en ningún momento, me dijo que estuviera casada contigo, así que yo no tenía conocimiento. ¡Vas a anular esta boda para que mi hija se case con Naraku! —Naraku agarró a Inuyasha por el brazo para apartarlo de Kagome. Inuyasha se giró, gruñendo, y empujó a Akira con tanta fuerza que se desplomó en el sofá.

Korari ahogó una exclamación.

—No me toques —siseó Inuyasha—. Mi esposa no es un objeto. Y no puedes venderla a un babuino al que le gusta violar en grupo. Es _mi_ esposa. Estamos legalmente unidos y _maldito sea_ yo si la obligas a casarse con Naraku.

—¡Yo no violé en grupo a Lilly! —-gimió Naraku, pero Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—¡No era Lilly, zopenco! ¡Su nombre es Aiko! ¡Ni siquiera conoces el nombre de tu exmujer! —soltó Inuyasha como si fuera veneno líquido.

—Lilly, Aiko —Naraku puso los ojos en blanco—, son todas iguales.

—¡No, no lo son! —rebatió Inuyasha mientras daba un paso adelante—. Pero puede que para un gilipollas como tú sean todas iguales. ¿A cuántas chicas has violado en grupo? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

—¡Yo nunca he violado en grupo a nadie! —presionó Naraku, con los ojos brillando de rabia, pero Inuyasha soltó una fría risa sarcástica.

—¿Esperas que me crea eso?

—¡Mi yerno nunca violaría en grupo a nadie! —bramó Akira mientras ponía su mano delante de él. Inuyasha soltó una fría risa macabra.

—¿Yerno? Señor, legalmente _yo_ soy su yerno.

Akira sonrió repentinamente mientras se levantaba del sofá, desempolvándose los hombros.

—No tienes ninguna prueba. No tienes ninguna prueba de que los dos estéis casados. Por lo que sé, bien podríais estar fingiendo.

Kagome abrió los ojos, horrorizada, mientras Inuyasha esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensaba que dirías eso. Por eso he traído —Inuyasha se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado—, a este pequeñín conmigo.

Al pasárselo a Akira, Inuyasha sintió que había ganado. Sin duda. Inuyasha juró ver que el corazón de Akira paraba de latir cuando abrió el papel.

Toda la prueba que quería y más.

—Un… ¿certificado? —susurró Akira y Kagome frunció el ceño. Kagome le dio un codazo a Inuaysha y alzó la mirada hacia él al mismo tiempo que él arqueaba una ceja en su dirección. Lo agarró del cuello y acercó su oído a su boca.

—¿Vas a explicarme _cómo_ es que estamos casados y _cómo_ has conseguido un certificado de matrimonio cuando no estamos ni _cerca _de estar casados?

Inuyasha sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de Kagome, asegurándose de que Naraku lo viera bien antes de levantarse.

—Kagome está cansada —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo—, así que vamos a descansar un poco en su habitación antes de irnos a nuestro hotel. No voy a dejar que mi esposa se quede en una casa donde la tratan como a un _perro_.

—Os acompaño. —Souta se levantó, sonriéndole a su padre antes de seguir a su hermana y a su _cuñado_ al piso de arriba.

Setsuna se giró hacia Akira.

—¿Tenías la _más mínima_ idea de que tu hija se había casado?

Akira frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Naraku, Hiroshi y Setsuna.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —dijo Hiroshi con firmeza—. Tu hija es una mujer casada.

—Eso no impidió que tu maldito hijo se casara con una mujer que ya estaba casada. ¿Su nombre no era _Lilly_? —gruñó Akira mientras se giraba hacia la familia Onigumo. Setsuna frunció el ceño.

—¡Mi hijo es un santo!

Korari se puso detrás de su marido mientras Akira liberaba su ira sobre la familia Onigumo.

—¿Santo? ¡Todo el mundo _sabe_ que violó en grupo a Aiko! ¡Intentaba que esta familia no lo supiera para que Kagome no rechazara el matrimonio, pero ahora que está casada con ese Takahashi, supongo que puedo decir lo que me dé la gana! —Definitivamente, Akira estaba enfadado.

—Vamos —ordenó Setsuna, y su marido y su hijo la siguieron para salir de la casa. Korari se giró hacia su marido.

—Tenías que plantarles casa, ¿no? —chilló Korari.

—¿Importa? ¡Kagome está casada con ese maldito empresario gilipollas! —gruñó Akira mientras se enfrentaba a su esposa. Korari tenía una mirada de determinación en el rostro.

—Inuyasha es más rico que Naraku. ¿A lo mejor eso ayuda?

—¡NO! —bramó Akira—. Me aseguraré de que esos dos no tengan un matrimonio satisfactorio. Odio a ese maldito Takahashi.

Korari suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas. Tras dejar a su marido en el salón, Korari subió silenciosamente las escaleras, con sus pensamientos en su hija.

_-x-_

En la habitación de Kagome, Souta estaba sentado en el suelo y Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, fulminando con la mirada a Inuyasha, que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo esto? —le espetó Kagome a Inuyasha, los ojos le brillaban con ira. Al fin podía liberar al demonio que la arañaba por dentro. Oh, estaba enfadada. Claro que le había seguido la corriente para librarse de Naraku, pero eso no significaba que _no_ estuviera enfadada.

Echaba _humo_.

—Era para alejarte de Naraku. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros como si hacer eso fuera lo más común del mundo. Souta soltó una carcajada de diversión.

—Pero tienes que admitir, Nee-chan, que su idea no tenía ningún fallo.

—¿_Ningún fallo_? —chilló Kagome—. ¿Y si mi firma en ese maldito certificado no fuera perfecta?

—Sango te conoce lo bastante bien como para falsificar perfectamente tu firma —le informó Inuyasha mientras trazaba arabescos en las sábanas de Kagome. Kagome abrió más los ojos.

—¿Sango también estaba metida en esto?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Miroku también lo sabía, pero dijo algo sobre Gandhi y la Macarena, y algo que de tú no lo sabías… el muy maldito me gritó durante mucho tiempo.

Kagome sonrió con cariño.

—Sí… Miroku y Kouga me protegen mucho. —Negó con la cabeza, y volvió a fulminar a Inuyasha con la mirada—. Bien, estamos felizmente casados durante algún tiempo y el retrasado de mi padre me secuestró bajo tus propias narices y no pudiste ir tras de mí porque soy Miko. —Kagome hizo una mueca—. Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Ahora? —Inuyasha se tronó los nudillos—. Ahora te voy a llevar de vuelta a Hong Kong y vamos a fingir durante unos meses que estamos felizmente casados. Tus padres lo han descubierto y la familia de Naraku también, así que no hay duda de que la prensa y los medios lo descubrirán en los próximos dos días. Al final podremos pedir el _divorcio_ después de que te asegures de que tus padres no venderán tu vida a Naraku.

—¿Y por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —Kagome alzó una ceja y Souta se encontró con que observar a su hermana y a Inuyasha era mejor que ver la televisión.

—Porque tú eres mi _mademoiselle_. —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras Kagome ponía los ojos en blanco, gruñendo.

—Cállate, _Casanova_ —replicó por los viejos tiempos. Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha—. ¿Entonces tengo que fingir estar casada contigo durante unos meses o hasta que no haya moros en la costa para que pueda irme por ahí a buscar el amor?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Principalmente. —_Ocultaré el hecho de que sé que está embarazada por ahora. __Esperaré hasta que me lo diga._

Kagome suspiró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy metida en todo esto?

—Porque Dios te quiere demasiado —masculló Inuyasha sarcásticamente—. Recoge tus cosas. Vamos a alojarnos en un hotel durante tres días antes de coger nuestro vuelo de vuelta a Hong Kong. Dejé a Sango a cargo de preparar mi casa para que te quedes.

—¿Así que de verdad voy a _vivir_ contigo? —preguntó Kagome con tono de incredulidad.

—No, mierda. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿La mujer de _Takahashi Inuyasha_ viviendo en un sitio lejos de _él_? Sí, eso va a quedar muy bien con la gente.

—¡A quién le importa la gente! —bramó Kagome e Inuyasha se rió.

—Aparentemente, a Miko no —masculló Inuyasha amenazadoramente—, pero a mí sí.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora vas a fastidiarme con lo de Miko? —chilló Kagome, prácticamente en llamas—. ¡No podía contártelo porque no podía! Eras un maldito tipo cualquiera y yo estaba en tu casa de verano. ¡No le digo a todo el mundo quién soy, vale!

—¿Después de las incontables veces en que hablé sobre contratar a Miko para unas cuantas sesiones? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

—Acabarías descubriéndolo en cuanto llamaras a mi agente.

—Ya. Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos en una hora.

Kagome suspiró mientras miraba a su hermano.

—No voy a salir de esta, ¿verdad?

Souta negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es lo major, Nee-chan. Digo, si te quedas aquí, es posible que padre y madre tomen medidas. ¿Sabes? También podrían haceros daño a ti y al bebé.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Inuyasha. Él simplemente se levantó y miró a Souta.

—Al menos tú lo entiendes, niño. Ayuda a tu hermana a hacer la maleta mientras doy una vuelta por vuestra casa. En serio, comparada con la mía, esta cosa es… _diminuta_.

Inuyasha abandonó la habitación de Kagome y ella frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada hacia su hermano pequeño.

—¿Te oyó decir que estaba embarazada o ha decidido ignorarlo? —inquirió Kagome y Souta se encogió de hombros.

—¿A quién le importa? Acabaría descubriéndolo, ¿no? Venga, vamos a hacer las maletas…

Kagome frunció el ceño, pero asintió y ella y su hermano recogieron sus cosas.

_-x-_

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras y examinó la casa de los Higurashi. Era pintoresca y acogedora, eso lo reconocía. Pero estaba llena de cosas. Su casa era más espaciosa. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Él era cincuenta veces más rico que los Higurashi.

Un momento. Ahora estaba _casado_ con una de ellos. Cómo funcionaba la ironía.

Inuyasha vio a Akira sentado en un sofá y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su _suegro_.

—Hola, **pa**. —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras se sentaba al lado de Akira. Akira le lanzó una mirada de asco.

—No me llames _pa_.

—Vale, papaíto. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y Akira gruñó.

—¡Para ti soy Higurashi-san!

—¿Ehh? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja—. Pero tú eres el padre de mi esposa, lo que te convierte, por extensión, en mi padre. Legalmente **eres** mi suegro.

—¡Nunca seré tu maldito suegro! —siseó Akira e Inuyasha se rió disimuladamente.

—En serio, **pa** —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras cogía una bola de cristal de la mesita de centro—, relájate.

—Cállate, Takahashi.

—Takahashi Inuyasha o —Inuyasha sonrió con algo de maldad—, ¿Takahashi Kagome?

—¡Mi hija _nunca_ será considerada como una Takahashi! —soltó Akira mientras Inuyasha se encogía de hombros, lanzando al aire la bola de cristal.

—Oh, no sé. Está casada conmigo…

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Akira mientras se levantaba, pero miró inmediatamente hacia la escalera.

—¡Casanova! —Kagome sonreía mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Inuyasha sonrió y se levantó a tiempo para coger al vuelo a su _esposa_. Kagome se lanzó hacia su marido y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de soltar una risita. Se apartó y gesticuló hacia su hermano, que bajaba las escaleras cargado con sus cosas.

—Estoy lista.

—Eso fue rápido, mademoiselle —reflexionó Inuyasha y Kagome sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, Souta me ha ayudado.

—Más bien yo he hecho todo, _tío_ —rió Souta y Kagome le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Souta había estado de acuerdo en hacer de cuñado agradable con Inuyasha mientras mantenían esa pequeña farsa. Como Souta era un niño prodigio y ya actuaba, hacer del inocente hermano pequeño de su hermana sería sencillo.

—¡No te vas a ir! —gruñó Akira cuando Souta llegó al pie de las escaleras con las cosas de su hermana.

—Detennos —siseó Inuyasha mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y empezaba a conducirla a la puerta. Akira frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia delante, cogiendo a Kagome del brazo y tirando de ella hacia atrás.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos y Kagome se tambaleó hacia atrás, esquivando por poco la mesita de centro de cristal. Su pierna chocó contra el borde de la mesa cuando Akira siguió tirando de ella.

—¡Suéltala! —gruñó Inuyasha y corrió hacia delante, liberando a Kagome de su padre antes de empujar a Akira, que cayó sobre su espalda.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Akira.

—¡PAPI! —chilló Kagome al ver a su padre jadeando y tratando de coger aire. Inuyasha se rió.

—Déjalo, Kagome —murmuró Inuyasha—, ha actuado mucho y puede hacer fácilmente una escena como esta. Vámonos. Tienes que descansar.

Kagome asintió mientras miraba una vez más a su padre antes de seguir a su marido. _Marido._

—Cuídate, niño. —Inuyasha alborotó el pelo de Souta antes de coger la bolsa de Kagome. Kagome sonrió y besó a su hermano en la cabeza antes de seguir a Inuyasha hacia su coche.

Souta tuvo ganas de reír. ¡Eso se parecía _mucho_ a la escena de una película!

_-x-_

Kagome e Inuyasha permanecieron callados mientras Inuyasha colocaba las bolsas de Kagome en el maletero. Kagome se puso el cinturón mientras Inuyasha cruzaba expertamente del camino de entrada y salía de la propiedad de los Higurashi. Tras permanecer en silencio la mitad del camino, Kagome pensó que iba a explotar.

Era un silencio _tan_ incómodo.

—Bien, _Takahashi_ —siseó Kagome—. Tuvimos sexo una noche, ¿sigues saliendo con Kikyo y aquí estás salvándome de mi podrido futuro _casándote_ conmigo?

Inuyasha simplemente sonrió.

—Vas a explicarte como ningún hombre lo ha hecho antes.

Él simplemente se rió.

—Lo estoy deseando, _mademoiselle_.

_-x-_

**Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar cuando dije, pero me surgió un contratiempo demasiado importante como para poder hacer nada más, pero aquí está por fin. Muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, de verdad, se trabaja mucho más a gusto.**

**Espero tener el siguiente para finales de mes, sigo con exámenes, así que no voy a poder hacerlo antes. ¡Nos vemos!**


	21. Explicarse como ningún hombre lo ha hech

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Explicarse como ningún hombre lo ha hecho antes_

Inuyasha le había dicho a Kagome que fuera a la recepción del hotel mientras él iba a aparcar el coche. Asintiendo, Kagome salió mientras sostenía la tarjeta de crédito de Inuyasha en la mano. Parecía ser que podía cargar en ella la mejor habitación. Inuyasha ya había puesto sus nombres en la lista de espera para cualquiera de las suites privadas.

Al ver que Inuyasha entraba en el aparcamiento subterráneo, Kagome suspiró y entró en el hotel, notando que toda la gente iba vestida con ropa sofisticada. Comparada con ellos, ella parecía insignificante. Se dirigió directamente a la mesa de recepción y se puso en la fila, detrás de una mujer algo rolliza.

Tiempo después, la mujer se marchó y le llegó el turno a Kagome. La recepcionista le sonrió.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla hoy?

—Takahashi —masculló Kagome con inseguridad, y la mujer clicó en el ordenador y asintió al ver que Takahashi estaba, efectivamente, en la lista de espera por una habitación a su elección.

—De acuerdo… Bien, ¿qué habitación le gustaría? —La recepcionista arqueó una ceja y Kagome recordó lo que Inuyasha había afirmado con rapidez en el coche. Sonriéndole profesionalmente a la mujer, se agarró lentamente al mostrador y empezó a hablar.

—La suite privada, planta treinta con piscina interior.

La recepcionista arqueó una ceja y pulsó sobre el nombre de la suite. Se preguntaba qué demonios le había pasado a Inuyasha para pedir una habitación tan cara, Kagome se tensó al sentir que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Giró la cabeza a un lado y se relajó visiblemente al ver que sólo era su _marido_.

—¿Y su relación con Takahashi? —preguntó la recepcionista sin ni siquiera levantar la vista.

—Es mi esposa. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? Ha pedido una habitación, dásela —gruñó Inuyasha y la recepcionista pareció horrorizada. Extendió la mano temblorosamente hacia las llaves y se las dio a los _recién casados_ mientras Kagome deslizaba la tarjeta de crédito. Pasó el cargo e Inuyasha asintió mientras, con la mano todavía en la cintura de su _esposa_, caminaba hacia el ascensor.

—Envía arriba nuestras cosas —ordenó como si ese lugar le perteneciera…

_-x-_

—¿_La suite privada con piscina interior_? —chilló Kagome mientras entraban en la habitación—. ¿Eres mentalmente inestable? Sólo vamos a estar aquí unos días antes de que salga nuestro vuelo de vuelta a Hong Kong. ¿Qué sentido tiene gastar tanto dinero?

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha sostuvo las manos en alto con actitud defensiva—. ¡Eso era calderilla!

—¡No me importa! ¡Podrías haberlo usado en algo más útil! No me habría importado que nos alojáramos en un motel barato… vale, no en uno barato, pero sí en uno moderadamente caro, pero ¡ya _sabes_ lo que quiero decir! —gruñó Kagome mientras se tiraba en un sofá blanco de cuero. Sonriendo con suficiencia, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

—Para ser una modelo de clase alta, sí que tienes gustos de clase media.

—Los moteles moderadamente caros no están tan mal —se quejó Kagome—. Este sitio es demasiado caro para una estancia de tres noches.

—Maldición —Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo a Kagome—, vas a ser una esposa tacaña.

—Cállate —murmuró Kagome mientras examinaba la habitación. Sí que era una habitación de once estrellas. Alfombras afelpadas blancas adornaban con gusto una habitación rosa pálido, mientras que los sofás de cuero blanco se disponían delante de una gran pantalla de televisión de cincuenta y una pulgadas. Casi al otro lado de la habitación había una piscina interior.

—Pero esta habitación vale su peso en oro. —Kagome soltó una risita—. Supongo que ser tu esposa tiene sus ventajas.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Podrías haberte permitido esto como Miko.

—No como Higurashi Kagome —le recordó Kagome.

—Cierto… pero como Takahashi Kagome sí que puedes.

—Cállate —le soltó Kagome mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cama.

Espera…

—¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTA SUITE SÓLO TENÍA UNA MALDITA CAMA!

Inuyasha sonrió.

—¡Mi casa de verano tenía _más_ de una cama, pero tú terminaste de algún modo en la mía!

—¡CÁLLATE, TAKAHASHI!

_-x-_

Inuyasha dejó que su _enfadada_ esposa se calmara y salió un poco para encontrarse con unos socios japoneses. Sentados en una cafetería cercana, los tres empresarios sorbían su café mientras, con ropa informal, empezaban a _charlar_.

—Hemos oído del círculo que Onigumo va a presentar un caso en tu contra —dijo Saito Kenji, uno de los socios más cercanos de Inuyasha, mientras sorbía su café.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Aún no sabía nada.

El otro hombre, vestido con pantalones negros y una camiseta ajustada blanca, mordió un croissant mientras asentía.

—Sí, yo también lo he oído —dijo Arai Takuma—. Algo sobre irrumpir y secuestrar a su _prometida_ y, por último, posesión de armas de fuego.

Inuyasha podría haberse reído.

—¿Desde cuándo demonios llevo yo armas?

Takuma se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero eso es lo que he oído.

—Ese idiota va a entrar en tal bancarrota que juro por Dios que su madre se suicidará —gruñó Inuyasha y Kenji alzó una ceja.

—Una gran amenaza, ¿eh?

—Tengo bastante contra Onigumo.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Recuerda, el padre de Aiko es mi socio. —Inuyasha sonrió y Kenji rió.

—Ah, sí, el babuino violador, como dijo amablemente Aiko.

—Pero le sienta perfectamente bien. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras se terminaba su café y estrujaba el vaso de poliestireno. Kenji se encogió de hombros e Inuyasha se levantó.

—Takahashi —dijo Takuma—, ¿puedo decir algo?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Hace no mucho estabas ah… cómo lo digo… no tan _amable_ o _tolerante_… pero últimamente… bueno, espero que entiendas lo que quiero decir.

Era cierto. Hubo un tiempo en que Inuyasha ni siquiera sonreía, ¿pero ahora? Se reía, sonreía y soltaba chistes que no eran sarcásticos. Inuyasha simplemente se rió entre dientes.

—¿No lo sabías, Takuma? —Inuyasha avanzó unos pasos hacia su coche—. Me he casado.

_-x-_

Kagome se zambullía sobre un cuenco de helado justo cuando su marido entraba en su habitación de hotel. Alzó la mirada hacia él antes de devolver toda su atención a su cuenco de helado. Una gran montaña de helado de vainilla con sirope de chocolate que goteaba por los lados. A Kagome ya se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza ante la niña que había en su _esposa_ mientras Kagome metía la cuchara en la gran montaña para después metérselo en la boca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía otra cucharada en la boca.

—Se te va a congelar el cerebro, mademoiselle.

—_Bo bi 'orta, Casha-nava_…

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha se sentó a su lado mientras Kagome tragaba el helado que tenía en la boca.

—He dicho: No me importa, Casanova.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua, cogió la cuchara de la mano de Kagome y la hundió en la pila de helado que se derretía lentamente. Tras sacar una buena cucharada, se la metió en la boca antes de que Kagome cogiera la cuchara y siguiera comiendo.

—Eres tan rara. —Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y Kagome le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—Tú también. ¿Qué demonios te poseyó para _casarte_ conmigo? ¡Y más te vale asegurarte de que nadie lo descubra!

Inuyasha se rió con nerviosismo. Bueno, acababa de decírselo a Kenji y a Takuma…

—Naraku lo sabe, se lo va a decir a todo el mundo. —Inuyasha se dio una palmadita en la espalda por esa respuesta tan ingeniosa.

—¡No me importa! —chilló Kagome—. Si se lo dices a alguien te arranco los huevos.

La mano de Inuyasha cubrió instantáneamente sus partes masculinas.

—¡Yo quiero a este bebé!

—¡No me importa! —Kagome bajó su cuenco de helado mientras se ponía cara a cara con su queridísimo _**marido**_—. Y ahora, ¡_EXPLÍCATE_!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. Sí, no iba a salir fácilmente de esta.

—Bueno… descubrí que eres Miko y me sorprendí, pero luego pensé que, bueno… no sé lo que pensé, pero decidí traerte de vuelta y la única forma de apartarte de un matrimonio era casándome contigo, así que hice que Sango falsificara los documentos y como que volé hasta aquí para traerte, y aquí estamos y te estoy explicando esto y en serio necesito respirar. —Inuyasha se detuvo mientras jadeaba y Kagome levantaba una ceja.

—Bueno, pues sí que te has explicado como ningún hombre lo ha hecho antes, pero en realidad no has _explicado_ nada, ¿sabes? —Kagome se cruzó de brazos e Inuyasha resopló.

—¿Qué demonios quieres saber?

—¿Por qué _casarte_ conmigo?

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Me imaginé que, como tu familia es tan todopoderosa en la industria del cine, la única forma de sacarte de verdad de un matrimonio arreglado con un violador en grupo era insinuar ya el hecho de que estabas casada. El que yo esté tan arriba en el mundo de los negocios, haría que Naraku y tu padre no pudieran cuestionarme teniendo en cuenta mi poder.

Kagome asintió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Los certificados matrimoniales?

—Tu padre, obviamente, quería pruebas y yo lo anticipé. Así que hice que Sango falsificara los documentos.

Kagome volvió a asentir.

—El que sepas que soy Miko…

—No cambió nada. Lo ocultaste porque _tenías_ que hacerlo. Yo no era nadie para ti cuando me conociste, así que no era algo que quisieras compartir abiertamente.

Un arrebato de orgullo accidental atravesó el corazón de Kagome. Estaba casada con un genio. Bueno, _casada_.

—Estás saliendo con Kikyo…

—Rompí con ella antes de volar aquí heroicamente para salvar a mi esposa.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¡Ibas a pedirle matrimonio!

—Bueno, ella me engañaba con ese dependiente que vimos cuando fuimos a preparar el cumpleaños de Ai.

—No es que tú seas mucho mejor —resopló Kagome—. ¡Pero sigo enfadada contigo por casarte conmigo!

—Eso suena raro —masculló Inuyasha.

—¿Y qué, si puedo preguntar, sacas tú de todo este episodio? —Kagome tenía curiosidad sobre por qué _hacía _eso.

—Una esposa. —Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo a Kagome y ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un empujón en el brazo. Él se limitó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír mientras Kagome giraba la cabeza.

Kagome suspiró y se quedó mirando el helado que se estaba derritiendo, sus pensamientos ya iban en dirección a su padre. Él era un hombre poderoso y, al igual que Inuyasha había podido apartar a Kagome de Akira, Akira podía alejar a Kagome de Inuyasha. Eso causaría un gran daño… tanto a Inuyasha como a Kagome.

Por no mencionar a su bebé que aún no había nacido.

Kagome se abrazó y tuvo ganas de llorar. Romperse y sollozar por todo lo que estaba pasando. A Inuyasha no le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que contuvo Kagome. Al acercarse más, Inuyasha rodeó a Kagome con su brazo.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa?

—No me toques —siseó Kagome con frialdad—. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

—¿Culpa mía? —farfulló Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo demonios va a ser culpa mía?

—¡Si tú no existieras ahora estaría en casa de Sango y Miroku en Hong Kong!

—Señorita, ¡si yo no existiera, estarías _viviendo _felizmente y para siempre con Naraku!

—¡No, no es verdad!

—¿Quién lo dice? —exigió Inuyasha.

—¡Lo digo yo! ¡Ahora estaría con Sango y con Miroku!

—¡Estarías jugando a ser la novia feliz en la casa de Onigumo mientras sus colegas te follaban cada noche!

Kagome alejó a Inuyasha de ella.

—¿Crees que me quedaría? Saldría corriendo más rápido de lo que puedes decir _babuino_.

—¿Igual que lo hiciste la primera vez? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y supo que eso había tocado la fibra de Kagome—. Y luego te encontrarían y te forzarían a hacer lo que sea que quisieran. Dime, ¿querrías eso?

Kagome permaneció en silencio.

—Al menos conmigo sabes que todavía puedes conservar el respeto por ti misma. Yo no voy a decirles a mis colegas que te inyecten sus mierdas inútiles. —El tono de Inuyasha permaneció fuerte mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—¿Respeto por mí misma? Gracias por pensar en eso la noche en que te acostaste conmigo.

—¡Ni que hubieras dicho que no!

—¡_Dije_ que no! ¡Juraría que ya hemos tenido esta maldita conversación por la mañana, maldición! —Kagome estaba enfadada y tenía ganas de darle una patada a Inuyasha.

Mierda. Sensibilidad por embarazo…

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por el rostro de Kagome mientras apartaba a Inuyasha, que parecía haber cambiado su personalidad de idiota egoísta a _marido_ amoroso.

_Gilipollas de dos caras_. Pensó Kagome mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, estremeciéndose.

—¿Por qué yo? —susurró—. De toda la gente que hay en el mundo, ¿por qué demonios tengo que ser yo?

Inuyasha suspiró mientras se agachaba delante de Kagome, intentando ver un poco de su cara.

—Escucha —susurró—, los que sufren mucho al principio de su vida después consiguen muchas satisfacciones. Por lo que te está pasando ahora, no esperes problemas después de que te cases y tengas un par de niños.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con los ojos hinchados.

Usando la yema de su pulgar, Inuyasha le limpió las lágrimas.

—Vas a tener un marido cariñoso, lindos mocosos corriendo por ahí y vas a vivir en una casa enorme con montones de empleados que te hagan el trabajo. Seguirás siendo modelo mientras que tu marido hará algo grande, un tipo rico supongo. Llegarás a casa todos los días del trabajo y verás que ha alimentado a los niños y que te ha puesto la mesa, y vivirás cada día de tu vida pensando que nada podría ser más perfecto. Pero te darás cuenta de que sí, que cada día de tu vida, las cosas se vuelven cada vez _más_ perfectas —susurró Inuyasha en tono suave, consolando a Kagome como mejor podía.

Kagome se sorbió la nariz y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Lo prometes, Casanova?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes y envolvió a Kagome en un abrazo.

—Te lo prometo, mademoiselle.

_-x-_

Los tres días se acabaron bastante rápido para los dos. Inuyasha se había ofrecido galantemente a dormir en el sofá y Kagome había aceptado inmediatamente. No necesitaba dormir con el padre de su bebé.

Eso sí que sonaba raro.

Negando con la cabeza, Kagome iba cogida del brazo de Inuyasha cuando abandonaron la suite, sus maletas estaban en las manos de Inuyasha. Habían enviado un coche de empresa de la empresa de Kenji para llevarlos al aeropuerto para el vuelo de regreso a Hong Kong.

Tras asentir en dirección a la recepcionista, Inuyasha y Kagome salieron del hotel y se encontraron con una limusina aparcada enfrente con el conductor sosteniendo la puerta.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu coche? —le susurró Kagome a Inuyasha, que la ayudó a sentarse dentro.

—Es el coche de un socio.

Kagome asintió y se sentó en la limusina mientras Inuyasha hablaba con el conductor sobre cuándo llegarían al aeropuerto. El conductor cogió sus maletas con un asentimiento e Inuyasha se sentó en la limusina, al lado de Kagome.

—Bueno, nos vamos a casa y todavía no hay noticias de tu padre —reflexionó Inuyasha al sentarse junto a su _esposa_.

—Está planeando algo. Lo conozco —murmuró Kagome—. Solo espero que Souta esté bien.

—Oh, lo está. —Inuyasha hizo un ademán—. Tengo guardaespaldas de incógnito en tu casa. El chef es uno de mis hombres. Tiene el ojo puesto en Souta.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿_EN SERIO_?!

Riendo, Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí. Y el portero. Era mi antiguo portero, pero tuvo que retirarse por problemas personales. Buscaba un trabajo cuando volaba a Japón a buscarte y le dije que podía intentar trabajar para los Higurashi… creo que lo vi como portero cuando llegué.

Kagome soltó una risita y le dio un codazo a Inuyasha.

—Así que _sí_ que me casé con un genio.

—¿Alguna vez lo has dudado?

—Montones de veces, Casanova.

Inuyasha se rió y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda mientras recostaba la cabeza. Al mirar su figura, Kagome escondió una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin duda su hijo tendría una apariencia alucinante. Su padre, un impresionante empresario y su madre, una modelo sexy…

Sí, la hermosura correría por los genes de su bebé.

_Supongo que tengo que decirle lo de nuestro bebé. Si voy a vivir con él unos cuantos meses, no puedo usar la excusa de engordar… _pensó Kagome con frialdad. Tocó ligeramente a Inuyasha y éste abrió un ojo y la miró.

—¿Mmm?

—Cuando lleguemos a Hong Kong… Tenemos que hablar…

Inuyasha ahogó una exclamación en broma.

—¿Vas a romper conmigo?

Kagome gruñó y miró por la ventanilla.

—Nah —contestó después de un buen rato—, primero tengo que usar las ventajas de ser la señora de Inuyasha Takahashi…

_-x-_

**Y aquí está, en medio de un mini descanso que tengo, el nuevo capítulo. Mis exámenes se terminan la semana que viene, así que espero poder hacer actualizaciones al menos semanales a partir de entonces.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y por agregarla a vuestros favoritos y alertas, me alegran mucho el día ^^**


	22. En serio, tenemos que hablar

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_En serio, tenemos que hablar_

—¿Por qué me odia tanto tu padre? —inquirió Inuyasha mientras estaban sentados en la limusina que los llevaba a la casa de Inuyasha en Hong Kong. Kagome tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo mientras miraba a su _marido_ con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué me odia tu padre? —repitió Inuyasha—. Digo, si está dispuesto a casarte con alguien tan mierda y ni le importa que ya esté yo _casado_ contigo… es obvio que me odia. ¿Por qué? —Kagome tenía que admitir que era un argumento lógico para una pregunta aún más lógica.

—Simplemente te odia. —Kagome se encogió de hombros, no tenía muchas ganas de explicarle por qué su padre odiaba a una de las personas más ricas del mundo. Era una de esas cosas sobre el honor y el respeto que tenían los ricos. Inuyasha había deshonrado a Akira, por lo que Akira no le mostraba ningún respeto a Inuyasha. Eran un montón de trivialidades.

—La razón, por favor —exigió simplemente Inuyasha y Kagome se encogió, ahora sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos en el mundo de los negocios. Este hombre sabía lo que quería y lo obtenía tanto si a los demás les gustaba como si no. Y ahora estaba atrapada en un falso matrimonio con ese hombre. Oh, no podía _esperar_ a contarle que estaba embarazada de él.

Nótese el sarcasmo en esa última parte.

—¿Necesita una razón? Yo odio el marrón y no tengo ninguna razón que lo justifique —El argumento de Kagome era _ilógico_ e Inuyasha resopló, sabiendo que éste era uno de esos días en los que podía ganarle a su querida esposa en una batalla de ocurrencias.

Pero, puede que, si era una mujer sensible, le estuviera afectando el embarazo. Inuyasha estaba empezando a preguntarse cuándo se lo diría… ya habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que estaban juntos… y casados.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Kagome —bufó Inuyasha y Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y?

—Dime por qué me odia tu padre.

—No lo sé.

—Sí que lo sabes.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—Que… hemos llegado. —Inuyasha detuvo su discusión infantil con tanta facilidad como la había empezado. Kagome parpadeó con sorpresa antes de poner los ojos en blanco. Inuyasha salió de la limusina y se dio la vuelta, extendiendo su brazo hacia su esposa.

Kagome lo apartó con un golpe y salió por sí misma. Justo cuando salió de la limusina se tambaleó e Inuyasha la cogió, sonriendo con altanería. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver su casa.

—Vives… en… esa… gran… ¡¿_COSA_?!

—Corrección, _vivimos_ en esa gran cosa.

—¡Ni siquiera creo que pueda ser calificada como casa! —Kagome estaba completamente sobrecogida. Ni su propia casa llegaba al tamaño de la pantagruélica _montaña_ que tenía por casa.

—En realidad se le califica como mansión. —La actitud arrogante de Inuyasha hizo acto de presencia al impresionar a su esposa con tanta facilidad con su gran casa. Ya vería cuando viera el interior. Las bajas lámparas de candelabros del tamaño de camiones iban a dejarla patidifusa.

—Creo que debería ser calificado de castillo elevado a diez. —Kagome no notó que el brazo de Inuyasha estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Al dar un paso adelante, el brazo de Inuyasha tiraba de la cintura de Kagome mientras ella caminaba inconscientemente a su lado.

—¿Y quién más sabe que estamos casados? —inquirió Kagome mirando a su presunto marido.

—Bueno… a ver… sólo Naraku, tus padres, la recepcionista del hotel y, eh, dos personas del trabajo. —Inuyasha le sonrió y Kagome se crispó.

—¡No tenía que ser algo de ámbito nacional! —gruñó Kagome—. Sólo hasta que mis padres se calmaran con lo de querer casarme con Naraku. —Kagome toqueteaba con un dedo el brazo de Inuyasha que tenía alrededor de la cintura—. Este no es un acuerdo permanente… _espero_ que seas consciente.

—Ohhh, me has roto el corazón, _mademoiselle_ —bromeó Inuyasha y Kagome gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eres el rey del drama, Casanova —masculló Kagome mientras los dos mayordomos que estaban delante de la puerta la abrían al ver a su jefe en casa con una mujer a la que no habían visto en toda su vida. Kagome estaba impresionada, eso era evidente. Ni siquiera los mayordomos de su casa eran tan receptivos.

Esto era algo a lo que podría acabar acostumbrándose.

—Kai, Tai —se dirigió Inuyasha a ambos mayordomos y ellos hicieron una profunda reverencia.

—Takahashi-sama —respondieron e Inuyasha asintió.

—Takahashi Kagome, mi esposa. —Una frase tan sencilla fue tomada con bastante seriedad y los dos mayordomos le hicieron una reverencia a Kagome.

_Dos personas más que conocen esta información innecesaria…_ pensó Kagome con amargura mientras Inuyasha la conducía al interior de su nuevo hogar.

—El nombre de nuestra asistenta personal es Marika Nakao —dijo Inuyasha rápidamente mientras adentraba a Kagome más en la casa. Ni siquiera pudo apreciar adecuadamente el salón, el comedor, la salita, ni la sala de películas. Todo le pasó zumbando mientras Inuyasha seguía caminando y hablando, conduciéndola a Dios sabía dónde…

—Si alguna vez necesitas algo, díselo a Marika. La casa tiene cuatro chefs que se rotan durante la semana. Dos lavanderas, una del turno de día y otra del de noche, por si necesitas limpiar algo inmediatamente. Están presentes veintidós limpiadoras, cada una tiene asignada una parte en concreto de la mansión. Siempre hay cinco doncellas en las salas de entretenimiento. Una en el salón, una en el comedor, una en la sala, una en la sala de conferencias y la última en la sala de películas.

Kagome estaba impresionada. Este hombre era definitivamente más rico de lo que aparentaba.

—Una cantidad innecesaria de habitaciones: siete en total, sin incluir mi habitación. Tres salas de juegos, en caso de que Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, Daichi y Hayabusa quieran venir de visita. Cada cuarto tiene un sistema de entretenimiento diferente, la primera planta tiene la Wii de Nintendo, la segunda planta tiene la PlayStation 3 y la tercera planta tiene la Xbox 360. La cuarta planta es un gran bar y la quinta es el tejado. Existe la mitad de una sexta planta donde tengo un jardín en la azotea, también tenemos tres jardineros.

Kagome parpadeó al menos unas diez veces e Inuyasha continuó, todavía guiaba a Kagome a algún sitio…

—Hay una sala de juegos aquí dentro, en algún lugar, por si los niños vienen de visita, también hay un estudio en la parte de atrás donde quien sea puede hacer lo que quiera. Ayame finge a veces ahí que es modelo y Hojo intenta cantar. Ahí es cuando doy gracias por las paredes insonorizadas. —Kagome se rió e Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo en broma.

—La sala de conferencias tiene dos ordenadores, mi habitación tiene un portátil. El salón tiene dos teléfonos, la cocina tiene uno, mi habitación tiene uno, cada cuarto de juegos tiene uno y el jardín también tiene conectada la línea telefónica. El número de mi cuarto es distinto al del resto de la casa.

—Cinco baños, dos salas de Jacuzzi…

—¿Tienes una sauna? —Kagome arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—No pensé que fuera a necesitarla, así que no.

Kagome dijo "oh" e Inuyasha continuó enumerando los bienes de la casa.

—Piscina en el patio de atrás, un garaje lo suficientemente grande para albergar doce coches y dos limusinas. Hay una sala de pesas al lado del estudio, donde me ejercito. Ahí hay un teléfono, bueno, en realidad dos. Está conectado al número de la casa y al de la habitación principal, ya que me paso el día ahí o en mi habitación…

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha giró a la izquierda en un pasillo extraño.

—Este sitio tiene tres escaleras ocultas y cuatro salidas secretas que nadie más que yo conoce. _Puede_ que te las enseñe si me siento amable.

—Cuidado, Casanova —bufó Kagome e Inuyasha abrió una puerta que conducía a _otro_ pasillo.

_¡Este sitio no se TERMINABA nunca!_

—También tengo todo un patio lleno de jardines, incluido el de la azotea. El jardín trasero tiene siete fuentes y un estanque de peces koi. Un buen sitio para relajarse. La habitación principal tiene televisión y tres de las habitaciones de invitados también la tienen.

—Nombra una cosa que _no_ tengas. —Kagome arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Un cuarto de bebés.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos e Inuyasha se rió.

—Sólo era una broma, _mademoiselle_.

—También tenemos un patio trasero donde tengo colocados muebles de jardín. Los veranos se pasan genial en este sitio. Juraría que me olvido de algo… —Inuyasha se toqueteó la barbilla mientras rodeaban OTRA esquina.

—¿Estamos perdidos? —gimoteó Kagome e Inuyasha se rió.

—Nop, pero tengo que enseñarte algo antes de que salgas a explorar este castillo… veamos… tenemos una biblioteca victoriana con libros que datan del siglo XI…

—¿Tienes mapas por todas partes? ¡Porque tengo miedo de explorar esto sin ti para que me guíes! —admitió Kagome e Inuyasha echó la cabeza atrás para soltar una carcajada. Así que era una enérgica humorista que iluminaría considerablemente el día de Inuyasha. Podía imaginarse llegando a casa de un largo día de trabajo y sólo estar con Kagome.

En realidad, la idea era bastante refrescante. Una vida aburrida animada con la actitud infantil de Kagome y su ánimo. Eso era algo a lo que Inuyasha _quería_ acostumbrarse.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —inquirió Kagome e Inuyasha pensó.

—En realidad, sí. Tengo un cuarto de _posters_ montado en alguna parte, por motivos de trabajo…

—¿Un cuarto de posters? —Kagome arqueó una ceja. Las maravillas de esta casa nunca dejarían de impresionarla. Ya había un jardín, un bar, tres salas de entretenimiento, una sala de películas, una sala, un salón, un comedor, una sala de pesas, una sala de conferencias, una biblioteca, un estudio, ocho habitaciones, una piscina en el jardín trasero, fuentes, dos habitaciones para el jacuzzi, cinco baños, ¡¿y todavía había _más_?!

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí… es un cuarto que está, en realidad siempre me olvido de _dónde_, lleno de fotos de todas las modelos de clase alta que hay. Normalmente la directora de mi revista se pasa el día ahí para encontrar a la modelo perfecta entre las ya conocidas. Es bastante elegante, en realidad y, desafortunadamente para Miroku, ahí no hay porno.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias a Dios. Tengo que visitar ese cuarto. Puede que las fotos de mis antiguas compañeras me animen. —Inuyasha se rió mientras rodeaba una escalera de caracol.

—Puede que te la enseñe en algún momento. En fin… Estoy seguro de que me olvido de algo… hay guardias apostados dentro y fuera de la casa por si hay intrusos, dado que los niños se pasan la mayor parte de sus vidas en esta casa.

—¿En _tu_ casa? —Kagome estaba impresionada, por no decir sorprendida.

—Soy la niñera —bufó Inuyasha—. Durante las fiestas especiales todos los niños se apelotonan en esta casa con mis tres niñeras vigilándolos.

—¿Tres? —Kagome estaba, nada MENOS, que más que impresionada—. Vaya, cuando tengas hijos probablemente tendrán la mejor de las infancias.

—Eso espero. —Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome frunció el ceño internamente. ¿Lo sabía? La forma en que respondía a las preguntas sobre niños hacía parecer que ya sabía que iba a ser padre. Pero no era posible… Sango nunca rompía sus promesas, así que las probabilidades de que Inuyasha lo supiera eran posiblemente escasas, ¿casi ninguna?

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Kagome, un poco sarcásticamente.

—En realidad —Inuyasha se detuvo delante de unas puertas dobles de roble—, hay una habitación más…

Kagome frunció el ceño cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron inmediatamente como platos y su respiración se aceleró.

—¡_No puede ser_!

_-x-_

Akira arrugó un trozo de papel con la foto de Inuyasha. Su odio ahora que sabía que su única hija estaba casada con ese bastardo bueno para nada malcriado crecía _más rápido_. Aunque Naraku tenía un pasado terrible, Akira sabía que casar a Kagome con Naraku haría mucho bien tanto a su familia _como_ a la industria.

Pero no, se había casado con Takahashi Inuyasha, lo único que podía arruinar _todo_ hacia lo que había apuntado Akira. No dejaría que eso pasara… había trabajado demasiado duro. Pero… ¡demasiado duro! Akira gruñó y tiró la bola de papel al aire y ésta chocó contra la pared antes de rebotar contra el suelo y rodar debajo de la cómoda.

_¡Sólo piensa en sí misma!_ Pensó Akira para sus adentros, _¡ya le enseñaré yo a esa mocosa insolente!_

Akira se levantó y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Korari y Souta estaban en uno de los rodajes de Souta y volverían esa noche…

Hasta entonces, Akira decidió hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

_-x-_

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Kagome fue una ampliación de su foto favorita, esa en la que estaba sentada en un banco casi a medianoche con su pelo cubriéndole la cara y haciéndola irreconocible. La foto que le había sacado Souta hacía años. Además de esa foto, le llamó la atención que el cuarto tuviera el tamaño del salón que tenía Kagome en Japón.

Y, después de eso, la enorme cama de matrimonio en mitad de la habitación. Poco después…

—¡¿_SANGO_?! —chilló Kagome mientras su mejor amiga se lanzaba hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Miroku sonrió al lado de la cama con Ai en brazos, que dormía cómodamente. Sango sollozó en el hombro de Kagome mientras agarraba con fuerza a su amiga.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien! ¡Después de que te llevara Akira estaba tan preocupada que iba a ponerle una demanda! ¡Oh, Dios mío, gracias a Dios que Inuyasha te encontró antes de que pasara nada…! ¡Oh, gracias! —Sango no podía parar de divagar mientras se aferraba a su amiga. Kagome le frotó la espalda a Sango mientras las lágrimas bajaban también por la mejilla de Kagome. Sango, obviamente, estaba muy preocupada y Kagome no pudo evitar llorar también de alivio. Por alguna razón, el hecho de estar casada con Inuyasha y embarazada de su hijo había volado totalmente de su mente mientras disfrutaba de estar libre de las garras de sus padres.

—¿Tan preocupada estabas? —susurró Kagome y Sango se apartó, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡Más que _eso_! Oh, señor, dejaré que te lo explique Inuyasha, pero cuando vino con la propuesta de salvarte, estaba dispuestísima a ayudarlo, pero tenía que mostrar un poco de reticencia… ya sabes… por ser tu mejor amiga y _protectora_. —A Sango se le oscurecieron los ojos y Kagome supo de qué estaba hablando.

De su embarazo.

—Me alegro de estar de vuelta… en serio… —Kagome sonrió mientras volvía a abrazar a Sango.

—¡Compártela, mujer! —exigió Miroku desde donde estaba con Ai. Kagome sonrió y caminó hacia Miroku antes de abrazarlo con un poco de incomodidad dado que Ai estaba acurrucada en su regazo. Tras besar a la niña que estaba dormida en sus brazos, Kagome sonrió con cariño.

—Sois los mejores… —susurró Kagome y Sango se puso al lado de Inuyasha, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Los demás no saben que has vuelto y no deberían saberlo hasta que Inuyasha y tú estéis listos para, eh… ¿que se sepa que estáis casados? —dijo Sango un poco incómoda mientras miraba a Kagome y a Inuyasha alternativamente. Kagome inspiró hondo antes de sonreír un poco tensa a sus dos amigos.

Inuyasha supo inmediatamente lo que quería Kagome.

—Kagome y yo tenemos que hablar —fue todo lo que dijo Inuyasha y Miroku y Sango entendieron la indirecta.

—Claro. De todas formas tenemos que irnos. Yo bajaré en el ascensor, hasta luego. —Miroku asintió en dirección a Inuyasha antes de guiñarle un ojo a Kagome.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Miko. —Miroku sonrió y Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias… ¡¿y tienes ascensor?!

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras la familia Lin se marchaba.

—Supongo que me olvidé de mencionar eso, eh…

—Evidentemente —masculló Kagome con sequedad mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Elegante.

—¿Tienes una foto mía aquí? Estás un poco obsesionado, ¿no? —razonó Kagome mientras miraba su foto. Tenía que admitir que agrandarla había sido una gran idea. Estaba mejor en grande que cuando era pequeña.

—En realidad hice que la agrandaran mientras estábamos en el hotel en Japón —afirmó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en la cama, dando una palmadita al espacio que había a su lado para indicarle a Kagome que también tomara asiento.

Se sentó vacilante al lado de su marido, que la miraba con completa seriedad. Esa naturaleza alegre había muerto y él sabía que esto era algo importante. No había tiempo de jugar ni de hacer bromas, todo tenía que ser formal. Kagome estaba respirando suavemente mientras fijaba la mirada en las sábanas de seda de color rojo oscuro e Inuyasha esperaba a que ella dijera algo.

Nada.

—En serio —dijo él—, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Lo sé! —soltó Kagome y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Instantáneamente le asaltó la preocupación, la pasión y una emoción diferente que no podía distinguir. Le daba _lástima_ a uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo…

—No me compadezcas —criticó Kagome mientras Inuyasha alzaba una ceja.

—Yo no te compadezco.

Kagome resopló.

—¡Tu mirada demuestra lo contrario!

—¡Simplemente dime lo que tengas que decirme! —exigió Inuyasha—. Dices que tienes que decirme algo desde que estábamos en Japón.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Simplemente no sé cómo decirlo!

—Pues suéltalo, maldición. —Inuyasha se estaba impacientando. Estaba esperando a que le dijera que estaba embarazada…

A menos que no fuera a decirlo…

—¿Cómo demonios voy a soltarlo?

—Bueno, empieza con "Inuyasha" y luego sigues, y al final dices, "ya está".

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¡No es tan fácil!

—¡Inténtalo! —bramó Inuyasha, su ira se estaba desatando. La actitud de tío agradable ya no estaba presente. Se había salido de su camino, de su _vida_ para salvarla y ahora ella ni siquiera podía decir que estaba embarazada. Le molestaba.

—¡Bien, de acuerdo! —Kagome agarró las sábanas y su mirada se oscureció, igualando a la de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha —empezó antes de tragar saliva al darse cuenta de la dificultad de la situación.

—Continúa…

Kagome empezó a bajar los ojos y siguió hablando:

—Estoy embarazada de ti…

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver su reacción.

—Ya está… —murmuró Kagome…

_-x-_

**Aquí estoy, libre al fin. Me voy a poner a traducir como si no hubiera mañana y así tendré actualización para la semana que viene.**

**Vuestros comentarios me han encantado, en serio, los leo siempre y algunos varias veces. Espero que sigáis comentando y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Un besoo ^^**


	23. Algo real

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Algo real_

—Ya está… —murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio un tiempo y Kagome no encontró su mirada. Su mirada perforaba su alma y podía _sentirla_ en su cabeza. Agarró las sábanas con más fuerza e Inuyasha finalmente respiró hondo.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste mientras estuvimos en un hotel en Japón durante cuatro días? —dijo Inuyasha lentamente mientras Kagome cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su reacción había sido estoicamente calmada, no era lo que se había esperado, pero probablemente fuera la mejor reacción de todas las que se había imaginado.

—Me estaba… preparando… —susurró Kagome e Inuyasha se levantó y fue hacia la gran televisión, que estaba colocada en la pared enfrente de la cama. Estaban en la habitación principal, la habitación donde Inuyasha dormía todas las noches.

—¿Preparándote, mmm? —replicó Inuyasha con calma mientras apretaba el botón de encendido, haciendo que la televisión cobrara vida.

Kagome no podía decir nada e Inuyasha suspiró, volviendo hacia ella. La televisión estaba puesta en una serie de dibujos y ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Inuyasha se sentó al lado de su mujer y esbozó inmediatamente una sonrisa arrogante.

—Te dije un día que sólo tú serías la madre de mi hijo. Eso, y que tendrías que disfrazarte de puercoespín…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la vista de golpe, clavándola en los ojos sonrientes de Inuyasha. La ira empezó a acumularse en su interior mientras Inuyasha se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo ampliamente. Parecía estar _disfrutando_ de la situación.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Kagome estuvo un instante paralizada e Inuyasha suspiró.

—¿Lo has olvidado? —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. Se suponía que te disfrazarías de puercoespín para nuestro hijo porque te dije que eras tú con quien iba a casarme.

Kagome se retorció ligeramente, con una urgencia repentina de darle una bofetada a Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo al descubrir que estoy embarazada de ti? ¡¿Es que acaso no significa _nada_ para ti?!

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me… recuperé de la sorpresa inicial cuando Sango me lo contó la semana pasada.

Eso fue como una bofetada para Kagome. ¿Su mejor amiga había incumplido su palabra y había roto la promesa que le había hecho? A Kagome se le oscurecieron los ojos e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al ver que las emociones de su esposa cambiaban de nerviosismo a confusión y luego a ira.

—¿Mademoiselle? —dijo Inuyasha lentamente y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevió?! ¡Me prometió que no te lo diría!

Ahora era el turno de Inuyasha de oscurecer la mirada.

—¿Entonces le hiciste prometer ocultarme que iba a ser padre? ¿Y si nunca me lo dijera y tú decidieras no contármelo, mmm? Qué, ¡¿habría ido por la vida sin saber que tenía un hijo mayor?!

—Ese habría sido el plan —soltó Kagome—, eso es lo que te pasa por intercambiar saliva conmigo en tu casa de verano.

—¡Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es intercambiar saliva! —bramó Inuyasha mientras agarraba con fuerza la barbilla de Kagome y presionaba los labios directamente contra los suyos. Irónicamente, los dibujitos de la televisión estaban canturreando "_beso_, _beso_, _beso_, _beso_" para que los protagonistas se besaran.

Nadie desafiaba a Inuyasha Takahashi. Nadie. Le había dado a probar a Higurashi, borra eso… a la _ahora_ Takahashi Kagome un poco de desafío en la casa de verano y aun hoy, _sólo_ permitiría que su esposa lo desafiara en una forma que nadie más podría imaginar.

Pero en lo relativo a su… al hijo de _ambos_ que aún no había nacido, Inuyasha tenía que deponer las reglas. Y las reglas afirmaban claramente que Takahashi Kagome era su esposa, fuera falso o no. No importaba qué incidente fuera, Kagome _era_ y seguía _siendo_ su esposa.

Kagome se mantuvo rígida mientras los labios de Inuyasha se movían sobre los suyos. Kagome giró la cabeza y colocó las manos con fuerza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, dándole un fuerte empujón y haciendo que se apartara del cierre entre sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y completa diversión.

—¿Por qué combates ahora, mademoiselle? —inquirió Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos mientras se lamía los labios, limpiándose los restos del brillo de labios de Kagome—. ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace unos momentos cuando me _besabas_ abiertamente?!

—¡Ahora es diferente! —chilló Kagome—. Es… es…

—¿Es diferente? —preguntó Inuyasha con voz áspera—. ¿Qué hay ahora de diferente? En aquel entonces yo tenía novia y tú simplemente eras una invitada en mi casa. _Ahora_ estoy _casado_ contigo, sea falso o no, y no tengo otra mujer. Esta es _nuestra _casa y esta es _nuestra_ habitación. Creo que no hay mayor razón para besarse, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—No voy a… a… ¡dormir contigo en esta habitación!

—¿Ah, sí…? —se burló Inuyasha mientras se ponía en pie—. Bien. Haz lo que quieras. Primero ocultas que estás embarazada de mí y ahora ni siquiera quieres que el _padre_ sea parte de la vida de tu hijo. Tú eres la madre —Inuyasha caminó hacia la televisión y la apagó—, tú decides.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Tengo que trabajar. Puedes explorar, si me necesitas, díselo a Marika.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba pasando, Inuyasha abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Las lágrimas asomaron de entre los párpados de Kagome mientras se tiraba en la cama, sorbiéndose ligeramente la nariz e intentando contener los sollozos. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? _Ayer _mismo estaba jugando con Ai y Hikari y fingiendo ser una princesa para Kyo e Ichiro y dándole el biberón a Kasumi, ¿y ahora?

Estaba embarazada de Inuyasha ¡y él actuaba como si fuera todo culpa suya! La última vez que había mirado el sexo ocurría entre _dos_ personas. Kagome enterró la cara en la almohada y dejó que salieran las lágrimas, no pudo parar los ataques de hipo que salían de su pecho.

Kagome había pensado que estaría mejor en casa de Inuyasha y la verdad es que lo estaba. Pero quedarse en su casa y fingir ser su esposa significaba que se acordaría de lo que habían tenido Inuyasha y ella en su casa de verano. Y Kagome no podía negarlo, lo había amado…

Había amado ser su centro de atención y había amado los besos que le había dado repetidas veces, pero la mayor desventaja era que él había estado con Kikyo y que ella era la desconocida Miko. No era que Kagome odiara estar embarazada. Toda su vida había querido ser madre y tener un marido cariñoso que cuidara de ella y de su hijo.

En ningún lugar de sus planes futuros había espacio para un matrimonio falso ni para un embarazo no planeado. Kagome no se arrepentía de nada. Le encantaban los niños y tener uno propio iba a ser maravilloso. Y no tenía que preocuparse por el padre porque a Inuyasha le encantaban los niños y uno suyo iba a significar más. También estaban los rasgos físicos del niño, pero eso tampoco era un problema.

Inuyasha había sido votado como el hombre más guapo y Kagome era modelo. Su genética crearía un hijo impresionante…

Pero los eventos del matrimonio arreglado de Kagome con Naraku, su huida de casa, vivir algún tiempo con Inuyasha y desarrollar _sentimientos_ por él… eso no estaba planeado.

Claro que Kagome había desarrollado _sentimientos _por Inuyasha. Se preocupaba por él, sí, pero no era como si estuviera enamorada de él…

Kagome no supo cuándo se quedó dormida, pero las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y sus ojos un poco rojos. Inuyasha entró en la habitación y su corazón se ablandó al ver a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Colocó un trozo de papel en la mesilla de noche y puso las mantas encima del cuerpo de Kagome, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda. La movió un poco para que no hiciera presión sobre su estómago.

Tras besarla en la frente, Inuyasha se apartó y pasó los dedos por la mejilla de Kagome. Notó cómo se le relajaron sus rasgos y ella sintió sus dedos encallecidos rozando su suave piel. Inuyasha suspiró y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, cerrándola lentamente detrás de él. Él no pretendía haber estallado. Simplemente había sido… inesperado…

Y eso había conducido a las lágrimas de su mujer… Inuyasha se sintió como un gilipollas.

_-x-_

Kagome se despertó dos horas después y vio que estaba pulcramente arropada bajo las mantas, su pelo estaba echado a un lado. Tras bostezar y frotarse los ojos ligeramente, Kagome inspeccionó la habitación en busca de una señal de Inuyasha pero, aparentemente, no estaba allí.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj digital que había en la mesilla de noche. Eran casi las siete de la tarde. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue el pequeño trozo de papel colocado delante del reloj con su nombre escrito. Kagome se estiró lentamente para coger el papel y lo desdobló, viendo que contenía una nota para ella…

_Espero que hayas tenido una buena siesta, mademoiselle. Perdona por haberme enfadado, sigo preguntándome por qué lo hice. Estoy en mi sala de pesas, así que si quieres pasarte sigue mis instrucciones…_

_Sal de nuestra habitación y gira a la izquierda. Camina y encontrarás una escalera de caracol. Baja hasta abajo de todo. Verás una gran vasija verde al pie, gira a la derecha en la vasija y luego coge la primera a la izquierda. Sigue recto y gira a la derecha. Atraviesa la primera puerta a la derecha y gira otra vez a la izquierda (la primera izquierda). Sigue recto y pasarás una galería, la primera puerta a la derecha tras pasar la galería. Atraviesa el pasillo y pasa por las puertas. Ahí verás la sala de pesas._

_Ciao,_

_Casanova_

Kagome se rio al ver su firma. Así que ahora se refería a sí mismo como Casanova. Qué divertido. Imaginándose que al menos debería saludarlo después de la tonta discusión que habían tenido antes de que se quedara dormida, Kagome agarró el trozo de papel y dejó la habitación, girando a la izquierda.

Habían tenido un desacuerdo sobre su hijo y ni siquiera estaban casados todavía. Qué típico. Kagome encontró la escalera de caracol y empezó a bajarla, arreglando su pelo en el proceso.

Inuyasha la había salvado de Naraku y le había dado grandes momentos en su casa de verano. La había _amado_ y la había convertido en todo su mundo. Ella había ocultado que era Miko, pero a él no le había importado…

Tras girar a la derecha en la vasija verde, Kagome siguió caminando recto y luego giró a la derecha. Al pasar por la primera puerta, giró en la primera a la izquierda y continuó caminando, localizando la galería de la que le había hablado Inuyasha.

_Es una casa enorme… y es toda mía… bueno, nuestra, pero me va a llevar años memorizar esta casa…_ pensó Kagome con diversión para sus adentros mientras atravesaba la primera puerta a la derecha. Al caminar por el pasillo, pasó por las otras puertas y se estremeció al ver una sala de pesas revestida de paredes de cristal. Podía ver claramente a Inuyasha corriendo en una cinta, sin camiseta y en pantalones de chándal. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y sus músculos se propagaban por su cuerpo.

Kagome sintió que un fuerte sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas mientras abría silenciosamente la puerta. La música bombeaba dentro de las paredes de cristal y a Kagome le causó curiosidad saber cómo era que no había oído la música fuera de las paredes. Mientras caminaba hacia su _marido_, Kagome notó que él todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí…

Alzó la mano derecha, la posó en su espalda y sintió una fina capa de sudor. Inuyasha se tensó ligeramente y miró por encima del hombro, encontrándose a su esposa sonriéndole. Inuyasha sonrió, cogió un mando a distancia y apagó la música antes de bajarse de un salto de la cinta, cogiendo una toalla que colgaba de un asa.

—¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

Era la forma más rara de saludar a su mujer, que había estado llorando menos de dos horas atrás, ¡pero Inuyasha nunca había estado casado! ¡Necesitaba destensarse!

—Sí, es una cama cómoda —murmuró Kagome mientras trataba de apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. _Eso_ también era todo suyo…

_¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_ Se reprendió Kagome internamente mientras Inuyasha se tragaba una botella llena de agua antes de limpiarse la boca, guiñándole un ojo a su mujer. Colocó la mano en la parte de abajo de su espalda, la llevó a unos sofás que rodeaban una pequeña televisión en una esquina de la sala de pesas (que probablemente era más grande que el salón de los Higurashi).

—Bueno, quería que vinieras aquí para disculparme —afirmó Inuyasha mientras le indicaba a Kagome que se sentara. Kagome frunció el ceño mientras lo hacía, Inuyasha estaba delante de ella con la toalla colgando de su cuello.

—¿Disculparte?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, por haber estallado antes. Ya sabía que estabas embarazada porque Sango pensó que debía saberlo, así fue como llegué a tiempo a tu casa. Pero la forma en la que actuabas implicaba que no querías que yo fuera el padre de mi propio hijo y algo en mí estalló.

Kagome suspiró.

—No… pasa nada… supongo que yo… ¿también lo siento?

Inuyasha se rio.

—No te disculpes si no lo sientes, _mademoiselle_.

—Sí que lo siento —persistió Kagome—. Debería habértelo dicho, pero estabas tan sorprendido cuando descubriste que yo era Miko y luego mis padres vinieron y me llevaron por la fuerza y bueno… todo el mundo estaba sorprendido.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Y solo pude ponerme en contacto con Sango por un corto período de tiempo, así que tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada…

—¿Y no podías haberte molestado en decírmelo? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y Kagome tragó saliva.

—No quería que te involucraras más de lo que ya estabas… Mi padre ya te odia y no sé qué haría si descubriera que vas a ser el padre de su nieto… —Kagome enterró la cara entre las manos e Inuyasha se recostó contra el sofá.

Así que al fin estaban yendo a alguna parte.

—¿Involucrarme? —Inuyasha cruzó una pierna sobre la otra—. Kagome, vas a ser la madre de mi hijo ¿y no quieres que me involucre más de lo que ya estoy? Esto incluye la vida y la crianza de _mi_ hijo y maldito sea yo si Naraku obtiene el privilegio de criar a mi primer hijo.

Kagome tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, ¡eso mismo le dije yo a Sango! Sería un gran golpe para ti descubrir que tu hijo mayor iba a ser criado por Naraku. La verdad es que no iba a casarme con él… es sólo que yo pensé… no sé. —Kagome suspiró, rindiéndose—. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Simplemente no quería decírtelo, ¿vale? Después de nuestra pelea en tu casa de verano simplemente no quería decirlo…

Inuyasha se levantó de su sitio y se puso de rodillas, justo delante de Kagome. Usó sus manos para apartarle las de ella de la cara y la miró directamente a la cara.

—Mírame.

Kagome cerró los ojos, intentando detener las lágrimas.

—¡_Mademoiselle Miko,_ mírame!

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos. Él sonrió y le ladeó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

—Es historia —susurró mientras usaba la yema de su dedo para apartarle las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla.

—Tú no estás casada con Naraku y yo no estoy enfadado porque no me dijeras que estabas embarazada. Lo admito, tu vida no es muy buena ahora mismo y sólo ahora se está enderezando. ¿Lo dejamos todo atrás y empezamos de cero como marido y mujer? —Inuyasha le estaba haciendo una pregunta a Kagome y ella lo sabía. Kagome tragó saliva y puso una mano sobre su estómago, Inuyasha se apartó un poco mientras permitía que Kagome pensara.

—¿Sólo tú, yo y nuestro bebé? —Kagome lo miró a los ojos—. Sin Naraku, sin Kikyo… sin mis padres… ¿nosotros solos?

Inuyasha sonrió, asintiendo.

—Sí. Aunque este falso matrimonio va a provocar un gran escándalo en los medios… ¿sabes en qué estoy pensando…?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué?

—No quiero que nuestro bebé piense que no lo amamos y que fue un error. Quiero que mi hijo nazca con mi apellido. Después de que nazca puede que puedas divorciarte de mí y un tribunal establecerá los derechos de visitas y custodia y eso, pero _vas_ a tener que vivir conmigo y a fingir ser mi esposa por un tiempo.

Kagome siguió mirándolo e Inuyasha suspiró.

—Bueno, hasta que Naraku y tu padre se asienten y, confía en mí, si conozco a Naraku, va a empezar algo y si descubre que falsificamos el matrimonio, ambos seremos demandados por fraude y tú tendrás que casarte con él a la fuerza. Y viendo que tu padre ya me odia, ¿quién te dice que no te hará abortar?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y sus manos volaron inmediatamente a su estómago. Inuyasha frunció el ceño con determinación ante la idea de que alguien matara la vida que todavía estaba creciendo. Meneó la cabeza, se volvió hacia Kagome y continuó con su discurso.

—Aquí tendrás el mejor de los embarazos, con médicos fuera y dentro. Los ascensores no te limitarán y podrás hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras. Nuestros amigos pueden quedarse aquí y los niños pueden estar por aquí en todo momento, ayudándote con el niño. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco e Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Dicen que el aire fresco es bueno para la madre y para el niño, así que puedo llevarte a mi casa de verano en cualquier momento, o podemos mudarnos allí durante los últimos meses de tu embarazo. Si me dices ahora mismo que quieres ir allí haré las maletas e iremos… Lo que estoy diciendo es que aunque estemos fingiendo, vas a tener que _fingir_ ser mi mujer y _vivir_ conmigo hasta que todos los medios de comunicación se calmen y tu padre y Naraku se relajen y se rindan con lo de intentar casarte con los Onigumo… así que bueno… en vez de que sea falso ya que va a ser real para los demás, incluyéndonos a nosotros, esperaba que… ¿consideraras casarte conmigo de verdad?

Los ojos de Kagome perforaron los de Inuyasha y él, sin pestañear, siguió mirándola a los ojos. Su pelo enmarcaba su rostro y sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza en su regazo. Inuyasha oyó cómo clicaba su cerebro y supo que su discurso la estaba haciendo considerar lo que acababa de decir.

—Planeas a largo plazo, ¿eh? —afirmó finalmente Kagome e Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Es necesario cuando estás en el mundo de los negocios.

Kagome se acarició el vientre e inclinó la cabeza, su mente trabajaba con lo que acababa de decir Inuyasha.

Él hablaba con lógica, eso Kagome se lo concedía. Iba a estar en una relación falsa con él por sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo y Kagome también tenía que considerar ahora el bien de su hijo. Si no se casaba de verdad con Inuyasha, su hijo nacería casi como un bastardo, porque sus padres no estarían unidos en matrimonio durante su nacimiento. El niño tendría el apellido Higurashi y Kagome, en ese momento, preferiría que el niño tuviera el apellido Takahashi, viendo que los Higurashi estaban actuando como estúpidos…

Todos los puntos buenos conducían a casarse con Inuyasha. Y claro, se suponía que iba a estar en un matrimonio falso con él durante, probablemente, casi un año así que durante ese año, _en caso_ de que su padre lo descubriera (cosa que dudaba bastante), Kagome e Inuyasha estarían realmente casados, y tampoco es que importara demasiado…

Kagome estaría concentrada en su bebé e Inuyasha en ella _y_ en su bebé…

—¿No vas a darme un anillo? —preguntó finalmente Kagome e Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al oírle decir eso.

Él no se había esperado que dijera que sí. Inuyasha se esperaba el rechazo, pero esto era mejor…

—Sí, bueno —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia, recobrándose con rapidez—, asumí que ibas a decir que no, así que no compré un anillo _pero_, como ahora ves las cosas desde mi perspectiva, _mademoiselle Miko_, encargaré un anillo para ti.

Kagome asintió, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

—Pero sólo por nuestro bebé y mientras viva contigo. Después de eso, nos divorciaremos y hablaremos de la custodia y de los derechos de visita. ¿Entendido?

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Un año es mucho tiempo, _mademoiselle_.

—A veces no es suficiente. —Kagome se levantó e Inuyasha también lo hizo. La miró y Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él sin pestañear.

—¿Vas a besarme o no? ¡Tengo que hacer pis! —exclamó finalmente Kagome y eso cogió a Inuyasha por sorpresa.

—¿**Quieres** que te bese? —repitió y Kagome gruñó.

—En realidad no, no quiero. —Kagome se giró para abandonar la sala de pesas, pero sintió que Inuyasha la agarraba de la muñeca. La giró, rodeándola con sus brazos, y ella sintió su aliento en lo alto de su cabeza.

Los brazos de Inuyasha rodeaban con fuerza su cintura.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras que nos besemos ahora? —susurró en su oído con voz ronca—. ¿Cuando hace unas horas no querías hacer nada conmigo?

Kagome alzó la vista, lentamente, hacia sus ojos, los suyos brillaban de inocencia.

—Hace unas horas eras mi marido falso y yo estaba embarazada de tu hijo —susurró—. Ahora eres mi **prometido** y estoy embarazada de tu hijo. Es bastante diferente…

—¿Entonces puedo besarte?

—Te estoy invitando a hacerlo…

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Inuyasha y sus labios descendieron y se presionaron suavemente contra los de Kagome. Los brazos de ella estaban presionados contra su pecho desnudo mientras que los brazos de Inuyasha rodeaban cómodamente la cintura de Kagome. Fue un beso suave, un estiramiento hacia el perdón por parte de ambos. La lengua de Inuyasha entró lentamente en su boca y su cabeza se inclinó un poco a un lado, un gemido escapó del interior de su garganta.

Fuera de las paredes de cristal, una mujer anciana con el pelo teñido de negro sonrió mientras sostenía un plumero en una mano. Su otra mano estaba en su cadera y sus finas gafas brillaban a la luz.

Era la asistenta personal, Marika.

_Veo que el Amo ha encontrado el verdadero amor…_

Marika sonrió cálidamente mientras se marchaba, dejando que los dos siguieran besándose, sus cuerpos se amoldaban el uno con el otro.

Ya no era sólo sabor a amor…

Era algo real.

_-x-_

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado porque me he esforzado mucho por traerlo pronto. Como veis, las cosas se van desarrollando poco a poco, aquí ya huele a boda, jaja.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por los favoritos y por las alertas, me animan mucho el día.**

**Hasta la próxima ^^**


	24. La familia Takahashi se merece lo mejor

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_La familia Takahashi se merece lo mejor_

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de cine viendo una vieja película que había hecho Souta cuando era un poco más pequeño. Ella había hecho un cameo como figura encapuchada que conducía al joven _príncipe_ en la dirección correcta para que encontrara a su dama.

—_¡POR AHÍ NO, TONTO! _—gritó la Kagome de la televisión y la Kagome que lo estaba viendo estalló en carcajadas.

—_Entonces… ¿por dónde debería ir?_ —inquirió Souta mientras _la figura encapuchada_ gruñía exasperada.

Inuyasha había llevado a Kagome a la sala de cine y le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera mientras hacía unas llamadas relacionadas con su boda. Se había ido tras darle un suave beso en los labios. Eso había sido hacía dos horas.

_Maldito prometido mío_. Maldijo Kagome para sus adentros mientras veía una cabalgada _muy_ del estilo de Souta hacia su dulce dama (bastante poco realista, una idea que, por un momento, flotó en el cerebro de Kagome).

Como se aburría de la película que había ayudado a dirigir, Kagome apagó el vídeo y se levantó, preparándose para perderse en la gigante mansión para encontrar a su prometido. Tras levantarse del cómodo sofá de plumas, Kagome apartó el cuenco de palomitas de su estómago y abandonó la gran sala de cine.

_Prepárate, Kagome_, se dijo, _si te pierdes grita hasta que tu voz se ponga ronca._

En cuanto dejó la habitación, chocó directamente con un bien cincelado –_y desnudo_– pecho. Kagome se preparó para la caída, pero no se esperó sentir un firme brazo que le rodeaba con fuerza la cintura, enderezándola y dejándola cara a cara con el liso pecho que admiró por un minúsculo segundo.

—Mira por dónde vas, _mademoiselle_.

Kagome reconoció inmediatamente la voz y el apodo fue completamente revelador. Puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la mirada hacia los risueños ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha, que brillaban en su dirección.

—¡Estaba aburrida e iba a intentar encontrarte!

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? Habría terminado _conmigo_ encontrándote a _ti_.

—Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme. ¿Ya has terminado con las llamadas?

Inuyasha asintió y robó un pequeño beso de los labios de su prometida. Kagome, que estaba echándole la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo (aunque no tenía ni que importar porque acababa de _quedarse_ embarazada), convirtió el beso en algo más deseable, más anhelante… mucho más _apasionado_.

Inuyasha empujó a Kagome contra la pared, sus manos atraparon las de ella sobre su cabeza y sus labios devoraron los suyos en una carrera contra el hambre. Las lenguas chocaban, los labios chupaban, se bebían el uno al otro como si fuera su último día en la tierra…

Y entonces sonó su móvil.

Gruñendo, apartó a su prometida y sacó su móvil de su bolsillo trasero, poniéndolo contra su oreja. Su frente estaba apoyada contra la de Kagome, ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras Inuyasha, enfadado, saludaba a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Señor Takahashi?

—¿Qué? —gruñó, pero consiguió guiñarle un ojo coquetamente a Kagome, que se lamió los labios seductoramente. Inuyasha intentó ocultar un gemido y lanzó una perezosa mirada a sus pantalones. Kagome arqueó una ceja.

_¿Erección?_ Vocalizó y él asintió, bajando los labios para chuparle el cuello, con el teléfono todavía presionado contra su oreja. Estaba medio escuchando a quien hablaba mientras Kagome movía ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, sus dedos peinaban los largos mechones de Inuyasha.

—¿Señor? ¡¿**SEÑOR**?! —chilló una voz femenina e Inuyasha maldijo, apartándose de Kagome.

—¿Qué pasa, Jessica? —siseó Inuyasha—. ¡No tengo tiempo para charlas sin sentido!

—Señor, ¡sólo le estaba preguntado si había contactado con Miko para nuestra revista!

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y Kagome frunció el ceño. _¿Quién es?_ Vocalizó mientras él sonreía, lamiéndose los labios. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, pero no le impidió hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Miko? Ah, verás… Jessica, **eso** es historia.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. _No… ¡Inuyasha!_ Vocalizó con urgencia e Inuyasha devolvió su atención al teléfono.

—Sí que me puse en contacto con Miko, pero en persona.

—¿Señor? —dijo Jessica y Kagome le dio un puñetazo a Inuyasha en el pecho.

—Inuyasha, ¡juro por tu _**hija**_ que si dices _**algo**_ te arranco las pelotas!

—Mademoiselle Miko —Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo—, vamos a tener un hijo. Oh, y Jessica, cancela la sesión con Miko. No voy a dejar que mi _mujer_ _embarazada_ haga de modelo para una línea de bikinis. Llama a Chun Li. Y no me llames a menos que haya muerto alguien. —Y cerró el teléfono, metiéndolo en el bolsillo antes de empujar una vez más a Kagome contra la pared.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —chilló Kagome e Inuyasha la silenció con sus labios. Kagome contrajo la cara y se apartó de Inuyasha. En lugar de mostrar ira o resentimiento hacia su algo egoísta prometida, Inuyasha se limitó a reírse entre dientes.

—Eres difícil, ¿ehh? Me gusta eso en mi mujer.

—¡Eres una vaca! —gimió Kagome—. ¿Por qué le estás _contando_ **a todo el mundo** que te vas a casar con Miko? ¿No podías limitarte a decir que es con Higurashi Kagome?

Inuyasha agarró la barbilla de Kagome con brusquedad y acercó su rostro tiernamente al de ella.

—Escucha —su voz sonaba peligrosamente calmada y eso, de algún modo, asustó a Kagome—, Naraku y tu padre ya saben que estamos casados. _Divulgarán_, sin pensárselo **dos** veces, esa información al mundo con la esperanza de _difamarnos_. ¿Crees que no van a revelar ese asuntito de que eres Miko? Confía en mí, cariño —Inuyasha iba ahora muy en serio—, lo revelarán. Si tu padre puede caer tan bajo como para casarte con un violador, entonces creo que puede revelar tu pequeña _identidad_.

Kagome había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo.

—Y bien, ¿no sería mucho _mejor_ que tu marido revelase que eres Miko en lugar de tu padre y tu exprometido?

Kagome parpadeó, su lógica estaba haciendo mella.

—Parecerá intencional que revelemos tu identidad en lugar de que alguien la revele _por_ nosotros. Un año casada conmigo, _mademoiselle_ —ronroneó Inuyasha en voz baja mientras rozaba hambrientamente sus labios contra su mejilla—, no creo que vayas a ser una presa fácil. Tengo una línea de productos de bebé de entretiempo lista para ser lanzada y necesitamos a una modelo _experimentada_ que aparezca en las portadas…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos mientras las manos de Inuyasha bajaban por su estómago y se abrían ahí completamente.

—¿Por qué no contratar a mi absolutamente perfecta y embarazada esposa modelo?

—¡¿_A mí_?! —farfulló Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí… es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir. Para febrero o marzo estarás… ¿embarazada de seis meses? Tu estómago tendrá una curva excelente…

—¡Vas a explotar a tu esposa embarazada! ¡Malvado! —Kagome pegó en broma a Inuyasha y este rio, besándola una vez más en la oreja. Kagome suspiró pesadamente—. Supongo que tienes razón —sonrió—, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió sin decir una palabra. Sus labios siguieron acariciando la piel de Kagome y ella, claro estaba, no se quejaba. Inuyasha lamió su cuello, su mano derecha frotaba su estómago y la izquierda rodeaba su cuello.

—¿Cómo demonios te conocí? —susurró contra su piel mientras las manos de Kagome peinaban su pelo.

—¿En tu casa de verano por pura casualidad?

—Una casualidad que me consiguió a mi esposa, qué conveniente. —Inuyasha rio entre dientes mientras se apartaba. Kagome se sonrojó al mirarlo, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. A Inuyasha se le atragantó el aliento al ver brillar el rostro de Kagome con una emoción desconocida. Incapaz de contenerse más, Inuyasha, rápido como un conejo, presionó sus labios contra los de Kagome.

Kagome no dudo en rodear sus hombros con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. La lengua de él se deslizó por su labio superior mientras la pierna derecha de ella se enredaba alrededor de la izquierda de él. Arqueó su cuerpo mientras Inuyasha presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, intentando sentirla más.

La mano de Inuyasha, la que estaba en su estómago, bajó hasta su espalda baja y la presionó más contra él. Los pechos de Kagome estaban aplastados contra su pecho desnudo y sus labios estaban conectados en un fuego de frenesí y pasión. La melena de Inuyasha los cubrió a ambos mientras la mano de Kagome se alzaba y ahuecaba la mejilla de Inuyasha, unos mechones de su pelo se entrelazaron con sus dedos. Retorció un mechón distraídamente entre dos dedos mientras su mano permanecía posada en su mejilla.

Un dedo de Inuyasha trazó círculos en su espalda, enredándose en su camiseta mientras otro dedo acariciaba la piel desnuda de su espalda. Kagome sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta mientras las caricias de Inuyasha la llevaban a la euforia.

Tras apartarse de sus labios debido a la falta de aire, Inuyasha continuó con sus caricias en su cuello, _necesitaba_ saborearla todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Ella era su droga, su subidón y sin ella se sentía… ¿solo? ¿Incompleto? No podía encontrar la palabra, pero estaba segurísimo de que la quería allí, a su lado, donde siempre podría abrazarla y tocarla y… _sentirla_…

—Miraos —rio una voz a un lado—, no podéis apartar los labios el uno del otro.

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron inmediatamente como si los hubieran electrocutado. Ambos estaban sonrojados y jadeaban, Kagome estaba deseando tocar más a Inuyasha e Inuyasha contenía la urgencia de estrangular al bastardo que había detenido su sesión de besos con su prometida.

—Kouga —gruñó Inuyasha y el técnico de ordenadores sonrió.

—Inuyasha —Kouga se giró hacia Kagome con mirada divertida—, Kagome… Miroku me contó todo lo que pasó y debo decir… ¿la falsa esposa _embarazada_ de Takahashi Inuyasha?

Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Lo sabe alguno de ellos?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, lo saben…

—¿Saber qué? —dijo Kouga e Inuyasha caminó hacia el _intruso_.

—¿Los Lin no te han dicho que Kagome y yo hemos decidido casarnos de verdad?

Kouga frunció el ceño antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Oh venga, después de que llamaras a Miroku él me llamó a mí y los dos hemos venido aquí inmediatamente. Ai y Hikari están en la sala de juegos de la planta de abajo y Miroku corrió a la sala de la PS3…

—Estúpido… ¿las chicas están aquí?

Kouga asintió.

—Sí, están viendo jugar a Miroku… rápido, me enviaron a buscaros. Tenéis suerte de que tenga el número de Marika o sino el maldito timbre habría roto vuestros besuqueos en vez de tenerme a mí interrumpiendo _casualmente_.

—Jódete —gruñó Inuyasha y su mano rodeó la cintura de Kagome, conduciéndola hacia la sala de la PS3, Kouga los seguía de cerca.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —le susurró a su prometido, que le sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué, no quieres que estén aquí?

Kagome frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza.

—No, pero es solo que… ¡tengo curiosidad!

—Tienen que hacer planes para nuestra boda, ¿no? —Inuyasha sonrió—. Es decir, los Takahashi sólo se merecen lo mejor.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras se apoyaba contra Inuyasha.

—¿Y de verdad me estás diciendo que un médico, una abogada, un técnico de ordenadores, un empresario y una modelo pueden planear una boda?

—Ayumi es organizadora de bodas —Inuyasha sonrió—, ella también vendrá mañana. Hoy está un poco ocupada con Daichi…

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pervertido.

_-x-_

Miroku estaba jugando al NASCAR en la PS3 de Inuyasha. Inclinaba su cuerpo a la derecha a la vez que el mando cuando quería dirigir su vehículo a la derecha. Sango reía al ver a su marido actuando como un adolescente.

—Aunque te inclines no vas a conseguir que esa mierda vaya más rápido, Miroku —dijo Ayame y Miroku le hizo el corte de manga antes de seguir conduciendo.

—Vulgar hijo de puta —masculló Ayame en voz baja y Sango estalló en carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kouga, Kagome e Inuyasha entraron, Kagome e Inuyasha con las manos entrelazadas.

—Al fin, ¡la novia y el novio están aquí! —gimió Sango—. ¡Eso significa que Miroku tiene que apagar el maldito juego _**YA**_!

Al oír la voz de su mujer resonando en las paredes, Miroku soltó el mando y apagó inmediatamente el juego antes de darse la vuelta, sonriendo descaradamente.

—Sólo estaba probando el mando de Inuyasha. Funciona perfectamente, colega —intentó cubrirse penosamente Miroku. Todo el mundo puso los ojos en blanco y Kagome se puso entre sus dos mejores amigas mientras Inuyasha cogía una silla. Miroku permaneció sentado en el suelo mientras que Kouga trajo una silla con ruedas para sentarse, poniendo las piernas en el reposabrazos del sofá, al lado de su mujer.

—Bien, hora de los negocios —empezó Inuyasha—. Os he llamado a las dos familias para que nos ayudéis a planear nuestra boda.

—¡Y será una gran boda que _nadie_ olvidará nunca! —aportó Sango.

—A pesar de que sea temporal —masculló Kagome en voz baja y los demás rieron con ganas.

—Es la _primera_ boda de Inuyasha y Miko y ambos han concebido a su _primer_ hijo. Confiad en mí —Ayame puso los ojos en blanco—, ¡si no hacemos de esta la mejor mierda a la que nadie haya asistido, entonces _no_ colmamos las expectativas que conlleva nuestro nombre!

—En primer lugar, ¿queréis una boda tradicional japonesa? —preguntó Miroku y Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Nah, mis padres no tuvieron una boda japonesa —afirmó Inuyasha.

—Quiero hacer algo _original_ —afirmó Kagome—. ¡Me encantan las bodas cristianas! —chilló y Ayame le dio una palmada a Kagome en el muslo. Ayame y Kouga habían tenido una boda japonesa tradicional, pero Sango y Miroku habían tenido una boda cristiana. Yuka y Hojo habían tenido una boda japonesa tradicional y Eri y Hayabusa también. Ayumi y Daichi también quieren tener una boda tradicional.

—Bien, entonces una boda japo-cristiana —afirmó Sango—, ¿en una iglesia?

Ayame ahogó una exclamación.

—¡No! ¡En un lugar extravagante!

—¿Como París? —proclamó Kouga y Miroku resopló.

—No, Lang —llamó Miroku en broma a su amigo por su apellido—, ¿por qué no la celebramos en Roma?

—¿Quién demonios va a venir a nuestra boda en Roma? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja—. ¡Haced que al menos parezca realista!

—¡Que decida Kagome! —se entrometió Ayame—. Digo, ¡también _es_ su primera boda! Lo que diga Kagome lo terminará Inuyasha, ¿os parece justo?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas e Inuyasha asintió.

—A mí me parece justo.

—Bien. —Ayame se recostó en el sofá—. Pero una sugerencia —le guiñó un ojo a su amiga—, que sea en un lugar _sexy_, ¡como en una playa!

—Menuda forma de condicionarla, Ayame —bufó alegremente Miroku y Ayame sonrió.

—La estoy _aconsejando_ —se defendió Ayame y Sango chasqueó la lengua.

—Para de aconsejar, es decisión de Kagome… —Sango le sonrió a Kagome—. Bueno, ¿quieres una boda tradicional en una iglesia o una bonita y gran boda en la playa?

Kagome se rio.

—Lo que le salga más caro a Inuyasha.

Su prometido se crispó con gesto asesino mientras Kagome le sonreía. Inuyasha suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en su gran silla roja.

—A mí me gustaría una boda en la playa… en mi playa privada, ¿sabes? Que sean tres días de boda y luego llevaré a Kagome a donde ella quiera para nuestra luna de miel…

—Lo siento, Casanova —Kagome le sonrió enseñándole los dientes—, ya hemos tenido nuestra noche de bodas.

—Ah, pero yo estoy deseando que llegue la noche de bodas de verdad, _mademoiselle Miko_.

Miroku chasqueó la lengua.

—Vosotros dos sois todavía más pervertidos que yo…

—Nadie puede arrebatarte ese título, Miroku. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas. Justo cuando iban a continuar con su discusión sobre dónde se celebraría la boda, sonó el móvil de Inuyasha. Frunció el ceño al sacarlo del bolsillo.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Kagome y él alzó la mirada, vacilante.

—Kikyo…

_-x-_

**Y hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué querrá Kikyo? Lo averiguaréis en el siguiente capítulo. La siguiente actualización no será hasta el domingo que viene porque mañana me voy de viaje una semana y no voy a tener el ordenador conmigo. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo mientras tanto.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	25. Pasado mañana

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Pasado mañana_

—¡Cógelo! —siseó Kouga mientras Inuyasha volvía a mirar su móvil con gesto vacilante. El tono de llamada seguía tocando una canción de pop japonés que se estaba volviendo indirectamente molesta. Inuyasha miró a su prometida, que no tenía expresión en su cara, sólo molestia.

—¡¿A qué estás esperando?! —Kouga alzó una ceja mientras Ayame fulminaba con la mirada a su marido.

—No puede cogerlo, ¿verdad? ¡_Han_ roto!

Sango frunció el ceño y Kagome suspiró.

—¡Cógelo ya! No va a colgar —insistió Kagome e Inuyasha, indeciso, respondió al teléfono y lo presionó contra su oreja.

—Aquí Takahashi —dijo con la voz más estoica que pudo poner tras estar planeando su boda. Era una tarea dura sí, pero no era algo que Inuyasha no pudiera hacer.

—¡Inu-kun! —chilló Kikyo al otro lado e Inuyasha tuvo que sostener el teléfono a una mano de distancia de su oreja para evitar que se quedara sordo. Miroku y Kouga aguantaron la risa y Kagome alzó una ceja con diversión. Ayame y Sango no dijeron nada, estaban acostumbradas a la falsa alegría de Kikyo.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Inuyasha con voz seca mientras le lanzaba un guiño a su prometida. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia las otras dos chicas, continuando en voz baja con sus planes mientras Inuyasha se encargaba de Kikyo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¡¿Maldición, Kikyo, pensabas que estaba _de broma_ cuando dije **hemos-terminado**?!

Eso captó inmediatamente la atención de Kagome y su cabeza giró en dirección a donde Inuyasha parecía que iba a explotar de ira. Sus labios estaban presionados en una fina línea y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Parecía estar muy cabreado en ese momento y Kagome apostaba a que estaba enfadado con la estrella del porno que tenía al teléfono.

—¡¿Qué?! —Inuyasha estaba alzando la voz—. ¡No, no estaba de jodida _broma_!

—¿Ella pensaba que estaba de broma? —Sango parecía divertida y Ayame tuvo que contener la risa. Kouga y Miroku se contuvieron para no reírse, pero sus rostros violetas tampoco ayudaban demasiado a las mujeres. Sus caras cómicas en una situación tan graciosa fueron demasiado para Ayame, que estalló en carcajadas.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina y Ayame se calló inmediatamente.

—Nadie se está riendo —dijo Inuyasha severamente y Ayame apretó una mano sobre su boca.

—¿Ups? —fue un sonido ahogado que escapó de entre los huecos de sus dedos. Las manos de Kagome estaban cerradas en su regazo y la mirada baja. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha. Gruñendo con impaciencia, devolvió su atención a la mujer que parloteaba al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Has terminado? —Alzó una ceja, un movimiento inconsciente.

Un poco más de parloteo antes de que Inuyasha cerrara los ojos, frustrado.

—Deja de tener esperanzas —afirmó Inuyasha con calma—, y déjame seguir con lo que estoy haciendo.

Kagome asumió que Kikyo le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo basándose en la mirada amenazadora que cruzó sus ojos.

—No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero estoy planeando mi maldita boda.

Otra pausa.

—¡Sí, con Kagome!

Otra pausa.

—Ya te lo he dicho —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—, hemos terminado. —Y colgó.

Todos permanecieron callados un rato antes de que Miroku, el único valiente, hablara por todo el grupo. ¡Demonios, incluso Kagome estaba asustada y ella era su legítima prometida!

—Bueno… ¿qué quería?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, en realidad…

—Intensa conversación, para ser _nada_. —Kouga sonrió con suficiencia e Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su amigo. Kagome permaneció callada e Inuyasha lo notó inmediatamente. Demonios, no estaba prometido con esta mujer por _nada_.

—Bueno, sigamos con… —empezó Inuyasha, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Kagome.

—Le dijiste que te _ibas_ a casar conmigo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿y?

Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos llenos de miedo.

—Les dijiste a Naraku y a mi padre que _estabas_ casado conmigo… Inuyasha, si esto se filtra…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—Entonces nos montarían un escándalo por fraude.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Buen trabajo, Takahashi.

—Jódete, Lin. —Inuyasha frunció el ceño, fijando la mirada en el médico. La situación se estaba complicando más de lo que en un principio había asumido. Se le había soltado la lengua y le había dicho a Kikyo que Kagome y él iban a casarse. Por otro lado, les había dicho a Akira y a Naraku que Kagome y él _ya_ estaban casados (y había producido documentos falsos para acompañarlo).

Kouga suspiró.

—Esto es una mierda…

—¡PAPI! —la voz de Hikari atravesó la mansión mientras abría la puerta de la sala de juegos en la que estaban los seis adultos. Kouga se levantó y su hija se lanzó a sus brazos, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Ai entró en el cuarto tímidamente, sus coletitas se movían con cada paso que daba. Miroku maldijo internamente mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su hija en tres largas zancadas. Ai alzó la mirada encantadoramente mientras Miroku levantaba a su hija en brazos. Ai rodeó instantáneamente su cuello con sus brazos.

—¡Hola, papi! —Ai sonrió y Mrioku frunció el ceño mirando a Hikari, que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Miroku con severidad y Ai dio un gritito. Kouga suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta indicándole a Miroku, con los ojos, que lo siguiera. Ayame y Sango se levantaron, las dos querían saber qué había pasado entre sus hijas.

Eso dejaba a Inuyasha y Kagome…

Solos…

En una habitación…

_**Juntos**_…

Inuyasha se levantó y caminó hacia su prometida, sentándose a su lado. En un impulso, la cabeza de Kagome se apoyó en el hombro de Inuyasha y su mano rodeó automáticamente la de ella. La abrazó, apretándola contra él.

—Odio esto —murmuró para sí misma. Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras miraba la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Kagome.

—¿Qué es lo que odias? —Tenía que preguntarlo…

Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Inuyasha sólo pudo asentir.

Kagome respiró hondo antes de apoyar una vez más la cabeza contra su hombro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sentía que él trazaba lentos círculos en su hombro. Su dolor interno empezó a derramarse casi inmediatamente.

—Primero… estoy atrapada en este matrimonio —susurró—. Siempre quise que mi matrimonio fuese algo dulce y romántico… no algo como _esto_. Digo, casarme con un hombre que se ha acostado conmigo y tener que casarme con él para alejar de mí y de mi hijo a un violador no estaba en mi lista de sueños infantiles —empezó Kagome, sus frases fluían. Inuyasha sintió el dolor detrás de sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentir que era culpa suya que esta mujer estuviera sufriendo tanto.

—Y luego está el hecho de que mi padre quiera que me case con Naraku y que te odia hasta la locura —Kagome se estremeció ligeramente antes de mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios—. Pero aun así, parece tan _perfecto_ en toda su _imperfección_.

—¿Por qué me _odia_ tu padre? —murmuró Inuyasha y Kagome suspiró.

—Algo sobre una película a la que le retiraste los fondos —murmuró Kagome—, ¿recuerdas que mi padre te había pedido un préstamo enorme para una película? Se lo denegaste en el último segundo y el mayor presupuesto de mi padre para una película se fue por el desagüe. Para pagar a todos tuvo que echar mano de nuestros fondos personales… y luego tuviste que ir y abrir tu bocaza en la televisión nacional diciendo que mi padre era el peor director y guionista de la historia de la industria del cine.

Inuyasha se empezó a reír mientras Kagome completaba su historia. Lo recordaba. Akira Higurashi le había llevado una propuesta para una película titulada _La santidad de los cazadores_. El título _parecía_ bastante intrigante, así que Inuyasha había invertido unos cuantos millones de dólares para financiar la película sin leer el manuscrito. Cuatro meses después, sin embargo, Miroku y Kouga habían echado mano del manuscrito y ambos habían declarado que apestaba. Inuyasha quería una segunda y tercera opinión, así que les pidió a Ayame, Sango y también a Kikyo (con la que estaba saliendo en aquel momento) que leyeran guion y también lo odiaron.

Inuyasha, tomando las riendas, leyó todo y descubrió que la película apestaba de principio a fin. Así que retiró su financiación y en la televisión nacional explicó el por qué.

—¡¿Tu padre me odia por _eso_?! —Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse. Kagome le dio un puñetazo en el hombro en broma.

—¡Fue malo, vale! —masculló Kagome—. Tuve que ir a un colegio _público_ durante unos meses mientras reunían el suficiente dinero para devolverme a un colegio privado. Creo que fue una de esas veces en las que mis padres se alegraron de que mantuviera en secreto la identidad de Miko.

Inuyasha se encogió.

—Así de malo, ¿eh?

Kagome asintió.

—Ni te lo creerías. Te ha odiado desde entonces…

—Un gran golpe a su ego, ahora que su única hija está casada conmigo. —Inuyasha sonrió alegremente y Kagome puso los ojos en blanco con completo sarcasmo.

—Encuentras diversión en todo, ¿verdad? —Kagome sonrió—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el estoico Inuyasha que iba en plan _no me importa nada además de mí y Kikyo y el dinero_ al que conocí hace tanto?

Inuyasha esbozó una buena sonrisa mientras ponía su rostro increíblemente cerca del de Kagome. Instantáneamente, su aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta mientras miraba a Inuyasha por detrás de las pestañas.

—¿Quieres saber qué pasó? —sopló en su cara, su voz era apenas un susurro. Pero Kagome lo oyó perfectamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comenzaba a excitarse.

Ella asintió lentamente mientras los labios de Inuyasha rozaban la punta de su nariz.

—El Inuyasha que iban en plan _no me importa nada además de mí y Kikyo y el dinero_ al que conociste hace tanto tiempo… —Sus labios se arrastraron lentamente por las suaves mejillas de Kagome y sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento que él hacía, sus manos estaban cerradas en puño a cada lado del sofá. Esto-se-sentía-**bien**…—. Te conoció a ti…

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos instantáneamente y los labios de Inuyasha se presionaron con suavidad contra su lóbulo izquierdo. No podía creer lo que oía…

_Acaba de… él…_ Las palabras eran incoherentes en la mente de Kagome mientras sentía el labio de Inuyasha moverse por su cuerpo mientras su mano izquierda le acariciaba el brazo. El sentido común y la habilidad para entender volaron de la línea de pensamiento de Kagome mientras sucumbía a las caricias de su prometido. Alzó la barbilla cuando los labios de Inuyasha encontraron refugio en los de ella.

El beso era embriagador así como estimulante. Una ola de nuevas mariposas estalló en el estómago de Kagome y supo que no era sólo el bebé. Él la hacía sentir completa y fresca donde ningún otro hombre podría hacerlo… aunque no haber tenido ninguna otra relación con otros hombres podía condicionarla, Kagome estaba segura de que nadie más podía hacerla sentir así.

La mano de Inuyasha rodeó el cuello de Kagome y la acercó a él, intentando sentirla todo lo posible sin quitarse la ropa. El sexo durante el embarazo podía demostrar ser algo fatal, incluso si la madre sólo tenía prácticamente un mes.

—Os dije que no podían apartar los labios el uno del otro —la voz de Kouga rompió el trance en el que estaban Kagome e Inuyasha y ella se apartó de él como si la hubiera envenenado.

—¿Por qué demonios será que siempre interrumpes cuando se pone más interesante? —gruñó Inuyasha mientras se reclinaba en el sofá, con Kagome acurrucada a su lado. El brazo de Inuyasha rodeó su hombro y él, también, se acurrucó contra ella.

—Radar interno, tío —Kouga sonrió con suficiencia—. Estoy hecho para estas cosas. Una vez me encontré con Miroku sacándole la camiseta a Sango.

Sango le dio un puñetazo a Kouga en el brazo y él estalló en carcajadas, sentado en la silla en la que Inuyasha estaba sentado momentos antes.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Kagome—. Con Ai y Hikari, digo.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Niñas pequeñas discutiendo sobre lo que iba a ser su Barbie. Ai quería que fuera azafata y Hikari quería que fuera modelo, y Ai le dio un puñetazo a Hikari en la espalda.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Igual que como golpeaste tú a Kouga en el brazo?

—De tal palo tal astilla —bromeó Kagome y Ayame empezó a reírse como una loca. Miroku rio disimuladamente y puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kouga le sonreía a Sango con superioridad.

—Cállate —masculló—. ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

Tras decidir que el tiempo de diversión se había acabado, el grupo de seis se asentó y empezó a discutir lo que habían hablado momentos antes.

—Entonces estamos jodidos por el bocazas de Inuyasha —empezó Miroku—, Naraku y Akira saben que Kagome e Inuyasha están casados y Kikyo tiene la noción de que se _van_ a casar.

—Eso no es todo —Kagome le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Inuyasha—, el muy estúpido le dijo a una recepcionista en Japón y a su editora que _estamos_ casados.

—Buena jugada —resopló Kouga mientras Kagome asentía.

Inuyasha sostuvo en alto su mano libre en señal de defensa, ya que su otra mano estaba alrededor de los hombros de Kagome.

—¡No es culpa mía que esté orgulloso de mi esposa!

—Cuelga un calcetín, Casanova.

Inuyasha rio con ganas y Kagome masculló unas cuantas palabrotas en voz baja. La pinchó en una costilla, haciendo que se saltara un poco.

—No seas mezquina, mademoiselle —murmuró Inuyasha mientras Kagome le lanzaba una mirada fulminante por el rabillo del ojo.

—Parad con las acciones sexuales —dijo Ayame—, y pongámonos manos a la obra. ¿Cuándo es la boda, ahora que tenemos estos estúpidos obstáculos? Si Kikyo corre la voz de que os vais a casar y llega a oídos de Naraku o Akira, es posible que Akira demande a Inuyasha por fraude.

—Pero tenemos los certificados —replicó Inuyasha.

—Los forenses pueden demostrar que es falso —murmuró Sango—, los certificados matrimoniales están hechos de un papel especial del que encontré un duplicado. No está hecho del mismo material en el que se imprimen los certificados.

—¡Genial! —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¡Mi abogada ni siquiera puede hacerme un fraude como es debido!

—Jódete —siseó Sango mientras Miroku se reía disimuladamente. Le encantaba que su esposa se enfadara. La hacía parecer sexy.

—Te sugiero que hagas una boda rápida —afirmó Kouga—, algo pequeño con unos pocos familiares. Inuyasha, invita a tus padres, a Sesshomaru y a Kagura y ya está. No queremos que gente de fuera complique las cosas. Los Lin, los Asuki, los Falcon, Ayumi y Daichi y nosotros podemos ir —continuó Kouga—, ya sabes, amigos de la pareja y eso. Sango puede hacer el trabajo legal y sí…

—Qué pasa con el pastor —dijo Kagome—, asumiendo que hagamos la boda japo-cristiana.

Ayame empezó diciendo:

—El eh… marido de mi primo, Renkotsu, tiene una licencia para dar certificados matrimoniales. Si queréis, podemos conseguir que haga la ceremonia. Renkotsu no dirá ni una palabra. Y podéis hacer que sus otros seis hermanos sean de seguridad. Todos son mortales… especialmente Ginkotsu.

Kouga se rio disimuladamente.

—Pero no traigas a Jakotsu.

—¡¿El gay?! —estalló Sango y Ayame se sonrojó.

—Cállate, Jakotsu no es _gay_… simplemente no está seguro de su sexualidad.

—Ya. —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Volviendo al tema! —llamó Inuyasha—. Ya tenemos a nuestros invitados, al pastor, celebraremos la boda en mi playa privada, ya que tanto lo deseáis. Ayame, Sango, podéis llevar a Kagome a comprar el vestido mañana y pagad todo lo que necesitéis para un servicio rápido, cargadlo en mi tarjeta platino si tenéis que hacerlo. Yo iré a conseguirme un esmoquin, Kouga y Miroku, los dos podéis trabajar para conseguir servicios especiales que graben la ceremonia. Nada demasiado abstracto, si los dos podéis sacarlo adelante profesionalmente que así sea. Pondré a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi a cargo de conseguir montar lo de la playa y… la ceremonia tendrá lugar pasado mañana.

La mirada de Kagome se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su prometido.

—¡¿Pasado _**QUÉ**_?!

Inuyasha le sonrió con encanto.

—Pasado mañana, _mademoiselle_…

_-x-_

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Siento no haber podido traerlo el domingo, pero tuve algunos contratiempos que no podía posponer, así que ha llegado tarde… pero ha llegado. Ya sólo quedan 15 capítulos para el final y ahora parece que va a ir todo de una cosa en otra, así que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**No os olvidéis de votar en la encuesta de mi perfil y de dejar vuestros comentarios, que siempre me encanta leerlos.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	26. El fin del principio

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_El fin del principio_

Inuyasha le sonrió con encanto.

—Pasado mañana, _mademoiselle_…

Kagome lo miró con la mente en blanco mientras Sango clamaba su primera reacción:

—¡¿PASADO MAÑANA?! —chilló—. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Izayoi te tiró sobre tu cabeza cuando eras un bebé?! —Sango se levantó, su rostro contraído en un excelente frunce—. ¡¿Cómo vamos a sacar adelante la boda de _TAKAHASHI_ Inuyasha en **DOS** noches?!

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible —respondió y Kagome frunció el ceño, apartándose de él.

—¿No podríamos tener una boda bien planeada el verano que viene o algo así? —inquirió Kagome arqueando una ceja—. ¿Por qué esa prisa?

—Nos van a pillar en nuestra pequeña mentira —afirmó Inuyasha—. Cuanto más prolonguemos esto, más difícil será. Es mejor que convirtamos _todas_ nuestras mentiras en verdades y que acabemos con esto.

—Supongo que el chuparte la cara con Kagome ha matado tus neuronas —rio Kouga—. Podrías haber dicho que os habíais fugado y que no queríais hacer pública la boda _aún_.

Ayame meneó la cabeza.

—Eso lo fastidiaría aún más. Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo hasta que Kagome volvió a Japón. Le dijo a Akira que se había casado con Kagome en verano… fugarse no funcionaría porque Kikyo era la chica de Inuyasha hasta hace nada.

Todos parecieron comprender la lógica de Ayame. Ayame se encogió de hombros.

—Además, no tenemos ninguna _prueba_, aparte de los documentos matrimoniales falsos, de que estos dos estén casados de verdad. Es mejor hacer la boda tan pronto como sea posible y, como ha dicho Inuyasha, convertir todas sus mentiras en verdades.

Inuyasha asintió en dirección a Ayame.

—¡**GRACIAS**! Veo que tú eres el cerebro de tu matrimonio.

Ayame hizo una elegante reverencia y Kouga gruñó, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada, el malvado empresario. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Inuyasha se giró hacia Miroku.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con el plan?

Miroku asintió.

—Sí, además, con todo tu dinero podrías haber sacado la boda adelante para esta noche.

—¿Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo? —Inuyasha miró a la cara a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Kagome parecía insegura y Sango parecía completamente enfadada, pero aparte de eso Ayame, Miroku y Kouga aceptaban que el matrimonio se celebrase en dos días.

—¿No debería estar de acuerdo la novia? —gimió Sango—. Digo, ¡_es_ su boda!

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que os parezca mejor… no es como si tuviera a alguien ante quien objetar por mi apresurado matrimonio.

Inuyasha apretó la mano de Kagome y ella esbozó una sonrisa un poco falsa. Kouga, Ayame, Miroku y Sango vieron a través de ella, pero decidieron no decir nada. Kagome estaba pasando, después de todo, por un momento difícil. Asintiendo, Ayame se levantó.

—Deberíamos irnos… tengo que llamar a Ayumi para empezar a planear vuestra boda.

Sango también se levantó, sonriendo.

—Sí, tengo que reservar pruebas de vestidos para mañana por la tarde.

Miroku y Kouga se levantaron mientras sus mujeres se despedían de Kagome e Inuyasha. Ayame y Sango fueron a recoger a sus hijas mientras Kouga le daba a Inuyasha una palmadita en la espalda.

—Muy bien, tío. —Puso los ojos en blanco y Kagome le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—No seas tan sarcástico con _mi_ hombre, Lang —bromeó mientras Inuyasha estallaba en carcajadas. Kouga simplemente se rio disimuladamente mientras abrazada a Kagome antes de abandonar la habitación. Miroku fijó la mirada en sus dos amigos por un momento antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

—¿Sabes qué? —murmuró e Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Miroku sonrió.

—Siempre quise que los dos encontrarais a alguien perfecto para el otro y supongo que he obtenido lo que deseé… Sé que los dos haréis feliz al otro… al menos durante lo que dure este matrimonio.

Inuyasha sonrió con calidez.

—Gracias, tío… Oh, tengo una pregunta para usted, doctor, antes de que se marche.

Miroku asintió y Kagome arqueó una ceja en dirección a su prometido.

Inuyasha carraspeó.

—El eh… ¿sexo durante el embarazo es bueno?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos mientras a Miroku se le ponía una vez más _esa_ mirada en los ojos.

—¿Por qué preguntas, querido Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha gruñó mientras se levantaba.

—¿Lo es?

Miroku se rio disimuladamente.

—Sí… se recomienda que lo hagas… ¿por qué?

—Por nada, ahora vete antes de que Sango te arranque las pelotas.

Miroku se rio mientras le estrechaba la mano a Inuyasha antes de abandonar la habitación. Kagome se levantó al instante y le dio un puñetazo a Inuyasha en el brazo.

—¡¿A qué vino eso?! —gimió mientras él arqueaba una ceja con diversión.

Su prometida embarazada le estaba gritando por preguntarle a su mejor amigo si estaba bien que hubiera sexo durante el embarazo… ¡menudo chiste!

—¿A qué vino qué? —tonteó Inuyasha y Kagome frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Era una pregunta retórica…

Inuyasha se rio mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Kagome, pero ella se libró de su agarre, todavía dándole la espalda.

—Fue injusto, Inuyasha —masculló Kagome e Inuyasha suspiró, volviendo a abrazarla. Una vez más, Kagome se libró de su agarre.

—Déjame… —ordenó Kagome mientras dejaba la habitación en un intento dramático de alejarse de su calenturiento prometido. Inuyasha se limitó a pasarse los dedos por el pelo, riendo ante la impotencia de su prometida.

_-x-_

_Maldito Casanova_, pensó Kagome con malicia mientras caminaba por la mansión sin rumbo fijo. Sabía que estaba perdida, pero no le importaba demasiado. Si pasaba lo peor, Inuyasha mandaría una partida de búsqueda a través de su mansión con forma de castillo para encontrarla.

Hasta entonces estaba enfadada con él por preguntar algo así a un médico tan pervertido.

_Estúpido-estúpido… __**estúpido**_maldijo Kagome en su cabeza mientras giraba aleatoriamente a la izquierda en un pasillo al azar. Frunció el ceño al ver una gran puerta de roble con un pomo dorado que la miraba ominosamente desde el final del pasillo. Era la única puerta del pasillo.

Kagome fue hacia la puerta y colocó la mano en el pomo. Había visto prácticamente todas las habitaciones de la mansión, incluida la sala de pesas de Inuyasha y no recordaba un pasillo como este.

Kagome respiró hondo y abrió la puerta revelando cuatro paredes llenas de posters…

Posters de modelos… de las amigas de Kagome…

Pero lo que captó la atención de los ojos de Kagome fue que tres de las cuatro paredes estaban dedicadas a Miko…

A ella…

_-x-_

—Marika —llamó Inuyasha perezosamente mientras abandonaba su sala de juegos para encontrarse con que su doncella personal corría hacia él.

—¿Sí, señor? —respondió mientras se ponía delante de él, con un plumero en una mano.

—¿A dónde fue Kagome?

—La vi dirigiéndose a la sala de posters…

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabe ella a dónde va?

Marika soltó una risita.

—No, señor… parecía bastante perdida… iba a ayudarla, pero hubo un problema en las cocinas…

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—No pasa nada, iré a buscarla.

_-x-_

Kagome entró en la habitación y se encontró posters suyos mirándola a la izquierda, a la derecha y en el centro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras caminaba hasta la pared más alejada, donde colgaba una colección de sus fotos en blanco y negro en un perfecto patrón. Nunca había visto tal obsesión con ella…

—Veo que has encontrado nuestra sala de postres… —llegó la voz de Inuyasha desde detrás de Kagome. Kagome miró por encima de su hombro y reconoció a su prometido antes de volverse una vez más hacia los posters.

—Cuánta obsesión conmigo, ¿eh, Casanova? —murmuró Kagome e Inuyasha se rio entre dientes, caminando hacia su prometida. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y, en vez de rechazarlo, Kagome se relajó en su agarre.

—Es mi diseñadora gráfica —susurró contra su oído—, le encantas y siempre quiso llamarte para una sesión de fotos, pero tu agente siempre decía que estabas ocupada. Apesta, ¿eh? Puede que nos hubiéramos conocido antes…

Kagome se rio mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de él.

—¿Voy a conocer pronto a esta diseñadora?

—¿A Jessica? —Inuyasha frunció el ceño—. Puede… si promete no hiperventilar y atacarte a ti y al bebé.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras se recostaba contra Inuyasha. Su respiración era pausada contra su cuello y Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse contra su pecho.

—Bueno, ¿a qué vino esa pregunta que le hiciste a Miroku?

Inuyasha se rio disimuladamente.

—Simple curiosidad… por si alguna vez tienes ganas de tener sexo sin estar borrachos.

Kagome simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba en los brazos de Inuyasha, sus manos agarraron la parte de delante de su camiseta.

—Nos casamos dentro de dos días.

Él le acarició el pelo.

—Sí, mademoiselle, nos casamos dentro de dos días.

Kagome sonrió mientras se ponía lentamente de puntillas, cuadrando la barbilla en dirección a Inuyasha. Fue toda la invitación que necesitó.

Capturó sus labios en un beso abrasador.

Y todo lo que los rodeaba eran caras de Miko, observándolos sellar su amor con gusto.

_-x-_

—¡No! —gimió Kagome en el sastre al día siguiente, cuando se probaba el vestido—. ¡Es demasiado corto y poco elegante para la boda de un Takahashi!

Ayame se toqueteó la barbilla y Yuka ladeó la cabeza.

—Tiene razón, Sango —asintió Yuka—, muy poco elegante. Digo… si alguien se agachara lo suficiente podría ver el tanga de mariposas de Kagome.

—¡**CÁLLATE**! —gimió Kagome mientras se giraba hacia la anciana modista, que parecía estar asustada del mal genio de Kagome.

Ayumi rio en voz baja mientras cubría el auricular de su móvil.

—Son las hormonas del embarazo —bromeó y devolvió su atención a la persona con la que estaba hablando. Mientras Kagome arreglaba el vestido y se lo probaba, Ayumi llamaba a la agencia de catering y volvía a confirmar con Inuyasha la ubicación de su playa privada.

—¿Qué os parece algo por debajo del hombro y con curvas? —inquirió Kagome—. No demasiado apretado, pero que tampoco sea _extremadamente_ suelto. Algo perfecto…

—A ver, su marido es **Takahashi** Inuyasha —aportó Ayami mientras Eri asentía enérgicamente—, si haces bien el vestido de novia de la señora Takahashi, es posible que consigas más negocio.

La modista pareció procesar toda la información y se ocupó de encontrar el vestido perfecto para Kagome. Suspirando, Kagome bajó de un salto de la plataforma y se sentó al lado de Ayumi, que estaba aún al teléfono hablando del menú.

—¿Inuyasha está arreglando su esmoquin con los chicos? —inquirió Sango y Kagome asintió.

—Sí, y Hojo y Daichi están a cargo de la decoración de la playa.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedo confiarles la decoración de mi boda?

—No —dijo Ayumi—, pero Daichi sabe que si lo fastidia, tendrá que responder ante mí.

—Y ante mí —concordó Sango y Ayame se rio disimuladamente.

—Y ante mí y ante todo el que quiera que esta boda sea perfecta.

La modista volvió con un vestido pulcramente envuelto en sus manos.

—Señora —llamó—, pruébese esto.

Sonriendo, Kagome se levantó y le dio las gracias a la modista antes de desaparecer detrás de una cortina.

_-x-_

—Rompamos con la tradición y comprémosle un esmoquin rojo —Miroku sonrió. Sesshomaru, al que habían notificado del arreglo de su hermano, había llegado a la tienda de esmóquines para ayudar a Inuyasha a comprarse uno.

—¿Rojo? Debería azotarte —masculló Sesshomaru mientras se levantaba.

—Negro, con corbata.

—¡Eso es muy típico! —gimió Miroku y Kouga le dio un coscorrón.

—En la boda de Ai llevarás un esmoquin rojo, Inuyasha puede elegir su preferencia para el día de su boda.

Meneando la cabeza, Inuyasha miró el largo estante de esmóquines, algunos con raya diplomática, otros completamente negros, mientras que otros tenían un polvoriento tono negro. Volviéndose hacia su hermano, Inuyasha se limitó a asentir antes de que Sesshomaru desapareciera en un mar de esmóquines.

—Rojo —resopló Hayabusa—, menudo hippie.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Rompe con la tradición, tío! Si Inuyasha lo hace, ¡el resto del mundo tendrá una boda del color del arcoíris!

—Como ha dicho Kouga, hazlo en la boda de Ai —contestó Inuyasha mientras Sesshomaru volvía con un traje de elegante hechura.

—Pruébate este. —Sesshomaru lanzó el esmoquin a los brazos de Inuyasha y el joven empresario asintió, desapareciendo detrás de una cortina.

_-x-_

Kagome entró esa noche cansada en la mansión y se encontró a su prometido sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de algo. Al ver a Kagome entrando en casa, Inuyasha bajó la copa y se levantó para saludarla en persona.

—¿Qué tal tu día, mademoiselle? —susurró Inuyasha mientras ponía las manos en sus hombros, guiándola hasta el sofá.

—Un infierno… —suspiró Kagome mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Inuyasha, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello—. No puedo esperar a que se acabe.

Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír, acariciándole el pelo.

—Mañana, _Miko_ —susurró contra su mejilla—, nos casamos… mañana.

_-x-_

**Parece que voy recuperando el ritmo de actualizaciones y me alegro porque quería dejar terminado el fic antes de empezar otra vez la universidad (por si a alguien le interesa, empiezo el 8 de septiembre, así que podéis calcular). De todos modos, esto es lo que os ofrezco por el momento.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, pronto llegaremos a los 200 reviews y estoy muy contenta. Sé que es un capítulo de medio transición, pero si os portáis bien, puede que haya actualización más rápido, ¿qué os parece?**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	27. Disculpa, sinceramente

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Disculpa, sinceramente_

Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír, acariciándole el pelo.

—Mañana, _Miko_ —susurró contra su mejilla—, nos casamos… mañana.

_-x-_

Justo a la 1:01 de la madrugada, -Takahashi- Kagome salió corriendo de la cama, rompiendo el abrazo de su prometido para correr la maratón hacia su baño. Exactamente a la 1:02 de la madrugada, la misma Kagome estaba inclinada sobre el váter, haciendo un atroz ruido de arcadas mientras la comida de la noche anterior salía de ella.

Las arcadas despertaron a Inuyasha.

Al principio toqueteó la cama para buscar a su prometida, pero cuando su mente se dio cuenta de que no estaba, salió de la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—_Inu_… —gimió Kagome e Inuyasha apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo (tenía el pecho desnudo y llevaba pantalones de pijama de algodón) y entró corriendo en el baño para consolar a su enferma y airada prometida.

Kagome sólo tenía un mes y medio de embarazo y su malestar era poco. Pero odiaba cuando vomitaba. Inuyasha le echó el pelo hacia atrás, con una toalla en la otra mano. Se encogió ante el olor de las entrañas de Kagome que asaltaba su nariz, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Arg… —gruñó Kagome mientras se desplomaba contra la pared. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cuello con cariño mientras Kagome respiraba varias veces, intentando asentar el estómago. Se giró suspirando hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él correspondió a su abrazo.

—¿Estás bien, _mademoiselle_? —inquirió y sintió que Kagome negaba con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Suspirando, continuó frotándole la espalda, esperando que se sintiera un poco mejor.

—Lo siento —masculló contra su cuello y a Inuyasha se le suavizaron las facciones.

—No lo sientas —susurró, acercándola hacia él—, lávate y vuelve a la cama, ¿vale?

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y volvió a la cama mientras Kagome hacía gárgaras, intentando sacar de su boca el sabor a vómito. Tras enjuagarse y dejar que su boca probara el enjuague bucal, Kagome salió del baño y se encontró a su prometido apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama con una almohada en su regazo.

Kagome sonrió.

Inuyasha se movió un poco cuando Kagome se apoyó en su regazo, jugueteando con sus dedos. La mano libre de Inuyasha peinó el pelo de Kagome, sus dedos jugaron con el bulto de nervios de la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Gracias —susurró finalmente. Inuyasha siguió pasando los dedos por su pelo.

—Por ti lo que sea…

Y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

—Bueno —murmuró Kagome mientras sentía los dedos de Inuyasha bajando por su cuello antes de volver a juguetear con las puntas de su pelo. Se sentía locamente excitada con sus acciones—. ¿Has elegido ya un disfraz de puercoespín para mí? —bromeó e Inuyasha se rio.

—Todavía no… quería algo _sexy_ y _seductor_.

Kagome resopló.

—¿Para mi bebé? Va a ser que no.

—Ah, tu bebé, mi bebé… ¿cuál es la diferencia? El niño va a tener cuerpo de modelo y el cerebro de un empresario.

Kagome hizo un puchero.

—¿Estás diciendo que las modelos son estúpidas?

Inuyasha se rio entre dientes.

—No, nena, no estoy diciendo que las modelos sean estúpidas… sólo digo que tú eres la más sexy de todas y que si tenemos una hija me temo que voy a tener que encerrarla en su habitación para que los chicos no se le queden mirando.

Kagome soltó una risita. Era una imagen mental bonita, de una forma enferma… y retorcida.

—De eso nada. Mi hija va a hacer lo que quiera y conocerá sus límites.

—Nuestra hija —corrigió Inuyasha. Kagome simplemente se rio mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él antes de trazar las líneas de su palma con la punta de su uña. Inuyasha observó su dedo mientras se movía por su palma, el contraste de sus tonos de piel, sus manos suaves contras sus callosas manos de hombre…

Cerró su mano sobre la de Kagome, que aún estaba con la suya y sintió que sus dedos se movían para entrelazarse con los de él.

Sonrió.

—Y si tenemos un hijo —susurró Kagome—, lo apuntaremos a kárate porque tiene que saber pelear, a kendo porque tiene que saber qué hacer con un palo y a baile de salón por si su novia le obliga a bailar en su graduación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo, menos lo del baile de salón… demonios, ¡al menos deja que conduzca un Nascar!

Kagome resopló.

—Ajá, sigue soñando, Casanova.

—Quién dice que esté soñando.

—Yo.

—¿Quién te convirtió en la reina del mundo?

—Tú.

…

—Me vale… —masculló Inuyasha y siguió pasando los dedos por el pelo de ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió finalmente Kagome e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. Pregunta… eso podía iniciar una _buena_ conversación o una conversación muy _mala_.

—Cuando me viste por primera vez —empezó Kagome mientras comenzaba una vez más a jugar con sus dedos—, ¿qué pensaste de mí…?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al oír la pregunta antes de que un flashback lo engullera…

_Era la mujer más guapa sobre la que había puesto los ojos en su vida… en apariencia, era más sexy que su novia y estrella del porno, Kikyo._

—_¿Hola? —Kagome alzó una ceja pero Inuyasha no dijo nada._

_Él estaba demasiado ocupado admirando sus exquisitas curvas, sus perfectos atributos, la curva de sus labios, su pelo largo… sus delgados dedos… y especialmente el tamaño de su pecho._

En aquel entonces él nunca sonreía… y era por esa mujer que ese exterior helado se había derretido hace unos meses, revelando el gentil empresario que yacía bajo la dura superficie.

—¿Qué pensé? —murmuró—. Bueno… pensé en tus curvas perfectas —llevó la mano que peinaba su pelo hasta la curva de su pecho—, la curva de tus labios… —su pulgar se deslizó sobre sus labios abiertos—, tu pelo… —hablaba en voz baja—, tus dedos…

Kagome tenía cerrados los ojos.

—En que tu belleza supera la de Cleopatra y Afrodita.

Kagome sintió que se sonrojaba…

—Y en que te tenía que hacer _mía_.

—¿Tuya? —murmuró Kagome, sintiendo una corriente de emoción atravesando su cuerpo e Inuyasha sonrió, asintiendo.

—Sí, nena… _mía_.

Kagome no respondió, pero sus dedos siguieron jugando con los de Inuyasha. Estaba callada y, a pesar de que era la 1:42 de la madrugada, no tenían sueño y se dedicaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro…

—Tenemos una boda por la mañana —murmuró finalmente Kagome, apartándose de Inuyasha—. Dudo que les siente bien a los demás que los novios tengan bolsas bajo los ojos.

Inuyasha se rio mientras levantaba la almohada de su regazo y la colocaba donde estaba tumbada Kagome, antes de apagar su lámpara. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura, la espalda de ella estaba presionada contra su desnudo y musculoso pecho. La pierna izquierda de Inuyasha estaba entrelazada con las de Kagome y los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban entrelazados con los de él, deseando sentir más de él sin hacerlo realmente.

—No les importará —susurró en su oído—, siempre y cuando nos levantemos y nos casemos antes de que Naraku o Akira lo descubran…

Kagome hizo un sonido de asentimiento mientras cerraba los ojos, el cansancio se apoderaba de su ser. Inuyasha la observó, descansando serenamente a su lado. La noche anterior lo único que había hecho había sido preguntar si quería pasar la noche en su habitación antes de su boda y Kagome había aceptado de inmediato.

Le había sorprendido, pero esta era Kagome… siempre estaba llena de sorpresas.

—_Mademoiselle_ —susurró y oyó que volvía a hacer un sonido gutural.

—_Mademoiselle Miko_, por favor mírame —pidió y Kagome suspiró, girándose, reacia. Arqueó una ceja en su dirección, su pelo estaba esparcido bajo ella como una oscura sombra. Inuyasha sonrió con cariño.

—¿Qué pasa, Casanova? —inquirió Kagome e Inuyasha se rio entre dientes.

—Por curiosidad… ¿por qué me llamas Casanova?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que oí que Souta lo decía una vez en una película… en fin, no es por eso por lo que me dijiste que me girara, ¿no?

Inuyasha se rio entre dientes.

—No, no lo es…

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Kagome!

Gruñendo, intentó darse la vuelta y volver a dormir, pero Inuyasha la agarró por la cintura y evitó que lo hiciera. Alzando una ceja en su dirección, Kagome le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: _qué demonios haces y más te vale que me lo digas antes de que te arranque las pelotas y te las haga tragar_. Inuyasha suspiró profundamente.

—Tengo que… ¿decirte algo?

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Vas a profesar tu amor eterno por un mono y a proclamar que no te puedes casar conmigo porque amas demasiado al mono y desearías darle hijos al mono en vez de a mí?

—¿Monos? ¿Qué te has fumado? —farfulló Inuyasha.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—No sé… ¿qué pasa, Inuyasha?

El empresario suspiró mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Kagome, haciendo que frunciera ligeramente el ceño. Esto era inaudito, por lo menos. Inuyasha nunca actuaba tan cariñoso con ella a menos que fuera a besarla o cualquier otro modo de _actuar con la boca_. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora simplemente la acariciaba y la complacía con el simple tacto de sus dedos sobre la piel…

—Verás… quería… en realidad…

Kagome asintió lentamente.

—Sí… ¿sí?

_Es ahora o nunca_, pensó Inuyasha para sí antes de pasar el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Kagome, sintiendo la plenitud de su piel y la humedad de su saliva mojando su labio. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Quería disculparme —admitió plenamente y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

—Por aprovecharme de ti cuando estabas borracha —murmuró—, yo tenía más autocontrol que tú y no debería… por mi vida… haber hecho eso… Quería disculparme por convertirte en la razón por la que engañé a Kikyo. Quería disculparme por dejarte embarazada… por darte sueños falsos en mi casa de verano… por cada lágrima que te causé… por todo el dolor del que fui responsable.

Kagome lo miró, sorprendida.

—Pero… quería compensarte por ello. Quiero ser el mejor marido y el mejor padre durante todo lo que dure este matrimonio. A pesar de que sea un matrimonio de conveniencia, quiero lo mejor de él y compensar toda la mierda que hice en la casa de verano… incluido lo de empujarte por un acantilado y hacer que casi te ahogaras.

Kagome soltó una risita al oír esa parte. Inuyasha la observó con esperanza, sus ojos buscaban dentro de los de ella.

—¿Me dejarás hacer lo que quiero hacer y compensarte por los últimos meses?

Kagome asintió, sonriendo.

—Sí, te dejaré, porque me lo debes, Casanova.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y depositaba un suave y tierno beso en sus labios. Kagome gimió mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello instantáneamente antes de que él la pusiera encima. Sus piernas rodearon su cintura mientras las manos de él la sostenían con fuerza por el torso, su pulgar acariciaba la base de su pecho.

—Inuyasha… —gimió Kagome entre el beso e Inuyasha se esforzó por contestar, así que emitió un ronco y contenido sonido gutural.

—Ámame… —susurró e Inuyasha abrió un ojo.

—Será un placer… —respondió mientras depositaba, lentamente, a Kagome en la cama. Lo observó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella, asegurándose de no aplicar su peso sobre ella. Sus manos descansaron en sus hombros antes de instruirle a Kagome, con los ojos, que arqueara la espalda.

Ella así lo hizo.

Le sacó la camiseta, revelando sus abultados y crecientes pechos. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pasaba un dedo lenta y firmemente por su montículo izquierdo, asegurándose de tomarse su tiempo en el suave centro de su pecho.

Ella se endureció instantáneamente.

—¿No te alegras de que le haya preguntado a Miroku si era bueno tener sexo durante el embarazo? —bromeó Inuyasha y Kagome frunció el ceño. Sus manos volaron inmediatamente a sus pantalones y tiró del cinturón, aflojando el agarre de sus pantalones de algodón a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se sacó los pantalones lentamente mientras se ocupaba con la ropa de la parte inferior de Kagome. Las piernas de Kagome cedieron mientras él le deslizaba lenta y deliberadamente las bragas por las piernas, soplando en todo momento. Kagome sonrió, excitada, mientras Inuyasha besaba su cuerpo, subiendo hasta sus labios.

—Esta vez —susurró contra su boca— lo recordaremos ambos…

_-x-_

—Jesús —gruñó Inuyasha al oír el estridente politono de su móvil perforando el aire. Su desnuda y hermosa prometida se revolvió a su lado, pero todavía no estaba despierta y él se alegraba.

A nivel personal, la noche anterior tenía que haber sido la vez con la que más había disfrutado en su vida haciendo el amor…

_Ni siquiera lo llamo sexo,_ reflexionó, _hacer el amor_… Le gustaba cómo sonaba.

Hacer el amor…

Hacer el amor con _Kagome_…

Y el maldito sonido seguía encendido, haciendo que Inuyasha contestara antes de que Kagome se despertara. Sintió que Kagome apretaba su agarre sobre su torso mientras se estiraba sobre la mesilla para coger el teléfono.

—¿Qué? —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Hola, tío… estamos todos listos en el recibidor… a las once, Ayame va a ir a recoger a Kagome y tú tienes que ir con tu coche a casa de Kouga —resonó la voz de Miroku por el auricular.

—Sí, sí… —masculló Inuyasha mientras pasaba un dedo por la mandíbula de Kagome. Miroku siguió diciendo algo antes de que se despidieran. Inuyasha lanzó el móvil al montón de ropa que había a los pies de la cama antes de volver con su prometida.

—¿Quién era? —murmuró Kagome mientras su dedo trazaba perezosos círculos en el pecho de Inuyasha.

—¿Estás despierta? —sonaba sorprendido.

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, ¿quién era?

—Miroku… hablándome de horas y de mierda. No te preocupes, tenemos unas horas antes de que tengas que irte con Ayame. Duerme un poco… necesitas dormir después de lo de anoche —ronroneó Inuyasha mientras Kagome se acurrucaba más entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

—Mmm —gimió mientras depositaba un suave beso en su pecho desnudo—, se está bien.

Inuyasha rio mientras rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. _Claro que se está bien…_ no pudo evitar sonreír al oír los suaves ronquidos de Kagome.

_Ahora eres mía, _mademoiselle, pensó, _y solo yo te haré sentir así de bien…_

_-x-_

**Próximo capítulo: la boda. ¿Qué pasará? Pronto lo sabréis, mientras tanto, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	28. Capítulo dos

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Capítulo dos_

_Ahora eres mía, _mademoiselle, pensó, _y solo yo te haré sentir así de bien…_

_-x-_

—Despierta… —Inuyasha codeó a su futura esposa horas después de que hicieran el amor. El cuerpo de Kagome estaba cómodamente amoldado al suyo. Eran las siete de la mañana y Kagome tenía que ducharse y comer antes de la ceremonia.

—Déjame, Casa… —Un enorme bostezo interrumpió el resto de la frase mientras se acurrucaba más contra su prometido. Sus manos estaban apoyadas contra su pecho y sentía su brazo apretándola por la cintura, haciendo que parpadeara para alejar el sueño de sus ojos.

Inuyasha se rio afectuosamente.

—Ayame va a venir dentro de unas horas a recogerte, cariño —susurró contra su oído—, tienes que prepararte para ella.

Kagome gruñó.

—Dile que espere… pospón la boda… tengo sueño.

—¿Te cansé anoche? —susurró con voz ronca y Kagome se movió un poco.

—Sí.

Una respuesta seca. Para ser sinceros, hizo que Inuyasha se riera.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Acabas de hacerlo.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, pero apartó a su esposa de él para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella suspiró, apartando su fino pelo de la cara antes de parpadear inocentemente en dirección a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿A dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?

Kagome se quedó pasmada por un momento antes de que le empezara un tic nervioso en la ceja.

—¿Estás de broma?

—¡Lo digo en serio! —rio Inuyasha mientras se movía para sentarse—. ¿A dónde _quieres_ ir de luna de miel?

—En serio quieres tener una luna de miel… —Kagome parecía escéptica e incrédula. Ni en sueños habría pensado que _Takahashi Inuyasha_ querría una luna de miel… especialmente en vistas de que iban a tener un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—¡Oye! —Inuyasha sostuvo las manos en alto en señal de defensa, su pecho se agitó ligeramente—. Tengo derecho a divertirme con mi mujer si y cuando yo quiera.

Kagome se encogió.

—Qué pervertido eres.

Inuyasha se rio mientras ayudaba a Kagome a incorporarse.

—Bueno, a dónde quieres ir, _mademoiselle_…

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Lo _pensaré_. Ahora, tengo que darme una ducha.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Kagome se bajó de la cama.

—Sólo si crees que puedes comportarte.

Inuyasha silbó.

—No puedo prometer nada de eso, nena… —Y entró con ella en el baño…

_-x-_

—Te veré en la boda. —Kagome besó suavemente los labios de Inuyasha antes de irse con Ayame. Ai y Hikari, junto con Ichiro, Kasumi y Kyo iban a quedarse en casa de Inuyasha durante un hora o así mientras Kouga y Miroku decoraban la playa. Hayabusa, Hojo y Daichi estaban teniendo un reunión de último minuto con la empresa de catering, lo que impedía que ayudaran a Inuyasha a cuidar de los niños.

_Estoy cuidando de cinco mocosos el día de mi boda…_ pensó sarcásticamente Inuyasha para sus adentros mientras caminaba por la habitación, acariciando la espalda de la pequeña Kasumi.

—Tío Inu. —Ai tiró de la pernera del pantalón de Inuyasha y el venerable empresario bajó la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Mmm?

—Vas a casarte con mamá, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Entonces, ¿vas a estar siempre con ella?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Entonces, ¿eres el príncipe de mamá que ha venido a cogerla en brazos y a llevarla hacia su final feliz?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso, enana?

Ai ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Cuando era pequeña, mamá solía contarme historias de cómo los príncipes apartaban a las princesas de sus vidas y vivían felices en castillos y esas cosas. Mamá siempre parecía triste cuando me contaba historias, así que un día le pregunté y dijo que deseaba que su vida fuera como un cuento de hadas, donde un príncipe la cogería en brazos y viviría feliz para siempre con ella.

Inuyasha observó a la pequeña con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su prometida, la mujer con la que se había acostado y a la que había dejado embarazada, siempre había soñado con dejar su confinada vida y vivir libre como un pájaro.

_Su actuación como Miko __**no**__ le estaba sirviendo de mucho…_ pensó, sorprendido, para sus adentros. Mientras seguía caminando con Kasumi en sus brazos, Inuyasha empezó a pensar de forma incontrolada.

_No te preocupes, mademoiselle Miko… ser una modelo famosa va a ser todavía mejor para ti…_

—¡TÍO INU! —bramó Kyo e Inuyasha salió de su ensoñación. Miró por encima de un sofá y se encontró con Kyo subido sobre una silla, estirándose hacia un tarro de galletas.

Inuyasha se enfadó.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MALDITA COCINERA?! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS DEJA QUE ICHIRO Y KYO SE SUBAN A LAS SILLAS?!

Kasumi empezó a llorar.

Hikari suspiró.

—Oh, no…

_-x-_

—Juro por Dios que si volvéis a dejarme con vuestros enanos, _solo_… el día de mi **boda**… —Inuyasha dejó la amenaza en el aire mientras enderezaba la corbata de su traje. Era un traje negro de aspecto sedoso con elegantes pantalones de sastre y una excelente chaqueta que cubría una camisa azul pálido. Una corbata negra descansaba perfectamente sobre la camisa mientras Inuyasha conseguía domar su largo pelo negro, haciéndolo presentable para su novia.

Miroku se limitó a reír disimuladamente mientras que Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la cama de Inuyasha, su hija Rin estaba sentada a su lado.

Rin, Ai y Hikari iban a ser las tres niñas de las flores, pero Rin había fallado en el último minuto porque tenía mucha fiebre. Kagura, que estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, iba a estar con Izayoi durante el desfile. Rin iba a sentarse con Kanna, cerca de la primera fila, porque Sesshomaru era el padrino.

—No fueron _tan_ malos —reprendió Hayabusa e Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Kasumi me vomitó encima, Kyo casi se cae de una silla, a Ichiro casi le da un subidón de azúcar, Ai me estaba amenazando con _matarme_ si le hacía daño a Kagome, Dios esa niña es como su madre, y Hikari se estaba riendo a mi costa! ¡Esa niña es como su **padre**, te lo digo yo! —se quejó Inuyasha de una vez mientras los hombres estallaban en carcajadas. Kouga fue el que se rio con más ganas dado que el comentario sobre Hikari era _muy_ cierto.

Sesshomaru se rio disimuladamente mientras su hija se acurrucaba contra él. Estaba a punto de ponerla en su regazo pero su móvil empezó a sonar, haciendo que Rin se sobresaltara un poco. Inuyasha sonrió con cariño mientras cogía a Rin en brazos, haciendo que la enferma niña se acurrucara contra su tío, sus ojos ya estaban medio cerrados.

—Mensaje con foto de Kagura —murmuró Sesshomaru antes de abrir los ojos como platos con sorpresa. Miroku saltó de pánico.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Se ha puesto de parto?!

Sesshomaru negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¡¿Entonces?!

—Kagome… está genial…

Los hombres estuvieron quietos por un momento antes de atacar a Sesshomaru para poder ver a Kagome con su vestido de novia. Inuyasha se quedó quieto con su sobrina en brazos. Tenía una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —inquirió Daichi e Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Venga, comeos con los ojos a mi mujer. Digo, es solo que yo _no_ puedo verla hasta el desfile —gruñó Inuyasha.

—¡Que no te importe si lo hacemos! —Hayabusa sonrió—. No me extraña que sea modelo… a eso es a lo que yo llamo **piernas**.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¡APARTAD LOS OJOS DE LAS PIERNAS DE KAGOME!

Hayabusa, para molestar a Inuyasha, le sacó el teléfono a Sesshomaru y besó la pantalla. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera lanzarse sobre Hayabusa, Sesshomaru golpeó al pobre hombre en la cabeza, con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

—¡Tus babas están en mi móvil, cara de panoli!

—¿Cara de panoli? Qué coj… —Antes de que Hayabusa pudiera completar la frase, Sesshomaru volvió a golpearlo.

—¡Nada de palabras vulgares ni obscenidades delante de mi pura hija!

Inuyasha se rio disimuladamente mientras Hayabusa atendía su magulladura…

_-x-_

Kagome se movió inquieta mientras la limusina entraba en la playa privada de Inuyasha. Kagome vio inmediatamente a Izayoi, Inutaisho y Kagura en la entrada, la pobre mujer arrastraba la sandía que tenía dentro. Kagome sintió amor y adoración por Kagura en ese momento.

_Menuda cuñada._

Sango estaba dando los últimos retoques a la cara de Kagome, resaltando el colorete, acentuando el pintalabios, reajustando la máscara de pestañas… lo habitual. Ayame y Ayumi estaban preparando el ramo para Kagome mientras Eri y Yuka miraban por la ventanilla, observando su dulce diseño para la playa privada.

A pesar de que Kagome había perdido la virginidad, habían elegido un vestido blanco para la joven modelo. Le sentaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, con volantes en el pecho y una apretada cinta bajo sus grandes pechos. El vestido era, a partir de ahí, flojo, fluyendo por su cuerpo, dejándole suficiente espacio para moverse y respirar para el bebé que se estaba desarrollando.

Kagome tenía puestas unas bailarinas blancas, un corte subía hasta su muslo, dejándole suficiente espacio a sus piernas. Su pelo estaba recogido en un apretado moño, su velo se agarraba a él. Una tiara dorada descansaba en lo alto de su tocado.

Un hombre alto y anciano abrió la puerta de Kagome, ella le sonrió antes de salir. La rodearon instantáneamente Izayoi, Kagura (un montón de gente que no había visto nunca), Aiko (la chica que había sido violada por Naraku) y algunas socias más de Inuyasha.

—¡Estás encantadora! —chilló Izayoi—. Me alegro tanto de que vayas a ser mi segunda nuera… esa espantosa Kikyo habría puesto en evidencia el nombre de la familia.

Kagome sonrió con dulzura mientras abrazaba a Izayoi. Kagura se estaba volviendo loca, inquietándose por su cuñada. Inutaisho se rio entre dientes mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Kagura, diciéndole que se calmara.

Después de que la miraran prácticamente todas las mujeres, a Kagome la llevaron a una carpa que estaba montada solo para ella, para que se hiciera los retoques de último minuto.

—Inuyasha acaba de llegar —afirmó Sango mientras entraba en la carpa diez minutos después. Kagome alzó los ojos y se encontró con los brillantes de Sango.

—¿Cómo va vestido?

Menuda primera pregunta para la nueva novia… Ayumi se rio disimuladamente y Eri estalló en carcajadas mientras Sango las fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Es una pregunta válida! Va genial, cariño —Sango fue hacia Kagome—, vais a hacer una pareja muy mona y un pedazo de bebé… Hikari y Ai están listas para lanzar flores y están preparando la marcha nupcial… ¿estás lista?

Kagome tragó saliva, pero asintió…

_-x-_

En la distancia se oía el sonido de un órgano mientras Kagome empezaba a caminar por la delgada alfombra. La arena de la playa volaba ligeramente, pero no molestaba a ninguno de los presentes en la boda. Inuyasha había terminado llamando a algunos de sus socios por algo relacionado con el trabajo, pero habían jurado por sus negocios y sus hijos que nunca le dirían a _nadie_ que habían estado en la boda del señor y la señora Takahashi.

Kagome ni se había molestado en levantar los ojos para mirar al novio porque estaba demasiado nerviosa. Un médico le había dado a Kagome medicina _saludable_ para calmar su estómago y _mantenerlo_ en calma durante toda la boda.

Según Marika, Inuyasha había pagado _un montón_ por aquellas pastillas. Kagome le estaba agradecida.

Kagome llegó al altar y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, las mariposas se volvían locas en su estómago. Sintió unos dedos fríos extendidos y presionándose contra la base de su barbilla antes de tirar de ella para que alzara la mirada.

Modelo conoce empresario…

Vio extrema adoración y preocupación por ella en los ojos de su prometido. Tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y Kagome tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de derribarlo y devorar sus labios allí mismo.

—Estamos aquí reunidos…

Para ser sinceros, nadie le prestaba atención al Padre. Todos miraban a Inuyasha y a Kagome; un frío empresario y una alegre modelo, unidos en santo matrimonio. Nadie había pensado nunca que Inuyasha elegiría sentar la cabeza, pero aquí estaba, sentando la cabeza y esperando un heredero que estaba en camino…

Aparentemente todo era posible.

—Si alguien se opone a que estas dos personas se unan bajo el ojo de Dios, que hable ahora… o calle para siempre.

Silencio…

Continuó el silencio mientras todos descansaban para disfrutar del resto de la ceremonia. Los ojos de Kagome se entretuvieron en los labios de Inuyasha un momento antes de apartar la mirada.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Su prometida era tan mona y sus sutiles gestos lo eran aún más…

_Este es el capítulo dos, Kagome,_ se dijo Kagome,_ ya no eres una niña pequeña… eres la modelo Miko, esposa de Takahashi Inuyasha… maldición, menuda imagen tengo…_

Sesshomaru llevó los anillos y se dijeron más oraciones. Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron los anillos y se miraron, ambos sonriendo con ganas. El Padre se dirigió a terminar la ceremonia…

—Puedes besar a la novia…

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia…

A un pelo de ancho…

Palpables…

—_¡APARTA TUS LABIOS DE __**MI**__ PROMETIDA!_

Todos los ojos se giraron para encontrar los amenazadores de…

—¿Naraku? —susurró Inuyasha, poniéndose delante de su _esposa_.

—No está solo…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Papá?

_-x-_

**¡Tachán! Sé que muchas os lo esperabais, pero aquí están. Espero que os haya gustado, me han alegrado muchísimo vuestros comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	29. Legalidad

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Legalidad_

—_¡APARTA TUS LABIOS DE __**MI**__ PROMETIDA!_

Todos los ojos se giraron para encontrar los amenazadores de…

—¿Naraku? —susurró Inuyasha, poniéndose delante de su _esposa_.

—No está solo…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Papá?

Un hombre violento y decido caminaba por la arena, sin importarle que acabara de perturbar la boda de Inuyasha Takahashi. Sesshomaru se puso al lado de su cuñada mientras Inutaisho se levantaba, listo para llegar junto a sus hijos antes de que pasara algo grave.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Naraku caminando presuroso hacia el altar. Ahora estaba legalmente casada con Inuyasha y lo único que tenían que hacer era darse el beso que lo sellaría, algo que técnicamente no hacía falta hacer. Ella había dado el sí quiero, él había dado el sí quiero y le habían puesto el anillo al otro, por tanto estaban legalmente casados…

¿Verdad?

—¡Apártate de él _ahora_, Kagome! —bramó Akira mientras se ponía detrás de Naraku.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, desafiante. La mano de Sesshomaru fue hacia el hombro de su cuñada y la mantuvo allí mientras Inuyasha se ponía delante de ella, sus ojos llenos de ira y destrucción. Si daban un paso en falso… se desataría el infierno gracias a los hombres Takahashi.

—Oblígala —siseó Inuyasha y Naraku frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo demonios encontrasteis este sitio? —exigió Kouga mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos.

Naraku sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la entrada, donde vieron a una criatura de apariencia _tímida_. Inuyasha endureció la mirada.

—Kikyo…

—Nos dijo que _ibas_ a casarte con Kagome —gruñó Akira—. Pero tú nos dijiste que _ya_ estabas casado con ella. —Sonriendo con suficiencia, Akira sacó una hoja de papel. Los ojos de Kagome e Inuyasha volaron inmediatamente hacia el documento y Kagome no pudo evitar aferrarse al brazo de Sesshomaru…

—Vale la pena tener dinero… —Akira sonrió—. Certificados matrimoniales falsos… qué conveniente, ¿no, Takahashi? Cometiste fraude para conseguir a mi hija, ¿y para qué? —Dio un paso amenazante hacia la pareja de recién casados—. Deberías tener una razón para _fingir_ que te habías casado con ella.

Kagome tragó saliva mientras miraba a su decidido marido. Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban clavados en los de Naraku. Tenía aspecto de novio enfadado, mientras que Naraku parecía un asqueroso canalla crustáceo con pintas de cerdo. O puede que eso fuera un halago que no combinaba con su verdadera naturaleza de violador.

_Oh, por favor, Inuyasha…_ pensó Kagome, _haz algo…_

—Tengo una razón —dijo Inuyasha con voz fuerte y tranquila. Los ojos de todos los invitados se volvieron hacia el hijo Takahashi que se acababa de casar. Parecía haberse relajado, dado que su postura corporal estaba menos tensa. Sus ojos brillaban y sus brazos estaban ahora cruzados en lugar de tener las manos cerradas en puños.

—Y mi razón es tan elitista que no podéis demostrar que me equivoco sin importar cuánto dinero decidáis usar… —susurró Inuyasha.

Naraku frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? Falsificaste tu matrimonio con _mi_ prometida ¿y ahora dices que tienes una muy buena razón para hacerlo? Dime, _Takahashi_ —Naraku escupió el "Takahashi" como si fuera una palabra sucia—, ¿qué razón tienes? Ella es _mi_ prometida y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. ¡**NADA**!

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló Inuyasha—. Entonces ¿el que sea mi esposa _legalmente_ y que esté escrito en documentos _legales_, que haya sido presenciado por familia y amigos no significa nada para ti? ¿El que esté portando el anillo de boda de los Takahashi y que ahora sea por derecho _mi_ esposa no significa nada para ti? —Inuyasha dio un paso adelante—. ¿El que esté embarazada de casi dos meses de mi hijo no significa nada para ti?

Akira se quedó helado.

Naraku se quedó helado.

Los ojos de Kagome se fijaron en Akira, que tenía la sorpresa escrita por toda la cara. Miroku, Kouga, Hayabusa, Hojo y Daichi estaban rodeando a la pareja Takahashi. La mirada de Akira viajó instantáneamente al estómago de su hija donde crecía su nieto…

—Mientes… —gruñó Naraku mientras daba un paso atrás, los ojos abiertos con horror—. Kagome… ella… maldición, ¡ella _nunca_ se acostaría con un hombre sin estar casada!

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras Miroku alzaba una ceja. Él consiguió hablar antes que su amiga.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—¡Es mi prometida! ¡¿Si no sé estos jodidos detalles, quién más tiene derecho a saberlos?!

—¿Su marido, tal vez? —dijo Inutaisho, no le gustaba que estuvieran tratando a su nuera como si fuera equipaje. Estaba embarazada de su nieto y era la _amada_ esposa de su hijo pequeño… la respetarían, sin importar quién se dirigiera a ella; ya fuera su padre, Naraku, Sesshomaru o el mismísimo Dios.

Naraku gruñó.

—¡No estaba hablando contigo, viejo!

—Este viejo tiene suficiente energía dentro como para patear tu podrido culo para sacarte por la puerta de mi hijo, ¿entendido? —dijo Inutaisho en un mortífero susurro—. ¿O es que se te ha olvidado que he criado a los dos empresarios más exitosos de toda Asia?

—Pero también tienes que reconocerle el mérito a Akira, padre —rio Inuyasha—, ha criado a una buena modelo y a un hijo que es un actor bastante decente.

Inutaisho asintió ante su confusión.

—Mis disculpas, querido hijo, me olvidaba de que sus hijos no son para nada como él, y también me alegro de ello —Inutaisho le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al vacilante hombre—. Porque si mi nuera se pareciera aunque fuera un poco a ti… entonces no estarías emparentado con mi familia… Debo decir que Miko ha hecho un gran trabajo _criándose a sí misma y a su hermano_.

—¡¿Estás cuestionando mi habilidad para criar a mis hijos?! —bramó Akira dando un paso adelante. Eso era un golpe a su ego y era lo peor que podía hacerle un hombre a otro hombre. Especialmente porque Inuyasha había abrasado públicamente a Akira por lo de su película, sumado a que Akira _odiaba _a los Takahashi.

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—No la está cuestionando. Sólo ha hecho un comentario.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Una pregunta incluye signos de interrogación al principio y al final de la afirmación —apuntó Kagome inteligentemente, haciendo que su marido y su cuñado se rieran entre dientes.

—¡Puedo llevarte ante los tribunales por fraude y por secuestrar a mi hija! —dijo Akira en un susurro asesino. Eso devolvió a Inuyasha a la situación que tenían entre manos.

—¿Llevarme ante los tribunales? Señor, déjeme explicarle lo que significa _secuestrar_. —Inuyasha dio un paso hacia ellos—. Secuestrar es el acto de llevarse _a alguien contra su voluntad_. ¿Tengo que recordarle que Kagome vino conmigo ese día _voluntariamente_…? Yo no la _secuestré_.

Akira gruñó.

—¡¿Y el falso matrimonio?!

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estábamos casados, pero queríamos tener una ceremonia porque Izayoi pensó que sería apropiado, ya que ahora soy la hija pequeña de la familia Takahashi.

_Piensas rápido_, alabó Inuyasha a su mujer para sus adentros.

—¡Pero Inuyasha dijo antes claramente que había cometido fraude! —bramó Naraku y Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—¡Le oíste mal! Dijo que tenía una _razón_ para sacarme de mi propia casa… nunca dijo nada de falsificar certificados matrimoniales. —Kagome acababa de retorcer las palabras anteriores de Inuyasha. Sí que había declarado la comisión del fraude, pero Naraku y Akira no tenían ninguna prueba física de que hubiera dicho _algo_ así.

Naraku estaba en blanco. Su _prometida_, la mujer con la que se suponía que tenía que casarse para _incrementar_ y _mejorar_ su nombre ante los medios de comunicación se había casado con su mayor "enemigo" en los negocios (más bien era una competición para ver quién vendía más acciones y sacaba mayores beneficios). Eso era un golpe a su orgullo en más de una forma…

—Lo que me interesa es saber por qué Kikyo acudió a vosotros con eso de que íbamos a celebrar una boda —dijo Sesshomaru—, y cómo descubrió el lugar de la ceremonia…

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la solitaria chica que estaba en la entrada.

Kouga tosió: "Acosadora"

Tos. Tos.

Estornudo.

Tos.

—Para con la tos dilatada, por favor. —Inuyasha movió la mano con molestia mientras Hayabusa se reía disimuladamente y Miroku se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Era él el que había tosido más tarde.

_Bueno, fue dramático… hasta cierto punto_. Pensó Miroku y Kouga le sonrió. Estaban pasando un buen momento dramático enfrentándose a Akira Higurashi y a Naraku Onigumo sobre por qué estaban irrumpiendo en la boda Takahashi.

—Bueno, el tipo tiene razón —afirmó Hojo—, ¿cómo descubrió Kikyo el lugar de la ceremonia? Y qué ganaba con contároslo…

—No tenemos ningún derecho a decíroslo —ladró Akira—, la razón por la que la señorita Hiromi acudió a nosotros permanecerá estrictamente confidencial y nadie nos va a obligar a hablar sin representación legal. No hay abogados presentes así que…

—Eh, ¿olvidas que mi mujer es una abogada conocida y respetada en su firma? —Miroku alzó una ceja—. Porque ella puede ser _nuestra_ representante legal. ¿Dónde está la _tuya_?

_Hundido_. Kagome podría haberse reído.

Naraku y Akira estaban mudos de asombro y Kikyo se echó hacia delante, incapaz de contenerse.

—¡_ZORRA_!

Kagome parpadeó.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! —Kikyo caminó furiosamente hacia el altar—. ¡Si no hubieras _aparecido_ mágicamente ese maldito día, Inuyasha y **yo** podríamos estar jodida y felizmente casados! ¡Pero _nooooo_, tenías que ponerte en plan "Oh, Inuyasha, eres un rico esnob"! ¡Arg! —gruñó Kikyo—. ¡_Sabías _que eso lo empujaría a su límite y que intentaría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre él!

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—No lo conocía de antes… cómo iba a saber qué iba a responder a mi afirmación.

Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Poderes mágicos de Miko?

—Eh… —Kagome volvió a parpadear—. Sólo porque me haga _llamar_ Miko, no significa que tenga poderes mágicos de una sacerdotisa del siglo XVI…

—¡Quién sabe! Cómo sino hiciste que _él_ —Kikyo señaló a Inuyasha con un dedo—, ¡¿se enamorara de ti?! Tú… ¡una _niña_ a la que no había visto nunca en su vida comparada conmigo! Una mujer que ha conocido desde hace… _¡un montón de jodido tiempo!_

—¡Blasfemia! —dijo Miroku con severidad—. Hay niños presentes desgraciada… ¡modelo de desnudos!

—Mmm… —tosió Inuyasha—. Creo que lo que quiere decir es "puta"…

—Tío —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco—. Estaba intentando cortar con el lenguaje obsceno. Digo, ¡hay oídos vírgenes presentes!

Daichi tosió.

—Creo que nuestros hijos tienen de todo _menos_ oídos vírgenes… es decir, se pasan los días en casa de Inuyasha y las tardes en la tuya… Me sorprende que no tengan porno bajo sus cunitas o lo que sea…

—Estamos hablando de por qué _mi_ hija está casada con Takahashi Inuyasha… no de por qué vuestros hijos no han entrado en las etapas pervertidas de su vida, muchas gracias —afirmó Akira con tono altivo.

—Tío, es un interludio humorístico —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco—, rompe la tensión por un momento en donde los protagonistas de esta historia contemplan varias de las acciones que pueden adoptar antes de que se vuelva a desarrollar el drama.

—Esto no es una película, hombre… esto es la _vida real_. —Hayabusa le dio a Miroku una palmadita en el hombro y este se rio con gusto.

—¿Y? ¡El mundo es _tu_ escenario! ¡Vive! ¡Actúa! ¡Haz el ridículo!

—Vale, volvamos a la tensión dramática… ¡_te has casado con mi prometida_! —bramó Naraku.

—Creía que ya habíamos establecido eso hace media hora, Onigumo —masculló Kagome—. Me he casado con Inuyasha. ¿Quieres que te lo repita? **Me** _he casado_ con Inuyasha. ¿Te ha entrado ya?

—Todavía no —Los ojos de Naraku brillaron asquerosamente—, por qué no me lo dices aquí… ¿puede que cara a cara y labio contra labio?

—Arg —masculló Inutaisho—. Piojos, Naraku. Preferiría que mi nuera permaneciera limpia e impoluta de tus labios llenos de enfermedades, Naraku. He oído que el _Onigumo_ es malo para las embarazadas.

—No, una dosis de Onigumo puede venirle bien a ese mocoso Takahashi. —Naraku le lanzó una mirada asesina al vientre de Kagome.

—Lanzarle malas miradas a mi estómago no va a cambiar la situación, Onigumo —dijo Kagome. El público se rio ligeramente ante el cómico cambio en la situación.

—¿Podemos volver, **por favor**, con la razón de que haya venido aquí? —Akira se frotó las sienes—. Podría estar dándome un caro masaje ruso ahora mismo…

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estás aquí?! —Inuyasha alzó una ceja—. En serio, ¿qué tienes que perder con esta alianza? Vale, insulté tus habilidades _como director_ cuando yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en el campo, _pero_ no tienes que guardarme rencor por **eso**. Asúmelo, la película era un fracaso de todos modos, así que hice bien en apartarme del proyecto.

Akira observó a Inuyasha mientras este continuaba con su discurso.

—Mi familia es la más influyente de toda Asia y somos los que obtenemos mayores beneficios. Nuestras acciones son las mejor valoradas y seguimos ascendiendo en la escalera corporativa. Tenemos contactos en todos los países, en cualquier dirección de la brújula poseída por _cualquier_ raza, y nuestros amigos también tienen buenos contactos con el resto del mundo. Fusionarte con nosotros incrementa tus rendimientos cien veces más que si dejas que Miko se case con Naraku. —Inuyasha miró al bufón que estaba al lado de su suegro—. Además… los bebés que haga con Kagome serán un millón de veces mejor que un bebé que pudiera tener Naraku con ella…

Kagome estalló en carcajadas mientras Akira sonreía débilmente. Pero pronto paró.

—¡Aun así, cuestionaste la legalidad de una unión entre hombre y mujer, es decir, entre mi hija y tú! —dijo Akira con calma—. Kagome dice que los dos ya estabais casados y que hoy tenéis la ceremonia, pero mi investigación y la declaración anterior de Inuyasha demuestra que los dos falsificasteis el matrimonio. Con qué propósito, no lo sé, pero _voy_ a llevaros a juicio por falsa declaración de información y la abducción de mi hija de mi propia casa.

—¿Y qué más? —Kagome arqueó una ceja—. ¿Las condiciones inhumanas a las que me sometiste? ¿Angustia emocional? ¿Sufrimiento mental? ¿Forzarme a hacer algo por lo que no sentía pasión? ¿Por escapar de casa para encontrar un lugar donde era verdaderamente feliz? Asúmelo, padre —se mofó Kagome—, nosotros tenemos más contra ti…

Hablarle así a su padre rompió el mundo de Kagome, pero no tenía otra opción. Él estaba siendo cruel y difícil y Kagome estaba, esta vez de verdad, casada con Inuyasha (y embarazada de su hijo).

Los ojos de Akira se volvieron hacia ella.

—Os daré un mes antes de llevaros a juicio. Urdid cualquier historia que podáis inventar con vuestras mentes empresarias, pero os veré en los tribunales, dentro de un mes desde hoy, y recibiré una respuesta sobre por qué mi hija se escapó de casa, _se acostó con Takahashi_, falsificó un matrimonio con él y luego se _casó_ con él de verdad… y todo lo demás que se haya hecho y que no pueda desentrañar ahora mismo.

—Bien —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—, que sea un mes. Y en ese mes quiero descubrir _por qué_ os contó Kikyo lo de la ceremonia y cómo descubrió el lugar, ¿trato?

Akira asintió.

—Trato. En fin, actitud empresarial aparte, ¿vais a besaros o no?

Kagome tosió.

—¡_Papá_! —siseó. Akira se rio disimuladamente.

—¿Qué? Después de todo sigo siendo tu padre, ¿no?

Naraku tenía una mirada amenazadora.

—¡Estamos aquí para infligirles miedo y odio, no para observar cómo se besan y se casan!

—Estamos trabajando para separarlos, ¿no? ¡Deja que se diviertan, bufón! —siseó en su oído antes de volverse hacia su hija.

—¿Y bien? Besaos…

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y se encogió de hombros antes de compartir un descuidado beso. Se oyó un débil ruido de aplausos antes de que Inutaisho suspirara, relajando los hombros.

—Volved a casa y… descansad… hoy ha sido un día demasiado raro.

Kagome asintió mientras observaba cómo se retiraban su padre y Naraku. _Sí que ha sido raro…_

—Oi —Inuyasha le dio un empujoncito a su mujer—, no me contestaste, ¿dónde quieres la luna de miel?

Kagome arqueó una ceja, mirando a su marido.

—¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta?

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo que reservar los billetes para el país que elijas, _mademoiselle_.

—No tienes que reservar billetes para ningún lado. —Kagome tenía un brillo misterioso en los ojos.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Oh?

Todos observaban la interacción entre marido y mujer. Kikyo, Naraku y Akira ya habían abandonado la ceremonia.

Kagome asintió.

—¿Y dónde va a ser?

—En tu casa de verano, _Casanova_.

_-x-_

**Este capítulo ha sido subido con esta rapidez para evitar que mis lectoras se queden calvas y para que no se mueran del estrés por saber qué pasa (no sabéis lo mucho que me he reído con los reviews del capítulo anterior, sois geniales).**

**Parece vamos a tener un respiro y veremos cómo se desarrolla todo en este mes. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, seguiré traduciendo a tope para traeros pronto el siguiente.**

**Besoos.**


	30. Luna de miel

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Luna de miel_

—Me siento… embarazada —masculló Kagome mientras observaba a su marido, que estaba preparando un plato de alta cocina la segunda tarde de su luna de miel. Inuyasha había transferido todas sus pertenencias a su casa de verano y tenían suficientes provisiones para que les duraran un mes (lo que él deseaba que durara la luna de miel). La primera noche había sido incómoda, en el sentido de que Inuyasha no paraba de recibir llamadas de teléfono preguntando cómo estaba Kagome y cómo le había afectado el incidente de su boda y, en las famosas palabras del señor Takahashi, más mierda.

—¿A lo mejor es porque estás embarazada, mademoiselle? —rio Inuyasha mientras Kagome le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Cállate y prepara mi comida. Cerdo. —Kagome bufó disimuladamente mientras continuaba bebiendo el zumo de manzana que su marido le había preparado caballerosamente. Al personal de la casa de verano de Inuyasha se le había dado un mes de vacaciones, así que el recién comprometido novio tenía el placer de cocinar, limpiar y atender a su algo embarazada esposa.

—Eres una mandona.

—Y tú eres un lento. El niño y yo nos estamos _muriendo_ de hambre. —Kagome hizo un dramático intento de desmayo, pero falló miserablemente. Inuyasha se rio entre dientes mientras se ajustaba la camiseta y danzaba por la cocina (en sentido figurado), preparando la cena de su esposa. Kagome llevaba puesto un fluido vestido floral que le llegaba a los tobillos. Estaba sentada en el taburete en la cocina de Inuyasha y observaba a su respetado marido mientras se afanaba con el caliente microondas y un templado horno.

—¿Qué era lo que me estabas preparando?

—Macarrones con queso —respondió Inuyasha con tono digno. Eso hizo que la modelo soltara una risita, haciendo que el zumo de manzana le saliera por la nariz. Alzando una ceja con asco y diversión, Inuyasha le lanzó un pañuelo a Kagome, que le sonrió, limpiándose la cara.

—No actúas como una afamada modelo, querida esposa —afirmó Inuyasha mientras saboreaba unos pocos macarrones. Kagome se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Y yo nunca pensé que el tío más rico de toda Asia estaría haciendo macarrones con queso la segunda noche de su luna de miel para su esposa _embarazada_ —replicó Kagome. Inuyasha simplemente se rio ante la actitud infantil de su mujer y continuó _cocinando_.

Kagome tarareó una suave melodía y siguió sorbiendo su zumo de manzana, sus ojos estaban fijos en su marido, observando cómo se movían sus músculos mientras maniobraba alrededor de su grandiosa cocina. Tenía que admitir que albergaba fuertes sentimientos por su marido y que, sin duda, se sentía a salvo a su lado. Desde el principio del verano había sido su lugar seguro, protegiéndola de la maldad que había en su vida.

Había sido, y seguía siendo, su primer contacto con el amor…

—¿Ya está, Casanova? —gimió Kagome e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta con un gran cuenco en su mano izquierda y dos tenedores en la derecha.

—Macarrones au fromage, para mi querida mademoiselle y por supuesto, pour moi. —Inuyasha puso el cuenco al lado de Kagome antes de acercar un taburete, poniéndose a su lado. Le tendió un tenedor y los dos atacaron la delicia con queso, ambos sonriendo. Kagome soltó una risita al ver un trozo de queso en la mejilla de su marido. Por instinto, alzó el pulgar y se la sacó, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso.

—Eres como un crío —afirmó Kagome.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. Bueno, ¿cómo vas? —inquirió. Kagome supo, por su mirada, que se refería al incidente del día de su boda. Suspirando, Kagome volvió a sus macarrones.

—Hay veces que mi vida apesta… todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Por qué te crees que Miko no va a conferencias o a entregas de premios?

Inuyasha rodeó los hombros de Kagome con un brazo y atrajo su cabeza para que se apoyara contra él. Su pulgar trazaba círculos en su hombro mientras sentía su suave aliento.

—Deja que te diga algo —murmuró, sus labios se movían suavemente contra su cuello—. Miko ya no tiene que preocuparse por su imagen. Ahora eres _mi_ esposa y si se publica algo remotamente _degradante _contra ti… los medios tendrán que ocuparse de un infierno…_ literalmente_.

Kagome le sonrió con dulzura a su marido y lo besó ligeramente en la mandíbula.

—Gracias… supongo que ya es hora de que revelemos que Higurashi Kagome es, de hecho, Miko.

Inuyasha se rio disimuladamente.

—Oh, no.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Higurashi Kagome _no es _Miko.

—¿Y entonces quién es?

—Takahashi Kagome.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un empujoncito a Inuyasha para después volverse hacia sus macarrones con queso.

—_¿Tortilla con queso o sola? —dijo Kagome repentinamente mientras sacaba unos huevos de la nevera. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja._

—_¿Perdona?_

—_¿Con queso o sola? —repitió sin darse la vuelta, rompiendo los huevos de forma experta dentro de un cuenco mientras Inuyasha se recostaba en la silla._

—_Tenemos cocineros, ¿sabes?_

—_Prefiero hacerme mi propia comida —murmuró mientras empezaba a freír el huevo—. Si no quieres tortilla ni nada hecho por mí, dímelo. No me tomo las cosas a pecho. —Sus ojos brillaron mientras se daba la vuelta—. A menos que me gustes._

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Kagome le dio un golpecito a su marido, que salió de su ensoñación. La miró, sonriendo.

—En cuando te ofreciste a hacerme una tortilla con queso —admitió—, y en cómo dijiste que no te tomas las cosas a pecho… a menos que te guste esa persona.

Kagome se sonrojó, recordando claramente el incidente. _Había_ pasado en la misma casa en la que estaban.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Kagome alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha, confusa.

—¿Perdona?

—Cuando dijiste que te gusto… ¿lo dijiste en serio?

Kagome sonrió.

—Eso sólo lo sé yo, Casanova —Kagome se bajó del taburete con un guiño sensual—, y tú tendrás que descubrirlo.

Inuyasha bajó de un salto de su asiento, sonriendo ampliamente y corriendo tras su esposa, que no paraba de reírse.

—¡Vuelve aquí, mademoiselle!

—¡Oblígame!

_-x-_

—Bien, estamos todos casados y/o legalmente unidos unos con otros. —Ayumi bostezó mientras todos estaban sentados en el salón de Miroku y Sango esa tarde. Kouga le estaba dando trozos de manzana a Ai y Ayame le daba lo mismo a Hikari.

Kyo, Ichiro y Kasumi estaban profundamente dormidos mientras el grupo de amigos estaba cómodamente sentado en el salón contemporáneo de los Lin.

—Os digo que se harán felices el uno al otro. —Sango sonrió—. Ella es exactamente lo que él necesita en su vida.

—A pesar de que sea varios _años_ mayor que ella.

—Sólo seis. —Hayabusa puso los ojos en blanco—. No hay _tanta_ diferencia de edad. Además, ella es _demasiado_ inmadura y él es _demasiado_ maduro. Se equilibran el uno al otro.

—¡Eso no tuvo ningún sentido! —bufó Daichi.

—Callaos, ahora lo tiene.

Sango suspiró mientras se recostaba en su sofá.

—Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa —murmuró—, dentro de un mes tendremos que enfrentarnos a los Higurashi en juicio sobre la legalidad del matrimonio de Inuyasha, así como por fraude…

Miroku asintió.

—Esto, básicamente, nos fastidia…

—¡Están legalmente casados! ¡El que haya fraude o no ya no debería importar! Además, ahora Kagome está embarazada —exclamó Yuka acaloradamente.

—Aun así —murmuró Sango—, Akira tiene bastante contra Inuyasha. Debido a esos dos y a su historia, Akira puede reunir fácilmente hechos contra Inuyasha que pueden ser falsificados para hacerlos pasar por ciertos.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Miroku mientras Sango se frotaba las sienes.

—Inuyasha retiró su patrocinio de la película de Akira. Akira puede aportar pruebas fácilmente de que Inuyasha se retractó porque había escuchado rumores sobre las habilidades directorales de Akira… lo cual es, en esencia, cierto porque escuchó a Miroku antes de retirar su patrocinio. —Sango miró a su marido—. Eso puede demostrar que Inuyasha es un marido incompetente y un empresario inestable que escucha las opiniones de aquellos que no tienen experiencia en el campo en el que él es experto. Miroku, un médico, le está dando sugerencias a un empresario sobre qué hacer…

—¡Pero la gente _sabía_ que Inuyasha había escuchado muchas opiniones antes de retractarse de la película! —gruñó Hayabusa—. ¡¿Cómo demonios puede hacer valer Akira algo contra él por eso?!

—Puede —murmuró Sango—, y, conociéndolo, lo hará.

—¡¿Por qué demonios quiere que su hija _embarazada_ se case con Naraku cuando ya está con el padre del maldito bebé?! —gruñó Hojo—. ¡No tiene ningún maldito sentido!

Eri asintió en conformidad.

Yuka se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie lo sabe… ojalá que lo descubramos en el juicio…

—Ojalá…

_-x-_

—¡Rosas!

—¡Tulipanes!

—¡No, maldición, rosas!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Los tulipanes también son bonitos!

—¡Pero yo quiero rosas!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque sí!

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Porque son significativas, ¡¿vale?!

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban discutiendo sobre si deberían plantar tulipanes o rosas en la entrada principal de su casa de verano. Dado que Kagome se había negado a cualquier interacción sexual debido a su cansancio mental y físico, los dos tenían que conformarse con otras actividades _sexuales_…

Como plantar flores…

—¡¿Y cómo es, si me lo puedes explicar amablemente, Takahashi, que las rosas son significativas?! —Kagome arqueó una ceja en dirección a su divertido marido.

—Porque expresan la belleza que es incomparable a nada más en el mundo… pero siempre son peligrosas. —A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos—. Tienen espinas que son invisibles a menos que las toques… un poco como tú.

Kagome alzó una ceja.

—¿Yo?

—Tú infinitamente hermosa, mademoiselle Miko —susurró Inuyasha—, pero también eres peligrosa y, a menos que se te provoque, permaneces como una belleza inocente.

Kagome sonrió.

—Que sean rosas, entonces.

—¡Menudo poeta estoy hecho!

Kagome resopló ante el descaro de Inuyasha.

—Tengo un poema para ti. —Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome mientras se inclinaban sobre montones de tierra para plantar las rosas. Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? Oigámoslo entonces…

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta.

—Las rosas son rojas…

Kagome gruñó.

—Las violetas azules…

La señora Takahashi esperó los siguientes versos…

—¡Mi mierda apesta, tú no lo dudes!

—¡Maldito! —Kagome le lanzó una maceta vacía a su moribundo marido. Estaba rodando entre la tierra, riendo como una hiena con helio. Kagome le sacó la lengua a su marido antes de volver con sus rosas.

—Te recitaré un auténtico poema. —Le sonrió a Inuyasha mientras el empresario recobraba la compostura.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¡Dilo!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—La roja rosa suspira de pasión/ Y la blanca rosa respira amor/ Oh, la roja rosa es un halcón/ Y la blanca rosa una paloma/ Pero yo te envío un capullo color crema/ Con un sonrojo en las puntas de sus pétalos/ Por el amor que es puro y dulce/ Tiene un beso de deseo en los labios.

Tras completar el poema de Kagome, Inuyasha (todo lo seguro que podía con su embarazada esposa) derribó a Kagome y devoró sus labios.

—Saboreo el deseo. —Le guiñó un ojo sensualmente tras terminar de devorarle la boca.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, gruñendo.

—Eres… un varón pervertido.

—¡¿Qué clase de varón no es un pervertido?!

—¿Mi padre?

—He dicho qué clase de _varón_. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. Kagome resopló.

—¿Estás insinuando que no es un varón?

—No, es un bastardo.

—Y ellos, está probado científicamente, que tienen un género diferente del Homo Sapiens, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Deberían recompensarte por tanto conocimiento. —Kagome estaba siendo sarcástica e Inuyasha lo sabía.

Gruñendo, agarró a Kagome por los hombros y plantó los labios firmemente sobre los suyos. Tras dejar un montón de rosas en el suelo, las manos de Kagome rodearon los hombros de Inuyasha mientras su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

Kagome gimió ligeramente entre el beso, sus dedos acariciaban la suave melena de Inuyasha. Tras presionar la palma de su mano contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kagome, Inuyasha la atrajo más hacia sí, deseando saborearla más sin sacarle la ropa…

—-Inuyasha —gimió Kagome e Inuyasha sintió un subidón…

_Kagome…_

_-x-_

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, acabo de empezar el curso y estos días han sido completamente caóticos. Espero que esto compense la espera.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais a través de vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos, siempre me animáis a seguir adelante.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	31. Debut, Miko Takahashi

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Debut, Miko Takahashi_

—Bueno, ¿qué tal la luna de miel? —Miroku le dio a Inuyasha un pequeño codazo en la sala familiar de los Lin una tarde de viernes. Kagome ya estaba dormida, en vista de que ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y su estómago estaba ligeramente abultado. Inuyasha estaba estirado en el sofá, jugando con su alianza y observando el chisporroteo de la chimenea.

—Sin sexo. —Inuyasha sonrió—. Hemos practicado la abstinencia durante todo un mes. Cuando es el juicio, ¿por cierto?

—Dentro de dos semanas. Sango lo está preparando todo.

—Qué irónico que Kagome no tenga ni idea de lo que está pasando y que nosotros seamos las razones por las que los Higurashi nos llevan a juicio.

Miroku se limitó a reír mientras zapeaba entre las películas que había en su televisor.

Inuyasha tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas apoyadas en la mesita de centro. Estaba pensativo, igual que Miroku. Por tanto, permitía que su recién casado mejor amigo ponderara los límites de sus pensamientos mientras iba cambiando de canal.

—Quiero presentar a Kagome ante los medios…

Miroku giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Inuyasha.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero revelar que es Miko.

Miroku no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Inuyasha, el hombre al que Kagome le había ocultado todo porque no quería que se revelara su identidad, decidía que quería que su mujer _embarazada_ debutara como Miko Takahashi. _Inconcebible…_

—¡¿Que tú _qué_?!

—Quiero revelar que Kagome es Miko.

—¡¿Se lo has _preguntado_?!

—¿Puedo? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja—. Está durmiendo, ¡¿no?! No sé, estaba pensando en ello y bueno… nuestra empresa va a lanzar productos para bebé y necesitamos a una chica para la portada. Han sugerido que el estómago se haga con animación por ordenador, pero… por qué no conseguir a una modelo que esté embarazada de verdad, ¿sabes?

Miroku asintió.

—Sí, pero… ¡está embarazada!

—¡No la estoy explotando! —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¡Soy su marido! No va a trabajar demasiado ni nada parecido… ¿por qué te lo _estoy_ explicando?

Miroku simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Pero sigo sin pensar que sea buena idea.

—No te he preguntado, ¿verdad?

—No lo has hecho.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

—Oh, cállate de una vez —masculló Inuyasha, enfadándose ante la creciente sonrisilla de Miroku. Inuyasha devolvió su atención a la pantalla de televisión, eligiendo ignorar a Miroku un rato más…

_-x-_

—¿Mademoiselle? —preguntó Inuyasha temprano a la mañana siguiente en la habitación de invitados de los Lin. Inuyasha no había querido despertar a su somnolienta mujer, así que había decidido pasar la noche en la casa de su mejor amigo. Ahora, Inuyasha acariciaba la mejilla de Kagome mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados, despierta sí, pero con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Mmm?

—Tengo una oferta que simplemente no podrás rechazar.

Kagome estalló en carcajadas mientras abría un poco un ojo.

—¿Ah, sí, Don Inuyasha?

—Ahh, síí —Inuyasha intentó imitar el acento italiano del Padrino—, no puedes… rechazar esta exquisita oferta mía.

—Adelante, Casanova. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras sentía cómo la mano de Inuyasha bajaba por su mejilla para descansar sobre su estómago, su pulgar trazaba círculos en la cumbre de su vientre.

—La empresa va a lanzar un nuevo producto —empezó Inuyasha su propuesta empresarial, intentando mantenerla lo más casual que pudiera ya que, evidentemente, se estaba dirigiendo a su mujer. Kagome asintió lentamente mientras sentía los dedos de su marido haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —afirmó Inuyasha—, en realidad son tres nuevos productos, pero están todos ligeramente conectados.

—¿Qué son?

Inuyasha intentó mostrarse dudoso.

—Un andador para bebés, un balancín y un parque para niños.

Kagome abrió los ojos inmediatamente y los fijó en los serios de su marido. Inuyasha vio que sus ojos registraban lo que acababa de decir…

—Cosas… ¿de bebés?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí. Me preguntaba si tú, por casualidad, conoces a alguna modelo embarazada y con experiencia que estuviera dispuesta a ser la protagonista de unas sesiones de fotos. —Inuyasha meneó las cejas—. Y no te preocupes, ¡prometo no dejarla exhausta y le daré un exclusivo masaje de espalda al estilo Takahashi todos los días después de las fotos!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Mi marido no le va a dar a ninguna modelo embarazada cualquiera masajes en la espalda todos los días, muchas gracias!

—¡Me refería a ti!

—¡Sé que lo hacías!

—¿Entonces eso es un sí?

—Podría ser un no.

—¡Ohh! ¿Por qué no?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Kagome arqueó una ceja—. ¡Actúa acorde a tu edad, Casanova!

—Sólo pregunto. —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. Podrías decir fácilmente _no, Inuyasha, no quiero modelar como Miko Takahashi_. Es una simple frase de ocho palabras.

_¿Ocho palabras?_ Vocalizó Kagome, divertida.

—Eres un caso.

—Gracias, y ahora ¿lo harás?

Kagome suspiró.

—No… sé…

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—A mi identidad.

Inuyasha fijó la mirada largamente en su mujer. Su mano había parado de acariciarle la barriga hacía rato, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

—¿Tu identidad?

Kagome asintió.

—Como Kagome Higurashi. En cuanto descubran que Miko es —Kagome hizo una pausa—, o mejor dicho _era_ Kagome Higurashi… entonces tanto _nuestra_ familia como _mi_ familia van a estar bajo una gran presión mediática.

—Nuestra familia puede soportarlo. —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—. Tengo _suficiente_ dinero como para trasladarnos a la luna si tenemos que hacerlo.

—¡No me voy a mudar a la luna con tu mocoso dentro de mí, entendido! —exigió Kagome en broma mientras Inuyasha le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz. Su cálido aliento la tocaba y a Kagome le entraron ganas de lanzarse a sus labios…

—¿Lo harás? —murmuró, su labios se movían contra su lóbulo—. ¿Por favor, mademoiselle?

—Deja que me lo piense.

_-x-_

—Akira —murmuró Korari, sus ojos seguían la paseante figura de su estresado marido. Souta estaba sentado en la única mecedora de su sala de estar, observando a su padre contemplar varios problemas que le rondaban—. Akira, ¿qué pasó en la boda?

Akira miró a su mujer antes de reanudar su paseo.

—Kagome se casó con Inuyasha… y yo le dije que se besaran para terminar.

Souta abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Que tú _QUÉ_?! —bramó sorprendido. Su padre, Akira Higurashi, que estaba tan inclinado a arruinar la vida de Kagome… ¿le había dicho que besara a Inuyasha para terminar con la ceremonia? _¡¿Tiene fiebre o algo así?!_ Inquirió Souta para sus adentros.

Akira se encogió de hombros, sus ojos estaban nublados con diversas emociones.

—Kagome parecía tan **feliz**… no la he visto tan feliz desde hace _siglos_. Simplemente no podía… quitarle eso tan de repente, ¿entiendes? —Akira inspeccionó los ojos de su mujer, rezando a Dios que Korari entendiera un poco—. No quería que mi niña se quedara sin nada. Tenía que darle una luz de esperanza.

—¿Luz de esperanza para qué? —preguntó Korari, arqueando una ceja.

Akira se encogió de hombros, confuso. Souta observó a su padre con escepticismo.

—¿Luz de esperanza de que su padre la sigue queriendo? —apuntó el joven actor.

Un atisbo de dolor cruzó los ojos de Akira mientras la verdad de las palabras de su hijo le afectaba. Souta tenía razón, _para demostrar que la sigo queriendo_.

—Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Korari, la esperanza se alzaba en su interior. Nunca había querido hacer daño a su hija de ninguna forma, pero su marido la había presionado hasta ese extremo. _Si Akira recapacita ahora de sus acciones… puede que pueda ser la madre que quiero ser para Kagome_. Korari iba a levantarse, pero Akira meneó la cabeza, indicándole a su esposa que volviera a sentarse.

—Quiero… —Akira hizo una pausa antes de respirar hondo—. Hablé con Inutaisho hace dos noches.

Korari abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Que tú **qué**?!

Akira asintió, recordando la conversación…

—_¿Qué razón hay para que quieras arruinar la vida de mi hijo y la de su esposa? —inquirió Inutaisho, su voz teñida de emoción. Akira oyó el dolor y la ira contenidos en el tono del respetado empresario…_

—_Tu hijo… —Akira se quedó en blanco e hizo una pausa… No __**tenía**__ ninguna razón en particular para detestar tanto a Inuyasha. Sólo aquel comentario que había hecho. Pero guardarle rencor por eso era, bueno… infantil…_

_Totalmente infantil…_

¿Por qué le guardo rencor?_ Se preguntó Akira, escuchando el silencio al teléfono. Inutaisho no estaba diciendo nada, sino que sólo esperaba que Akira contestara._

—_¿Qué hizo mi hijo? —presionó Inutaisho después de un tiempo. Akira suspiró._

—_Tu hijo… será un buen marido para mi hija —susurró Akira—, fue el rencor y, de hecho, estoy innatamente contento de que Inuyasha se haya casado con Kagome antes de que pudiera casarla con Naraku…_

_Inutaisho parecía complacido._

—_¿El violador?_

—_No sé en qué estaba pensando. —Akira se estremeció. Su sentido común al fin funcionaba y se había dado cuenta de la crueldad de su error. Iba a casar a su hija con un violador…—. Supongo que sólo quería… la fama… —Que era la razón por la que iba a empujar a su hija embarazada a casarse con un violador…_

_¡A su hija __**embarazada**__!_

Cómo pude…

_¿Cómo había podido?_

_Era un monstruo…_

—_¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos? —inquirió Inutaisho y Akira frunció el ceño._

—_Todavía tenemos que llevarlos a juicio, pero en cambio… ¿podríamos encarcelar a Naraku por violación? No ha sido sentenciado por ese despreciable crimen._

_Inutaisho se rio._

—_Me alegro de que hayas recuperado el sentido común, Akira._

—_Yo también._

Korari parecía estar encantada.

—Entonces… entonces… ¿significa esto…?

Akira sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Que he despertado de un oscuro y profundo sueño?

—Arg. —Souta arqueó una ceja—. ¿No es demasiado cursi?

Pero Akira y Korari no le hicieron caso a Souta. En cambio, Korari saltó de su sitio, sollozando y abrazando a su marido. Estaba feliz y contenta de que Akira hubiera recapacitado después de _tanto_ tiempo… Su hija ya no tendría que casarse con ese hijo de puta violador…

—Además —murmuró Korari contra el pecho de Akira—, serás aún más famoso, si es que ese era tu objetivo, con los Takahashi como familia política de Kagome.

Akira se rio entre dientes.

—Sólo quiero que Kagome y nosotros seamos felices…

_Y ahora, hora de atrapar a ese Naraku…_

_-x-_

—Una semana más. —Akira se paseaba por el salón un día después de su incidente con su familia. Estaba intentando mantener la imagen de odio a Takahashi Inuyasha delante de Onigumo, pero era difícil. Miró a Naraku antes de volver a hablar—. Una semana más antes de que llevemos a los Takahashi a juicio.

La familia Onigumo observaba a Akira, que describía un agujero en el suelo de su salón y lo único que podían hacer y decir era nada. Naraku tenía ganas de romper algo… preferiblemente la cabeza de Inuyasha pero, obviamente, el hombre no estaba a su alcance.

—¿Qué planeas hacer cuando estemos en el juicio? —inquirió el padre de Naraku mientras Akira seguía paseándose.

—-No… sé… —se interrumpió Akira. ¿Qué _iba _a hacer? No tenía ninguna prueba (excepto Aiko, la chica a la que Naraku había violado en grupo) de que Naraku era culpable de lo que se le acusaba. Akira se quedó mirando al vacío, inconsciente de sus alrededores mientras la realidad de la situación se cernía sobre él…

—¡Akira! —Naraku se levantó, impacientándose—. ¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?!

—No te _**ATREVAS**_ a alzarme la voz, jovencito —bramó Akira, volviendo a la realidad—. Respeta a tus _jodidos_ mayores, ¿entendido?

Naraku gruñó mientras volvía a sentarse, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

_Gracias a Dios que no casé a Kagome con este tipo…_

_-x-_

—Entonces, ¿lo harás? —rogó Inuyasha—. ¡¿Lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, **lo harááááás**?!

Kagome miró esa tarde, incómoda, a su marido mientras estaban sentados en el salón. Inuyasha no se había rendido y había seguido preguntándole sobre lo de hacer de modelo de estómago para su nueva línea de productos de bebés. Le daba miedo…la idea de revelar su verdadera identidad.

Había estado bajo una _manta_, por así decirlo, durante toda su vida y ahora, de repente, después de dos meses de hacer el tonto, era la esposa de Takahashi Inuyasha, un empresario mundialmente conocido. Estaba embarazada de su primogénito y también era una elegante modelo…

Una elegante modelo embarazada cuyo marido, el empresario, le ofrecía ser la protagonista de unas fotos para los productos de bebés…

—Cállate, Inuyasha. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco e Inuyasha suspiró, levantándose y enfrentándose a su esposa.

—Bien, si no quieres —Inuyasha intentó el truco de la psicología inversa—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

¡_Maldición_! Inuyasha maldijo internamente. Se sentó al lado de Kagome una vez más y la agarró de una mano.

—Supongo, —Inuyasha suspiró—, ¿sabes qué? No puedo obligarte. —Acarició su vientre cariñosamente—. _Estás_ embarazada de **mi** mocoso, después de todo.

Kagome sonrió.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que ser un tipo comprensivo si tengo que estar casado con Higurashi Kagome.

—¡Oh, sí! —Kagome frotó la nariz contra su mejilla—. Pero quiero ser tu modelo…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos mientras su mirada se dirigía rápidamente hacia su mujer que le sonreía, divertida.

—Estás…

—¿Segura? Sí, lo estoy. —Kagome soltó una risita mientras Inuyasha la empujaba lentamente para que se acostara en el sofá. Se subió encima de ella con toda la delicadeza que pudo, manteniéndose lo suficientemente alto como para no hacer presión sobre su estómago…

—Inuyasha…

—¿Mmm? —Sus labios ya habían encontrado su cuello y Kagome arqueó la espalda, gimiendo. Su mano derecha viajó bajo su camiseta y le apartó el sujetador, dándole un pequeño apretón. Kagome ahogó una exclamación de placer y su mano se agarró al brazo de Inuyasha, quería sentir más de él…

—Despacio, mademoiselle. —Los labios fruncidos de Inuyasha trabajaban expertamente alrededor de sus puntos de presión.

—Échale la culpa al bebé —masculló Kagome alegremente e Inuyasha se rio, rozando la nariz contra la comisura de su labio.

—Cuando salga el bebé nos divertiremos más, mademoiselle…

Kagome se limitó a hacer un puchero mientras Inuyasha se bajaba de encima de ella.

—Te estoy estresando con una sobredosis de hormonas sexuales. Tienes que descansar. —Inuyasha meneó las cejas y Kagome simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bicho raro.

—Gracias —susurró mientras se inclinaba contra su oído—, por más de una cosa…

Kagome cerró los ojos…

_Te quiero_…

_-x-_

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza. No tener internet en la ciudad en la que estudio es un martirio, sobre todo cuando tengo que actualizar antes de que queráis lincharme, jeje, pero el sábado que viene ya tengo y espero poder volver a la normalidad.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Un besoo**


	32. Comprando cosas de bebés

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Comprando cosas de bebés_

—¿Casanova?

A sólo tres días del juicio, la pareja Takahashi se estaba poniendo nerviosa e inquieta… junto con la ansiedad que tenía por su futuro hijo. Inuyasha estaba en camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos de seda, corriendo en la cinta de su gimnasio interior. Su pelo estaba trenzado, gracias a su esposa, y tenía el estéreo encendido con canciones que hacían vibrar las paredes.

Inuyasha no oyó a su esposa llamándolo y siguió corriendo a velocidad excesiva. Kagome frunció el ceño, fue hacia su sistema de sonido y lo apagó, eliminando las melodías que tanto estaba disfrutando Inuyasha. Inuyasha gruñó, esperando que fuera un trabajador el que había tocado su bastante caro equipo y apretó el botón de _stop_ de la cinta, listo para liberar su ira.

Le sorprendió ver que era su esposa, de pie alegremente al lado del equipo, de brazos cruzados sobre su abultado vientre. Inuyasha sonrió de manera insinuante mientras caminaba hacia ella. Miroku había explicado que no pasaba nada por tener sexo durante el embarazo, pero Kagome quería restringirlo… no quería arriesgarse. Inuyasha respetaba su decisión, pero… era, después de todo, un hombre. _La_ deseaba, pero dentro de unos meses. Inuyasha podía contenerse, o eso esperaba.

_Cómo quiero a esta chica_, se había dicho un día, _¡¿qué clase de hombre puede retener el sexo durante nueve meses?! ¡Es __**sexo**__!_

—¿Qué pasa, mademoiselle? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras cogía su toalla y empezaba a secarse el sudor del cuerpo. Había estado corriendo cuarenta y cinco minutos seguidos, sin interrupción. Inuyasha asumía que necesitaba un descanso… más o menos…

—Sango ha llamado —dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha se ponía la toalla alrededor del cuello. Sus manos se dirigieron suavemente a su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Kagome se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, su estómago abultaba por delante. Inuyasha le acarició la cadera, su barbilla estaba apoyada en lo alto de su cabeza.

Kagome oía el latido del corazón de Inuyasha, ralentizándose lentamente…

**Pumpumpumpumpum**

—¿Qué quería? —murmuró, el olor de su champú de mandarina asaltaba sus sentidos.

—Quería ir de compras —susurró Kagome—, al parecer no puede esperar unos meses más a que determinemos el sexo. Quiere que hoy compremos lo básico, ya sabes, el cambiador, una cuna, puede que algunos juguetes… —Kagome suspiró—. Yo tampoco puedo esperar…

Inuyasha se rio entre dientes mientras apartaba a su esposa de su agarre. La miró a los ojos y vio que estaban emocionados y ansiosos al mismo tiempo. Se había estado estresando por el juicio desde hacía mucho tiempo y él odiaba que estuviera bajo tanta presión en una etapa tan delicada de su vida. Necesitaba esta salida con Sango y él se aseguraría de que la tuviera…

—Puedes ir —asintió— con Sango, pero tengo unas pocas condiciones.

Kagome asintió, lista para escucharlas.

—Tu móvil y el de Sango estarán encendidos y disponibles en todo momento, en caso de emergencia.

Kagome asintió.

—Esto también se lo diré a Sango, pero no puedes caminar durante mucho tiempo.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé.

Inuyasha la ignoró mientras continuaba con su lista de condiciones.

—Puedes llevar mi tarjeta platino de la empresa, es ilimitada, y puedes cargar cualquier cosa que necesites. La factura va a la cuenta de la empresa, así que no pasará nada. No se te denegará nada.

Kagome sonrió.

—¡Punto!

Inuyasha se rio mientras volvía a atraerla hacia él.

—Y por último y definitivamente más importante… voy a mandar a dos guardaespaldas. —Inuyasha sintió que Kagome se tensaba, así que continuó rápidamente—. No van a estar cerca, pero sí a una distancia segura. Con todo esto del juicio, Naraku o tu padre pueden hacer cosas, y no quiero que tú —Su mano se deslizó a su estómago—, o el bebé os hagáis daño. ¿Sí?

Kagome suspiró, entendiendo su lógica.

—Supongo.

Inuyasha se rio.

—Entonces eso es todo. Llama a Sango, podéis llevaros la limusina al centro comercial.

Kagome sonrió adorablemente, ladeando la cabeza.

—Eres… el mejor.

—Naturalmente. —Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de apartarse—. Ve a prepararte y yo seguiré entrenando. Avísame antes de que te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome asintió.

—Entendido.

_-x-_

—Estos… ¡son malditamente monos! —chilló Sango al ver un vestido al estilo de un tutú para un bebé. Era rosa pálido y ponía _La princesa de papá_ por delante. Kagome abrió la boca en silenciosa apreciación mientras tocaba la suave tela de algodón.

—Ojalá supiera el sexo. —Kagome hizo un puchero mientras Sango y ella compraban en una tienda de bebés bastante conocida y muy cara. Con la tarjeta de la empresa de Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango no temían que les denegaran nada de su compra (aunque por qué iba a pasar eso con una de las tarjetas de Inuyasha, siendo él uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, no podían comprenderlo).

Sango asintió, mostrando su acuerdo, mientras dejaban el artículo y seguían comprando cosas de bebés. Kagome estudiaba las cunas… sus opciones se redujeron a una cuna de corte victoriano con bordes de encaje y una cuna con dosel, con formas modernas pintadas en las barras que mantenían al bebé dentro de los confines de la zona donde se dormía.

—La del dosel es bonita —afirmó Sango. Kagome asintió.

—Pero también lo es la de estilo victoriano… —Kagome frunció el ceño y miró a Sango. La madrina del niño tenía una mirada desesperada.

—¡Ahh! ¡Qué difícil!

Kagome hizo un puchero y sacó el móvil. Tras pulsar unos botones, estaba llamando al móvil de su marido…

—¿Qué pasa, nena?

—¿Cuna victoriana o una con dosel? —inquirió Kagome sin añadir más información mientras Sango examinaba todos los detalles de la ropa de cama. Esto tenía que ser _perfecto_.

—Eeh… coge ambas.

Kagome se quedó con rostro inexpresivo.

—¡¿_AMBAS_?!

—¡Pues sí! —Inuyasha parecía emocionado—. Dependerá del humor en que estemos nosotros o el bebé. Tengo suficiente espacio para varios cuartos para los niños, así que, ya sabes, puedes crear temas específicos para las diferentes habitaciones para que hagan juego con la cuna en cuestión.

Kagome hizo una pausa y quiso discutir con él, pero… no estaban _tirando_ el dinero. Era su primer hijo.

—Vale, ¿pero cuántos cuartos para los niños podemos tener?

—Según mis planes tres. Cuatro si tengo suerte.

—Guarda el cuarto —dijo Kagome—, conviértelo en una sala de juegos. No para diseñarlo para Ai o los demás, sino uno lo suficientemente seguro para el bebé.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que será lo mejor. Tres habitaciones de niños, una al lado de nuestra habitación, una al lado de la habitación de invitados de Sango y una en la planta baja, al lado de tu gimnasio.

—Parece que tenemos un plan.

—¡Genial!

—Divertíos…

Kagome colgó y miró a Sango, que la estaba observando.

—¿Y bien?

—Inuyasha dice que compremos tres cunas para tres posibles habitaciones para los niños.

Sango chilló.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Había estado mirando esa cuna de Mickey Mouse muchísimo tiempo!

Kagome sólo pudo menear la cabeza con diversión mientras continuaban comprando.

_-x-_

Inuyasha se desplomó en el sofá, comiendo un bocadillo que le había preparado la cocinera. Después de dejar a Sango en la casa Takahashi, Miroku había decidido quedarse un rato, ya que su hija estaba en clases de ballet con Hikari y después irían a casa de Kouga. Mientras Inuyasha veía una telenovela, Miroku había decidido ir a hacer… caca.

Inuyasha masticaba un trozo de tomate antes de oír que le sonaba el móvil…

Era Miroku.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Inuyasha al descolgar… lo que lo saludó, le sorprendió.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¡¿Qué demonios, Kagome?!

_-x-_

Kagome estaba examinando los carritos y los andadores para el bebé cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Arqueó la ceja y vio que era el número de Miroku, descolgó. Justo cuando lo hacía, la saludó su marido.

—¿Qué pasa?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha hizo una pausa.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Kagome?!

—¡Hola, chicos! —llegó la voz de Miroku y Kagome tosió. Miró a Sango, que estaba al otro lado de la tienda y vio que también estaba al teléfono…

—¿Sango? —inquirió Kagome.

—Yo también estoy aquí… ¿qué demonios pasa, Miroku? —maldijo Sango a su marido.

—Cómo estáis…

—Estamos genial, pero por qué estás… ¿haciendo una llamada a cuatro? —preguntó Kagome.

—Porque es retrasado, por eso —maldijo Inuyasha y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Nada de lenguaje vulgar, por favor. Eso afecta al bebé.

Sango soltó una risita.

—Lin, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Inuyasha y Kagome volvió a examinar el cochecito.

—Papel higiénico.

Sango y Kagome se incorporaron e hicieron contacto visual a la vez que decían:

—¡¿_Papel higiénico_?!

—¡Sí! Veréis, el tema es que quería llamar a Inuyasha para decirle que se había quedado sin papel y que la mierda de mi culo se estaba secando, pero sin querer activé el modo conferencia y entraron los primeros dos números de mi móvil…

—Pero… estás… en el _váter_… ¡¿_cagando_?! —gruñó Sango—. ¡Oh, qué asqueroso! —Y colgó.

—Dale papel higiénico —ordenó Kagome y también colgó.

—Meh, deja que se te seque la mierda y te pele el culo —masculló Inuyasha y le colgó a su amigo.

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! INUYASHA, ¡SÉ BUEN AMIGO Y DAME EL MALDITO PAPEL HIGIÉNICO! ¡ESTO ES MUY INCÓMODO!

_-x-_

Kagome y Sango entraron en la mansión una hora después, llevando varios recibos. Les entregarían la mercancía al día siguiente y tendrían que enseñarles los recibos a los repartidores. Inuyasha estaba en el sofá, mirando un programa de negocios y, en cuanto vio a su mujer, se levantó y fue a saludarla…

—Hola, mademoiselle. —La besó en los labios. Kagome sonrió.

—¿Dónde está Miroku?

Inuyasha tosió.

—Ehh… ¿sigue en el baño?

Sango estalló en carcajadas mientras Kagome negaba con la cabeza.

—Serás… ¡Yoko! —llamó Kagome a la doncella más cercana—. ¿Puedes decirle a uno de los chicos que lleve papel higiénico a…? ¿A qué baño, Inuyasha?

—Segunda planta, en el ala derecha —terminó Inuyasha. Estaba apoyándose en Sango, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Estaba riéndose _demasiado_ por la situación.

Yoko, con expresión indecisa, asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a alguno de los empleados para que llevaran papel higiénico al baño…

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —Kagome meneó la cabeza en dirección a su marido, lo que hizo que Sango y él se rieran _aún_ más fuerte.

_-x-_

Miroku estaba lanzándole dagas con la mirada a Inuyasha en una pacífica cena. Su culo tenía un sarpullido, gracias a su _amoroso_ y **preocupado** amigo, y Miroku no podía hacer otra cosa que moverse constantemente para rascarse el culo.

—La pasta sabe genial —alabó Kagome.

—Mi culo sabría genial si _alguien_ me hubiera traído papel higiénico.

—Nadie se va a comer tu culo, cariño —masculló Sango—, es antihigiénico.

—Sí —se burló Inuyasha—, pueden salirnos ladillas por comerte el culo, _cariño_.

—Inuyasha —Sango negó con la cabeza—, mi comentario no contenía ninguna referencia sexual, ni nada parecido.

—Con Inuyasha cualquier cosa es, puede ser y será una referencia sexual —resopló Kagome mientras masticaba contenta su pasta.

Lo único que pudo hacer el empresario Takahashi fue sonreír de forma sarcástica.

_-x-_

—¿Y cuál es la noticia? —le preguntó por teléfono esa noche Sesshomaru a Inutaisho. Kagura estaba muy cerca de dar a luz y pronto volverían a ser padres, asombrosamente. Kagura estaba durmiendo y Sesshomaru tenía puestos pantalones de algodón y una fina camiseta de tirantes, comprobando cómo estaba Rin mientras estaba al teléfono con su padre, hablando sobre Inuyasha. Al ver que Rin estaba durmiendo profundamente, Sesshomaru empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, susurrando en su conversación con Inutaisho.

—Akira busca su redención, ha descubierto que sus actuaciones eran erróneas y va a trabajar con nosotros para exponer a Naraku —expuso Inutaisho mientras Sesshomaru entraba en su habitación.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Quiero que llames a Aiko como testigo para el juicio y que _no se lo digas_ a Inuyasha o a Kagome.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Inutaisho se encogió de hombros.

—Las sorpresas siempre son divertidas.

Sesshomaru se rio entre dientes mientras se metía lentamente en cama, al lado de su mujer. Sesshomaru apagó la lámpara de la mesilla con cuidado de no despertarla.

—Bien. Lo que tú digas, llamaré a Aiko por la mañana.

—Gracias. —Inutaisho suspiró y le dio las buenas noches a su hijo.

Sesshomaru colgó. _Supongo que la vida de Inuyasha no está tan patas arriba._

_-x-_

**Lo siento muchísimo, muchísimo. No tengo ninguna excusa válida, sólo espero que os guste el capítulo lo suficiente para que podáis perdonar tanta espera.**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima.**


	33. Juicio I

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Juicio I_

Kagome parpadeó repetidas veces ante el plato de _algo_ que tenía delante. No podía distinguir si era el plato de calamares que había pedido o un pijo marisco de alta cocina. Era el día anterior al juicio e Inuyasha había decidido llevar a su maravillosamente embarazada esposa a cenar fuera. Se había hecho la promesa mental de que, después de terminar con todo aquello, se llevaría a Kagome un mes de vacaciones antes de empezar las sesiones de fotos de Miko Takahashi para la línea de bebés.

—Inuyasha —siseó y su marido la miró—, ¿qué es esto?

Inuyasha miró el _pringue_ burbujeante del plato de Kagome e hizo señal de vómito.

—Un montón de mierda marida —murmuró alegremente, haciendo que su esposa lo mirara amenazadoramente.

—¿Y si me mata?

—No lo hará.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—Maldita mujer. —Inuyasha meneó la cabeza—. Si te mata, me aseguraré de demandar a esta gente y sacar mucho dinero de la causa.

Kagome se limitó a resoplar mientras le daba un mordisco a la retorcida cola de un calamar. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor… ¡le _encantaba_! Inuyasha se rio disimuladamente desde su asiento, sabía que le iba a encantar, demonios, era su favorito.

—¿Mademoiselle? —murmuró embobado. Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!

_-x-_

—¿Qué pasó con Kikyo? —Sango estaba sentada en el salón de Inuyasha, con varios documentos esparcidos delante de ella. Ai estaba dormida en el sofá mientras que Miroku sorbía té de una enorme taza. Kouga y Ayame estaban sentados enfrente de Sango, con Hikari sentada en el regazo de Kouga.

—Buena pregunta —Ayame frunció el ceño—, la última vez que la vi fue en la boda… ¿como hace mes y medio?

—¿A dónde se fue esa _cosa_? —preguntó Miroku en voz baja, no quería decir palabrotas delante de una muy despierta Hikari. Kouga se encogió de hombros, obviamente no muy interesado en el tema de Kikyo y su paradero.

—Lo único que me importa es que no ha molestado a Kagome o a Inuyasha desde hace bastante tiempo… —afirmó Kouga—. Mientras se mantenga al margen y el juicio vaya como la seda, estaremos servidos para los siguientes cuatro a siete años. Dejemos que el mocoso Takahashi crezca con los nuestros y… sí. —Kouga se interrumpió al recibir miradas incómodas de sus amigos. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Un hombre no puede tener sueños?

—Puede, —asintió Miroku—, pero no si son sueños raros sobre Takahashi y su mujer.

—Pero, aun así… —murmuró Sango—. El simple hecho de que no hayamos visto ni tenido noticias de Kikyo cuando iba en serio con Inuyasha es… raro. Un día estaba saliendo con Hiromi y al día siguiente se casa con Higurashi, la deja embarazada y se compromete, y la exnovia no hace más que… ¿_desaparecer_?

Ayame asintió.

—Parece sospechoso, si lo pensáis bien.

—Mientras no esté aquí ni nos moleste —Kouga se encogió de hombros—, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?

Miroku frunció el ceño, entendiendo la lógica de su mujer. Kikyo había estado saliendo un tiempo con Inuyasha cuando, de repente, un día la estaba abrazando y amándola y a la mañana siguiente estaba casado con Kagome y con un hijo en camino, y Kikyo simplemente desaparece. Algo de todo eso no cuadraba, al menos no para los Lin. Sango parecía preocupada por todo eso y el que su mejor amiga estuviera embarazada de cuatro meses no ayudaba a aliviar su estrés.

—Kagome tiene un embarazo bastante avanzado —murmuró—. Está en su segundo trimestre y no quiero que se preocupe… y no quiero que ninguno de vosotros saque el tema de Kikyo, ¿entendido?

Los otros tres asintieron. Kouga acarició ligeramente el pelo de Hikari mientras Miroku tapaba a su hija con una manta… Mañana era el gran día para todos ellos y estaban nerviosos, tenían mariposas en sus estómagos, especialmente Sango.

—¿Tienes tus documentos? —Miroku tocó el hombro de Sango. Ella asintió.

—Sí, tengo mis notas, mis documentos y todo lo que necesito —murmuró Sango. Ayame inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—¿Va a decidir un juez o un jurado?

—Juez —afirmó Sango—. Kagome e Inuyasha no querían un jurado y, de algún modo, los Higurashi aceptaron. Sólo los abogados, el juez y un selecto grupo de familia y amigos estarán presentes en el momento de la vista.

—¿A quiénes eligieron los Takahashi para que vayan a la vista? —inquirió Kouga.

—Miroku, obviamente yo soy la abogada, así que tengo que estar presente, Inutaisho y Sesshomaru —expuso Sango—. Inuyasha no quería llenar el lugar, así que sólo eligió a tres de nosotros para que fuéramos. Pero no tengo ni idea de a quién van a llevar los Higurashi.

Kouga sonrió, compasivo.

—Buena suerte, Sango.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias, Lang —dijo con adoración—. La voy a necesitar.

_-x-_

Kagome yacía en posición horizontal en la cama, las manos sobre su abultado estómago. Inuyasha estaba acostado a su lado, pasando canales en su televisión de alta definición que estaba fija en la pared. Kagome estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, los dedos de sus pies se movían con anticipación y su pelo estaba esparcido alrededor de su cabeza como un gran halo. Inuyasha la miró y estudió el brillante perfil de Kagome, bebiendo de su cremosa complexión.

—¿Mademoiselle? —susurró y Kagome lo miró.

—¿Mmm?

Inuyasha apagó la televisión y se acercó a su esposa. Se irguió sobre su brazo derecho mientras su izquierdo se arrastraba ligeramente sobre su alargado vientre.

—¿En qué piensas?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—¿En todo?

Inuyasha acercó los labios a su cara y besó ligeramente su sien.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Unos ojos perdidos buscaron dentro de los suyos.

—¿Lo prometes? —Su voz era apenas audible. A Inuyasha se le partió el corazón al ver a su mujer tan indefensa. Toda esta situación la estaba afectando y no quería sobrecargarla a ella _o_ al bebé. Su falsa promesa era lo que la mantenía agarrada a la cordura y sentía que, a pesar de que estaba acostado con ella (en cierto modo), esto era lo que necesitaba.

—Lo prometo. Ahora duerme un poco…

Kagome asintió y besó la mandíbula de Inuyasha antes de acurrucarse en sus brazos. Inuyasha sonrió débilmente al ver que Kagome cerraba los ojos, intentando quedarse dormida.

_Lo prometo_, pensó para sus adentros,_ puede que no pueda prometerte una victoria mañana… pero prometo que a pesar del fallo de mañana, estaré ahí para ti y para nuestro bebé. Prometo que nadie, ni siquiera Dios, podrá separarnos…_

Al sentir que la respiración de su esposa se normalizaba, Inuyasha le apartó un mechón de pelo, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de ella.

—Prometo, mademoiselle Miko —ronroneó—, que siempre te querré…

_-x-_

—Así que mañana es el juicio —dijo Akira en voz baja en su móvil cerca de la medianoche. Inutaisho había llamado a Akira para hablar de los últimos detalles del caso Higurashi contra Takahashi por cargos de fraude y secuestro.

—Sí —afirmó Inutaisho—, Inuyasha y Kagome están listos. Miroku, Sesshomaru y yo estaremos presentes en la vista. Naraku va venir, ¿verdad?

Akira estaba pasando páginas, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro.

—Sí, ¿Sesshomaru consiguió contactar con tu testigo?

—Aiko va a venir, si eso es a lo que te refieres —murmuró Inutaisho. Akira se rio en voz baja.

—Sí, eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Inutaisho permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Bueno, eh… después de que termine este evento tan ostentoso, ¿quieres darle una fiesta sorpresa a Kagome por el bebé? Acaba de empezar su segundo trimestre y creo que sería muy… sorprendente que su familia llegara a la fiesta sorpresa.

—Me encantaría —dijo Akira sinceramente—, solo si ese marido suyo está de acuerdo. Dudo que a tu hijo le guste mucho.

Inutaisho se rio entre dientes.

—Tú eres el suegro, amigo. Si a Inuyasha le gustas… ¡es que algo va mal!

—Eso, Takahashi, es estereotipar la situación.

Inutaisho se rio.

—Puede, pero Inuyasha no te odia.

—Eso lo dices ahora. Ya veremos cuando me saque de su propiedad por aparecer con una cuna.

Inutaisho se toqueteó la barbilla.

—Es probable que Inuyasha _hiciera_ algo así.

Akira resopló con sarcasmo.

—Volviendo al tema: concentrémonos en el caso de mañana y luego planearemos la fiesta por el bebé y picnics para suegros y yernos, ¿vale? ¿Nadie sabe lo que voy a hacer mañana?

—Nop —confirmó Inutaisho—, es una prueba que no conocen ninguno de los abogados. Se la presentaré yo personalmente al juez antes de la vista.

—Perfecto. Supongo que debería irme a dormir… tenemos un gran día en menos de seis horas.

Inutaisho rio.

—Muy bien. —Y colgaron.

_-x-_

_**Test: ¿Es amor?**_

Kagome sonrió mientras abría la revista que tenía en el regazo. Iban en la limusina de Inuyasha hacia el lugar de la vista. Miroku iba con ellos y Sango iba en otro vehículo con Sesshomaru e Inutaisho. Mientras Miroku discutía los detalles de último minuto con su marido, Kagome se sumergía en un test que había encontrado en la revista que había en un montón en la limusina.

_¿Crees que la persona en cuestión es atractiva?_

Kagome soltó una risita, rodeando el **sí** con un círculo.

_¿Te emocionas y te ilusionas cuando ves a la persona en cuestión?_

**Sí**.

_¿La idea de estar con la persona en cuestión a solas te proporciona calidez y una sensación de comodidad?_

**Sí**.

_¿Te sientes un poco extraña/o e incómoda/o cuando la persona en cuestión es muy amable con los miembros del sexo opuesto que no sean tú?_

Kagome se sonrojó. _Vale, sí, me pongo un poquito celosa…_** Sí**.

_¿Actúas de un modo excepcional alrededor de la persona en cuestión? (Ejemplos pueden ser: excepcionalmente amable, excepcionalmente violenta, excepcionalmente dispuesta a presumir)_

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su marido, que hablaba con Miroku. _¿Lo hago?_ Se preguntó y rodeó lentamente con un círculo el **no**.

_Cuando te despiertas por la mañana, ¿piensas en un chico o chica especial al que tienes en alta estima?_

Sonrió con suficiencia. _Ahh, me despierto a su lado_. Y, sin dudar, marcó el **sí**.

_¿Tienes ganas de abrazar a la persona en cuestión y sientes que sería genial hacerlo?_

**Sí**.

_¿Aceptas a la persona en cuestión como quién es, con defectos y todo, y te hace sentir igualmente amada/o?_

**Sí**.

_¿Has pensado en tener una relación seria con esa persona en cuestión?_

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. _Ehh, ¿me he casado con él?_ Y rodeó el **sí** con un círculo.

_¿La persona en cuestión tiene el poder de darte una felicidad nunca antes vista y una agonía insoportable que nunca antes habías sentido?_

Kagome se quedó mirando la pregunta antes de marcar **sí**. Esa pregunta era definitivamente cierta. Al darse cuenta de que había terminado el test, Kagome contó los puntos, vagamente consciente del ruido incoherente que estaban produciendo Miroku e Inuyasha.

Computando mentalmente los puntos, Kagome pasó a la página de resultados.

**A M O R:**

_A alguien le ha golpeado la flecha de cupido ¡y no es otra persona más que tú! Ya estás enamorado/a de él/ella y este test sólo es una reafirmación de lo que ya sabes. Él/Ella está constantemente en tus pensamientos y él/ella solo/a puede hacer que tu vida estalle de felicidad o que tenga oscuros periodos de tristeza. Si tienes una relación, atesora este amor y todos los momentos felices. Si aún no tienes una relación, ve a por él/ella, porque no hay nada más insoportable que los sentimientos reprimidos. Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado._

_Bueno, llámame estúpida,_ Kagome puso los ojos en blanco,_ ya sabía todo lo que me ha dicho este test…_

—¿Kagome? —Inuyasha le dio un pequeño codazo y ella salió de su ensoñación. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar la mente y alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Sí?

—Hemos llegado…

Kagome tragó saliva, cerrando la revista y buscando seguridad en los ojos de su marido.

—Te lo prometí, ¿no?

Y eso fue todo lo que le hizo falta a Kagome…

_-x-_

—_Él_ —Un dedo señaló a Inuyasha— secuestró a Higurashi Kagome, la forzó y la chantajeó para que se casara con él, sin dejarle más opción.

—¡**PROTESTO**! —chilló Sango, le estaba subiendo la presión sanguínea—. La letrada está asumiendo hechos sin pruebas.

El juez miró a Sango antes de asentir.

—Se admite. Letrada, no tiene pruebas de que Takahashi Inuyasha haya secuestrado a su ahora esposa ni de que la haya forzado.

La abogada miró inexpresiva al juez.

—¡¿Entonces explíqueme por qué se iría voluntariamente con él sin ni siquiera conocerlo durante un tiempo adecuado?!

—Eso es asunto suyo —gruñó Sango—, y usted no puede cuestionar sus vidas privadas. Sasaki-san, estamos aquí para aclarar el caso de Higurashi versus Takahashi sobre el acto de poligamia, fraude y secuestro, no sobre por qué la señora Takahashi se ha casado con el señor Takahashi y por qué concibieron tras dos meses de conocerse.

Sasaki Kenya, una abogada mitad japonesa, frunció el ceño y alzó sus perfectamente arqueadas cejas.

—Lin-san —dijo Kenya con tono amenazador—, puede que la razón por la que la señora Takahashi ha elegido al señor Takahashi demuestre ser prueba suficiente de por qué tuvieron que falsificar su matrimonio.

—¿Y cómo puede usted demostrar que su matrimonio es falso? —intervino el juez—. No he recibido ninguna prueba que demostrara que hubieran conducido el matrimonio con falsedad. De hecho, —El juez rebuscó entre una miríada de papeles—, he visto el auténtico certificado matrimonial.

Kenya gruñó.

—Un testigo nuestro afirmó que el señor Takahashi había revelado que iba a casarse con la señora Takahashi, pero poco después el señor Higurashi fue informado de que su hija se había casado con el señor Takahashi y estaba embarazada. Los hechos no concuerdan.

El juez se subió las gafas.

—Sasaki, está usando presunciones para defender sus argumentos y eso no está jugando a su favor. El por qué se casaron el señor y la señora Takahashi y bajo qué circunstancias no es el tema del caso de hoy. Está usted aquí para probar que cometieron fraude…

—¡Que es lo que estoy haciendo! —bramó Sasaki—. Mi testigo demuestra que han falsificado su primer certificado matrimonial para que Takahashi pudiera secuestrar a Higurashi Kagome de su hogar. —Sasaki sonrió con suficiencia y alzó el certificado matrimonial falso que Sango había firmado hacía tanto tiempo.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo consiguieron eso? —le susurró a su marido, que no contestó y se mantuvo en calma.

El alguacil avanzó, cogió el certificado y se lo tendió al juez. En ese momento, Sango dijo:

—La firma, su señoría.

El juez miró a Sango antes de intentar cuadrar la firma del certificado falso con su copia del certificado auténtico.

—No son iguales.

Sasaki abrió los ojos como platos y Sango sonrió con suficiencia.

_Aunque haya tratado de falsificar esa firma, no puedo copiar la de Kagome hasta el más mínimo detalle. Gracias a Dios por los errores._

—Prueba falsa.

_-x-_

—¡Akira! El juicio se celebra por el fraude y secuestro que, presuntamente, cometió Inuyasha. ¿Cómo vamos a sacar el tema de la violación en grupo? —exigió Inutaisho, minutos antes de la vista.

Akira sólo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya verás…

_-x-_


	34. Juicio II

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Rangos de edad: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Juicio II_

Akira sólo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya verás…

_-x-_

Sango se frotaba las sienes. Se estaba enfadando más allá de lo imaginable, principalmente porque _sabía_ que había ganado el juicio pero el estúpido juez y la oposición estaban prolongando el caso. Era completamente innecesario. Kagome se había casado _voluntariamente_ con Inuyasha, pero la oposición seguía alegando que Kagome había sido obligada.

Lo cual era presumir un hecho. El peor error que podía cometer un letrado.

Sango estaba ahora esperando a que las cosas siguieran adelante. ¿Inutasisho había dicho algo sobre tenderles una trampa a Naraku y a Kikyo? Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, Sango sólo sabía que tenían que llamar a Akira al estrado y hacerle dos preguntas determinadas. Pero eso solo sería posible si esa golfa que se hacía llamar abogada se sentaba.

_Hace que la ropa formal parezca basura_. Insultó Sango en su cabeza, lanzando dagas a la abogada de la parte de Naraku, que no paraba de pasearse. Lo único que quería era irse a casa, acurrucarse con su marido y su hija, y ver una buena película…

Y luego probablemente retozar con su marido para aliviar el estrés. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa triste mientras disfrutaba de momentos de alivio antes de que la devolvieran a la realidad del juicio sobre su mejor amiga y el hombre más rico que se hubiera conocido. Sasaki caminaba por delante del tribunal, hablando sobre estupideces que difícilmente venían a cuento. Al juez estaba claro que no le interesaba ni un poco lo que decía Sasaki y Sango solo deseaba que el juez se levantara y le diera un puñetazo en la cara a Sasaki antes de dar el veredicto.

—… Y eso demuestra que Higurashi Kagome fue secuestrada.

Sango miró a los ojos al juez antes de levantarse.

—¡Protesto! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo! _Hechos_, señorita Sasaki. Usted no tiene ninguna prueba sólida de que la señora Takahashi haya sido secuestrada por el señor Takahashi. No puede hacer presunciones basadas en pruebas físicas. Un _buen_ abogado entendería la línea de pensamiento que conduce al inicio de una acción.

Sasaki hizo una pausa y fulminó a Sango con la mirada.

—No estamos aquí para discutir la habilidad de un _buen_ abogado, señora Sango.

Una pura mirada de maldad cruzó los ojos de Sango. _Ya está_. Pensó mientras se levantaba, mirando directamente al juez.

—¿Permiso para llamar a un último testigo, su señoría?

El juez, un poco cansado de todo el proceso, asintió y Sango se giró hacia Akira.

—Llamo a Akira Higurashi para que pase al estrado de los testigos, por favor.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Akira. Estaba sonriendo y asintió en dirección a Sango antes de caminar hacia el estrado. Sango le lanzó una mirada a Sasaki.

—Déjeme mostrarle cómo actúa un _buen_ abogado, señora Sasaki.

La abogada resopló mientras se sentaba al lado de Naraku. _He ganado_. Pensó Sasaki con diversión para sus adentros. Akira era su cliente. Que Sango interrogara a Akira solo demostraría los argumentos de Sasaki. _El padre no dirá en ningún momento que su hija fue voluntariamente con un hombre al que odia. Bah, Lin es la peor abogada que existe._

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con preocupación. Él se estiró y le cogió la mano con fuerza, tranquilizándola._ No pasa nada, mademoiselle_. Vocalizó con cariño en su dirección. Ella sonrió un poco a pesar de la situación, y se giró hacia Sango y su padre, que estaba en el estrado. Tenía el estómago revuelto y no era solo el bebé. Era puro nerviosismo. Estaba preocupada por el resultado de todo el juicio y lo único que quería Kagome era volver a casa, darse un baño y acurrucarse en sus almohadas antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

_Oh, y con Inuyasha también._

Kagome respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda para luego observar a Sango lanzando sus preguntas.

—Su señoría —Sango se dirigió al juez—, ¿podría _inquirir_ sobre el carácter de Naraku Onigumo?

El juez frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Solo si demuestra su argumento, letrada. ¿Kagome fue secuestrada o fue un acto voluntario?

Sango asintió.

—No hay problema, su señoría.

—Proceda.

Sango empezó a pasearse delante de Akira, cabizbaja.

—Dígame, Higurashi… ¿por qué quería que la señora Takahashi Kagome se desposara con Onigumo Naraku?

Sango se detuvo y miró a Akira largamente, con dureza… profesional. Pero en sus ojos había una mirada suplicante que Akira no pudo ignorar. Sango, después de todo, era amiga íntima de la familia. Especialmente de Kagome. Akira sabía que no podía mentir. No a Sango, no a Kagome… no a sí mismo. Akira tragó con dificultad y empezó a cantar.

—Para ser sinceros… fue todo parte de fusiones y propuestas de negocios. Quería tener una mayor reputación entre los directores y productores de mi campo y en un principio pensé que casar a Kagome con la familia Onigumo me haría ganar el estatus que ansiaba. —Akira había dicho la verdad. Esa había sido exactamente su intención cuando había decidido casar a Kagome con Naraku. Naraku tenía una reputación incuestionable. A pesar de que había violado en grupo a Aiko y se había casado con Lilly mientras ella ya estaba casada, Naraku portaba un rostro estoico, calmado… _profesional_.

Y dado el odio de Akira hacia Inuyasha, Naraku era lo siguiente mejor. Por así decirlo.

Sango asintió. Esa era solo una de las dos preguntas que quería hacerle a Akira. Tragó saliva, preparándose para la segunda. Si esto iba bien, el caso, sin duda, sería suyo.

—Entonces, si tan decidido estaba a casar a Kagome con Naraku… ¿por qué le dejó usted casarse con Inuyasha?

—¡PROTESTO!

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia Sasaki…

—La letrada no se está ciñendo al tema. ¿Qué tienen que ver las acciones de Akira Higurashi en cuanto al matrimonio de su hija con este caso?

Sango le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sasaki.

—Todo, letrada.

El juez asintió, subiéndose las gafas.

—Protesta denegada. Continúe, Lin.

Sango se giró hacia Akira.

—Adelante, señor Higurashi… responda a la pregunta.

Los ojos de Akira escanearon la sala, encontrándose con los de Inutaisho, Inuyasha y, por último, con los de Kagome. Akira respiró hondo y se preparó para el juicio final.

—Yo no dejé que Kagome se casara con Inuyasha.

Todos lo observaron.

—Kagome se casó voluntariamente con él… en contra de mis deseos. Se fue de casa al principio del verano y se marchó a Hong Kong. Estuvo viviendo con unos amigos antes de que me notificaran que estaba allí. Fui a la casa de verano de Takahashi sin ser invitado, traje de vuelta a Kagome y, poco después, Inuyasha la siguió. Nos dieron la noticia de que estaban casados y de que estaba… embarazada de su primogénito. Naraku, que estaba y asumo que sigue estando, decidido a convertir a Kagome en su esposa, interpuso esta demanda acusando a los Takahashi de fraude.

Sango dejó de pasearse al llegar inmediatamente al punto donde quería llegar.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

Akira le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a una boquiabierta Sasaki y a un más estupefacto Naraku. No habían pensado que Akira los traicionaría… _¡en el estrado!_

El juez estaba callado y Sasaki abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Ya estaba… el caso había terminado. Sango se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia mientras se volvía hacia Akira.

—Entonces está diciendo que Naraku quiere casarse con Kagome a pesar de que está _legal_ y _voluntariamente_ ligada a Takahashi Inuyasha y embarazada de su primogénito, ¿correcto?

Akira asintió.

—Correcto.

Sasaki no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlos.

Sango se giró hacia el juez.

—Su señoría, Onigumo Naraku ya se ha construido una reputación. Aunque se presume que es una _buena_ reputación en cuanto al dinero, se ha determinado que es una reputación bastante _mala_ en el terreno del matrimonio. Onigumo Naraku ha violado en grupo a Aiko y se casó con Lilly cuando ya estaba casado con su anterior esposa. Para la declaración hemos contactado con Aiko y con Lilly, por futuras referencias. La letrada ha terminado, su señoría.

Sango caminó orgullosa hacia su sitio y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente…

Porque, sin duda…

—Onigumo Naraku, se le acusa de fraude, engaño y acoso sexual.

_-x-_

—Ganamos… ¡santos zumos encurtidos y trapos sucios, de verdad _ganamos_! —chilló Miroku de un modo bastante femenino. Sango se crispó sarcásticamente…

—¿Alguna vez lo _dudaste_?

Miroku se estremeció.

—Un par de veces, en realidad… cuando Sasaki estaba en plan _Oh, su señoría bla bla bla __**fraude**__ bla bla bla __**secuestro**__, _estaba listo para mearme en los pantalones.

Sango se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Qué poca fe! ¡Menudo marido más estúpido!

Todos los amigos se rieron en el salón de Inuyasha. Los niños estaban profundamente dormidos en la habitación más cercana. Inuyasha ya había montado tres habitaciones para sus hijos y salas de juegos hacía tiempo. Toda la casa estaba a prueba de bebés, lista para bebés y todo lo demás. Kagome estaba apoyada contra su marido, su vientre de cerca de seis meses sobresalía de su camiseta holgada.

—Me alegro un poco de que Naraku haya sido procesado. —Ayumi se toqueteó la barbilla pensativamente y Ayame asintió—. En serio, chicos, ¿un hombre como él se _merece_ siquiera estar en la calle donde pobres e inocentes mujeres están expuestas a su obviamente asqueroso y retorcido placer?

Kouga se rio entre dientes y Ayumi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Bueno, **hablo** en serio.

Inuyasha se rio.

—No te metas con ella. Tiene razón… más o menos.

—¡¿Ehh?! —Ayumi se levantó, enfadada—. ¡¿Qué quieres decir con _más o menos_?!

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Naraku sólo pide las mujeres más hermosas.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos mientras todos se reían.

—Qué dulce —murmuró Sango con admiración mientras Kagome le hacía el corte de manga con inocencia.

Se volvieron a reír, esta vez más aliviados. Un cómodo silencio los rodeó por unos momentos increíbles…

—Bueno, ese capítulo de nuestras vidas al fin está cerrado. —Eri dio una palmada—. Al fin podemos _relajarnos_ y tener un embarazo _normal_ para Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Bueno… yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él.

—Qué… ¿demonios quieres decir? —Hayabusa se incorporó y los demás miraron con escepticismo a Inuyasha.

Él se rio entre dientes mientras Kagome enterraba su cara en su pecho, demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a sus amigos.

—Ya veréis —Inuyasha sonrió—, dadnos dos meses más y veréis.

Todos sus amigos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba tramando la pareja Takahashi?!

_-x-_

**Aún queda un poco para el final, pero esta parte de la historia ya se ha resuelto. Espero que os haya gustado, porque pronto subiré el siguiente.**

**Un besoo**


	35. Presentamos

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

_-x-_

_Presentamos…_

—¡No! Espera… no importa, no, ¡eso es casi perfecto! Ah, la exposición, ¡**me encanta**!

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco con molestia mientras su fotógrafo sacaba fotos de su modelo para la edición del mes. Habían estado en el estudio un total de 6.75 horas y el señor Takahashi tenía cosas que hacer, sitios en los que estar, gente con la que hablar y una esposa a la que complacer. Su esposa, embarazada de seis meses, tampoco parecía muy contenta y lo único que él quería hacer era sacarla de allí y darle un helado.

O algo así…

—¿Hemos terminado? —gruñó la modelo, molesta, su embarazado estómago sobresalía de su cuerpo.

—Unas fotos más, señora.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—**No**. Seis horas son jodidamente suficientes. Encuentra una que sea buena para la portada e _imprímela_. Nos-**vamos**. —Le pasó un abrigo a la modelo e Inuyasha salió hecho una furia del estudio, dejando a un boquiabierto fotógrafo y a una muy divertida modelo.

—Eh… ¿perdón por su actitud? Supongo que no pudo dormir anoche, o algo así.

El fotógrafo asintió.

—Sí, supongo. Después de todo, se está encargando de su mayor línea: cosas de bebés. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

La modelo sonrió.

—Supongo que se está poniendo paternal.

Él asintió, riéndose entre dientes.

—Supongo. Ahora puede irse a descansar. Lo siento por la presión, pero ya sabe… así es como es este trabajo.

Sonriendo, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del estudio. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, inhaló el adictivo aire del _edificio_ en lugar del viciado oxígeno que había en el estudio. Encontró a Inuyasha fuera de la sala, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—Casanova… ¡relájate!

—Vamos —dijo con brusquedad—, tengo una reserva para cenar.

La modelo hizo un puchero.

—¡Hacer esto fue tu apestosa idea! Deja de quejarte.

Inuyasha se giró hacia ella.

—¡Kagome! Estás-_embarazada_. ¡Estar por ahí de pie y sacándote fotos tras _numerosas_ horas no es una maldita buena idea!

—Te olvidas de que soy Miko —bromeó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Inuyasha la cogió del brazo, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que no estaba, de ninguna _manera_ o _forma_, de broma.

—Te olvidas de que eres la señora de Inuyasha Takahashi y de que estás _embarazada_.

Kagome liberó su brazo.

—¿Nos podemos irnos ya? Tengo hambre…

_-x-_

Inuyasha había reservado mesa en un restaurante cuyo nombre Kagome no podía ni pronunciar. Inuyasha le apartó la silla y miró con atención a su alrededor antes de tomar asiento enfrente de su mujer. Se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo de la silla antes de coger el menú.

—Muy contemporáneo. —Kagome sonrió, mirando a su alrededor y asimilando el atractivo ambiente. Había cuadros de arte abstracto esparcidos por las paredes marrones de roble del restaurante y esculturas _muy_ abstractas colgando del techo.

—No había venido nunca —confesó Inuyasha—. Había _hecho_ una reserva aquí el año pasado, pero tuve que cancelarla.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Kikyo no pudo salir del trabajo.

Kagome cerró el menú.

—Hablando de ella… ¿qué le ha pasado? No la he visto desde la boda y no estuvo en el juicio.

Inuyasha miró a su mujer.

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No tiene ningún lugar en mi corazón.

Kagome no dijo nada y siguió examinando el menú. No le llamaba nada la atención ni a ella _ni_ al bebé… lo que de verdad quería era ensalada de pasta…

—Casanova —murmuró Kagome alzando la mirada hacia su marido—, ¿crees que tengan ensalada de pasta?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿por qué?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Porque me apetece?

—Entonces conseguiremos un poco —declaró Inuyasha sonriendo mientras llamaba a un camarero. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos…

—¿Inu… yasha?

—Me gustaría hacer una petición especial de ensalada de pasta —dijo Inuyasha en tono profesional—, y si hay algún problema, traiga al encargado para que hable conmigo.

El camarero asintió, dirigiéndole a Inuyasha una mirada incrédula antes de entrar en la cocina. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deja de abusar de tu poder como el señor Inuyasha Takahashi.

—Empieza a abusar de _tu_ poder como la señora Kagome Takahashi.

Kagome resopló.

—Te dejo a ti el abuso.

Inuyasha sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su mujer antes de seguir mirando el menú.

_-x-_

—Tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros. —Kagome aplaudía delante de sus amigos exactamente una semana después de su maravillosa cena con Inuyasha, que había incluido pasta especial cortesía del chef—. Nos ha llevado meses de preparación, pero creo que os divertirá… más o menos.

Kouga arqueó una ceja mientras rodeaba los hombros de su esposa con sus brazos.

—¿Es una sorpresa buena o mala?

Kagome miró a su marido.

—¿Depende de cómo os la toméis?

Sango entrecerró los ojos.

—Kagome… ¿estás embarazada de varios niños?

—Más _quisieras_, ¡estar de uno ya es bastante duro! —bufó Kagome.

—¿Cómo sabes que sólo es uno? —Ayumi sonrió.

—¿Porque no parecen dos? —Kagome sonrió alegremente y el grupo estalló en carcajadas. Eri fue la primera en recuperar la compostura y dio una palmada.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

Inuyasha dio un paso adelante con un gran sobre amarillo en la mano.

—Está dentro de este sobre…

Hayabusa arqueó una ceja.

—¿No me digas que es el sexo del mocoso?

Kagome resopló.

—¡Qué va! Os dije que eso era una sorpresa… ¡pero ábrelo!

Inuyasha le tendió el sobre a la persona que tenía más cerca: Miroku. El médico abrió inmediatamente el sobre y sacó un gran fajo de papeles llamativos…

—Un artículo, qué divertido —bufó Miroku mientras le daba la vuelta a la primera hoja. Abrió bien los ojos inmediatamente y se quedó con la boca abierta. Kagome e Inuyasha sonrieron al observar la reacción de Lin Miroku. Miroku miró a Kagome y volvió a bajar la mirada, su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua. Sorprendidos por su reacción, Hojo y Kouga cogieron lo que fuera que tenía Miroku en la mano y tuvieron la misma reacción.

—¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! —exigió Sango y Miroku le tendió a Sango el fajo de papeles…

—¡¿DEBUT DE TAKAHASHI MIKO KAGOME?! —chilló Sango al ver la foto de Kagome en la parte de arriba de la hoja con grandes letras doradas. La foto era de Kagome con un niño pequeño en brazos y el estómago abultado. Estaban delante de una silla de aspecto mecánico, sonriendo ante un fondo otoñal.

—No voy a dejar que se echen a perder los talentos de mi esposa. —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—. Hemos estado preparando mi línea de bebés desde hace un tiempo y necesitábamos una modelo. ¿Quién mejor que mi esposa embarazada?

—Muy listo. —Miroku sonrió—. Ojalá pudiera explotar así a Sango.

—Él no la está explotando, idiota —soltó Sango—, está utilizando la belleza de su esposa y su talento, y produciendo _excelencia_ con ellos… algo que tú _eres_ incapaz de hacer.

—Qué mordaz. —Daichi se rio disimuladamente.

—Kagome y yo tenemos que asistir mañana y pasado mañana a una conferencia de prensa… —Inuyasha hizo una pausa dramática…—. He reservado para todos un autobús que nos llevará a mi casa de verano durante una semana y luego nos traerá de vuelta… pensad en ello como en unas vacaciones. Ya he hablado con todos vuestros encargados y os he desocupado durante toda la semana.

Yuka cogió aire.

—¡No puede ser!

Kagome sonrió.

—Pues lo es. Dicen que el aire del campo es bueno para el bebé.

—¡TE QUIERO! —chilló Sango mientras se lanzaba sobre Inuyasha, ya que no podía lanzarse sobre Kagome. Inuyasha, incómodo, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de apartarla de él.

—Tu marido puede pensar algo raro.

Sango resopló.

—Déjalo. Sigue gustándole pellizcar culos.

Miroku alzó las manos en señal de defensa.

—Pensaba que eran mejillas de bebé… ya sabes, las de la _cara._

—Ah, sí —Sango puso los ojos en blanco—, porque el culo de una mujer adulta es clavadito a la cara de un bebé.

—Ahí te ha pillado, tío. —Kouga se rio disimuladamente.

—Jódete.

_-x-_

Kagome estaba sentada un poco detrás de Inuyasha mientras él estaba en el podio, hablándole a los micrófonos y contestando preguntas de los muchos reporteros que se amontonaban ante él. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y descansaban cuidadosamente encima de su vientre. Miró a unos reporteros que la estaban mirando antes de empezar a sacarle fotos a lo loco.

—¿Entonces usted no se casó falsamente con la señorita Higurashi?

Los ojos de Inuyasha destellaron.

—No.

—Pero nuestros informes dicen…

—Si creéis en los informes, ¿por qué me preguntáis?

—¿Es cierto que están esperando sextillizos?

Inuyasha se crispó.

—Si fuera así, ¿traería a mi mujer a una jodida conferencia de prensa?

—¿Sigue teniendo una aventura con la señorita Hiromi?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué _cojones_?! ¡No!

—Pero nuestros inf…

—Si queréis creer en vuestros informes, dejad de hacerme preguntas. Todo lo que puedo decir es que le soy fiel a mi esposa.

—¿Naraku está encarcelado?

—Catorce años —confirmó Inuyasha.

—¿Cuándo dará a luz?

—Abril.

Kagome suspiró, las preguntas que estaban haciendo no sólo eran aleatorias, sino completamente dispersas. Quería irse a casa y pasar tiempo con su marido. Tragó saliva y jugueteó con sus pulgares, mirando a su alrededor. Quería… desde hace algún tiempo, decirle a Inuyasha que lo quería… claro que estaban casados de mutuo acuerdo porque estaba embarazada, pero en algún momento se había enamorado _de verdad_…

El sabor del amor…

—¿Niño o niña?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Desconocido. Se supone que será una sorpresa.

Un _ohh_ colectivo atravesó la habitación antes de volver a empezar con el desfile de preguntas. Kagome sólo tenía ganas de levantarse, ir hacia Inuyasha y decirle que quería irse a casa…

Y quedarse en casa.

Estaba ansiosa por su viaje a su casa de verano. Volvería a ser un destello de recuerdos, los lugares a los que habían ido Inuyasha y ella juntos, la misteriosa casa del árbol que tenía un mágico príncipe y una princesa, los caballos en los que habían montado Inuyasha y Kagome despiadadamente… y los mismos caballos que habían usado para _ahogar_ a Kagome.

Qué buenos tiempos. Kagome los echaba muchísimo de menos.

—Entonces, ¿su esposa es ahora la nueva imagen de su revista?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo para la línea de productos para bebés. Me niego a dejar que trabaje de modelo después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Sólo fue durante estos pocos meses y lo ha dejado.

Kagome sonrió, ¡era tan mono!

—¿Cómo pudiste casarte con una mujer cuando ibas en serio con otra? A eso se le llama poner los cuernos, _Inuyasha_.

Todos se callaron y siguieron el sonido de la voz. Kagome se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos e Inuyasha presentaba una expresión fría en el rostro.

—Kikyo…

—Respóndeme —dijo Kikyo, vestida con unos vaqueros flojos y una camiseta demasiado grande—. ¿Cómo pudiste? Eso es poner los cuernos… estabas liándote con ella mientras salíamos.

—Y tú te liabas con vendedores mientras estabas saliendo conmigo —contrarrestó Inuyasha.

—Al menos yo no me casé con ellos.

—Hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras hecho.

Kikyo dio otro paso adelante.

—¡Yo te quería! Por qué me dejas… incluso traté de recuperarte… diciéndole a Naraku tu paradero… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste por esa _niña_ insolente?!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se pusieron vidriosos mientras miraba con frialdad a su exnovia.

—Porque… ella tiene algo que tú nunca tendrás.

Kikyo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Inocencia y dignidad…

Kikyo frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Te recuperaré! ¡No puedes usarme y tirarme!

—¿Sabes qué? —susurró Inuyasha—. Ya lo he hecho.

Las lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Kikyo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la sala. Tras bajarse del podio, Inuyasha ordenó que se detuviera todo y dijo que necesitaba llevarse con él a su fatigada esposa. Su sangre bullía de ira, ya que sabía que su enfrentamiento con Kikyo haría que los tabloides gritaran _algo_.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Kagome mientras Inuyasha la conducía fuera de la sala, los flashes de las cámaras los cegaban.

—Ni idea.

—¿Crees que volverá?

Inuyasha miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Sinceramente?

—Por favor.

Él tragó saliva.

—Creo que sí.

_-x-_


	36. Je t'aime

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

_-x-_

_Je t'aime_

_-x-_

—¡Lo veo! —Kagome sonrió como una niña de dos años. Inuyasha se rio entre dientes al oír a su esposa gritando como Ai y Hikari. Todos se habían quedado dormidos en los cómodos confines del bus alquilado, dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha despiertos. Esto les daba mucho tiempo juntos… ya que no habían podido estar así desde antes del juicio.

—Actúas como si fuera el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, o algo así. —Inuyasha sonrió, divertido. Kagome le lanzó una mirada juguetona a su marido.

—¿Quién dice que no lo es?

Inuyasha bufó y miró por la ventanilla, viendo que el autobús giraba a la izquierda en dirección a su _castillo_.

—Si fuera, de hecho, el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, entonces tendrías que estar maldita durante cien años y yo tendría que encontrarte y despertarte con un beso.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con diversión.

—Puedo pasar de lo de los cien años. ¿Que tú me despiertes con un beso? Inténtalo el resto de mi vida.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse. Kagome, a pesar de su encuentro con Kikyo la semana anterior, estaba empezando a volver a su antiguo yo: la misma mujer que había conocido el verano anterior. Era un febrero invernal, por lo que tendrían que quedarse dentro, lo que significaba que no podrían ir a su playa privada ni a montar a caballo…

No es que les importara demasiado.

—Mmm… ¿ya hemos llegado? —gimió Hayabusa, estirándose después de su siesta.

—Diez minutos más —afirmó Inuyasha y Hayabusa volvió a acurrucarse con su mujer. Kasumi, Kyo e Ichiro tenían sus sillitas y estaban profundamente dormidos, al igual que Ai y Hikari en brazos de sus respectivos padres.

Kagome se acurrucó al lado de Inuyasha, trazando arabescos en su muslo. Él sonrió, pasando los dedos por su pelo, amando la forma en que caía en cascada por su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos. Solo el olor de su pelo era suficiente para excitar a Inuyasha… una mala excitación. Sabía que Kagome estaba boicoteando el sexo hasta que su estómago volviera a estar plano…

Lo estaba deseando…

—¿Por qué te _casaste_ conmigo? —preguntó Kagome de repente e Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia ella…

—Ya te lo expliqué hace seis meses, mademoiselle —murmuró embobado, sus dedos trazaban los rasgos de la cara de Kagome: desde la columna de su cuello hasta el arco de sus cejas e incluso la curva del lóbulo de su oreja—. Lo hice porque era la única excusa válida que tenía para apartarte del matrimonio con Onigumo.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Podrías haber dicho prometida… o persona importante… concubina también habría sido suficiente.

Inuyasha resopló.

—¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de atar a Miko en matrimonio? ¡Sí, claro, Kagome!

—Bueno, nos habría ahorrado un juicio por bigamia.

—Fue divertido, además, ese bastardo no estaría tanto tiempo en la cárcel si no hubiéramos cambiado las tornas en el último minuto. —Inuyasha miró por las ventanillas tintadas, su brazo se ajustó alrededor de los hombros de Kagome—. Sango es una abogada impresionante, ¿por qué no ejerce profesionalmente todavía?

Kagome sonrió, mirando a su mejor amiga, dormida en los brazos de Miroku.

—Quería quedarse en casa para hacer de madre… desde que éramos pequeñas. Los ingresos de Miroku son suficientes para sacar adelante a la familia, sólo tiene la carrera porque sí.

Inuyasha encontró la explicación horrible.

—_Keh_… es como decir que yo tengo las empresas Takahashi porque _sí_ y que no pretendo ni ahora ni nunca llevar mi propio negocio. Estudió la carrera porque quería ser abogada…

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Es su vida, no seas dictador. ¡Sólo tienes derecho a dirigir tu propia vida, me oyes!

Él sonrió con suficiencia, presionando un amoroso beso contra su sien.

—Y las vidas de mi esposa e hijo.

—De eso nada, Takahashi Kagome tiene voluntad propia.

—¿Le pedirá permiso a su marido?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy una niña.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Y yo no soy un esnob.

—Pero sí que lo eres. —Kagome le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

—Lo que constituye el hecho de que tú eres una niña.

Kagome hizo una repentina pausa…

—¿Cómo es que he perdido?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—No puedes compararte con la capacidad mental de Takahashi Inuyasha. Soy incomparable.

Kagome quiso estallar en carcajadas y no parar nunca.

—Tú… ¡¿listo?! ¡Tienes el nivel de pensamiento del pomo de una puerta!

—…No tienen.

—Exactamente, Casanova.

—¿_Por_ _qué _eres tan mala? —Inuyasha acercó su cara muchísimo a la de su mujer, sus labios se rozaban contra su mejilla—. ¿Qué te _he_ hecho?

Kagome se lamió los labios, deseando saborear a Inuyasha.

—¿Dejarme embarazada?

—Eso debería ser un honor.

—Oh, lo es, sólo esperemos que el pequeño no tenga tu chulería.

Inuyasha sonrió pasando los labios por el lóbulo de Kagome.

—Pero podemos esperar que si es niño, ¿tenga mi _pene_*?

Pausa.

—**CÁLLATE**. —Kagome le dio un empujón a Inuyasha. Estalló en carcajadas al observar a su mujer arder de vergüenza. Se había metido de lleno en la trampa ella sola. Inuyasha simplemente había aprovechado la oportunidad y había dicho verdades…

Su propio _niño_ no era exactamente un niño…

—¿Por qué negar la verdad?

—¿Porque es pervertido?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—No era eso lo que pensabas.

—¡Oye! —replicó Kagome—. ¡Estaba borracha!

—Eso dicen todas. —Sonrió con suficiencia—. Además, ríndete… hemos llegado y no tienes ninguna réplica ingeniosa.

Kagome masculló palabras incoherentes mientras Inuyasha la ayudaba a levantarse. Entonces, lentamente, empezó a despertar a sus amigos, anunciando que habían llegado a la _Mansión de Verano de los Takahashi_. Sango había sido la primera en despertarse y empezó a ayudar a Inuyasha a desalojar el bus mientras Kagome descansaba… a pesar de que había estado sentada durante cuatro horas…

—¡Nos vemos en una semana, Ken! —Ai y Hikari se despidieron con la mano del conductor antes de que saliera para seguir con su vida. Las dos niñas echaron una carrera hasta la puerta principal, chillando de emoción, sus chaquetas les hacían parecer a) un gran trozo de chicle y b) un pomelo grande…

—¡Cuidado! —llamó Ayame—. ¡Os vais a caer!

Kagome sonrió, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Inuyasha.

—Igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

Él sonrió.

—Bastante… menos porque tu estómago es más grande que tu cabeza.

Kagome le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No lo es!

—Eso lo dices tú.

—…Te odio.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta principal, riendo, y todos entraron. Dentro de la _mansión_, como había señalado convenientemente Inuyasha mientras despertaba a sus amigos, todo estaba limpio, saneado y sin polvo. La cena ya estaba servida para los muchos miembros de la familia y los trabajadores de la casa estaban por allí: el chef en la cocina, el jardinero en el salón, regando unas plantas de interior y la jefa de las doncellas se estaba asegurando de que la comida estuviera perfecta.

—¡Bienvenidos a casa! —corearon y a todos les divirtió ver a algunas de las doncellas que trabajaban a tiempo parcial sonriendo y saludándolos.

—¡Gracias! —corearon Ayame, Ayumi y Kagome. Sango sonrió, saludándolos con una mano y Ai y Hikari corrieron en su dirección, abrazando a las mujeres que veían cada verano.

—¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —inquirió Sayuri, una de las doncellas a tiempo parcial. Kagome asintió mientras los mayordomos aliviaban a sus maridos de su equipaje para una semana. Todos siguieron a Sayuri hacia la mesa donde Ichiro, Kyo y Kasumi estaban situados en sus tronas. Los adultos se sentaron y se prepararon para la deliciosa cena.

—Qué cálida bienvenida —repitió Eri—. ¡Ojalá _nuestra _familia tuviera esto!

—Pero no lo tiene. —Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo—. Y por eso lo consigues de _nuestra_ familia.

—Nos haces parecer pobres e indignos —afirmó Daichi, y Miroku le dio un empujoncito.

—Eso es porque lo _somos_, Dai.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras mordía una gamba enorme.

—Somos familia, chicos. ¿Por qué creéis que Inuyasha os ha arrastrado aquí toda una semana?

—Cierto, —Sango guiñó un ojo—, y él sabía que si no lo hacía, su esposa le arrancaría todo el pelo.

Inuyasha sonrió con remordimiento.

—_Eso_ es cierto, ¿verdad, mademoiselle?

—Cómete la gamba —ordenó Kagome e Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

—Sí, jefe.

La pequeña payasada hizo que muchos de sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas. Los niños se caían de sueño, así que los padres decidieron meterlos en la cama. Daichi ayudó, ya que Hayabusa tenía dos hijos. Las mujeres permanecieron en la mesa con Inuyasha y Kagome. Sango masticó una chuleta de cerdo antes de tragar y aclararse la garganta…

—Inuyasha…

Alzó la mirada hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

Sango tragó saliva.

—Ahora estás casado, feliz… con un hijo en camino, así que supongo….

—¿Qué? —presionó Inuyasha.

—Hay algunas cosas de Kikyo que no sabes…

Las chicas supieron inmediatamente de qué estaba hablando. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sango miró su plato.

—Fue hace tiempo y te lo ocultamos porque, en ese momento, parecía que la querías. No queríamos hacerte daño, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Sabes que Miroku y Kikyo se acostaron, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió.

—El tema es… que ella lo drogó esa noche y se aprovechó de él.

Inuyasha se detuvo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sango. Todos lo miraron expectantes, pero no dijo nada. Kagome siguió comiendo lentamente… sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. No se había esperado que Sango revelara esa información tan de repente, pero de alguna forma tenía sentido. Kikyo estaba, en ese momento, fuera de sus vidas e Inuyasha estaba comprometido con otra persona…

—También intentó matarme —chilló Ayame—, mientras estaba comprometida con Kouga… y vosotros estabais saliendo…

—¡¿QUE ELLA **QUÉ**?! —bramó Inuyasha, levantándose—. ¡¿Él lo _sabe_?!

Ayame asintió, ocultando los ojos.

—Sí… ella se acabó rindiendo cuando no… _morí_.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTEIS?!

Eri tragó saliva.

—Estabas enamorado de ella…

—A la **mierda** con eso —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¡Si trata de matar a mis amigos es que hay un problema!

—Estabas en Japón… —intentó Ayame, pero a Inuyasha se le oscurecieron los ojos.

—¿Y? ¿Y si hubiera tenido éxito? ¡Maldición, Ayame, intentó _matarte_ mientras estabas comprometida y nosotros estábamos saliendo! ¡¿No debería significar algo eso?! —afirmó Inuyasha y Ayame suspiró.

—Lo hecho está hecho, Inuyasha. Yo estoy viva, Miroku no tiene ETS y tú estás casado… olvídalo y sigue adelante —afirmó Ayame e Inuyasha gruñó, apartando su silla a un lado.

—Me voy a la cama.

Hubo silencio durante unos cinco minutos antes de que volvieran los maridos. Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la reacción de Inuyasha. No se esperaba eso y, de alguna manera, le hacía sentir que él todavía tenía sentimientos por Kikyo… mientras que Kagome estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Inuyasha.

—¿A dónde fue Yash? —preguntó Miroku y Sango suspiró.

—Le conté… los _pecados_ de Kikyo.

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh?

—Que se acostó contigo y que intentó matarme —afirmó Ayame y a Kouga se le oscureció la mirada. Daichi, Hayabusa y Hojo se sentaron mientras que Miroku y Kouga permanecieron de pie.

—Estalló y se fue a la cama, diciendo cosas como que por qué no se lo habíamos dicho antes. —Ayame le quitó importancia—. Nada, en realidad.

Kagome permaneció callada todo el tiempo y todos los notaron. Miroku puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

Kagome suspiró.

—Sí… estoy cansadísima.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, cariño, deja que te ayude —afirmó Kouga mientras le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo y la guiaba hacia las escaleras. Una de sus manos se agarró a su brazo y la otra se agarró al pasamanos mientras se arrastraba a ella y a su bebé por el largo tramo de escaleras. Todos los observaron…

—Su reacción le ha afectado —afirmó Eri.

Ayumi asintió.

—A mí también me afectaría si mi marido reaccionara así sobre su exnovia.

Yuka se estaba mordiendo el pulgar.

—¿Podemos rezar al menos para que su matrimonio dure lo suficiente para criar nietos?

—Y probablemente también bisnietos —dijo Sango en voz baja, dejando que los adultos se rieran para aliviarse. La tensión les estaba afectando.

_-x-_

Kagome abrazó a Kouga y se despidió de él antes de entrar en su habitación. Inuyasha ya estaba acostado en la cama, leyendo _Matar a un ruiseñor_. Arqueando una ceja, Kagome cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el armario, lista para coger su pijama.

—¿No has leído ya bastantes veces ese libro cuando eras un adolescente? —inquirió Kagome. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—No, nuestra novela de estudio de último año fue _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

Kagome arrugó la nariz.

—La mía fue _Las_ _crisálidas_. Juro por todo lo sagrado que no me gustó ese libro… nada de nada.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—Mi padre me obligó a leerlo, fue… interesante, la verdad.

—Apuesto a que sí, ¿cómo están tus padres? ¡¿Y qué hay de Kagura?! No he sabido nada de ellos desde hace tanto… ¡¿niño o niña?!

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Gemelos. Rin está más que contenta. Se han mudado a Canadá con los niños por negocios. Mis padres emigraron a China sin decirnos nada… me lo dijo Sesshomaru la última vez que nos mandamos un correo.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Interesante. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Suoh y Zen… sí, lo sé. —Inuyasha sonrió al ver la expresión que tenía Kagome.

—¡¿Suoh y _Zen_?! Zen como el… ¡¿jardín pequeño con un estanque y los peces koi?!

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas.

—Eso es _exactamente_ lo que dije yo.

—Tengo que gritarle a Kagura. —Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras se desnudaba y se ponía un camisón largo. Tras acostarse al lado de Inuyahsa, se pasó los fríos dedos por su expuesto vientre.

—¿Cómo quieres llamarla?

—_Llamarlo_ —corrigió Inuyasha.

—Ya —Puso los ojos en blanco—, y yo me disfrazaré de puercoespín.

—¡Pero sí que vas a hacerlo! —insistió y Kagome le sacó la lengua. Cerró el libro, riéndose entre dientes y se acostó adecuadamente, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago y sintió inmediatamente una patadita. Sonriendo, se empujó para ponerse al nivel de su vientre y depositó un beso en él.

—Papá te quiere —susurró contra su estómago—, y apuesto a que serás fuerte y listo e igual de malvado que yo para hacer que tu mamá se disfrace de puercoespín.

—¡Para de corromperla! —Kagome apartó la cabeza de Inuyasha y éste rio, volviendo a acostarse a su lado.

Kagome suspiró y sacó el tema.

—¿Qué fue lo de antes?

—¿El qué? —Frunció el ceño.

—Lo de… eh, _Kikyo_ —explicó Kagome e Inuyasha se apartó lentamente de ella. Kagome decidió decir lo que pensaba, hacer lo contrario siempre traía problemas, como había descubierto durante ese año—. Parecía como si aún…

—No la quiero —interrumpió Inuyasha su frase—. Sólo estaba sorprendido de que hubiera intentado matar a Ayame por Kouga mientras nosotros _estábamos_ saliendo y _ellos_ comprometidos. Si hubiera sabido que era tan psicópata, la habría dejado… si no fuera por ti, es probable que ahora estuviera casado con ella y arrepintiéndome inmensamente… arg —gruñó—, otros han visto su _vagina_.

Kagome estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Estás de _broma_! ¡¿De entre todas las cosas te quejas de su trabajo?!

—¡Es una idea asquerosa!

—Ni que tú no lo hicieras —Apretó su barbilla con gesto acusador—, el porno es como una religión masculina.

—Eso es sólo para Miroku.

Kagome le dio un puñetazo en broma en el pecho.

—Entonces no sigues… ¿queriéndola?

—Creo que nunca lo hice —explicó sinceramente—, creo que fue como una… fase de mi vida.

—¡¿Qué fase?! —jadeó Kagome con malicia—. Eres un viejo, a punto de entrar en los treinta, mientras que yo estoy en la flor de mi vida.

—Mujer, ¡tienes veintiuno!

—Sí, ¡y tú tienes veintiséis _para_ veintisiete!

—Haces que parezca un mojigato.

—Lo eres.

—No me hagas hacer algo de lo que no me arrepentiré.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Como qué?

Inuyasha se volvió a acostar, ya que se había levantado sobre un codo para bromear con su mujer.

—Olvídalo, no me aprovecho de mujeres embarazadas.

—Eso espero —rio—. ¡En fin, nombres! ¡No hemos pensado nombres!

—Llamémosle Daisuke.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Bien, incluso si _fuera_ un niño, ¡nunca lo llamaría Daisuke!

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Daisuke es un buen nombre!

—Prefiero Muteki.

Inuyasha se toqueteó la barbilla.

—Es bonito… o podemos llamarlo Takeshi.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡¿Takeshi _Takahashi_?! No, gracias, suena mal.

—¿Taro?

—Suena a luchador de sumo.

—¿Kaoru?

—Eeh…

—¡¿Bob?!

Kagome compuso un rostro inexpresivo.

—¡¿Bob?!

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—¿No es un buen nombre?

—¡Buddha, no!

Inuyasha se rio, dándole un beso en la sien.

—Bien, entonces Muteki, pero yo le pondré el nombre si es niña.

Kagome sonrió.

—De acuerdo… dígame, señor Takahashi.

Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla con la nariz.

—Yo la llamaría Sakura, porque sería tan guapa como su madre y más hermosa que un cerezo en flor.

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente a su marido.

—Es perfecto…

Inuyasha pasó los labios de su mejilla a sus labios, donde la atrapó en un generoso beso. Su lengua pasó por su labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Plegándose a sus deseos, Kagome le permitió entrar, le permitió que la dominara. Se levantó sobre las dos manos, una a cada lado de Kagome. Sin embargo, su cuerpo permanecía a un lado, ya que tenía demasiado miedo de poner peso sobre su esposa.

Kagome gimió de placer cuando sus lenguas empezaron a bailar una melodía nunca oída. Sus corazones latían al unísono y sus labios trabajaban en perfecta sincronía. Su mano estaba colocada en su vientre, donde sentía al niño dándole pataditas. Su corazón se llenó de orgullo tanto por su mujer como por su hijo, mientras continuaba dándole su amor a Kagome. Quería darle tanto y más…

Oro riquezas, placer, felicidad, recuerdos… quería darle a Kagome todo lo que tenía en su poder. Si hacer feliz a Kagome significaba que tenía que ser pobre, entonces Dios lo ayudara porque también lo haría… ella era su todo, todo lo que siempre había querido, todo lo que siempre había necesitado… allí estaba, envuelto a la perfección, yaciendo bajo él, pasando sus dedos por su melena.

—Kagome —susurró y ella no respondió, seguía besándolo. Pasó la lengua por su labio antes de que sus dientes lo mordieran, empujándolo a que siguiera besándola. Siguió dándole lo que quería, lo que deseaba, queriendo reírse al mismo tiempo de su ternura.

—_Mademoiselle_ —susurró otra vez y ella abrió un ojo. Estaba respirando pesadamente, igual que él…—._ Mademoiselle Miko_… —volvió a murmurar.

—¿Sí? —susurró en respuesta, quería que siguiera con sus besos celestiales.

—_Je t'aime_…. —susurró, sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Los ojos de Kagome no se movían, no parpadearon al oír las palabras que ansiaba a través de los labios de su marido. Aunque no eran en japonés… seguía siendo un idioma que entendía…

—_Je t'aime_ —repitió y Kagome reforzó el agarre sobre su torso. Estaba esperando una respuesta y ella lo sabía…

E iba a dársela…

—_Je t'aime aussi_ —murmuró, mirando cómo sus ojos se abrían con asombro. Sonrió, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero…

_-x-_

_Je t'aime – _**Te quiero**

_Je t'aime aussi – _**Yo también te quiero**

***Es un juego de palabras en inglés: cockiness es chulería, acortado queda cock.**


	37. Altercado

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

_-x-_

_Altercado_

_-x-_

—Maldita sea… —gimió Kagome, saliendo a rastras de la cama, intentando mantener bajo control su hiperactiva vejiga. Llegó al baño corriendo lo más rápido que puede correr una embarazada y, antes incluso de que se sentara, su vejiga cedió y liberó una carga enorme de orina. Miró el reloj de su baño privado y notó que eran poco más de las dos de la mañana.

_Culpa al mocoso_, se frotó el estómago con cariño mientras su orina seguía cayendo al váter en lo que parecieron segundos _eternos_. Al fin, después de que su vejiga estuviera vacía, se limpió y se levantó del váter, gruñendo en el proceso._ Seré diez veces más feliz cuando me vuelva diez veces más ligera._

Se lavó las manos y se miró su bronceado rostro en el espejo. No hacía ni un año, su padre estaba tramando contra ella y estaba atada a un falso matrimonio urdido por su mejor amiga y su marido. Hacía menos de un año odiaba el nombre de _Takahashi Inuyasha_, principalmente porque **era** su marido…

Hacía menos de un año, no estaba esperando un hermoso bebé. Su _propio_ hermoso bebé. Sonriendo alegremente, se acarició el estómago y sintió una patética patadita. Se rio ligeramente y siguió frotándose el vientre con cariño, diciéndole a su bebé a su manera que lo quería._ Sea lo que sea el niño_…

—¿Estás bien, amor? —La voz de Inuyasha llegó desde detrás de ella. Ahogó una exclamación al verlo apoyarse contra la puerta del baño. Caminó sonrojada a sus brazos.

—Sólo… emocionada… y con muy poco incontroladora de mi vejiga.

Inuyasha se rio, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—Incontroladora no es una palabra.

—Calla, Casanova —masculló contra su pecho desnudo, amando la forma en que olía _masculinamente_ sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Inuyasha pasó los dedos por el pelo de ella y saboreó el momento en su baño, a las dos de la mañana, con su mujer. Por muy extraña que sonara la situación, Inuyasha no podría verla más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Su esposa.

Su _hijo_.

Demonios, ¡incluso su propio baño! No podía esperar hasta abril, que era cuando Kagome saldría de cuentas… sería padre, dirigiría su imperio con su mujer a su lado, siguiendo su carrera como modelo, como Miko Takahashi en vez de _solo_ Miko…

Su vida parecía perfecta.

—¿Quieres volver a la cama? —murmuró contra su pelo y la sintió asentir. Inuyasha la guio hacia su cómoda cama de plumas y la acostó antes de arrastrarse a su lado. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y frotó la nariz contra su mejilla.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —susurró y ella inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

Depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz, riendo.

—No tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

—Es difícil de creer —bufó Inuyasha en broma—, este sentimiento es incomparable.

Kagome le dio a su marido el beneficio de la duda y se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla, mirándolo a sus amorosos ojos. Sonriendo, Inuyasha depositó un último casto beso en sus labios antes de enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, donde permanecería mientras viviera…

_-x-_

—¡Odio el embarazo! —gritó Kagome mientras se lanzaba al baño a las diez de la mañana. Ayame y Sango no pudieron evitar reírse mientras Kagome iba a vaciar la vejiga por quinta vez en media hora. Inuyasha se estaba preocupando mucho por su constante micción y estaba tentado a llamar al médico…

—¡Yo soy médico! —bramó Miroku e Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—De _bebés_. Es **obvio** que mi mujer no es un bebé.

—¡Bueno, pero sí que está embarazada de tu hijo! ¡Y hacer pis a menudo no es malo!

—Eso lo dices tú.

—¡Yo soy el que tiene aquí el doctorado en medicina!

Inuyasha resopló.

—Sí, y supongo que también querrás la licenciatura.

Miroku se cruzó de brazos.

—En realidad ya tengo la licenciatura… ¡cinco, de hecho!

Hojo resopló.

—No ha entendido la broma, ¿verdad?

—Nop. —Hayabusa meneó la cabeza—. Para nada.

Kagome salió caminando con dificultad del baño y le lanzó dagas con los ojos a su marido.

—Vuelve a dejarme embarazada otra vez y **vivirás** para arrepentirte. ¡Ningún bebé más hasta dentro de _diecisiete_ años!

Inuyasha sonrió.

—¿Podemos hacer lo que hace venir a los bebés?

—¡Siempre y cuando tengáis látex! —aportó Sango y Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿No fue así como concebisteis a Ai? —se burló Kagome—. ¿Con látex roto?

Eri ahogó una exclamación.

—¡¿Ai no fue planeada?!

Sango se rio, no le importaba que su pequeño "secreto" hubiera sido revelado.

—Un error absolutamente hermoso y perfecto. Sí, el condón se rompió… ¿y qué?

—Igual que el joven Takahashi es el producto de una ebria seducción —se burló Kouga—, menuda historia que contar cuando el niño pase la pubertad. _Insertar nombre_ —A Kouga le lanzaron un cojín por esa afirmación—, _tus padres te tuvieron porque estaban borrachos y sin ropa interior y no distinguían la izquierda de la derecha, arriba de abajo y coño de pene_.

—Para ya con la vulgaridad. —Daichi echaba chispas por los ojos en dirección a Kouga—. ¡Mis oídos vírgenes!

—Oh, sí, **claro** —bromeó Kagome—. Ayumi y tú probablemente habéis tenido más acción que todos nosotros juntos.

—Sin contar con que la señora Takahashi la tuvo, literalmente, _una_ vez —tosió Yuka y Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nos has estado observando a Inuyasha y a mí?

Fue el turno de Yuka de sonrojarse mientras los adultos se reían de su apuro. Intentando cambiar de tema, escogió un asunto de mucho debate y gran diversión:

—¡¿Y cómo vamos a llamar al pequeño?!

Kagome sonrió.

—Ya tenemos una lista de nombres. ¡He escogido Muteki si es un niño!

—Y Sakura si es niña —apuntó Inuyasha, pero recibió una expresión extraña de Miroku.

—¡Qué nombre más común! No podríais haber escogido algo exótico como… como… ¡¿_Cleopatra_?!

Inuyasha resolpló.

—Es _japonesa_, no _egipcia_.

—Explotación cultural. —Miroku sonrió—. Además, llamadla algo así como… oh, no sé, ¿Suriya?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡En realidad es bastante mono!

Miroku sonrió con suficiencia.

—Era lo que yo había escogido para el nombre de Ai, pero Sango me ganó.

—_Es_ mono, pero Ai no me tenía cara de Suriya —admitió Sango—, ¿qué tal Sakina?

—Nah —Kouga meneó la cabeza—, la primera niña de esos dos _no_ puede ser una **Sakina**. No les pega… qué tal… ehh. —Kouga miró a la expectante pareja un buen rato antes de chascar los dedos—. ¡Akimi!

—¡Oh, _buu_! —soltó Eri—. ¡¿Akimi Takahashi?!

—¡Oye! —se defendió Kouga—. ¡Suena genial!

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas. Al mirar a Marika, la doncella principal, le preguntó en silencio cómo estaban los demás niños. Ella afirmó que estaban bien y que estaban en la sala de juegos, divirtiéndose. Kagome le dio instrucciones a Marika para que les llevara unas galletas y leche. Asintiendo, Marika se dirigió a realizar sus deberes…

Y los adultos aún no habían terminado de deliberar.

—Ehh… ¿es _nuestro_ hijo? —dijo Kagome dubitativa—. ¡¿No creéis que somos nosotros los que decidimos?!

—¡**NO**! —dijeron a la vez Sango, Ayame, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi. Kagome tragó saliva.

—Digo…

—¡Escogemos Sayuri! —eligió finalmente Ayame e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Esa no es la protagonista de _Memorias de una Geisha_? —inquirió y Kouga asintió. Eri asintió.

—¡Sí que lo es! Pero es un nombre bonito, Sayuri Takahashi.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. ¿Qué tal Akiko?

Inuyasha se negó inmediatamente.

—¡Cielos, no! ¿Qué tal Anzu?

Hojo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás fumado, tío? ¿Qué tal suena Akane?

—Suena a una zorra de anime —masculló Eri enigmáticamente—, no me gusta. ¿Qué tal Hatsumi?

—¡¿Hatsumi Takahashi?! —Hayabusa tenía ganas de reírse—. ¡Suena a bailarina exótica!

—Gracias —Eri se cruzó de brazos—, mi confianza acaba de multiplicarse por diez.

—Ningún problema. —Hayabusa le levantó los pulgares antes de dirigirse a la pareja Takahashi—. Elijáis el nombre que elijáis, tiene que adaptarse a los dos. Sólo estamos aquí para dar inspiración… y obviamente no está funcionando. —Hayabusa rio al ver a Inuyasha negando con la cabeza—. Ya habéis oído nuestra contribución y, al final, vosotros tenéis que elegir.

—¿En qué nombre piensas tú, Busa? —inquirió Kagome, colocando una mano en su estómago. Hayabusa sonrió sinceramente.

—Yo digo Sachiko —afirmó Hayabusa—, ¿porque significa _hija de dicha_ y sería esa mierda irónica sobre que no habría sido concebida en tiempos de dicha pero es por ella que los dos estáis en paz? —Hayabusa se encogió de hombros—. Y además, el nombre de la tátara-tátara-tatarabuela de Yasha era Sachiko-Hana Takahashi… esa mujer era una bestia, te lo digo yo.

Kagome se giró hacia su marido.

—¿Sí?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, la abuela Hana dirigió el imperio sola después de la muerte del abuelo, crio sola a siete hijos, soportó la muerte de cinco de ellos y casó a los dos restantes con familias apropiadas. Murió a los ciento doce años y vivió para ver muchos kilómetros de tierra… hay quien dice que era el epítome de la felicidad porque incluso tras la muerte del abuelo Takahashi, sus cinco hijos y llevar una empresa casi en bancarrota de vuelta a la cima, permaneció tan feliz como el día en que conoció al abuelo. —Inuyasha miró al techo—. Ella es la razón por la que los Takahashi están hoy aquí.

Kagome siguió mirando a su marido antes de juntar las manos.

—¡Está decidido!

Todos la miraron.

—No le pondremos nombre al niño hasta que nazca… sino empezaremos batallas innecesarias entre nosotros. —Se levantó, sonriendo descaradamente—. Y ahora, madame Takahashi se muere de hambre y desea llevar a sus mejores amigas a comer alta cocina. Monsieur Casanova puede quedarse en casa y entretener a sus invitados.

—¡No vas a ninguna parte! —Inuyasha se levantó, gruñendo. Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga _ya_, Inuyasha —arrastró el _ya_ unos segundos—. Está con **nosotras**. ¿Quieres dejar que se divierta un poco? Prometemos traerla a casa antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Inuyasha miró a todas las mujeres amenazadoramente antes de permitir finalmente que su esposa saliera con ellas.

—Con la condición de que llevéis al conductor que yo diga y un guardaespaldas que yo escoja.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos. Miroku tuvo que saltar en defensa de su amigo:

—¡Sólo está preocupado por su mujer! Si yo fuera tan rico e influyente como él, ¡_habría_ enviado guardaespaldas y conductores para que persiguieran a Sango por todas partes mientras estaba embarazada de Ai!

—¡Habrías estado preocupado por el gasto! —chilló Sango mientras Kagome se levantaba con esfuerzo. Inuyasha ayudó a su mujer en su misión de ponerse recta. Inuyasha sacó su móvil e hizo unas llamadas antes de sonreírle a su esposa.

—Todo listo, la limusina está fuera.

Kagome chilló, dándole un beso a su marido en la mejilla antes de seguir a sus amigas al _mundo exterior_.

—Tened cuidado —llamó Inuyasha al ver a las mujeres saliendo de su mansión. Se giró suspirando y se desplomó en el sofá.

—Odio el embarazo —masculló y Kouga le dio un puñetazo en broma.

—Hubo una vez en la que lo odiabas todo _menos_ las relaciones sexuales.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Sigo **disfrutando** de las relaciones sexuales. —Hizo una pausa dramática y les sonrió a sus amigos—. Siempre y cuando sea entre las piernas de mi esposa.

—Y no una mujer que presuma de su… ¿tejido vaginal? —Miroku arqueó una ceja y Hayabusa le dio un coscorrón.

Inuyasha se incorporó de golpe, sentándose con la espalda recta y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Os _dije _que vimos a Kikyo en la conferencia de prensa, ¿verdad?

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—No.

Todos los hombres se reunieron alrededor de Inuyasha, que entrecerró los ojos.

—Ella… simplemente apareció, ¿sabéis?

—_¿Cómo pudiste casarte con una mujer cuando ibas en serio con otra? A eso se le llama poner los cuernos, Inuyasha._

_Todos se callaron y siguieron el sonido de la voz. Kagome se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos e Inuyasha presentaba una expresión fría en el rostro._

—_Kikyo…_

—_Respóndeme —dijo Kikyo, vestida con unos vaqueros flojos y una camiseta demasiado grande—. ¿Cómo pudiste? Eso es poner los cuernos… estabas liándote con ella mientras salíamos._

—_Y tú te liabas con vendedores mientras estabas saliendo conmigo —contrarrestó Inuyasha._

—_Al menos yo no me casé con ellos._

—_Hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras hecho._

_Kikyo dio otro paso adelante._

—_¡Yo te quería! Por qué me dejaste… incluso traté de recuperarte… diciéndole a Naraku tu paradero… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste por esa niña insolente?!_

_Los ojos de Inuyasha se pusieron vidriosos mientras miraba con frialdad a su exnovia._

—_Porque… ella tiene algo que tú nunca tendrás._

_Kikyo frunció el ceño._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Inocencia y dignidad…_

_Kikyo frunció el entrecejo._

—_¡Te recuperaré! ¡No puedes usarme y tirarme!_

—_Adivina —susurró Inuyasha—, lo hice._

_Las lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Kikyo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la sala. Tras bajarse del podio, Inuyasha ordenó que se detuviera todo y dijo que necesitaba llevarse con él a su fatigada esposa. Su sangre bullía de ira, ya que sabía que su enfrentamiento con Kikyo haría que los tabloides gritaran algo._

—Maldición —silbó Hojo—, ¿sigue pillada por su amor perdido?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo así?

—¿Pero por qué vestía ropa holgada? —Daichi arqueó una ceja mientras todos los hombres asentían para mostrar su acuerdo—. Es una estrella del porno… ¿no debería vestirse con ropa minúscula?

—Tiene sentido. —Hayabusa se giró hacia Inuyasha—. ¿Crees que tiene un secreto o que trama algo?

—Podría tener una cantidad ilimitada de chupetones. —Miroku se encogió de hombros y Kouga le dio un empujón.

—¡Cállate, en serio!

—¡Lo digo en serio! —se defendió Miroku—. ¿Y si es el nuevo juguete sexual de Naraku?

—Está en la cárcel —señaló Hojo e Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Probablemente tiene un novio nuevo que abusa de ella. —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—. Es una psicópata, haría _cualquier_ cosa, por lo que sé, para conseguir al hombre que quiere.

Kouga abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cualquier cosa? Inuyasha…

El empresario se giró hacia su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—Cualquier cosa… probablemente esté observando lo que hacemos ahora mismo… y que tu mujer embarazada de _seis meses_ ha _salido_.

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto, con los ojos muy abiertos al entenderlo.

—¡JODER! ¡Coged el maldito coche! —bramó mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. Miroku corrió en dirección opuesta para llegar al garaje subterráneo. Los demás corrían, poniéndose los zapatos y llamando a sus mujeres para saber dónde estaban.

—¡Ayame no contesta! —exclamó Kouga, entrando en pánico.

—Eri tampoco —susurró Hojo mientras Hayabusa tragaba saliva.

—Ni Yuka.

—¿Y Ayumi? —Inuyasha se giró hacia Daichi, que negó con la cabeza.

Salió por la puerta, gruñendo. _Mierda_.

_-x-_

—Mmm. —Kagome sonrió cuando entraron en _Miura_, un pintoresco restaurante de sushi—. Sushi…

—Estoy lista para babear. —Ayame sonrió, saliendo de la limusina detrás de su mejor amiga.

—Yo **estoy** babeando —resopló Eri y salió de la limusina. Las chicas entraron en el restaurante en masa, sus voces hablaban en una animada charla. El restaurante estaba bastante vacío, lo que era aún mejor para las seis mujeres.

—¡Sushiiiii! —canturreó Sango. Sacó el móvil para hacerle saber a su marido dónde estaban, frunció el ceño.

—¿No hay señal?

—Lo siento. —La camarera hizo una sentida reverencia—. Esta tienda no tiene señales de satélite… los dispositivos móviles no funcionan aquí.

—No pasa nada. —Ayame le quitó importancia con un gesto—. Sólo estamos aquí por un poco de sushi… ¡y yo quiero uno de verduras!

Kagome bufó.

—¿Arg?

—¡Salmón! —chilló Eri y Ayumi y Yuka mostraron su acuerdo.

Tras sentarse en una pequeña mesa, las chicas empezaron inmediatamente otra vez a charlar mientras la camarera cogía un bolígrafo y una libreta, preparada para tomarles nota.

_-x-_

—¿Wacdonalds?

—_Cállate_, Daichi —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—, ¡mi mujer no come en Wacdonalds!

—En realidad… —Miroku hizo una pausa mientras Inuyasha giraba repentinamente a la izquierda—, le encanta.

—Nadie te ha preguntado, Lin —masculló Inuyasha amenazadoramente—. ¡¿A dónde han podido ir?!

—¿Burger King?

—¡Daichi! —gruñó Hayabusa—. ¡_No_ comen comida rápida!

—Intenta llamar a Sango —indicó Inuyasha y Miroku asintió, sacando el teléfono.

Ring.

Ring…

—¿Hola?

_-x-_

—Mierda, mi cartera está en la limusina… dadme un segundo —informó Sango mientras se levantaba de su sitio y comenzaba a caminar hacia la limusina que estaba aparcaba a unos metros del restaurante. Tras salir de la tienda y llegar a la limusina, su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de atrás. Frunciendo el ceño, lo sacó.

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Dónde _estáis_?! —sonó la voz de su marido con tono preocupado.

Sango sonrió.

—En Miura, ¿por qué?

—¡Sango! ¡Ten cuidado!

Sango frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la limusina (el conductor se había ido a fumar un cigarrillo), pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Miroku?

—¡Sango, vuelve ahora mismo a la mansión!

—Miro… —Sango soltó el teléfono con un grito ahogado, su brazo derecho le estallaba de dolor. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Kikyo apuntándole con un revólver, llena de odio.

—Kik…

Las otras cinco mujeres salieron corriendo del restaurante junto con la camarera y el chef.

—¡SANGO! —gritó Kagome y quiso correr hacia su amiga, pero las demás y su estómago se lo impidieron.

—No te muevas —susurró Kikyo, apuntando el arma hacia Kagome—, o tú serás la siguiente.

_-x-_


	38. Defensa

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

_-x-_

_Defensa_

_-x-_

—No te muevas —susurró Kikyo, apuntando el arma hacia Kagome—, o tú serás la siguiente.

_-x-_

Miroku palideció visiblemente mientras se quedaba mirando el teléfono que yacía en la palma de su mano. Había oído gritar a su mujer…

Y se había cortado la línea.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirando a su amigo, que se había quedado inusualmente callado.

—Están en… Miura. —Miroku se contuvo—. Y creo que a Sango… le han disparado…

Kouga abrió los ojos como platos mientras las cabezas de Hojo, Hayabusa y Daichi giraban en dirección a Miroku. Inuyasha fortaleció su agarre sobre el volante, intentando mantener la voz lo más firme posible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió, deseando que Miroku hubiera tenido interferencias en su conexión con Sango y eso le hubiera hecho oír un disparo cuando en realidad no lo había habido.

—¡¿Cómo lo sé?! —bramó Miroku—. Oí un disparo y mi mujer gritó, ¡¿qué otra puta cosa quieres que diga?! ¡A _mi_ esposa le acaban de disparar, a _tu_ esposa probablemente le **van** a disparar!

—Veinte pavos a que es Kikyo —murmuró Hojo mientras Inuyasha hacía un peligroso giro en U antes de lanzarse en dirección al aislado restaurante, Miura.

_-x-_

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! —bramó Ayame mientras daba un paso hacia Kikyo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kikyo apuntó a la pierna de Ayame y le disparó en la rodilla. La mujer cayó, agarrándose la pierna en la que le había disparado, sus manos estaban empapadas de sangre roja.

Kikyo reposicionó lentamente el arma, apuntando al corazón de Kagome.

—Creo que lo que hago es perfectamente razonable, ¿no crees?

A Kagome le latía con fuerza el corazón, sus manos rodeaban su estómago a modo de defensa sobre su bebé. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi estaban paralizadas. Yuka se puso directamente delante de Kagome y Eri ayudó a Ayame. Los ojos de Ayame no paraban de moverse entre el arma y el cuerpo dolorido de Sango, apoyado contra la limusina.

—¿Dónde está el guardaespaldas? —siseó Eri y Kikyo se rio.

—Lo maté.

Los ojos de Kagome se movieron de sus amigas al cañón de donde se disparaban las balas. Su vida empezó a pasarle, un poco nublada, ante sus ojos. La imagen de Kikyo burlándose de ella, apuntando la peligrosa arma al centro de su corazón, lista para quitarle la vida a ella y al bebé, rondaba la visión de Kagome. ¿Y por qué era todo? … ¿Por qué? ¿_Inuyasha_?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró Kagome y Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos nublados de locura. Aferró el arma con ambas manos, intentando dejar de temblar. _¿Nerviosismo o felicidad?_ Kagome no podía precisar por qué Kikyo se estaba estremeciendo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kikyo disparó y Kagome gritó, sólo para darse cuenta de que Kikyo había disparado a la camarera del Miura. Había salido corriendo detrás de las chicas tras oír la conmoción. Su cuerpo cayó encogido, su sangre se derramaba hacia donde estaba Kagome, paralizada.

—¿Por qué? —Kikyo se rio como si estuviera loca—. Te diré por qué. Porque Inuyasha es **mío**, por eso. Yo lo tenía antes de que tú existieras, estuve con él antes de que tú aparecieras en escena y se suponía que yo iba a ser su mujer… ¡mucho antes de que tú lo _sedujeras_, jodida **zorra**!

—¿Zorra? —Kagome no pudo mantener la boca cerrada—. Yo no presumo de mi coño para ganarme la vida.

—¡Bien que lo haces, **golfa**! —chilló Kikyo, agitando el arma, haciendo que Kagome diera un paso atrás.

Las chicas miraban con sufrimiento, sabiendo que si hacían algún movimiento brusco, Kikyo dispararía contra ellas o contra Kagome. Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar el ángulo de visión de Kagome, envió una oración silenciosa a Dios deseando que, aunque no fuera ella, el bebé fuera a estar bien. Aun así, en su interior sabía que su bebé no sobreviviría sin su vientre.

—¿De eso es lo que va esto? —A Kagome le temblaba la voz—. ¿De un hombre que te dejó?

—¡YO LO AMABA, GOLFA! —bramó Kikyo—. LO AMABA CON TODA MI ALMA Y TÚ TE LO LLEVASTE… ¡**ME LO ROBASTE**!

Los ojos de Kagome taladraron los de Kikyo.

—¿Sí? ¿Por eso le ponías los cuernos con aquel hombre de la tienda? ¿El dependiente?

Kikyo gruñó mientras apretaba el gatillo y disparaba al hombro derecho de Kagome. Sango gritó, intentando moverse hacia su amiga, pero Kikyo dirigió la vista hacia ella. Kagome cambió de postura y se agarró el hombro sin dejar de mirar a Kikyo.

—¡ERES UNA PSICÓPATA! —gritó Eri y Kikyo la miró.

—Yo no sería tan atrevida… o tu cerebro será el siguiente.

—¿Quién intenta matar a una mujer embarazada? —siseó Ayame, agarrándose la pierna—. Drogas a Miroku para acostarte con él, intentas _atropellarme_ por Kouga… ¿y ahora? ¡¿Amenazas a una mujer embarazada porque su marido te dejó?!

—**Cállate**. —La voz de Kikyo goteaba malicia y Kagome tuvo que hablar.

—Yo no le obligué. Había vuelto a casa… él vino detrás de _mí_.

—¡Probablemente lo embrujaste! —soltó Kikyo. Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Claro, como hago magia… —El sarcasmo resonaba en el tono de voz de Kagome.

—Si vuelves a hablar te mato a ti, a tus amigas… —El arma de Kikyo se movió hacia el estómago de Kagome. El miedo atravesó inmediatamente a Kagome, de dentro a fuera—. Y a tus mocosos.

El dedo de Kikyo cogió el gatillo a cámara lenta y empezó a apretarlo. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y las chicas no pudieron registrar a tiempo lo que estaba pasando. El dedo de Kikyo presionó el gatillo y la bala voló, salió un poco de humo del cañón. Kagome cerró los ojos, rodeando su estómago con las manos, y esperó el impacto…

No llegó nunca.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Inuyasha delante de ella, la bala en su brazo izquierdo.

—Kikyo —gruñó, amenazante. Al levantar la mirada frenéticamente, Kagome vio que Hayabusa, Daichi, Miroku, Kouga y Hojo tenían a Kikyo rodeada, estaban remangados. Miroku salió del círculo para ir a ayudar a su mujer y Kouga se quedó mirando a Ayame, deseando ir a ayudarla pero sabiendo que si abandonaba el círculo alrededor de Kikyo, haría una locura.

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome sollozó, corriendo hacia su marido. Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la besó varias veces en el pelo.

—Shh, no pasa nada, estoy aquí… ¡¿joder, te disparó?! —gruñó al ver que le salía sangre por delante. Kagome asintió y señaló su hombro.

A Inuyasha le bulló la sangre.

—Maldito pedazo de mierda sin corazón —siseó en dirección a Kikyo—, ¿¡cómo demonios le disparas a una mujer embarazada!? ¡¿Cómo demonios disparas contra _nadie_?!

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kikyo—. ¡Fue por ti! ¡Porque te quiero!

—Y una mierda —gruñó Inuyasha—, si me quisieras, no me habrías puesto los **cuernos**.

—Tú también me pusiste los cuernos. —Kikyo movió el arma y los demás se prepararon para saltar—. ¡Con esa zorra! Solías… _besarla_ y… ¡todas esas tonterías cuando pensabas que nunca lo sabría!

Inuyasha no tenía respuesta a eso y la sonrisa maníaca de Kikyo se amplió.

—¿Nada que decir? ¿He tocado tu punto débil? ¡Mientras tú trepabas, yo también lo hacía!

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? —dijo Inuyasha lentamente y Kikyo empezó a reírse, por supuesto, excéntricamente.

—¡Mira! —Tiró el arma y usó su mano libre para levantarse su camiseta floja.

**Inuyasha**

Se había _grabado_ su nombre en la piel. No se lo había tatuado. Sino grabado. Kagome hizo una mueca al ver el nombre de su marido formando una costra en la normalmente pálida piel de la estrella del porno. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eres una psicótica.

—¡Lo hice por ti! —Kikyo empezó a reírse—. ¡Todo por ti!

—Ha perdido la cabeza —gruñó Hojo—. Inuyasha, ¡se ha vuelto completamente loca!

Kouga dio un paso hacia Kikyo pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, le disparó. Consiguió mover el cuerpo a tiempo para que la bala diera en su omóplato en vez de en donde apuntaba Kikyo.

—Que nadie me provoque —siseó Kikyo—, o dispararé a cualquiera… _en cualquier parte_.

Kagome se escondió detrás de Inuyasha, el miedo subía en la bilis de su estómago. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento…

—Deja a la zorra… y ven conmigo —Kikyo miró a Inuyasha—, y los dejaré marchar a todos. ¡Lo prometo! Sólo, sólo… vuelve a ser mío.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando. Kikyo frunció el ceño y amagó hacia la izquierda. Inuyasha mordió el anzuelo y se movió, haciendo que Kagome estuviera descubierta en un momento. Kikyo aprovechó la oportunidad y soltó el gatillo.

Kouga se lanzó hacia Kikyo, más rápido que la luz, placándola contra el suelo…

—¡KAGOME!

Kagome había caído al suelo…

La bala había dado en su estómago.

_-x-_

Kagome abrió los ojos, estaba en estado de estupor, bebiendo de sus blancos alrededores. _¿Estoy muerta?_ Abrió los ojos como platos, las manos volaron a su estómago.

Plano.

_¡MI BEBÉ!_

—Está despierta, señora Takahashi… ¿Cómo se siente? —Un hombre anciano con un estetoscopio colgado del cuello sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación. Kagome estaba a punto de hablar pero se dio cuenta de que tenía una máscara de oxígeno colocada firmemente alrededor de la boca. Movió la mano para sacársela y se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía hacerlo.

Había cables e intravenosas en su mano derecha. Su mano también tenía una intravenosa que le suministraba sangre.

El médico se estiró hacia delante y le sacó la máscara de oxígeno.

—¡Mi bebé! —dijo Kagome inmediatamente. El hombre sonrió con ternura.

—Tuvimos que hacer un parto de emergencia. Ya se lo he explicado a su marido… desafortunadamente ahora no está aquí para verla despertar, pero está en otra habitación.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando la bala le dio a usted, no le dio en el vientre por un poco. Conseguimos sacarla, pero tuvimos que realizar un parto de emergencia. Pusimos a los bebés en una incubadora donde estarán durante un mes, hasta cuando se habría producido un parto normal. —El médico señaló hacia su estómago—. Fue por cesárea, por supuesto. Conseguimos extraer la bala a tiempo. Perdió mucha sangre en el proceso pero —señaló la bolsa de sangre que colgaba de la intravenosa—, lo estamos enmendando. A sus amigos y a su marido ya les han extraído las balas… pero el señor Takahashi tiene el brazo en cabestrillo.

Kagome ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Se había quedado con _una_ frase.

—¿**Bebés**?

_-x-_

La mano de Inuyasha estaba apoyada contra una pared de cristal, su corazón bombeaba de emoción y alivio. Después de que disparara el arma, Kouga le había hecho un placaje a Kikyo y le había aprisionado las manos por detrás del cuerpo. Inuyasha había corrido hacia Kagome y, justo cuando lo hacía, había llegado la policía y la ambulancia: los hombres los habían llamados justo antes de llegar a Miura. A Kagome la habían llevado inmediatamente al hospital y a Kikyo a la cárcel.

A Inuyasha le informarían sobre Kikyo en cuanto la policía y los psiquiatras descubrieran qué le había pasado…

Lo único que podía hacer Inuyasha era fijar la mirada…

Fijar la mirada en la belleza que tenía delante. Su mano izquierda estaba en cabestrillo, pero no podría haberle importado menos.

—¿Señor Takahashi? —Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y vio a una enfermera.

—Lo llama el doctor Kyoto… su esposa está despierta.

Inuyasha le dio las gracias con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Kagome. Su esposa estaba despierta…

_-x-_

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome sollozó al ver a su marido entrando en la habitación. Él corrió hacia delante y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, teniendo cuidado con los cables que la rodeaban. Depositó un largo beso en sus labios, Inuyasha se apartó.

—¿Cómo estás?

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, intentando evitar llorar.

—Estoy bien pero, el médico… —No podía decir esa palabra.

Bebés…

El médico se había negado a explicárselo, diciendo que su marido se divertiría mucho más contándoselo. Era bastante locura, pero Inuyasha le había dicho al médico que quería contárselo él a su mujer. Kagome se aclaró la garganta.

—El médico no… bebés… ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia, pasando su mano buena por el pelo de su mujer. El medico se tomó la libertad de abandonar la habitación.

—¿Inuyasha? —repitió Kagome, sin saber por qué su marido no le contestaba—. ¡¿Inuyasha?! ¡¿Bebés?! ¡¿Estaba embarazada de más de _uno_?!

—Bueno —Inuyasha acarició la mejilla de su mujer con la nariz—, algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—No estabas embarazada de uno.

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó de emoción.

—¿Gemelos?

Inuyasha se rio entre dientes.

—Nop.

Kagome frunció el ceño y apartó a su marido de ella con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—¡Respóndeme claramente! ¿Cuántos bebés tenemos y cuál es el sexo y _cuándo_ demonios puedo verlos?

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia y le respondió empezando por la última.

—Puedes verlos cuando quieras… están en incubadoras, ya que nacieron prematuros.

Kagome asintió y se sintió exhausta, pero se negó a dejar que Inuyasha se diera cuenta. La emoción corría por sus venas. No tenía uno, ¿sino dos?

_Inuyasha dijo que no cuando pregunté por gemelos…_ se recordó.

—Continúa —apremió.

Inuyasha depositó un beso cerca de la comisura de su labio antes de moverse hacia su oreja, susurrando en voz baja:

—Hemos tenido tres. _Trillizas_.

_-x-_


	39. El último sabor del amor

**El sabor del amor**

_Kagome huyó de su exigente familia y se encontró directamente en los brazos de Takahashi Inuyasha. Viéndose envuelta en su mundo, le resulta difícil irse ya que ha degustado, por primera vez, el sabor del amor._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom._

_-x-_

_El último sabor del amor_

_-x-_

—Hemos tenido tres. _Trillizas._

_-x-_

—¡Bienvenidos a casa! —El confeti estalló mientras Kagome empujaba un pequeño carrito de tres por las puertas de la mansión Takahashi. Dentro estaban tanto familia como amigos: Souta, Korari y Akira Higurashi, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, los gemelos Suoh y Zen Takahashi. Y junto con toda la estirpe Higurashi/Takahashi estaban los amigos: Sango, Miroku y Ai Lin, Ayame, Kouga y Hikari Lang, Eri Hojo y Kyo Asuki, Yuka, Hayabusa, Ichiro y Kasumi Falcon y por último, por no por ello menos importante, Ayumi Saitou y su prometido, Daichi Fujii.

Kagome parpadeó mientras se giraba hacia su marido, que estaba sonriendo de pie justo detrás de ella.

—Confía en mí cuando digo que yo también estoy totalmente sorprendido.

—Claro —bufó Kagome—, no se debería confiar en los Casanovas.

Tras colocar una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, Inuyasha guio a Kagome dentro de su casa con sus tres hijas, por primera vez en dos meses. Habían salido de las incubadoras hacía tres semanas y habían permanecido en el hospital para asegurarse de que iban a estar sanas.

—¡¿Cómo estás?! —Korari corrió hacia delante, abrazando a su hija. Kagome se agarró al cuello de su madre y respiró su olor.

—Estoy genial… cansada, ¿pero qué más esperabas?

Korari e Izayoi cogieron inmediatamente a sus nietas.

—¿Cómo se llaman, Inu-onii? —Souta arqueó una ceja mientras se ponía al lado de Sango, que tenía un brazo rodeándole los hombros. Sonriendo, Kagome se dirigió a la hija que estaba en brazos de Inuyasha.

—La mayor —presentó—, Sayuri Ayana Takahashi.

Arqueando una ceja ante el nombre, Kagura tuvo que darle un empujón a su marido para evitar que se riera. Tras fulminar con la mirada a su cuñado, Kagome siguió presentándole a la familia a sus preciosas hijas.

—La segunda. —Se dirigió a la niña que se revolvía en brazos de la abuela Korari—. Sayuki Kimiko Takahashi.

—Bonito —señaló Ayame e Inuyasha interrumpió a Kagome, presentando a su última hija.

—Y la pequeña de las tres, Sayumi Hikaru Takahashi. —Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la niña que dormía en brazos de la abuela Izayoi. Daichi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué tienen todas unos… segundos nombres tan raros?

Inuyasha señaló a su mujer mientras cogía a su hija en el otro brazo. Le habían sacado el cabestrillo unas semanas atrás y había practicado cogiendo a sus hijas suficientes veces hasta saber que podía hacerlo sin que se le cayeran.

—Idea de Kagome —culpó—, dijo algo así como que crecerían y nos odiarían por darles nombre idénticos.

Kagome fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada.

—¡¿Disculpa?! Al menos de ese modo si no quieren su primer nombre pueden usar el segundo. Yo sé que odiaría tener una gemela y compartir nombres prácticamente iguales.

—La mujer tiene razón. —Inutaisho sonrió—. Nunca cuestiones la autoridad de tu mujer, Inuyasha.

Akira asintió con solemnidad.

—Todos nos hemos dado cuenta… es mejor que no lo intentes.

Sesshomaru no podía más que asentir para expresar su acuerdo. Inuyasha notó que Hojo, Miroku, Kouga y Hayabusa habían elegido directamente no contestar (principalmente porque sus mujeres les habían lanzado miradas bastante asesinas). Tragó saliva y miró a su mujer, que hablaba en voz baja con su madre y con la de él.

—Supongo que debería seguir la, eh… _recomendación_ de mis mayores. —Inuyasha se estremeció. Akira le dio una palmadita en la espalda, riéndose entre dientes.

—Ese es mi hombre —bramó—, escucha… mientras Kagome y tú estabais fuera de servicio, llamó muchísima gente, de tus hombres _y_ de los míos, pidiendo la presencia del señor y la señora Takahashi en la fiesta de _espacio_ o en la reunión de _espacio_.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando a Akira antes de que Inutaisho hablara.

—Dijimos que no a la mayoría, excepto a una. Creo que deberíais ir a esta fiesta, Inuyasha.

—¿Cuál es?

—Su nombre es Kaoru Ehime —murmuró Inutaisho—, tiene un gran imperio que posee, _literalmente_, sucursales en cada continente… ¡es posible que incluso en la _Antártida_!

Inuyasha miró amenazadoramente a su padre.

—A menos que _Ehime_ sea un pingüino, dudo que tenga un edificio en la Antártida.

—Cállate, chico. —Akira puso los ojos en blanco—. Escucha a tu padre.

Inuyasha iba a soltarle algo a Akira, pero recordó que era su suegro. A pesar de las trivialidades que había causado en su vida y en la de su esposa, no podía degradarlo delante de todo el clan Takahashi (bueno, amigos y familia). Intentando enmascarar el gruñido que tenía al fondo de la garganta, Inuyasha se giró hacia su padre.

—¿Continúa? —Su voz era tensa mientras sostenía a Sayuri.

—Ehime quería que Kagome y tú fuerais a un banquete nocturno dentro de unos dos meses… me aseguré de que la fecha fuera compatible contigo y con las niñas —admitió Inutaisho—, si vais, entonces Ehime nos enlazará como socios familiares. Ya ha disfrutado de la compañía de Sesshomaru y de la mía.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? ¿El Sesshomaru _auténtico_? Estás seguro de que no contrató a nadie para que ocupara su lugar, porque, bueno, _asumámoslo_… Ni Dios disfrutaría de la compañía de Sesshomaru.

—Ja, Ja… _qué divertido_, hermanito —masculló Sesshomaru secamente.

—Chicos —gruñó Inutaisho y Sayuri empezó a moverse. Inuyasha levantó a su hija hacia su hombro y la abrazó. Kagura chilló…

—¡Quién habría pensado que _Takahashi Inuyasha_ estaría _abrazado_ con su **propia** hija! No hace ni un año estaba… —Kagura decidió no terminar la frase, ya que la mirada que le lanzó Inuyasha le daba escalofríos.

—**Como** iba diciendo. —Inutaisho suspiró al ver a las niñas chillando… ¿Sayumi y Sayuki? Al menos, creía que Sayuri era la que estaba en brazos de Inuyasha…

—Espera, esta es Sayuri, ¿verdad? —Inutaisho rompió su tren de pensamientos, ensimismado con sus nietas. Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, madre tiene a Sayuki y, bueno, Rin está intentando ahora coger a Sayumi —Inuyasha notó que Kagome estaba ayudando a Rin a coger a su primita. Ai y Hikari estaban abriendo y cerrando las manos en dirección a Sayuki e Izayoi se negaba a soltar a su nieta.

—¡Arranca, hombre! —Akira le dio un empujón a Inutaisho, que volvió a lo que estaba diciendo antes.

—Perdón, como iba diciendo, Ehime quiere conoceros a ti y a tu mujer antes de hacer una fusión completa. Si funciona, firmará un contrato de un año con Akira y con cualquier película que dirija en ese año: éxito o _fracaso_ —afirmó Inutaisho—. Es un gran trato que no podemos rechazar. Incluso insistió en que si las niñas eran los suficientemente mayores, por supuesto con el permiso tuyo y el de Kagome, podrían unirse también a las festividades.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mis, al menos entonces, hijas de dos meses no van a ir a una fiesta a medianoche.

—Ya veremos, entonces… ¡¿_qué están __**haciendo**_?! —exclamó Inutaisho, al ver a las niñas chillando, pasando de unos a otros y, obviamente, _ignorando_ a Kagome. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —bramó, pasándole Sayuki a Souta. Kagome suspiró mirando a su marido.

—No sueltan a las niñas y es hora de comer. —Kagome había decidido darles el pecho a las tres… sin importar lo duro que acabase siendo. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Inuyasha consiguió secuestrar a sus hijas después de decirles a las mujeres que si su esposa no daba de comer a sus hijas, no tendrían nietas/primas/ahijadas/o cualquier otra relación que tuvieran, sobre las que chillar.

Soltaron a regañadientes a Sayumi y a Sayuki.

Kagome subió las escaleras, sonriendo comprensivamente, con dos de las niñas mientras Inuyasha llevaba a Sayuki.

Todos los observaron marcharse. Eri chilló.

—¡Se parecen a Inuyasha!

…

—No. —Ayame se cruzó de brazos—. Se parecen a Kagome.

—Sayuki sí —se metió Korari—, las otras dos tienen los rasgos de Inuyasha…

Y así empezó la eterna batalla de qué niña se parece a quién.

_-x-_

_Dos meses después…_

—Me duele el cerebro… —gimió Kagome al oír gritar a Sayuki, despertando a sus dos hermanas.

—Me duelen los oídos…

—Cállate —Kagome le dio un empujón—, chupan todo el día de _mis _pezones, no de los tuyos.

—¡Intento ayudar, sabes! No es que pueda _darles el pecho_ —replicó Inuyasha mientras la pareja salía de la cama a las dos de la mañana, preparados para dar de comer a sus tres hijas.

Entraron en la habitación de las niñas y vieron que Marika ya estaba despierta, intentando acallar a las tres pequeñas. Kagome cogió a la más ruidosa, Sayuki, mirando como disculpándose a Marika. Inuyasha empezó a hablarle a las otras niñas, esperando que su voz las calmara lo suficiente para que se _callaran_. Marika se abrazó a Sayumi mientras Inuyasha susurraba en el oído de Sayuri.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta de Ehime? —Kagome suspiró, exasperada.

—Dentro de dos días —admitió Inuyasha—. Mamá, Korari y Ayumi se quedarán con las niñas. Sango y Ai se pasarán después.

Kagome suspiró, asintiendo.

—La verdad es que no quiero dejar a las niñas. Al menos no tan pronto.

Inuyasha le sonrió con tristeza.

—Ni yo, _mademoiselle_, pero… bueno, siempre podemos decir que no.

—Eso también estaría mal —masculló Kagome—. Prometen algo grande para la empresa —suspiró mientras sacaba a Sayuki de su pecho. La niña se había quedado dormida e indicó que le dieran a Sayumi. Sayuri ya estaba medio dormida, así que Kagome le daría de comer de última—. Pero tampoco quiero dejar a las niñas.

Inuyasha colocó a Sayuki en la cuna.

—Podemos dejar a las niñas con Kouga y Miroku… me dejaron a sus hijas el _día_ de nuestra boda y fue horrible. —Se toqueteó la barbilla, pensativo—. En realidad, todos me dejaron a sus hijos. En aquel momento no quería niños.

—Bueno —musitó Kagome—, si no fueras un bastardo tan calenturiento (_borracho_ bastardo calenturiento), no estarías aquí ahora, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha fingió ahogar una exclamación de horror.

—_Mademoiselle_, mis hijas son absolutamente alucinantes, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Kagome brillaron—. ¿Porque son mitad Inuyasha Takahashi o mitad Kagome Higurashi?

Puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y explicó:

—Eh, porque son mitad Inuyasha. En serio, mujer…

Kagome resopló y volvió al tema.

—Es más seguro que dejemos a nuestras madres con las niñas.

—Pueden dejar a las niñas conmigo y con sus madres. Sáquese un poco de leche para que no tengamos que darles de la fórmula —dijo Marika (en un intento de no reírse por su anterior conversación) para aconsejar a sus señores.

Kagome miró a Marika y después a Inuyasha.

—Podría funcionar…

_-x-_

Kagome giró sobre sí misma con un vestido negro que acentuaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo. Miroku, Kouga, Korari e Izayoi iban a cuidar de los bebés esa noche: Korari e Izayoi para darles de comer y Miroku y Kouga para cambiarles los pañales, acunarlas y acostarlas.

Había sido idea de Inuyasha: venganza por Hikari y Ai.

—¿Cuándo vais a volver? —inquirió Korari mientras Kagome besaba la mejilla de Sayuki antes de dársela a Miroku. Inuyasha acariciaba la espalda de Sayumi mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sayuri, que estaba peleando con Kouga.

—Esa es mi niña. —Se rio y Kouga fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

—Cállate.

Kagome miró a su madre.

—Ni idea… ¿Inuyasha?

—Probablemente pasada la medianoche. Si podemos hacer todo antes, volveremos a casa. No podemos estar alejados de las niñas… —admitió e Izayoi y Korari hicieron un colectivo: _ooooooooooh_. Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada a su madre y a su suegra antes de tenderle a su hija a Izayoi.

—Os veremos después, pequeñas —se despidió Kagome mientras Inuyasha rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y la guiaba hacia su Nissan GTR plateado del 2009, aparcado justo delante de la puerta principal. Korari e Izayoi los vieron marchar mientras Kouga y Miroku secuestraban a las tres niñas y se las llevaban a alguna parte de la mansión para pasar tiempo con sus sobrinas.

—Es raro, ¿eh? —empezó Korari—, ¿cómo funciona el destino?

Izayoi sonrió.

—Lo sé. No tenía que pasar así, ¿no?

—Yo creo que sí —expuso Korari firmemente—. Porque si no fuera así, no habría ocurrido… todo pasó por una razón.

—Todo lo de Naraku se replanteó para unir a esos dos, ¿no crees? —afirmó Izayoi y Korari sonrió.

—Exacto.

_-x-_

—¿Sabes? —reflexionó Kagome—. Si mis bebés aprenden palabras que incluyan _sexo_, _teta_, _coño y/o pene_ y cualquier cosa _parecida_ antes de que digan mamá o papá… voy a arrancarles las pelotas a tus amigos y a dárselas de comer a Naraku.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Mmm, no… —corrigió—, si mis bebés aprenden algo así en su _vida_, esos dos perderán las pelotas. —Luego añadió, tras una pausa y un giro a la izquierda para salir de su propiedad—: Y se las daré de comer a Kikyo…

—¡Hablando de Kikyo! —exclamó Kagome—. ¡¿Qué pasó con ella?! Nunca lo supe…

Inuyasha sonrió mientras ganaba velocidad.

—Se le diagnosticó un problema emocional y mental que le hacía hacer aquello. Los psiquiatras, bueno, al menos el informe, dicen que algo desató su habilidad mental cuando me casé contigo… que siempre había tenido la necesidad de obtener lo que quería sin importar el coste: de ahí que intentara matar a Ayame y drogara a Miroku.

Estuvo en silencio un momento antes de entrar en la autovía.

—Se quedará en un instituto hasta que puedan ayudarla a estar mejor y, si eso no ocurre, la internarán en un hogar especial.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—No voy a mentir, me da un poco de pena. Ella _sí_ te quería.

—Me quería locamente —corrigió Inuyasha—. Hay una diferencia.

—Aun así —masculló Kagome—, yo odiaría que me dejaras y te casaras con una chica cualquiera… que la _besaras_ mientras yo estaba en casa y esas cosas.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada.

—Escucha —gruñó—, yo no _quería_ a Kikyo. Solo estaba con ella por…

Hizo una pausa y Kagome terminó la frase:

—¿Por el sexo?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

—Sí —masculló—, por el sexo. —Suspiró y cambió de carril—. Pero yo te quiero a ti —dijo intensamente—. No voy a decir ninguna cursilada, pero te he querido desde hace mucho _mucho_ tiempo. ¿Por qué crees que te llevo a ti a la fiesta de Ehime y no a Kikyo? ¿Por qué tengo tres hijas preciosas contigo y no con Kikyo?

Kagome estuvo un momento callada.

—No dudaba de ti —admitió—, sólo estaba hablando hipotéticamente.

—A la mierda tus _hipotesismos_.

—Esa no es una palabra. Es _hipotético_. Y, además, en el contexto en la que la has usado no tiene ningún sentido.

…

—Cállate.

Kagome soltó una risita y miró por la ventana para observar el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente a su lado.

_-x-_

—¡TAKAHASHI! —bramó una bastante _potente_ voz mientras Inuyasha conducía a su esposa dentro de la sala del banquete, que era donde se celebraba la fiesta. Arquearon una ceja e Inuyasha y Kagome localizaron a un hombre corpulento corriendo en su dirección. Tenía el pelo negro brillante y peinado con gel y la oreja izquierda perforada (estaba llena de pendientes).

—Ehime —saludó Inuyasha, asumiendo automáticamente que él era el anfitrión.

—¡¿Cómo estás? Es esta tu esposa… ¡¿_Miko_?! ¡Oh, mi esposa y mi hija te adoran!

Kagome se sonrojó ante el cumplido e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Takahashi, ven, _ven_! —Ehime sonrió—. Tu mujer puede relacionarse con las otras esposas. ¡Tú tienes que venir!

—Muy enérgico, ¿ne? —susurró Inuyasha en el oído de su esposa mientras le sacaba el abrigo. Kagome le guiñó un ojo a su marido y caminó hacia las otras mujeres antes de ver a Inuyasha alejándose con Ehime…

—¡Takahashi!

Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio caras conocidas. Aiko, la mujer que había sido violada por Naraku y unas cuantas más. Se sentó al lado de Aiko, sonriendo, y esta le dio un rápido abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Aiko sonrió—. Oh, Dios, ¡no pareces una madre de trillizas de dos meses!

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Hago ejercicio…

_En la cama_, añadió posteriormente. Todas empezaron a hablar inmediatamente y Kagome sólo pudo sonreír, reír, y _divertirse_.

_-x-_

—¡YU_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y levantó la mirada del periódico de la mañana para encontrarse a Sayuri persiguiendo a Sayuki por las escaleras. Sus hijas tenían seis años y subiendo y él no podía, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, ni empezar a preguntarse cómo había sobrevivido a seis años de sus vidas.

Al menos Sayumi era la que estaba cuerda.

—¡Cógeme, Yuri! —se burló Sayuki de su hermana mientras Sayuri seguía persiguiéndola. Inuyasha alzó la mirada y vio a Sayumi negando con la cabeza en el piso de arriba.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —bramó, levantándose. Kagome estaba fuera… de compras… con su _único_ hijo…

Cuando las niñas tenían tres años, Kagome se había vuelto a quedar embarazada y había dado a luz a un niño: Muteki Daisuke Takahashi. Muteki necesitaba ropa nueva para lo cual, obviamente, hacían falta tres mujeres: Kagome, Sango y Ayame.

Sango había tenido otra hija, Katie, y Ayame un hijo, Yuuhi.

Y todos los padres se estaban volviendo locos.

—¡ME HA ROBADO MI BARBIE! —Sayuri señaló con un dedo acusador a su hermana. Inuyasha se crispó, mirando a Sayuki.

—¿Yuki?

Sayuki parpadeó inocentemente en dirección a su padre y sonrió.

—¿Síííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííí?

—Devuelve la muñeca a Yuri.

—¡Pero a mí me gusta!

—Entonces te compraré una.

—¡Me gusta _esta_!

Al mirar a Sayumi, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su hija se estaba riendo. _Esa es como Kagome…_

—Es de tu hermana. Tú tienes la tuya. —Inuyasha suspiró, obviamente cansado.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Devuélvele la muñeca a tu hermana.

Sayuki hizo un puchero y le devolvió la muñeca con brusquedad a Sayuri. La pequeña chilló y subió corriendo las escaleras para seguir jugando con la tercera hermana. Sayuki se quedó allí, de brazos cruzados.

—Cariño —Inuyasha puso a Sayuki en su regazo—, esa es la muñeca de Yuri… no puedes quedártela, si quieres, te compraré una exactamente igual… pero coger las cosas sin permiso está mal.

—Lo sé, pero… ¡Sayuri no me dejaba compartir! ¡Tú siempre dices que compartamos!

Inuyasha quiso pegarse con una piedra. La paternidad era demasiado agotadora. No sabía dar charlas de padre a hija. Al menos Kagome estaba allí para hablar con ellas cuando empezaran a sangrar entre las piernas…

Oh, _SEÑOR_…

—Si Yuri no hace lo correcto, eso no significa que tú tampoco debas hacerlo…

Sayuki asintió y besó la mejilla de Inuyasha, su pelo estaba cortito. Se parecía más a su madre, pero actuaba más como Inuyasha. Sayumi tenía el pelo oscuro, como Inuyasha, ojos azules, como Kagome, y una mezcla de personalidades (aunque actuaba más como Kagome cuando Inuyasha se metía en problemas). Sayuki parecía una mini-Inuyasha en chica.

Saltó de su regazo y subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a jugar con sus hermanas…

_-x-_

—Al fin —gruñó Kagome mientras se tiraba en el sofá en su gigantesca mansión—, los cuatro están _dormidos_. ¿Por qué quisimos hijos?

—No los quisimos. —Inuyasha se sentó a horcajadas sobre su mujer, pasando las manos sobre su cuerpo—. Simplemente salieron de tu barriga.

Kagome sonrió mientras Inuyasha le apretaba un pecho.

—Siguen siendo maravillosos.

—Por supuesto. —Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante—. _Son_ los cuatro mocosos Takahashi.

Kagome plantó los labios sobre los de su marido mientras arqueaba la espalda, sintiéndolo con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Las manos de Inuyasha le subieron la camiseta y estaba a punto de desabrocharle el sujetador…

—¡MAMI!

Kagome apartó a Inuyasha inmediatamente, levantándose de un salto, y ya estaba corriendo por las escaleras. Inuyasha la seguía de cerca…

—¡¿MUTEKI?! —bramó Kagome, entrando corriendo en la habitación de su hijo. Su hijo de tres años estaba sentado en la cama, sollozando. Kagome lo acunó, cogiéndolo en brazos.

—Cariño, ¡¿qué pasó?! ¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó Kagome, intentando encontrar heridas o cortes en el cuerpo de su hijo. Inuyasha se puso de rodillas y cogió la mano de Muteki. Su hijo tenía sus ojos, el pelo de su madre y rasgos parecidos a los de su tío Sesshomaru…

—Soldado —se refirió Inuyasha a su hijo por el apodo que le había dado desde su nacimiento—, ¿qué pasó?

—Tuve un mal shueño. —Muteki sollozó mientras Kagome lo besaba en la mejilla—. ¡Era muy maalooo!

—Sólo fue un sueño —susurró Kagome en su oído—, ¿quieres dormir hoy con mamá y papá?

Al sentir que su hijo asentía, Kagome se levantó con Muteki agarrado a su cuello. Sonriéndole a Inuyasha con una mirada que decía: _yo he calmado a tu pródigo, __**gano yo**_, caminó hacia su habitación con Muteki en brazos. Cinco minutos después hizo que se tumbara y se durmió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a su lado, sintió que su marido le daba la vuelta.

—Te quiero —susurró antes de besarla. Ella se dejó y le dio un pequeño beso antes de apartarlo.

—Vete a la cama —bromeó mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Muteki. Riéndose entre dientes, Inuyasha caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y se metió, metiendo a Muteki en el medio.

Todo estaba en silencio…

—¿Casanova?

Inuyasha abrió un ojo y se encontró a su mujer mirándolo por encima de la cabeza de Muteki.

—_¿Oui, Mademoiselle?_

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos.

—_Je t'aime aussi_

_-x-_


End file.
